Amparo
by EverbloomMist13
Summary: Después de una noche terrible arruinó la vida de diecisiete años de edad, Elena, ella dejó a su familia y amigos al salir corriendo para empezar una nueva vida. Sin dinero, Elena debe tener empleos de baja para mantenerse.Pero cuando su antiguo mejor amigo Damon Salvatore mueve a la ciudad, que debe enfrentarse a su turbio pasado para salvar las vidas de todas las personas que ama.
1. El Prólogo

SINOPSIS

ADVERTENCIA: temas oscuros. RATED MADURA PARA MATERIAL.

Ella había soñado con ir a la universidad para ser escritora. Pero todo lo que fue robado de ella esa noche. La noche que no pensaba más.

Después de una noche traumática, de diecisiete años de edad, Elena rápidamente se alejó de su familia y amigos, en particular, mejor amigo de la infancia, Damon Salvatore. Se escapó y comenzó una nueva vida en la ciudad de Richmond, Virginia. Ahora trabajando en un club de striptease para mantenerse a ella, Elena ha aprendido a enterrar el pasado y dejar ir emocionalmente. Cuando Damon mueve a la ciudad, ella tiene un encuentro con él y que no le gusta lo que ha hecho de su vida. Convencido de que la Elena que ha conocido durante toda su vida no ha desaparecido por completo, Damon intenta demostrarle que está bien sentir emociones. Obligado a enfrentarse a su turbio pasado por Damon, Elena debe aceptar su ayuda a pesar de su resistencia, con el fin de salvar no sólo su vida, sino la vida de todos los que han importaba a ella.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CERO: EL PRÓLOGO**

_19 de abril 2008-Mystic Falls, VA_  
Elena había apagado el motor de su sedán verde. Ella sólo había estado con Caroline en el centro comercial Outlet, rebuscando para encontrar el perfecto vestido de fiesta. Caroline había hecho todo lo posible, ya que Caroline había hecho siempre, elegir un vestido de tipo Hollywood glamoroso, con cordones de oro hilo alrededor de él. Elena pensó que parecía un vestido digno de un Oscar, y sonrió ante la idea de Caroline en la alfombra roja. Ella, al menos atrevido y audaz como su mejor amigo, había optado por un bonito vestido azul claro, de seda que fluía por su cuerpo hasta las rodillas.

Ella había estado muy contentos de mostrar Damon vestido. Cuando ella saltó de su coche, vio a Damon en su jardín, regar las plantas.

"Damon," llama Elena.

Damon se volvió inmediatamente, y Elena tiene una visión de su cuerpo perfecto, tonificado y en forma. Hilos de las gotas de agua se deslizaban por el pecho de Damon, y su cabello negro estaba a alambres, empapado y todavía. Sus ojos, esos ojos azul cobalto que había llegado a conocer tan bien durante los últimos seis años, estaban muy abiertos y vivos, mirándola con alegría. Como Elena se acercó, vio que Damon estaba levantando su mano izquierda, sosteniendo el tubo con firmeza. Su mente se había nublado. ¿Por qué Damon levantando la manguera? Entonces, de repente, todo quedó claro que sus ojos brillaban algo de un niño.

"Damon, no lo hagas!" Elena gritó protegiéndose de la manguera, no hacerlo como el agua en cascada sobre ella. Su nuevo vestido estaba empapado._ Él iba a pagar,_ Elena frunció el ceño.

"Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo." Damon se rió entre dientes, el establecimiento de la manguera en el cubo cerca. Miró a Elena, en un intento de reprimir la risa cuando ella lo miró fijamente, con los ojos abiertos, la boca abierta.

"Damon, este era mi _vestido de fiesta!_ Ha_ arruinado!"_ -gritó ella, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho en un intento de ocultar su piel ahora transparente debajo de la tela húmeda. Ella siempre se había sentido cohibida de su cuerpo, a diferencia de su mejor amiga Caroline. Esto era irónico, porque era el equipo de porristas de la escuela. Desde muy joven, la madre de Elena había metido en su gimnasia y clases de baile. Al comienzo de su primer año, su madre le había rogado y suplicado que se uniera al equipo de porristas. Había estado en la mente de Elena, pero ella no era demasiado serio. Sin embargo, Elena no quería decepcionar a su madre, por lo que contrató a Bonnie y Caroline para firmar con ella. Después de que su madre había fallecido un mes después de que había sido aceptado en el equipo, Elena no pudo encontrar en ella a renunciar. Tenía que hacerlo, por su madre.

"Es sólo un poco de agua, Elena," Damon sonrió, y Elena se encontró apretando el aire de sus pulmones mientras se abrazó más fuerte.

"Un _poco_? Damon, está _empapado!"_ se quejó, empezando a temblar.

"Lo sé, lo siento. ¿Quieres llevarlo a la tintorería?"

Elena parpadeó. Damon estaba ofreciendo hacer algo por ella? Damon sólo hizo las cosas por sí mismo. A menos que de alguna manera o forma, le benefició al final. Este fue el damon, esta versión desinteresada y amable, fue la versión que había convencido a su amistad.

"¿Lo harías?" -preguntó ella con incredulidad.  
"¿Es una broma? Eres mi mejor amiga, Elena. Haría cualquier cosa por ti."

Por alguna razón desconocida, Elena se encontró ruborizándose.

"Um, sí ... Eso sería genial. Gracias, Damon." Elena sonrió cálidamente a su mejor amiga.

"Está bien, voy cambiar, y voy a dejarlo en la voluntad de camino a casa." Damon llegó a espaldas de su camisa y la tiró sobre.

* * *

"Elena?" Había oído la puerta cerrada frente, y la voz de Damon.

Ella estaba arriba en su habitación, preparándose para la danza. Tenía el pelo en los rodillos, y acababa de ponerlos pulg Jenna fue a comprar comida, por lo que Elena estaba sola en casa. No queriendo Damon para llegar a su habitación, rápidamente bajó los rodillos adicionales, y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

"Damon", suspiró, aliviado al ver que él llevó a cabo hasta una percha, su vestido bajo una envoltura de plástico.

"Gracias," ella tomó el vestido de él y lo abrazó.

"No hay problema", respondió, y algo en su voz hizo que Elena retirarse.

"¿Qué?" Ella preguntó, buscando en su rostro. ¿Algo va mal en la tintorería?

"¿Cuándo llegaste un ojo negro?" Pidió, llegando hasta el ojo izquierdo.

"¿Qu-Oh!" Ella se rió, poniendo los ojos. Ella sólo había aplicado sombra de ojos ahumado de los párpados antes de Damon había llegado.

"Eso es sombra de ojos," le dijo ella, riéndose de su reacción.

"Oh, bien. Pensé que alguien le había hecho daño", dijo.

"No, estoy bien", sonrió.

Damon se aclaró la garganta.

"Así que, ¿qué hora es Matt que recoger?"

"Um, a las siete y veinte. Caroline va a venir pronto, sin embargo, nos estamos preparando juntos"

Las cejas de Damon rised. "Y usted está eligiendo para obtener una ventaja sin ella?"

Elena se echó a reír. "El pelo tarda un tiempo, así que es por eso que empecé."

"¿A qué hora vas a recoger a Katherine?" -preguntó ella, con ganas de cambiar de tema. Ahora ella se sentía culpable por empezar sin Caroline. Ella ya lo oiría de ella, y ella no necesitaba Damon frotando más sal en la herida.

La nariz de Damon wrinked mientras suspiraba. "Acerca de los Seis. No, espera," sacudió la cabeza _"seis en punto, o vas solo,"_ la voz de Damon levantó algunas octavas, hacerse pasar por su fecha. Elena se rió. Katherine siempre ha sido alto mantenimiento. "Quiere ser los primeros allí, ¿por qué, no lo sé." Damon suspiró, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

"¿Por qué te vas con ella?" Los ojos de Elena se abrieron. No había querido decir eso en voz alta. Tragó saliva, sin saber la reacción de Damon.

"Ella es la única chica que mostró interés"

_Tonterías_, pensó Elena._ Todas_ las niñas en la escuela quería salir con Damon. De hecho, ella estaba un poco celoso de su mejor amiga. No tenía problemas para conseguir una cita para cualquier evento, y mucho menos una novia. Elena no había tenido tanta suerte. Bueno, ella lo había hecho. Damon le había dicho que muchos de los chicos del equipo de fútbol quería salir con ella, pero ella los despidió con la mano. Ella sabía que sólo faltaban una cosa. Y ella no estaba ofreciendo eso. Damon era así, también, pero no es tan malo. Era .. interesados en eso, pero no un atleta sleazeball. En realidad le importaba.

"¿Quieres decir que la única chica que _mostró_ interés en?" ella sonrió, y lamentó su pregunta al ver los ojos de Damon ir frío.

"Yo no soy así. Usted sabe eso", espetó.

_Por Dios_, Damon podría ser un metrónomo de las emociones a veces, el cambio de uno a otro.

"Sí, lo creo. Lo siento por lo que implica ... de lo contrario," Elena miró hacia el suelo.

Ella no entendía. Damon tuvo tantas opciones, y escogió Katherine Pierce. Elena se burló en su cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. Katherine, de_ todas_ las personas, era la única persona que realmente podría sacudir Damon y Elena estaba harto de sus juegos hacia Damon. Él la llamaba en mitad de la noche, con ganas de expresar sobre Katherine coquetear con esa persona o besar a esa persona. Elena sólo quería a su mejor amigo a tratar mejor. Y eso no pasaría si él estaba interesado en Katherine.

"Probablemente debería ir a terminar de arreglarme", dijo en voz baja cuando ella comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, con ganas de acabar con esta espesa tensión que comenzaba a asfixiarla. "Nos vemos más tarde, Damon. Gracias de nuevo por el vestido", sonrió, y consideró darle un abrazo, pero decidió no hacerlo ya que no estaba seguro de donde su estado de ánimo estaba.

"De nada", sonrió, y ella sabía que tenía su permiso tácito.

"Elena rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Damon, y habló en voz baja.

"Lo siento. Yo simplemente no quiero que te hagan daño por ella."

Elena se retiró antes de Damon pudo, y se evalúa su expresión, que era molesto impasible y vigilado.

"Nos vemos más tarde", le dedicó una sonrisa forzada que no llegó a sus ojos.

Elena subió las escaleras y se contuvo la respiración hasta que oyó la puerta cerrada.

"Es tan fuerte!" Elena gritó a Caroline sobre la música palpitante.

Caroline estaba bailando con su novio, Tyler, mientras que un tipo que Elena reconoció que algunos estudiante de intercambio británica miraba hacia ellos en la envidia. El baile fue, por decir lo menos, decente. Para ser honesto, sin embargo, Elena esperaba más ... _magia_. Eso sonaba cursi, lo sabía, pero ella quería. Nada se había asegurado de que en base a sus decisiones esa noche. Estaba aquí con Matt Donovan, uno de sus admiradores secretos y un buen amigo. Ella no respondió a sus sentimientos, sin embargo, y cuanto más pensaba en ello, más culpable que había sentido por aceptar su invitación. Matt, se dio cuenta, había empezado a recoger sus sugerencias, ya que había terminado en una de las mesas hablando con Amy Bradley, uno de sus compañeros de clase. Elena recordó los rumores de que ella estaba en Matt audición.

En segundo lugar, Damon ya se había llegado a ella dos veces con más quejas acerca de su fecha. Damon había cogido Katherine coqueteando con la alta Mason Lockwood, uno de los amigos de Damon en la ponchera, y Katherine había pisado fuera del gimnasio después de Damon se había enfrentado a ella sobre eso.

"Esta fiesta golpes", Damon suspiró ruidosamente, sorprendiéndola. Elena gimió para sus adentros. _El tercer strike, y estás fuera_, pensó.

"¿Qué ha hecho ahora?" Preguntó Elena, mirando a Matt y Amy. Cuando Elena miró a Damon, su pajarita fue deshecho, y su chaqueta desabrochada.

"Katherine se fue."

"¿Qué?" Los ojos de Elena se abrieron. _¿De verdad hace eso a él?_ Ella se burlaba. Por supuesto que lo hizo. _Ella es Katherine. _

_Eso es lo que te pasa por venir con ella_, pensó Elena. Quería decirle a Damon, pero ella sabía que no iba a tomar bien.

_No, duh._

"Sí, ella me dijo que necesitaba aire y me vio salir del gimnasio. Entonces, salí a buscarla porque estaba tomando una _eternidad_, y la vi conducción convertible rojo de distancia." sacudió la cabeza como si no pudiera creer que él mismo.

"Lo siento, Damon. Ojalá-"

"Muy bien, vamos a las cosas más despacio, así que coge a esa persona especial y la cabeza a la pista de baile."

Elena pensó que la noche no podría ser peor. Estaba equivocada, ya que la voz del DJ sonó la habitación. _Ahora me tengo que sentar en el banquillo, mientras que todo el mundo baila._

_Qué humillante._

"Baila conmigo", dijo Damon rápidamente.

"¿Qué?" Los ojos de Elena se abrieron. _Esta fue una canción lenta, qué no cuenta? Damon no hizo canciones lentas_, lo sabía.

_Tal vez por Katherine, lo haría._

"Vamos, Elena. Favor. Yo no quiero ser visto solo. Katherine se enterará de ello y me_ tortura_."

Elena suspiró. Es cierto que ella no quería que Damon estuviera solo, no después de la noche en que había estado teniendo. Sin embargo, ella no quería ser visto bailando con Damon. Sabía cómo hablaban sus compañeros de clase. Pero mientras buscaba alrededor de Matt, su potencial salvador, que había ya estado haciendo su camino a la pista de baile, con Amy en su brazo. _No le llevó mucho tiempo,_ pensó. Elena miró a Damon. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y suplicantes. Se mordió el labio. No quería dejar a su mejor amigo solo. Por lo tanto, ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Está bien."

Damon se rió, y llevó a Elena a la pista de baile.

Bailaron durante demasiado tiempo, pensó Elena. Ella ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo. Pero cuando la canción terminó, Elena sintió tropezar.

"Cuidado, Elena, estás desvaneciendo." Damon se quejó de brazos y Elena se despertó de golpe.

"¿Qué?" Ella preguntó.

"Elena, tienes que llegar a casa, se está desvaneciendo. ¿Recibió _algún_ sueño anoche?" -preguntó, una pizca de enojo en su voz.

En realidad, ella no tenía. Estaba tan nervioso de fiesta que no conseguía conciliar el sueño.

Los ojos de Damon se estrecharon en ella hasta que él buscó a Matt, que seguía bailando con Amy. Elena no quería hacerle dejar el baile porque estaba cansada.

"Call Jenna, dígale que ir a buscarte", sugirió Damon.

"No, Jenna está dormido. No estoy haciéndole salir de la cama para venir a por mí", Elena sacudió la cabeza. Damon podría ser insensible a veces, y ella no era insensible.

"Estoy seguro de que vendría por ti," dijo. _Anexo A._

Elena estaba seguro, también. Pero ella _no_ le haría eso a Jenna.

"Estoy bien, sólo voy a caminar a casa", suspiró Elena. Un agradable paseo le haría bien. Era una hermosa noche, también.

"No, estás loco. Te llevaré a casa." Habló.

No, pensó Elena. Vio a Damon con Ben en la mesa. Estaba segura de que no fue un puñetazo que estaban bebiendo. No estaba lo suficientemente despierto para vigilar la conducción de Damon.

"Damon, estoy bien con la marcha. Usted debe permanecer."

"No tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo."

"Sí, lo haces. A menos que se le olvidó que está nominado para Prom King," le recordó. _¿Realmente olvidar?_ Elena se preguntó.

"Maldita sea", Damon se pasó una mano por el pelo, frustrado.

_Al parecer._

"¿Ves? Voy a estar_ bien_, Damon. No es una larga caminata." Elena le dijo.

"Estaré en casa en" - Elena cuenta la longitud de la cabina de "_Diez_ minutos".

Damon parecía estar considerando esto. "Llámame en _cuanto_ ponga un pie dentro de su casa," le ordenó.

Elena sacudió la cabeza._ Damon el amigo sobreprotectora._

"Sí, _papá"_, sonrió, tratando de aliviar su estado de ánimo.

"Llegar a casa con seguridad", dijo. "Le diré a Matt que te vas"

"Gracias", dijo.

"Nos vemos más tarde", dijo en voz baja y luego se alejó.

Elena se acercó a la silla en la mesa que ocupaban y arrojó su abrigo de lana sobre su vestido. _Tonta que tenía esta pesada de un abrigo, y fue a mediados de abril._

Elena se coló por las puertas laterales, que no quieren hacer frente a las personas que quieren hablar con ella, o tomarle una foto para el anuario escolar. _No es un sonido interior,_ pensó Elena. De pronto, Elena no quería regresar a casa. Fuera hacía frío y estaba cansado, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a volver a Damon. Debía ganar una corona y que se debió en casa. Los dos no se cruzan.

El sonido de los tacones de Elena clic en el hormigón se hizo eco en sus oídos cuando cruzó la calle y entró en el callejón. Por encima de ella, una fila de luces parpadeantes descansaban en la parte de construcción, que se extiende al otro lado del callejón. Elena sacó su teléfono, y vio a su pantalla de aligerar en un nuevo mensaje.

_**Desde Damon: multa de Matt. Inicio todavía?**_

Elena estaba a punto de responder, pero su teléfono estaba eliminado de la mano, estrellándose en el suelo y cayendo en un agua de la rejilla como una puerta que no había visto abierta, revelando una figura de tropiezo, y el rock optimista alta.

"Genial", Elena suspiró mientras se agachaba a buscar a su teléfono._ No hay posibilidad, Elena_, pensó.

"Lo siento, señorita. ¿Hice algo_ mal?"_ Una voz masculina arrastrando las palabras, y Elena se dio la vuelta.

"Oh, bueno, no, es sólo mi teléfono, se deslizó hacia abajo en la parrilla", se dio la vuelta para mirar a la parrilla, con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que pudiera conseguir uno nuevo? Tendría que volver con Jenna y ver si podían sacar.

Elena se volvió hacia el hombre, que estaba de pie justo en frente de ella.

"Oh, lo siento _mucho_", dijo, y algo en la forma en que lo dijo elena sacudió hasta los huesos.

"Oh, está bien, fue un accidente", suspiró ella, su mente nublando.

El hombre se inclinó, y Elena cogió un abrumador olor a alcohol. "¿Sabes lo que _no_ es un accidente?" sopló en su rostro.

Elena tragó.

"Esto."

El hombre había agarrado su diminuta cintura y la copia de seguridad en la pared de ladrillo. Las lágrimas se hincharon los ojos.

"Ayuda por favor! Ayuda, me-" Elena gritó, mientras empezaba a hiperventilar. No podía sentir sus piernas. No podía sentir su garganta. No podía sentir nada excepto las manos frías que ahora se dirigían a sus piernas.

_"¡Silencio!"_ la voz del extraño susurró, sacudiendo su mano sobre su boca.

Los ojos de Elena se abrieron cuando ella gritó contra su mano, pero todo lo que salió fue un zumbido, ni de lejos lo suficientemente alto como para que alguien escuche.

"Por favor, no lo hagas!" Elena gritó el segundo que el hombre se había quitado la mano de la boca, moviéndolo hasta el dobladillo de su vestido.

Él la hizo callar con su boca contra la de ella.

Este fue el primer beso de Elena. Y no era lo que Caroline le había dicho que iba a ser. No hay mariposas en el estómago. Su aliento era el alcohol, la menta y el humo. Fue la peor sensación que jamás podría haber experimentado. Ella sintió que su lengua entrara en su boca. Estuvo a punto de vomitar.

Elena luchó contra su cuerpo, que estaba presionando en ella. Sintió que algo se movía en su vientre, y asustó a la mierda.

"Si te callas y me dejas terminar, No voy a matarte," gruñó él contra sus labios.

"No-" Elena gimió mientras su mano acariciaba el lugar entre sus piernas.

"Cállate, perra"

Sintió una, luego dos dedos fríos ahí abajo. Era una sensación extraña. Se sentía como si estuviera observando la escena desarrollarse, en vez de estar al frente y centro. Su mente comenzó novatadas.

"Esto puede doler un poco", susurró mientras apretaba las caderas de Elena.

Todos los pensamientos de Elena fueron eliminados de su mente mientras sus sentidos estaban en marcha. Ella sintió que algo grande se deslizan en ella, y tenía razón.

_Se ha hecho daño._

Ella era un desastre, con la cara adhesiva de lágrimas y el corazón en la garganta._ Ella no estaba aquí. Ella todavía estaba de vuelta en el baile, aún convencer Damon dejarla caminar solos en la casa._ Dios, si hubiera estado loco. _Debería haber escuchado a él._

"Oh, dios, eres tan hermosa apretado", su boca encontró la de ella otra vez, exigente y apresurada.

De pronto, Elena sintió algo cálido y hormigueo moverse dentro de ella, y entonces ella no sintió nada.

"Gracias," dijo él, besándola una vez más.

Elena estaba congelado, y ahora estaba congelado en el suelo. Su cara estaba en el cemento frío, y sus piernas estaban doloridos. Todo su cuerpo estaba dolorido inferior.

El hombre entró en el edificio que había venido, y Elena se quedó solo en el frío. Se sentó, el maquillaje y el vestido arruinado, sin sentir nada, pero lamento por no dejar que Damon llevarla a casa.

* * *

_26 de abril 2008_

Había pasado una semana. Una semana desde aquella noche.

Elena no se había movido de su cama. Tía Jenna había ido a recuperar el teléfono de Elena, y regresó a ella. Ella había llamado varias veces, alertando a Elena de desayuno, almuerzo y cena. Una vez al día, Jenna podría abrir las asignaciones de Elena que ella recogió en la escuela, pero Elena no les hizo caso. Sus notas eran probablemente en el D's y F de ahora. Ella solía ser un As y estudiante de B, pero ella solía ser alguien más. Un puñado de veces, Jenna le había dicho que Damon estaba en la puerta, desesperado por verla. Elena no respondió. Y Jenna no dejó que Damon verla, no importa lo que las amenazas que hizo.

Elena no quería hablar con nadie. Estaba asustada. Quería tan difícil de olvidar _esa noche_, pero no pudo. Ella no estaba comiendo, y cuando no estaba con náuseas, estaba vomitando.

Hablando de eso, Elena salió corriendo de la cama al baño siameses que compartía con su hermano como ella depositó su estómago en el inodoro. Algo estaba mal. Ella no sabía qué.

* * *

_03 de mayo 2008_

_Ella estaba embarazada. No podía creerlo._

Que se arrastran había dejado embarazada. Estaba horrorizada, y Jenna fue devastada. Habían pasado dos semanas, y todavía estaba vomitando.

Jenna había sugerido un aborto, que Elena retrocedió ante. Ella no era una persona religiosa, pero ella no creía en matar a un niño inocente. No sabía qué hacer venir nueve meses. Ella_ no_ podía quedarse con el bebé. No tenía dinero. Pero eso era una cuestión que no tiene que ser resuelto de inmediato.

Elena había rogado y suplicado Jenna dejar que Elena va a vivir con su otra tía, Isobel en Grove Hill. Elena no quería estar aquí, no donde ... Ella no podía hacer frente a sus amigos. No podía volver a la escuela. Pero Jenna no dejaría que Elena va a vivir con Isobel. Isobel ya tenía sus propios problemas y no necesitaba Elena de asumir también. Así, Elena decidió tomar el asunto en sus propias manos. Ese jueves por la noche, Elena llamó vieja amiga de su madre, la señora Flowers.

Señora Flowers era una viuda rica. Tenía cuidaba Elena, y era un buen amigo de los Gilbert. Elena le había pedido que ayudara a la ciudad baja, y por mucho que la señora Flowers tratado de convencer a Elena que ella debe quedarse, ella finalmente accedió a ayudarla.

* * *

_11 de mayo 2008_

Así que el domingo por la noche, Elena Jenna había dicho que iba a Bonnie y Jenna estaba demasiado preocupado con la cocina a notar algo extraño en Elena. Ya había puesto su maleta en la cajuela y la señora Flowers se espera. Elena salió de la casa que ella había conocido toda su vida por última vez, y en la atmósfera lluviosa. Ella levantó la capucha negro sobre su cabeza y se metió en su coche.

Al llegar a casa de la señora Flor, que estaba en la calle, Elena comenzó a romper. Puso su mano sobre su vientre. Ella sería fuerte. Necesitaba esto, su bebé necesitaba esto. Ella tomó una respiración grande y se obligó a mantener la calma. Si la señora Flowers detectan _cualquier_ incertidumbre en Elena, que fácilmente podría convencerla de quedarse.

Pero Elena no podía dejar que eso pasara. Tenía que empezar de nuevo. Y si Jenna no le permitiría alejarse, entonces Elena tuvo que _huir._

"¿Estás segura, querida?" Señora Flowers celebraron una lona, que contenía 3.000 euros.

"Sí, lo soy. Muchas gracias, señora Flowers." Elena le tendió la mano a la lona, pero la señora Flowers vaciló.

"La señora Flowers, por favor", declaró Elena. Ella se estaba quedando sin tiempo. Tenía que salir. Si_ alguno_ de los vecinos la señora Flowers 'fueron testigos de esto, Jenna sería sobre sus talones, arrastrando de vuelta a casa.

Y eso no puede suceder. _No lo haría._

"Me tengo que ir. Si vas a ayudarme, y yo deseo que tú haces, yo necesito ese dinero ahora. Si no es así, entonces"

Elena no se había dado cuenta de que la lona ya estaba en sus manos.

"Gracias," susurró Elena, sorprende que la señora Flores no habían rescatado en ella.

"De nada, querida," Mrs. Flores sonrió, con una expresión triste en su rostro frágil.

"Y, por favor, no-"

"No voy a decir a nadie, querida. Por favor llame cuando estás a salvo."

"Lo haré"

Elena corrió hacia su coche y tiró la lona en el asiento trasero.

Y ella estaba fuera.

* * *

**AN**: Por favor revise :) Me motiva a actualizar más!


	2. Uno

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

_septiembre de 2012-Richmond, VA_

Elena Gilbert estaba sentado en el autobús de la ciudad, en su camino a casa desde el trabajo. Había sido una noche inmensa, por decir lo menos. Demasiados hombres trataron de sentir sus brazos, y eso la aterrorizó. Ella casi se desmaya, pero Kol había llegado a su rescate.

Kol era su jefe, que la había contratado inmediatamente. Era amable y le había ofrecido un lugar para alojarse cuando había llegado por primera vez en Richmond, pero ella se negó. Insistió en que no tenía para pagar el alquiler, pero ella le dijo que ella todavía quería un poco de dinero extra. Nada duró para siempre, y si se metían en los conflictos, podría encontrar su propio lugar.

Últimamente, sin embargo, Kol estaba mostrando más ira en su trabajo. Él se enfadó cuando Elena le contaba acerca de un cliente es inadecuado, y sería muy protector con ella. Fue agradable, pero estaba empezando a ocurrir _cada noche._

Sabía que Kol sentía atraído por ella. Eso explicaría algunas de las cosas que hizo por ella, como tirar a un tipo que le ponía los pelos de seriedad. Pero eso hubiera pasado a cualquiera, no era tan especial. Pero los tiempos, cuando Elena se presentaría tarde, y que vamos a escapar, mientras que cuando uno de los otros trabajadores era tarde, iba a perder la cabeza. Eran un lugar muy concurrido. Elena sabía por qué había hecho esas cosas, y que había alcanzado gran rapidez. Ella quería ninguna relación romántica, y mucho menos con su jefe. Si ella se acercó a él, que sólo terminaría en desastre.

Elena miró su reloj. Eran casi las ocho. Caroline y Bonnie estaban llegando a lugar de reunión después de Elena les había informado de que había tenido una mala noche.

Elena Jenna había llamado y le había dicho que estaba a salvo alrededor de una semana después de llegar a Richmond, y cuando Jenna le exigió que le dijera dónde estaba, Elena amenazó con colgar. Se supone que Jenna había informado Caroline y Bonnie que Elena había hecho contacto, y presionado Jenna para el número de teléfono. Una vez que Elena vio que Caroline Forbes la llamaba, se vino abajo.

Ella no había hablado con Caroline desde que se fue. Elena contestó el teléfono, y Bonnie estaba allí con Caroline. Exigieron Elena les diga por qué se fue, y Elena estaba agradecido de que Jenna no chillar. Elena organizó para ellos venir a Richmond, con la condición de que no dirían a Jenna, y cuando habían llegado unos días más tarde, Elena les dijo todo lo que había sucedido _aquella noche_, a pesar de que le hizo temblar. Habían escuchado mientras ella llorado, y se quedaron con ella a través de su embarazo.

"Por favor, espera!"

Elena miró por la ventana borrosa, ver Kol corriendo al bus, ondeando en el conductor.

"Gracias, señor", le sonrió al conductor, y se dirigió por el pasillo.

Elena se deslizó por el asiento, tratando de esconderse de él. Ella puso su mano delante de su cara y miró por la ventana.

"Elena?"

_No funcionó._

"Kol?" Elena miró, fingiendo estar sorprendido.

"Bueno, esto es divertido. ¿Puedo sentarme?" Kol sonrió, señalando el asiento vacío a su lado.

Elena se mordió el labio._ Esto iba a ir a un lugar que no quería que hacerlo, pero no podía negarse exactamente su jefe._

"Por supuesto", Elena se sentó y sonrió.

"Bueno," Kol suspiró mientras se sentaba a su lado. "Nos dirigimos a casa?"

"Sí", asintió Elena.

"¿Siempre se toma este autobús?"

Elena se dio cuenta entonces de que Kol propósito tiene en _este_ autobús._ Su_ bus.

"Sí, supongo. Yo no te veo en ello", dijo, dando a entender sutilmente que ella se estaba poniendo sobre él.

"Mi auto está en el taller. Y mi hermano es tarde para recogerme", se encogió de hombros Kol.

"Oh", dijo Elena, mirando sus dedos.

"Planes para esta noche?"

"Caroline y Bonnie son más próximos," dijo ella.

"Oh, me gusta esa chica Bonnie." Kol sonrió.

Elena asintió, y recordó que Bonnie la acompañó a la fiesta de Navidad que Kol lanzó el año que Elena llegó a Richmond. Ella estaba muy embarazada en ese momento, y se sintió avergonzado. Era soltera y embarazada. Hay demasiadas personas que le habían dado se ve bien a su estómago o su dedo anular. Después de la segunda, que la miraban con lástima. Se había entristecido, pero Bonnie y Caroline le había ayudado a olvidar.

"Sí, es un gran amigo," Elena estuvo de acuerdo, volviendo a.

El resto del trayecto en autobús era tranquilo, una pequeña charla de llenar el vacío entre Elena y Kol. De vez en cuando le hacía preguntas acerca de sí misma, que ella rechazó la ligera. No le gustaba hablar de sí misma. Fue sólo cuando eran las únicas personas en el autobús que la conversación surgió de nuevo. Elena había estado estudiando las formas en que las gotas de lluvia resbalaba por la ventana cuando la voz de Kol hizo eco en su mente.

"Elena?"

"Hmm?"

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

Demasiado nervioso de lo que iba a preguntar, ella asintió.

"¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche del viernes?"

Elena suspiró para sus adentros. _No quería cruzar esa línea._

_ Y desde que puso en el acto._

"Um, Kol, yo-"

La boca de Kol detuvo sus palabras.

¿La estaba _besando_ ella? Esta era su _jefe._ Elena sentía que esto era todo tipo de mal. No sabía qué hacer. Tenía los brazos atados a la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, y ella no le gustó. Kol estaba poniendo agresivo con la boca.

"Elena, esta es su parada,"

Connor, el conductor del autobús Elena había llegado a conocer bien, dijo el delantero.

Elena se apartó, mirando hacia abajo a sus dedos para evitar lo que ella Kew fue duelen los ojos de Kol.

"Elena",

Ella ya se había levantado sobre sus pies, con los labios hinchados.

"Por favor, perdóname," Kol sacudió la cabeza, lo que supone Elena se arrepiente.

"Debo irme" Fue todo lo que pudo decir. _Sin hacerle daño, por lo menos._

"Por favor, escucha. Me caes bien, Elena. Estoy seguro de que ya lo sabes, pero yo sólo quería hacer eso. Tengo desde hace mucho tiempo, Elena," Los ojos de Kol llenos de sinceridad.

Elena sintió aún más abrumado. Necesitaba hablar con Caroline y Bonnie. Caroline podía olfatear nada, y esta situación no es_ sin duda_ uno que su radar se perdería. Por una vez, Elena quería dar rienda suelta a Caroline.

"Voy a pensar en la cena," Elena le dijo. Era la única cosa segura que ella pudiera decir, que lo que el contenido y permitir que se fuera. "Buenas noches, Kol,"

"Buenas noches, Elena," susurró, moviéndose a un lado para que ella salga del pasillo.

El segundo, que sus pies tocaron el suelo, Elena estaba impresionado de nuevo con las emociones. Su jefe había besado. Ella no se había besado desde_ aquella noche_ y ella era un torbellino de emociones.

La decisión es mejor que lo agite, por el momento, mientras caminaba por el césped y sacó las llaves de su casa. Era una casa pequeña, el perfecto para ella. Curiosamente, en todo esto tristeza que era su pasado, esta pequeña casa fue realmente sentía como un hogar para ella.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Elena escuchó cuando ella cerró la puerta. Caroline y Bonnie estaban en el sofá, viendo reposiciones de_ Anatomía de Grey._

"¿Qué fue qué?" -preguntó ella. _Maldita sea_, su voz era alta.

Caroline puso los ojos. "Estoy_ hablando_ de que eres sesión besos calientes y pesadas con el Sr. Empleador!" se echó a reír.

"¿Viste eso?" Elena suspiró, sonrojándose al pensar en sus dos mejores amigos testigos de eso. ¿Qué _fue_ eso? Su_ jefe_ había _besado _ella, por amor de Dios. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

"Sí," Bonnie asintió en tono de disculpa.

Caroline se burlaba. "_Por supuesto_ que lo vimos! No estamos_ ciegos_, ya sabes, y las ventanas del autobús son demasiado barato para ser teñido", le guiñó un ojo Caroline.

"¿Era eso Kol?" Preguntó Bonnie.

"Sí, lo fue. ¿Podemos dejarlo?" Ella hizo un puchero Caroline cuando ella se dejó caer en el sofá. En este momento, me pareció una buena cosa para hablar de la situación con Caroline y Bonnie, pero ahora que había pasado, que sonaba como una mala idea, lo que con la dirección en la que Caroline estaba tomando las cosas.

_"No_, no podemos _caerlo_, Elena, eso es _todo!"_ Caroline exclamó. Ella había querido Elena "volver a ese caballo y montarlo!" Por _dios_, Caroline estaba loco. Elena no estaba lista, y mucho menos para_ eso._

_ Ella no sabía si alguna vez había fuera._

_"Caroline!"_ Bonnie gritó, sacudiendo la cabeza. Elena estaba agradecido por las tripas de Bonnie contra Caroline.

"Está bien, Bonnie. Yo solo, tengo mucho que hacer en este momento, y, sinceramente, quería hablar de lo que pasó, pero ahora estoy un poco hecha polvo", admitió.

"Está bien, nuevo tema." Bonnie sonrió.

"Damon ha estado preguntando lo que te pasó", dijo Caroline.

Elena miró a Caroline.

"Todavía hablas con él?"

"¿Por qué no lo haríamos?" Preguntó Caroline.

"No hay razón", dijo Elena. "Yo no me di cuenta de que ustedes estaban tan cerca,"

"Bueno, después de que te fuiste, que estaba molestando a todo el mundo para obtener información sobre usted," intervino Bonnie. "Todo lo que sabe es que se fue a casa después del baile ..."

Elena sintió que se le helaba la sangre en la mención de esa noche.

"Y que se ha saltado la ciudad con un montón de dinero", añadió Caroline.

"Bueno, yo no puedo hablar con él", Elena sacudió la cabeza. Ella no podía tener esa discusión con Damon. _Todavía no, ni nunca. Sí, le gustaba la idea._ A pesar de que lo echaba de menos. Pero en vez de consolarla, él discutir con ella, y él mismo por no insistir en que ella aceptó su oferta.

"Haz lo que quieras", murmuró Caroline.

"Care-"

"Está bien, Bonnie," Elena levantó la mano.

"Tenemos que irnos. Necesitas descansar para mañana." Bonnie sonrió cálidamente a Elena, y luego volvió a mirar a Caroline expectante.

_"¿Qué?"_ Caroline entrecerró los ojos hacia Bonnie. _"Acabamos_ de llegar!"

"Sí," dijo Bonnie lentamente, "Y ahora nos vamos, Elena está cansado, y la abuela me quiere en casa."

Elena sonrió. Desde que Bonnie y Caroline habían mudado aquí, Bonnie había vuelto a conectar con su abuela, quien les daba un lugar para quedarse.

"Nos vemos más tarde, Elena," Bonnie abrazó Elena y Caroline hizo lo mismo.

"Sí," sonrió Elena. "Gracias, y lo siento por la noche cojo."

"Oh, está bien, Elena. Obtiene un descanso." Bonnie deslizó en su parka.

"Oh, estoy organizando una fiesta para-er, diversión, y quiero que vengas", dijo Caroline cuando ella salió en la noche.

"Ah, sí? ¿Cuándo?" Preguntó Elena.

"Noche del viernes", sonrió Caroline.

_Noche de viernes,_ pensó Elena. _¿Cuál fue el viernes por la noche?_

_Oh, la cena._

Elena sonrió para sus adentros. _Fue la excusa perfecta para dar Kol._

"Sí, creo que sí", sonrió.

"Great!" Caroline se rió. "Más tarde, Elena!"

Caroline y Bonnie agitaban mientras caminaban por la calzada y subieron al coche azul de Caroline.

* * *

Había logrado esquivar la constante de Kol pidiendo toda la semana.

_Hasta el jueves._

"Así que, ¿has pensado en la cena?" Preguntó Elena, que llevaba una bandeja de bebidas. Odiaba esta parte. Sus ropas eran demasiado reveladoras, y ella estaba fría._ Los mendigos no pueden elegir,_ pensó.

"No tengo, y por desgracia, Caroline de obligarme a ir a su fiesta." Elena le dio una sonrisa de disculpa. En toda la realidad, ella se sentía arrepentido que estaba rescatando en su fecha. Pero era lo mejor para que las cosas entre ellos en un nivel platónico.

"Oh," suspiró Kol. "¿Dónde está la fiesta?"

"No lo sé. Probablemente en su casa." Elena se encogió de hombros. Caroline Forbes de las personas tenía una casa_ enorme_, claro. Trabajó en la revista Stylelife, y ella era una mujer de sociedad mayor._ Y era Caroline Forbes._

"Ella podría tenerlo aquí", sugirió Kol.

Elena no esperaba esto. Elena no quería oír hablar de la final de Caroline tratando de establecer ella y Kol arriba. Y ya era difícil mintiendo a su jefe. _Bueno, un poco mentira,_ se recordó. _La mayor parte era cierto._

"Vamos, Elena. Voy a cubrir los gastos. Es_ mi_ club", sonrió.

Elena vio ninguna manera de salir de esto. Y nunca se lo perdonaría Caroline.

"Voy a mencionar a ella,"dijo Elena. Kol sonrió.

_Ella no podía hacer nada._

* * *

Caroline le_ encantó_ la idea de tener su fiesta en _un club de striptease._

Por mucho que Elena trató de persuadir a Caroline lo contrario, Caroline estaba atrapado en la idea como si ella misma hubiera superglued a ella.

Así, la noche del viernes, Elena estaba esperando mesas, observando el club se llenan de invitados de Caroline. Debido a la condición social de Caroline, el lugar estaba_ repleto_ de gente.

"Elena"

Caroline Elena apretó con fuerza. Demasiado bien, sin embargo, Elena pensó mientras empezaba a entumecerse en los pies. Su brillante vestido era apenas por debajo de inadecuado, pensó Elena.

_Pero lo que es apropiado para un club de striptease?_

"Hola, Care," Elena sonrió mientras Bonnie se acercó a ellos. "Este lugar es increíble!" Bonnie dijo con admiración.

Elena se echó a reír. _Fue_ un gran lugar de la fiesta, ella se encogió de hombros, y siempre y cuando Caroline estaba feliz, eso es lo importante.

"Oh," Caroline miró a su teléfono repentinamente._ ¿Se Caroline_ nunca_ se fija en su teléfono?_

"¿Qué pasa?" Elena se preguntó.

"Oh, n-nada". Caroline pasó la mano por el pelo, y Elena sólo reconoció que uno de Caroline dice-_nerviosa_ diga.

"Señoras y señores," la voz de Kol sonó ruidosamente la habitación. Elena miró hacia arriba. Kol estaba haciendo un anuncio.

_¿Qué estaba pasando?_

"En primer lugar, nos gustaría dar las gracias a la señorita Caroline Forbes aquí para elegir The Rave como sede de esta fiesta!"

Una ruptura de aplausos sonó e incluso algunos silbidos. Elena se volvió y vio a Caroline rubor. _Caroline rubor!_

"En segundo lugar," Kol reanudó una vez los aplausos mostraron signos de amainar. "También nos gustaría_ felicitar_ a Caroline Forbes en su promoción en la revista Stylelife!"

Elena dio la vuelta.

_Caroline fue ascendido? ¿Por qué no dijo nada?_

Todos en la sala se agrupaba sobre ella, felicitarla.

"Sí, ¡Felicidades, Caroline," elogió la voz de terciopelo. "Muy orgulloso de ti."

Elena se quedó helado._ Esa voz._ Conocía esa voz como la palma de su mano.

Poco a poco se volvió hacia la entrada principal, Elena vio a la única persona que ella nunca pensó que tendría que volver a ver.

"Damon?"

"Elena?"

* * *

**AN:** Por favor revise :) Me motiva a actualizar más!


	3. Dos

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

_"Elena?"_

_No, no, no, no, no._ Él no estaba allí. Esto no estaba sucediendo. No estaba preparado para esto. No estaba preparada para tener esta conversación. Se había pasado el último año y medio, después de haber dado a su hijo, tratando de enterrarlo. Y justo cuando ella se ha realizado correctamente,_ Damon_ tenía que aparecer y forzar la salida de ella.

Elena se quedó allí, en silencio, pero desesperada. ¿Qué podía decir? Habían pasado tantas cosas desde la última vez lo vio. Ella todavía estaba sanando emocional del dolor de tener que renunciar a Ryan.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Ella no iba a conseguir nervioso con lo que iba a decirle a Damon, ya que no iba a decir nada Damon.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" -le preguntó.

Ella miró a Damon. La expresión de su cara era un auténtico shock, al borde de algo que parecía ... _ira._ ¿Por qué estaba enojado? Debido a que no había hablado con él desde que salió de Mystic Falls? Debido a que ella no le había llamado esa noche? Damon no estaba acostumbrado a la gente lo dejó. Su madre se había ido cuando tenía cinco años. Y su hermano se fue con ella. Nunca conoció a su hermano. Damon nunca hablaba de él.

"Yo trabajo aquí", dijo ella nerviosamente._ ¿Por qué demonios estaba nervioso?_

"Usted trabaja en_ este_ lugar?" Damon miró a su alrededor el lugar con una mirada de disgusto.

Por supuesto, Damon probablemente había representado aquí como en cualquier otro lugar, pero un club de striptease. _¿Podría ser peor?_ Elena miró hacia abajo a sus pies.

Elena recordó que ella estaba vestida con su uniforme de camarera separador.

_Eso fue peor._

"Sí," dijo Elena con confianza. No iba a dejar que la intimidara. Ella no era la misma niña frágil que conocía hace tres años.

"Eh," sus ojos se estrecharon sobre ella, y ella se encontró cruzando los brazos sobre su protectora. Él siempre tiene ese efecto intimidatorio sobre ella, incluso después de tres años de no contacto. _Maldito sea._

_Esto en cuanto a no dejar que la intimidara._

"Disculpe, ustedes dos," Caroline se aclaró la garganta mientras se dio un paso adelante. "Sin embargo, su pequeña reunión está empezando a atraer a una audiencia. _Mis invitados a la fiesta_."

_Reunión? No lo creo._

"Lo siento, Caroline. Tengo que volver al trabajo, de todos modos. _Damon_," Ella arqueó una ceja hacia él, atreverse a ignorar Caroline. Que Dios se apiade de su alma si lo hacía.

Damon cerró los ojos un momento, y luego los abrió, mostrando una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

"Mis disculpas, Caroline," dijo. "Vamos a tomar esta conversación en el vestíbulo"

Espera, ¿qué?

Los ojos de Elena se abrieron. No, él no iba a volver a su vida, y seguro que no iba a sacarla de la habitación como un niño travieso. Elena sintió que agarre la mano de Damon brazo.

"Damon, suéltame!" Ella chasqueó mientras trataba de liberar su brazo.

"Estás haciendo una escena," él susurró fríamente.

Elena se burlaba. _Ella_ estaba haciendo una escena? Ella ni siquiera se _argumenta_ si no hubiese estado arrastrando a salir como si fuera un niño.

"_Yo soy_ el que hacer una escena? Tú eres el que me está arrastrando de aquí como si fuera un niño se porta mal." defendió airadamente como ella fue atraído por la multitud de personas.

¿Por qué no había nadie diciendo algo? Elena fue, básicamente, se _maltrató_ y la gente estaba mirando como si fuera una buena telenovela.

Elena fue llevado a través de una serie de puertas, y ella y Damon estaban ahora solos en el vestíbulo. Podía oír el leve sonido de la música de baile reanudación.

"Eso fue _tan_ fuera de lugar," Ella se cruzó de brazos, moviendo la cabeza hacia él. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era? ¿Y qué demonios era su problema, pensando que podía salirse con un truco como ese?

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado?" Damon preguntó, ignorando su comentario.

"¿Qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Elena, fingiendo olvido. Cruzó los dedos que fue convincente.

"No te hagas el tonto." , espetó. "¿_Sabes_ lo que estoy hablando. Fuera con él."

_Supongo que no._

"Me alejé", se encogió de hombros, como si todo era nada para ella. "Gran cosa"

_Bueno, no fue un gran problema. Ella se aseguró de ello._

Damon miró sorprendido. "'Gran cosa? No, Elena, que no' se aleja ', usted se _escapó!"_ , espetó. "Y usted trabaja en un club de striptease? _Verdad,_ Elena? Usted podría hacer mucho _más_ con su vida!_ ¿Por qué_ trabajas _aquí?"_

"¿Por qué te importa?" Se preguntó.

Damon se había preocupado por ella desde que se fue, de acuerdo con Caroline. ¿Por qué no ir a tener una familia, o por lo menos a casar? Eso fue sorprendente. Damon ni siquiera estaba _casado_. Pero, ahora que Elena pensó en ello, Damon no era el tipo de matrimonio. _Más bien una noche Tipo de la población._

"Porque algo que sucedió después de fiesta que no me estás diciendo," gruñó mientras sus ojos eran llamas de fuego.

"Estoy veintiuno y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, Damon", dijo ella a la defensiva. "¿Y quién dice que algo que sucedió después del baile?"

"Esa fue la última vez que hablamos. Usted no respondió a mi texto. Usted me prometió que me llamaría en cuanto llegara a casa", su voz se fue apagando, como si estuviera hipnotizado, o perdido, o la búsqueda o algo así ...

Los ojos de Elena se abrieron con miedo. Damon era inteligente. Podía adivinar fácilmente, y cuando lo hizo ...

_No._ Elena no le permitía estar más cerca. Ella tuvo que abandonar antes de llegar a la conclusión correcta y la interrogó más. No _iba a_ dejar que Damon descubre que secretos.

"Esto es ridículo. Tengo que trabajar, Damon." Elena suspiró mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Elena acababa de llegar de la manija cuando Damon habló.

"¿Alguien te hizo daño?"

Elena dio la vuelta, con ganas de gritarle. Pero ella se quedó inmóvil, tratando con todas se tuvo que llegar a una mentira, para convencerlo de que no pasó nada. Así como los ojos de Damon abrieron la puerta se abrió.

"Todo bien?"

_Gracias a Dios_, Elena dejó escapar el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo como Kol se deslizó por la puerta. Nunca había sido tan feliz de verlo.

"¿Quién demonios es?" Damon gruñó, entrecerrando los ojos de Elena.

_¿Qué demonios era su problema?_

"Este es mi _jefe_, Damon", respondió ella con los dientes apretados. "Kol ¡Sí, todo está bien"

Elena hizo todo lo posible para que suene seguro, y se basa en la expresión de la cara de Kol, que había sido un éxito. "Me voy. ¿Podrías esperarme?" -preguntó ella.

La única manera de que ella iba a escapar de Damon era si alguien la estaba ayudando a hacerlo. Él no podría mantener su allí, no con Kol allí de pie. Elena se volvió hacia Damon.

"Adiós, Damon," le dijo ella.

Elena se acercó a conocer a Kol, quien sostuvo la puerta para ella. Cuando ella entró, sintió la mano de Kol frotar su espalda. Ella se puso tensa. ¿Estaba tratando de consolarla? Si es así, no estaba ayudando.

Cuando entraron en la sala principal, Elena aún estaba consciente de Kol tocándola. Quería desesperadamente decirle que tomara su mano de encima, pero por alguna razón, no podía.

En la esquina de su ojo, Elena vio Caroline y Bonnie luchando hacia ella.

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¿Por qué Damon aquí?" Preguntó Bonnie.

"No tengo ni idea. Pero él me acorraló en por qué no me he puesto en contacto con él desde que me fui", Elena les dijo. Todavía estaba mareado por la conversación intensa. Ella había sobrevivido. Ella sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. No, no lo había hecho. Ella no le dijo nada.

Bonnie se aclaró la garganta, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Elena.

"¿Qué?" Elena miró a Bonnie, que le disparó una mirada a Caroline.

Caroline tragó.

"¿Sabías que iba a venir aquí?" Elena preguntó, horrorizada. Habíamos Caroline sabe realmente que iba a estar en la fiesta?

Caroline'e ojos azules se cerraron. "Sí y no", admitió.

Elena no podía creerlo. Caroline_ sabía_ que Damon iba a aparecer! Quería gritar a Caroline, pero decidió no hacerlo.

"¿Y no crees que me diera una mano a mano?" Elena preguntó con incredulidad. Por qué no había dicho nada?

_Esto_ era lo que molestaba Elena la mayoría sobre él. Puede que no le gusta el hecho de que Caroline sabía que Damon podría estar allí, pero era porque Caroline no le había advertido de antemano que realmente había hecho daño.

"No, Elena-No es lo que parece." Caroline gimió.

"Está bien, me envió las invitaciones en Facebook, _estúpidamente,_" añadió Caroline cuando Elena se burlaba. "Damon me envió un mensaje al día siguiente y me _persiguió_ para obtener información acerca de usted, y yo no sabía por qué, y entonces me di cuenta de que accidentalmente le había agregado a la lista de invitados. Damon puso dos y dos," Caroline añadió en tono de disculpa. "Lo _siento_, Elena. Sólo le dije lo que había me han dejado solo. Yo no creo que en realidad había presenta, por no hablar de que arrinconar. No debería haber dicho nada a él."

Elena frunció el ceño. Amaba Caroline, pero chico, ¿podría subestimar la gente a veces.

"Está bien. Te perdono, Care." Elena respiró. "Pero por favor, no me hagas eso otra vez" No quería gritar más. Estaba agotado de Damon, y ahora si continuaba con Caroline, a continuación, se moriría de una migraña.

Caroline sonrió con incredulidad. "¿De verdad? Oh, gracias a Dios", dijo riendo. "No lo haré. Lo siento_ mucho_, Elena," Caroline sacó Elena en un abrazo.

"Care, que está _bien,_" se rió Elena. Caroline realmente podría llevar las cosas al personal. Se entristeció Elena que su mejor amiga pensó tan baja de sí misma

Bonnie habló en voz baja. "¿Qué es lo que quiere?"

Elena se apartó de Caroline, suspirando. "Básicamente me preguntó qué había pasado después de prom," Elena cerró los ojos. Todavía le afectó. Incluso después de que ella había estado tratando de olvidarlo.

"¿Y qué le dijiste?" Caroline preguntó con cuidado.

"Sólo que no pasó nada, de verdad." Elena vio a Caroline y bocas de Bonnie se abriera.

"¿Por qué no le dices la verdad?" Caroline presiona.

Elena tragó.

"No estoy preparado para tener esa conversación. Probablemente me gritaba por no dejar que me lleve a casa", admitió. En realidad, ese fue el corazón de la misma. Damon no sería sensible. Damon sería hiriente.

"Si tuviera que decirle, ¿le hablaste de Ryan?" Preguntó Caroline y Elena se estremeció. Esto era todavía todo tan delicado en su memoria.

"No lo sé. Probablemente dependerá de su reacción." Elena suspiró. Ya sea ahora o dentro de diez años, la reacción de Damon sería el mismo: predecible. Ella no iba a hablarle del embarazo.

"Hola, Kol," Elena gritó sobre la música. Kol había terminado en el bar, sirviendo bebidas para los hombres en los taburetes.

"Sí, Elena?"

"¿Está bien si me dirijo hacia fuera? No me siento bien"

Kol sonrió, levantando el pulgar. "Claro. Siéntase mejor"

Elena le hizo un gesto agradecido, y volvió a Caroline y Bonnie.

"¿Te vas?" Caroline preguntó con tristeza.

"Sí, estoy agotada." Elena se rió suavemente.

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?" Preguntó Bonnie, una mirada de preocupación en sus ojos ambarinos.

"No, está bien. No me atrevería que roban a Caroline aquí", sonrió Elena. Honestamente, ella realmente quería estar solo.

"De verdad, Elena, no es ningún problema," Bonnie sonrió con sinceridad.

"Sí, Bonnie. Ve con ella. Ella necesita alguien con quien hablar", ordenó a Caroline. Elena frunció el ceño. Ahí fue donde eran diferentes. Caroline sería animar fácilmente con una charla, mientras que Elena sería perfectamente contento con sólo durmiendo la mona.

"Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo a solas, chicos", admitió Elena. "Pero gracias, por intentar animarme"

"¿Está seguro?" Preguntó Caroline, con los ojos incrédulos.

"Sí", asintió Elena. "Cogeré luego chicos."

* * *

El segundo que Elena cierra la puerta, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

¿Por qué Damon tiene que presentarse en la fiesta de Caroline? ¿Esperaba encontrar allí? Probablemente, pensó Elena. Elena quería decirle a Damon todo, desde que Caroline había mencionado que estaba preocupado por ella. Y ella estaba mintiendo a sí misma si se dijo algo diferente.

Pero ella _no podía._

La decisión de enterrar a sus pensamientos por un rato, Elena se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha y cuando se volvió hacia el espejo, se quedó paralizada.

Su delantal estaba demasiado ansioso por revelar su escote, que ella _odiaba._ Su falda era lo suficientemente largo para cubrir sus partes privadas. Y los zapatos, pensó. Los atados con correa, talones rascacielos Prada negros que parecían unas strippers? _Genio_. Su maquillaje era salvaje, y se veía como una puta. _¿Era eso lo que era?_

_"Y usted trabaja en un club de striptease? Verdad, Elena? Usted podría hacer mucho más con su vida! ¿Por qué trabajas aquí?"_

Las palabras de Damon de antes eran como los pesos que caen sobre su corazón. Trabajó en algún descuidado club de striptease. _Por supuesto que lo estaba_. Damon estaba en lo cierto. No podía hacer mucho mejor para ella.

_Damon._ Elena se burlaba, secándose una lágrima de su ojo. _Seguro que sacó la alfombra de debajo de ella._ Estaba tan segura de que podía evitar sus emociones. Estaba tan seguro de que había logrado bloquear su pasado lejos en los rincones oscuros de su mente. Pero Damon a aparecer en la fiesta de esta noche de Caroline era una prueba de que ella estaba mintiendo a sí misma.

Elena se deslizó de su traje y vio la cicatriz en su estómago.

Se quedó helada.

Ese fue el único recuerdo físico de todo. La única prueba de que era real, incluso cuando quería fingir que no lo era.

Recordó el día tan bien ...

* * *

_28 de diciembre 2008_

"Miss Gilbert," Su obstetra / ginecólogo Dr. Ottavi dijo con firmeza. "El bebé está en peligro. Tenemos que realizar una cesárea de emergencia si queremos salvarlo o ella."

_Una cesárea? Su bebé se estaba muriendo? No. NO!_

"Sácalo!" Elena entró en pánico, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. "_Por favor,_ salvarlo!"

"Vamos a tratar de, la señorita Gilbert, pero necesitamos que trasladarse a la sala de operaciones,"

"Jenna?"

Elena miró a su alrededor, buscando las caras borrosas de la pelirroja.

"Estoy aquí, Elena, estoy aquí", sollozó Jenna.

"Por favor, _ayudarlo!_" Elena gimió, agarrando la muñeca de Jenna como apoyo moral.

"Vamos a Elena, que-"

"Elena, tiene que calmarse," Jeremy le dijo. "Los médicos van a salvarlo"

"¿Me lo prometes?" Ella sollozó.

A través de sus ojos llorosos, Elena vio a Jeremy levantó a Jenna y el Dr. Ottavi.

_Jeremy, por favor._

Jeremy se volvió hacia Elena.

"Sí,"

"Llévala a la sala de operaciones, _ahora_."

Elena se llevaron lejos a través de muchas puertas y muchas luces fluorescentes. _Estaba tan asustada_. Un pequeño pensamiento en el interior de su cabeza había querido brazos de su mejor amigo a su alrededor. Pero ella no lo había visto en nueve meses.

_Estaba sola._

* * *

_28 de diciembre 2008 - 22:50_

"Esto va a doler, señorita Gilbert"

_Se ha hecho daño. Al igual que el infierno_. Un cuchillo fue,_ literalmente_, que es perforado en la parte baja del abdomen, donde su hijo estaba luchando por su vida.

"_MIERDA!_" Se sentía tan bien para gritar. Era como si estuviera atrapado en una caja, y por fin había encontrado el sello para abrirlo.

_"Elena, eres más fuerte de lo que nadie que yo haya conocido. Puede sobrevivir lo imposible."_

El dolor cesó como Elena recordaba dónde las había oído.

_Damon._

Damon había dicho esas palabras a ella en el funeral de su padre. Él había escrito esas palabras sobre ella en su anuario de su primer año de carrera.

Era lo más bonito que alguien había dicho.

Fueron esas palabras que habían mantenido su marcha, y ella los necesita ahora.

Así que los usó.

* * *

_28 de diciembre 2008 - 22:58_

"Es un niño", el Dr. Ottavi anunció como un grito desgarrador surgió en la habitación.

_Un muchacho?_ Elena suspiró feliz. Lo había hecho. Ella acababa de traer otra vida al mundo: su hijo.

"Déjame ver ... él .. por favor," susurró Elena, extendiendo los brazos cansados de su hijo.

"Un momento, señorita Gilbert"

En lo que pareció una eternidad, Jenna se acercó a la cama de Elena, la celebración de un conjunto de color azul.

"Aquí está, Elena", sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Desde el segundo que ella lo abrazó, su hijo, el mundo entero de Elena cambió. Ella era una persona totalmente nueva. Ya no era sólo proporcionar por sí misma, sino para él también.

"Oh, Dios mío", Elena se rió a través de las lágrimas, mirando a la cara perfecta de su hijo. "Es tan perfecta", susurró, acariciando su carita.

"Sí, lo es," Jeremy estuvo de acuerdo, viene a su lado Jenna.

"¿Qué vas a llamarlo?" Preguntó Jenna.

El corazón de Elena se hundió hasta el final a través de China. Ella había prohibido a sí misma como para pensar en eso. Esto haría más difícil para él renunciar. Y al ver su cara, su inocente rostro dulce, ella estaba en la fina línea entre el bien y el mal.

"No voy a nombrar", dijo Elena en voz baja, y Jenna y Jeremy la miró con confusión.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Mi sobrino tiene un nombre," sonrió Jeremy.

_Oh, Dios. Jeremy, por favor, no lo hagas._

Elena se echó a llorar. Ella no lo podía mantener. Ella quería desesperadamente para mantenerlo y educarlo, y ver que se vaya a su primera cita con una chica hermosa, verlo graduarse de la secundaria, de la universidad, incluso. Pero toda su vida, Elena se elevó a hacer lo correcto, no importa lo difícil que era. Incluso si hubiera_ matado._

Y esta fue una de esas veces.

"No puedo seguir", Elena se ahogó mientras sus ojos se humedecieron. Había sido lo más difícil de decir en su vida.

"¿Qué?" Jenna y Jeremy 'jadeos eran cuchillos en el corazón de Elena.

"Por favor, chicos," dijo en voz baja mientras cerraba sus ojos, "No hagas esto más difícil para mí ... lo que ya es"

"Elena", Jenna se sentó en la cama y se frotó el brazo de Elena. "¿Está _seguro?"_

_Dilo_, Elena se obligó. Si ella no lo dijo en los próximos cinco segundos, entonces ella nunca lo haría.

* * *

Elena se frotó la cicatriz, y su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta._ Mi bebé,_ pensó, sonriendo entre lágrimas. Se había inspirado a hacer lo correcto, aunque era difícil.

_Y eso dice mucho de ella._

Ella había cabos sueltos que atar, aunque sería torturarla. Ella lo haría. Porque _él_ le había enseñado cómo.

* * *

_"Elena?"_ Voz confusa de Caroline sonó en su oído.

"Caroline, ¿dónde estás?" Preguntó Elena. ¿Estaba borracho?

_"Uhm, estoy-ooh - no estoy seguro"_, se rió Caroline._ "Estamos avanzando, aunque!"_  
_"Estamos casi a la torre!"_ Elena escucha Bonnie grito felizmente.

"¿Están borrachos?" Preguntó Elena.

_Como si no fuera obvio._

_"Er, tal vez. ¿Por qué?"_ Caroline arrastrando las palabras.

"Necesito un favor, Care," dijo Elena, con los nervios comienza a kick in

_"Shh! Bonnie, hablar cosas serias de Elena!"_ Elena puso los ojos como el teléfono alborotó.

_"Dile que meterlo!"_ Bonnie gritó en el teléfono, casi causando Elena a quedarse sordo.

"Care, por favor", le preguntó Elena. Si ella no iba a hacer esto ahora, no lo haría nunca.

_"¿Qué es? ¿En qué puedo ayudar, señorita?"_ Caroline se rió.

Elena respiró hondo._ Ella le debía_.

"Necesito contactar con Damon."

* * *

**AN**: Por favor revise :) Me motiva a actualizar más!


	4. Tres

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

_"Necesito contactar con Damon,"_

Elena esperó nerviosamente a Caroline para responder.

"Caroline?"

Habían pasado unos pocos minutos, o parecía ser, ya que Elena había solicitado información de contacto de Damon.

_"¿Qué demonios acaba de hacer?" _Bonnie susurró, y Elena no estaba del todo segura de que estaba destinado a escuchar eso.

_"Ella quiere llegar a Damon."_

Bueno, Caroline no estaba muy borracho, y Elena no tenía que volver a preguntar. A pesar de que ella hubiera. Debido a que ella le debía.

_"¿Por qué?"_

"Caroline", dijo Elena, perdiendo la paciencia. ¿Pensaba que ella colgó en ella?

_"Sí, lo siento. Ya te he oído," _ella contestó.

"Entonces, ¿me puedes ayudar?" Elena se mordió el labio. Mantenga la calma.

_"Sí, eh. Supongo."_

"Gracias," Elena suspiró con alivio.

"_Te llamaré al respecto", _Caroline colgó.

Elena se quedó mirando el teléfono.

_¿Se Caroline sólo cuelgue de ella?_

Mente de Elena le daba vueltas._ ¿Qué había hecho ella? _¿Por qué _diablos_ hizo eso? ¿Estaba _loco?_

_Sí._

"Dios, yo soy un idiota", Elena puso su cabeza entre las manos.

_No había forma de escapar de esto._

La decisión de dormir en ella, Elena se levantó y se puso su pijama y se metió en la cama.

* * *

_Damon se puso delante de Elena. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas._

_"¿Por qué _demonios_ no me lo dijiste?" dijo entre dientes._

_Elena estaba congelado en su lugar por su tono agresivo._

_"No sé, yo sólo-" susurró._

_"¿Qué? Presa del pánico? Maldita sea, Elena. ¿Qué demonios te _pasa?" _-gruñó, y sus ojos azules eran helada, perforando su cuenta._

_"Damon, escúchame, puedo explicarlo-" ella declaró, avanzando hacia él._

_"Olvídalo," se mofó, agitando su apagado. "Esto es demasiado, Elena. Ya he terminado. Nunca debí dejar que me hable en esto. _Nunca_ en un millón de años, pensó que-"_

_"Damon, por favor, no es lo que crees-"_

_"He dicho que lo olvides, Elena,"_

_"No, Damon, por favor, no me dejes-"_

_"¿Qué? Como tú me dejaste? Yo no sería tan cruel contigo. Oh, ahora que lo pienso, tal vez un poco de espacio entre nosotros, te hará bien. Aparentemente ha estado tratando así desde que se fue tres años sin hablar a mí. ¿Qué hay unos cuantos meses? "_

_"Pensé que habías entendido," gimió Elena._

_"Sí, bueno, yo también," él negó con la cabeza. "Pero he _terminado_ con usted, Elena,"_

_No, no lo estaba perdiendo. Lo necesitaba, ahora más que nunca._

_"Por favor, Damon, me puedo-"_

_"Guárdalo, Elena. Eras un amigo pésimo, y yo ni siquiera sé por qué era amigo de usted en el primer lugar. Me has arruinado nuestra amistad. Nunca deberías haberte ido a casa y metido a sí mismo en este lío. Es todo culpa tuya. Eras tan estúpido "._

_Todo el aire a la izquierda de su cuerpo. Elena sintió que su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos._

_"Ya he_ terminado,_ Elena", dijo Damon y él se dio la vuelta, alejándose, dejando a Elena sola vez más._

Ya he terminado, Elena,_ que había dicho._

Ya he terminado.

* * *

Elena se despertó de golpe, con el pelo enmarañado y enredado de chocolate en la cara. Se pasó fuera de su cara, y trató de calmar a su corazón latir rápidamente.

_¿Qué hora era?_

Elena miró su reloj de alarma, que descansaba en su mesita de noche.

_Fue 07:10._

_Damn_. Elena nunca despertó tan temprano. Sólo cuando tenía pesadillas, como si acaba de hacer.

Elena puso su cabeza entre las manos. Ella era tan estúpido. No debería haber llamado Caroline anoche. Elena empezó a temblar.

_Fue tan real._

Elena sacudió la cabeza. Caroline se olvidaría de la conversación, sin duda. Estaba borracha, ya juzgar por las cosas que estaba diciendo, que era muy borracho. Elena se burlaba. Ella no tenía por qué preocuparse. Ella no volvería a tener que decirle a Damon, porque Caroline olvidaría su conversación, y ella estaría fuera del gancho

_Pero ¿y si no lo hubiera hecho?_

Elena tragó. Ella cruzaría ese puente, siempre y cuando ella vino a él.

El teléfono de Elena ping, y ella llegó para él. En la pantalla apareció un nuevo mensaje.

_**De Jeremy Gilbert: Llámame. Es importante.**_

La frente de Elena fruncido. _¿Qué le dijo Jeremy quiere? ¿Por qué se suponía que tenía que llamarlo? ¿Qué había pasado?_

En lugar de preocuparse, Elena se levantó de la cama y fue a la cocina. Se acercó a la nevera y sacó lo que necesitaba, y tomó dos rebanadas de pan de trigo y las metió en la tostadora. Una vez que se dispararon, Elena les agarró y pegar la mantequilla de maní, por un lado, y la mermelada en la otra. En el armario encima de ella, Elena cogió un vaso de plástico. Tomando la leche que se había recuperado de la nevera, Elena se sirvió un vaso y luego se trasladó a su sofá, y se dejó caer, al encender el televisor.

Era una repetición de dibujos animados clásicos. Elena sonrió. Esta fue su regulares sábados por la mañana: PB & J, y los dibujos animados.

_Era como un niño._

En el fondo de su mente, Elena sabía que debe llamar a su hermano. Pero ella estaba preocupada por lo que iba a decirle. ¿Fue una mala noticia? Ella no lo hizo bien cuando preocupante. Y si _hubiera_ pasado algo, Elena no podía decirlo.

_Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo._

Sabiendo que ella no estaba haciendo ningún favor a nadie, Elena encendido del televisor y buscó su teléfono, marcar el número de Jeremy.

_"Elena",_ Jeremy respiró el teléfono.

"Hola, hermanito," sonrió, tratando de ahogar la ansiedad.

_"Escucha, Elena, necesito un favor enorme ",_ dijo.

Elena frunció el ceño, pero asintió con la cabeza, a pesar de que Jeremy no podía verlo.

"¿Qué es, Jeremy?" ella no intentó ocultó la preocupación más.

_"Necesito un lugar para quedarse"_

Elena dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Jeremy estaba bien. Nada había sucedido a él, ni a Jenna. Elena casi lloró de alivio.

"Oh," ella se rió abajo en el teléfono. "Me has asustado. Pensé que algo le había sucedido a usted oa Jenna,"

_"Oh, dios, Elena, lo siento No, todo está bien I;. Sólo estoy remodelando mi casa y necesito un lugar para pasar un par de semanas"_

_Remodelación? ¿No ese tipo de cosas sólo tienen unos pocos días?_

"¿Está tomando una bola de demolición a tu casa?" Elena se rió. "Remodelación sólo toma unos pocos días, Jer"

Jeremy suspiró. _"Sí, lo estoy. Tengo una impresión azul para toda la nueva casa, Elena, estoy muy emocionado."_

Elena sonrió. Ella estaba tan feliz por su hermano. Luego pasó a la universidad para seguir una carrera en arquitectura. _Lo había hecho_, pensó.

"Wow, estoy tan orgullosa de ti! Por supuesto que puedes venir a quedarse aquí", ella sonrió tan grande que casi dolía. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había visto a Jeremy. La última vez que lo había visto era para el nacimiento, y luego tuvo que volar de regreso a Atlanta para la escuela.

_"Gracias, hermanita,_" dijo Jeremy, dejando escapar un suspiro que Elena no se dio cuenta que estaba sosteniendo.

"Cuando debería estar esperando?" Ella preguntó. Su casa estaba limpia, por lo que no tiene que preocuparse de reordenación o limpiar nada. Ella estaba tan emocionada de ver a su pequeño hermano.

_"Em"_, hizo una pausa Jeremy. _"¿Es esta noche ¿de acuerdo?"_

Elena asintió. "No hay problema. Estoy deseando que llegue", sonrió.

_"Muy bien. Nos vemos pronto."_ Jeremy le dijo.

"Adiós, Jer," Toma el teléfono de la oreja, Elena pulsa el botón 'end'.

* * *

Era reloj siete en punto de la tarde y Elena estaba esperando mesas en The Rave. Después de su conversación telefónica con Jeremy, tenía problemas con tratar de encontrar algo que hacer en la casa. Por lo tanto, darse por vencido, decidió ir a trabajar algunas horas extras. No sería matarla, y ella podría usar el dinero extra.

"Me pregunto por qué estamos tan ocupados," Kol suspiró mientras se inclinaba sobre el bar junto a Elena, que estaba lavando la encimera.

"Lo sé, es una locura", ella estuvo de acuerdo. El delirio era un lugar de reunión muy popular, pero nunca fue_ tan_ ocupado.

"Hey, Elena, necesito que rellene de Bree,"

Elena se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Kol.

"Ella no está aquí?"

Kol negó con la cabeza mientras miraba alrededor. "No que yo sepa. Su programa pasa en diez minutos, y yo realmente no quiero cancelarla."

Elena se mordió el labio. Bree era uno de los cuatro bailarines de poste exóticos en el club. Eso significaría que tendría que tomar el lugar de Bree. O hacer frente a una Kol enojado.

"Muy bien," suspiró Elena.

Los ojos de Kol iluminaron. "Wonderful. Usted puede dirigirse de nuevo a estar listo",

Elena pasó el trapo para Kol y salió de detrás de la barra. Como hizo su camino a los vestuarios, escuchó unos silbidos dirigidos a ella, y sintió que se le ardían las mejillas. Envolviendo sus brazos sobre su pecho groseramente expuesto, siguió las habitaciones.

"Elena, gracias a Dios",

Elena cerró la puerta y se volvió para ver a Lexi, una de las otras stripers sonrientes en el espejo mientras se aplica el rimel a sus pestañas.

"Elena ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" otra mujer rubia caminó delante de Elena, deteniéndola se mueva. Sus ojos azules se estrecharon y se nublaron.

"Fui reclutado", explicó. Siempre le había gustado Rebekah y Lexi. Eran, como ella, camareras en principio, pero Kol vieron su potencial y los promovió a los bailarines a tiempo completo. Elena podría haber sido bailarina tiempo completo, Kol se aseguró de eso, pero ella no se sentía cómodo pavoneándose alrededor de un poste en el escenario deslumbrante, revelando dos piezas para ganarse la vida.

"Oh, genial. Estaba tan cerca que rasga pista poco amaraje perra de Bree off. Es gracias a ella que me trasladaron a la parte de atrás." Rebekah gruñó.

Elena parpadeó y dio un paso atrás inconscientemente._ Maldita sea, Rebekah podría dar miedo._

"Sólo estoy bromeando, Elena," se rió Rebeca.

Elena asintió. Ella nunca podía estar seguro con Rebeca. Elena había oído cosas acerca de Rebeca que había asustado, y ella estaba cerca de decirle a la policía.

_Era tan malo._

"Voy a estar de vuelta. Tengo que cambiar", Elena alzó su traje, sonrojándose.

Rebeca y Lexi asintieron, y Elena entró en uno de los cubículos vacíos, vio a Rebekah sentada al lado de Lexi.

Este equipo era peor que la habitual. Este era un traje de pieza que era una mezcla entre un bikini y un corsé. En el frente, que era como un bikini, y la parte de atrás parecía una sola pieza, con rasgaduras final por la espalda. Se recordó a Elena de algunos ricos y caros trajes de baño que sólo los conejitos playboy usarían.

Elena salió de la cabina como una morena con el pelo corto y de punta había cerrado la puerta.

"Está bien, estamos todos listos a Elena?" Rose, la bailarina principal, entró con un sujetapapeles. Cuando ella llamó la atención de Elena, ella parpadeó. "¿Dónde está Bree?"

"No tengo ni idea. Kol me pidió que rellenar para ella. Eso es todo lo que sé." Elena se encogió de hombros disculpándose.

"Es probable que con su novio perdedor", Rebekah sugirió amargamente y Elena sintió una punzada de culpa por hablar de Bree así.

Rose asintió. "Vamos a hacer que funcione. Usted ya sabe la rutina?" Miró a Elena esperanzador.

Elena asintió.

"Bueno," Rose se acercó a la mesa y lanzó el papel del portapapeles como ella fijó en la pared. "Vamos a llegar en el escenario"

Elena sintió como si su estómago se apretó cuando ella se puso en la fila detrás de Rebekah. Ella siempre estaba nervioso acerca de hacer shows, y ella trató de evitar a cada paso. Pero Kol estaba desesperado esta noche.

"Señoras y señores", la intercomunicación de voz oscura y ronca inundaron la sala, "¿Estás listo?"

Elena podía oír los varios silbidos y aplausos de los hombres detrás de la cortina. En la esquina de su ojo, Elena vio a Rebekah arreglándose el pelo.

"Entonces, por favor, demos la bienvenida a la etapa de las cuatro hermosas mujeres que planean hacer las cosas un poco más ... caliente aquí"

La cortina de terciopelo levantó, y las luces fluorescentes picó los ojos de Elena mientras ella entornó los ojos. Había tanta gente, es decir, los hombres. Se puso enferma que disfrutaron de esto. Lo que la enfermado a más fue el hecho de que varios de ellos se vistieron bandas de oro en su mano izquierda.

Elena se acercó al lugar de Bree y se apoderó de la encuesta duro, espera a que la música comienza.

La música tecno criticó que Elena se pavoneaba alrededor de su encuesta, moviendo sus caderas curvilíneas en perfecta sincronía con el ritmo de los tambores. Se dejó caer al suelo, imitando una zorra muy seductora, que _realmente_ tiene a la multitud. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, su pelo largo barrer el piso mientras se inclinaba en una figura en forma de puente, y luego se echó hacia atrás, y comenzó a aparecer a subir el polo. Elena miró a su alrededor, sonriendo por primera vez. Su sonrisa fue borrada de su rostro tan rápido como había llegado.

Por la puerta principal, los ojos azul cobalto eran suyas penetrantes, y Elena sintió como si estuviera literalmente va a derretir por la intensidad de su mirada.

_Oh, dios._

Damon estaba _allí,_ mirándola cabriolas alrededor como una dominatrix zorra, que _no_ lo era. Sus piernas empezaron a dar a conocer, y su cabeza se sentía como que había contenido una docena de ladrillos. Se sentía como si estuviera en llamas. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante tan rápido y sintió una oleada de náuseas como resultado. Elena estaba a punto de colapsar ese momento, y si no hubiera sido por los gritos, lo habría hecho.

Primero fue un grito ensordecedor y, a continuación, múltiples siguió rápidamente.

Miró a través de sus cabellos castaños, ver a la gente retirada a toda prisa hacia la puerta principal.

_¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?_

Elena se incorporó, mirando alrededor de la construcción de presas del pánico. No había nadie a la izquierda en el club. Miró a su alrededor para Damon, pero no lo vio. Elena rápidamente corrió hacia el camerino detrás del escenario y agarró su hoodie negro, el que había dejado Mystic Falls en.

Hubo ecos lejanos de las sirenas de todas las direcciones, y Elena entraron en pánico. ¿Qué había ocurrido que había causado tanto revuelo?

Elena se lanzó desde el vestuario y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la entrada principal. Elena azotó la puerta abierta, y entró por él.

Su rostro se reunió con los vientos amargos caída mientras miraba alrededor. Coches de emergencia fueron todas las luces encima, rojo, blanco y azul con destellos brillantes. Elena caminó alrededor, en busca de la fuente de los gritos, o, mejor, Damon. Elena vio más adelante a través de la multitud, una camioneta blanca que fue etiquetado como "EMT".

Como Elena se acercó al de la escena, una polilla a una llama, la gente tiene más denso y Elena no podía oírse a sí misma pensar en los murmullos de la multitud. Ella acaba de conseguir una visión clara cuando alguien la apartó.

"Damon?" Elena abrió la boca, sorprendida._ Gracias a Dios que lo había encontrado._ "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué ha pasado?"

A través de la esquina de sus ojos, Elena vio tensa la mandíbula de Damon.

"No creo que debería ver eso", aconsejó cautela, ya que la llevó más lejos de la escena.

Elena plantó los pies en el suelo, obligando a Damon para dar la vuelta.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?"

Los ojos de Damon derivaron hacia abajo, y Elena sintió que sus ojos vagando su cuerpo. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella para protegerla y se mordió el labio. Se había olvidado de que estaba casi desnudo.

Los ojos de Damon fijos en Elena.

"Se encontró un cuerpo."

Elena se quedó sin aliento mientras su boca se abrió.

_"¿Qué?_ ¿Quién era?" Elena presionado, buscando en su rostro la respuesta que ella sabía que no la oferta. Su rostro era tan inexpresivo como una nueva hoja de papel.

Después de segundos pasados Damon sin mostrar ningún signo de responder, Elena rompió.

_"Maldita sea,_ Damon, ¿quién fue?" -preguntó con enojo.

_Silencio._

Renunciar a él, Elena se burlaba, moviéndose hacia el frente de la multitud, y esta vez, él no la detuvo.

Elena se detuvo cuando llegó a la parte delantera de la multitud, justo detrás de la cinta amarilla.

Se llevó la mano a la boca mientras ella se quedó sin aliento.

_Fue Bree._

Elena sintió que su cuerpo entre en piloto automático mientras ella gemía y gritaba._ No, Bree no estaba muerto! Ella no lo creería! Ella no podía!_

"Elena!"

Elena dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a Rebeca y Lexi le acerca. Rebeca era, como ella, entre lágrimas, su rostro aplastado junto con angustia. Lexi, por otro lado, estaba a punto de romperse, con el rostro pálido, como si hubiera perdido a su mejor amigo.

_Ella tenía._

"Rebekah", Elena se ahogó en medio de sollozos, exprimiendo la vida fuera de su amiga.

Lexi unió, y Elena sintió que su corazón rompió de nuevo.

* * *

Se tenía cuarenta y cinco minutos, y la escena fue aclarando. La cinta de restricción amarilla era todavía, y todavía había sangre en el suelo de hormigón, donde se descubrió el cuerpo de Bree. La gente todavía estaban reunidos en grupos, charlando o luto.

Elena se sentó en el capó del coche de Lexi, abrigo de piel de Lexi envolvió como una manta. Ella tenía en la mano una taza de cerveza del club. Ella tomó un sorbo, que había probado horrible, pero se ahogó toda la copa.

_Tenía que estar borracho para hacer frente a esto._

"No ahogarse, Ellie," Lexi sonrió débilmente.

Elena sonrió cuando escuchó Lexi llamara el nombre de mascotas que Bree le había dado a ella. Bree había dado a todos los camareros Pet Names. Elena era Ellie porque Bree había dicho que Elena era una "noble, famoso guerrero con una luz brillante", y había recordado a Ellie en la película de 1980 del mismo título. Y había sido un verdadero apodo para el nombre de Elena.

Elena frunció el ceño. No podía creerlo. Bree se había ido. Se sentía como que no era ni siquiera una posibilidad. Bree era _tan_ amable con Elena cuando ella apenas había comenzado en el club. Elena siempre cubierta de Bree, que por lo general estaba con su novio, que se llama Elena no podía recordar. Ella había sido la que había mantenido empujaba y empujaba para estar seguros de sí misma, a pesar de que fueron en vano sus esfuerzos. El día en que Elena ganaría confianza en sí mismo era el día en que ella vivió una vida diferente.

"Elena",

Elena levantó la vista para ver a Damon le acerca.

"Los policías están haciendo todo aquel que no sabe nada acerca del crimen limpiar", le dijo.

Elena miró su taza vacía, haciendo girar entre sus dedos.

"Necesito un minuto," dijo en voz baja.

"Voy a esperar a que en el interior," Damon asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el club y fuera del alcance del oído.

_"Maldita sea,_ eso es un buen culo", Lexi respiraba, ambos mirando alejaba de Damon. Elena sonrió. _Damon el mujeriego. Él todavía tenía._ "¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Lexi, sin dejar de mirar a Damon.

"No lo sé", Elena sacudió la cabeza. "Yo estaba en el baile de etapa, entonces levantó la vista y lo vio. No tengo ni idea por qué vino"

Lexi se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Elena.

"Es obvio, ¿no?" Lexi sorbió la nariz, mirando a Elena con confianza.

"¿Qué es?"

"Él se preocupa por ti", dijo Lexi.

Elena asintió. "Éramos los mejores amigos hasta que me escapé"

Lexi se burlaba. "Oh, Elena, aunque no _son tan_ ajenos."

Elena se estremeció. ¿Por qué se Lexi actuando así?

"Él se _preocupa_ por ti, Elena," Lexi casi gritó. "De_ esa_ manera,"

Elena se echó a reír.

_Eso era absurdo._

"¿Por qué es tan gracioso?" Preguntó Lexi y su tono hizo que Elena se sienta culpable por reírse. Elena se mordió los labios para ocultar su sonrisa.

"No lo es. Es sólo que ... Damon cuidado de nadie de _esa_ manera, y mucho menos _yo_," Elena sacudió la cabeza, hilaridad olvidado. Era ... "No es posible, por no hablar de lógica", suspiró.

"¿Y por qué no?" Lexi se preguntó. "Después de _todas l_as cosas que me has dicho que Damon ha hecho por ti, después de su ataque de histeria ayer sobre que hacerle caso durante_ tres años-"_

Elena frunció el ceño, sacudiendo la taza vacía en una papelera cercana.

"Yo no puedo hacer esto", saltó del capó del coche, haciendo un ruido chirriante como la piel desnuda se frota sobre la superficie metálica. "Nos vemos más tarde", Elena Lexi entregó su abrigo y se alejó antes de que pudiera responder.

"Tú sabes que tengo razón, Elena," Lexi gritó mientras Elena se alejó.

_Mierda de Bull_.

* * *

Elena entró en el club. Era ruidoso con más personas que estaban discutiendo el accidente. Algunos policías estaban allí también, cuestionando Kol.

"Hey," dijo Damon en voz baja mientras se acercaba a Elena.

"Siento haber tardado tanto tiempo", ella sonrió disculpándose.

"Está bien. Tenemos que hablar", dijo en voz baja, pero Elena se enteró de su frustración apenas contenida.

"Sí, lo hacemos." ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Se dirigieron hacia el exterior del bar, y Elena se topó con el suelo.

El rostro de Elena se encontró con el frío suelo de cemento, con fuerza. Su cabello castaño se extiende en un lío, acostado en una pila de agua. Su rodilla estaba seguro desechado, lo sabía.

"Whoa, Elena", dijo Damon, alcanzando rápidamente para ayudarla a levantarse.

"Gracias," Ella hizo una mueca, pero espera que Damon no había notado. La tendría registró en la sala de emergencias inmediatamente.

"No hay problema-"

"Espera."

Elena estaba a medio camino de sus pies cuando su ojos captaron algo que ella podría haber jurado que no estaba allí antes.

Era un pedazo de papel, empapado y rasgada.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Elena cogió y lo abrió. Y mientras examinaba el contenido, sintió que la sangre abandonaba su rostro.

_**Elena,**_

_**Si usted está leyendo esto, entonces usted sabe que su amigo está muerto. Y es sólo el principio. Conozco tu secreto oscuro que está tan decidido a mantener oculto después de tres años. Y si le dices a alguien de esta carta, usted tendrá más que la sangre de esta pobre niña en sus manos.**_

"¿Qué quieres, Elena?"

Urgente voz de Damon sonó en algún lugar distante en su memoria.

_No, ella no lo hizo. Ella no mató a su mejor amiga. Sabía que no lo hizo._

Pero Elena vio las palabras en el papel. Ella vio la amenaza. Vio el mensaje oculto.

Elena sacudió.

_Alguien más sabía de esa noche._

_Y estaban fuera de la sangre._

_De Lexi._

_De Rebeca._

_De Rose._

_De Caroline._

_De Bonnie._

_De Damon._

_De La suya._

_"Maldita sea, Elena,"_ susurró Damon, rasgando el papel de las manos. Ella estaba demasiado agitado para notar o detenerlo. Recorrió rápidamente, y miró a Elena en estado de shock.

_No tenía más remedio que decirle. Por su seguridad, y la suya._

"Damon", se tragó su vacilación. "Tengo que decirte algo."

* * *

**AN:** Por favor revise :) Me motiva a actualizar más!


	5. Cuatro

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

_"Tengo que decirte algo."_

Elena respiró hondo. Damon la miraba con enojo. Había pasado un minuto o dos, ya que Elena había dicho las palabras que cambiarían para siempre su futuro. Decirle a Damon fue un gran paso para ella. Ya era bastante difícil pensar en ello, pero mucho menos para _decir_ que era casi irreal.

"Damon", susurró Elena, su voz suave y luego un ratón. Estaba tan cerca de perderla. Todos y cada segundo de silencio era como un gong fuerte golpes en sus nervios.

"Ponte en mi coche. Te vienes conmigo", gruñó Damon. Elena se estremeció. _No debía ser discutido con._

_Pero lo hizo de todos modos._

"Damon, no me iré con ustedes."

Damon negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, pero Elena se dio cuenta de que no había llegado a sus ojos.

"Elena, aunque tenga que arrastrarte a mi coche, créeme, lo _haré"_

Elena sintió que se le helaba la sangre. _No lo haría._

"No piense ni por un _segundo_ que estoy mintiendo, Elena,"

Cuando Elena no dijo nada, la mano de Damon cogió el brazo de Elena.

"Damon, me_ soltó."_ Elena gruñó mientras sacudía del agarre de Damon. _Desde cuando llegó a ser tan agresivo?_ Elena preguntó vagamente.

"Yo no estoy diciendo nada si vas a maltratar a mí otra vez!" , dijo entre dientes.

Era una mentira, y ella lo sabía. Sería egoísta si ella no se lo dijo. Alguien por ahí sabía de esa noche, y estaba siendo lentamente acorralado en una esquina, y si ella no trazar un plan de escape pronto, entonces ella nunca perdonarse a sí misma por el precio que seguramente tendrá que pagar.

Damon se detuvo, haciendo Elena hasta casi caerse.

"Yo ni siquiera _pensar_ en hacerse daño a usted," sopló furiosamente, haciendo que la piel de gallina de Elena. "Me molesta que usted piensa que yo te haría daño _intencionadamente."_

Elena tragó, atreverse a mirar a los ojos azules de fuego. "Entonces, por favor, suéltame, Damon,"

Damon se quedó allí, mirándola a los ojos, y ella podría haber jurado que vio un destello de culpa.

Elena estaba tan abrumado por el comportamiento impredecible de Damon que ella apenas se dio cuenta de que Damon había lanzado su control sobre ella.

Elena frotó el brazo inconscientemente. "Gracias," susurró ella.

"Dime", espetó.

Elena parpadeó. Ella no estaba dando marcha atrás. Ella no se sentía cómoda revelando estos detalles horripilantes en público._ Necesitaba encontrar un lugar más privado._

"No aquí", ella negó con la cabeza, y se abrazó a sí misma en un intento de mantener el calor.

"Entonces consiga en mi coche", dijo con severidad, y continuó caminando hacia la playa de estacionamiento.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Elena preguntó mientras corría para mantenerse al día con las largas zancadas de Damon.

"Mi casa"

Elena dejó de caminar. _No. Si ella estaba sola con Damon en su casa, sin viaje a casa, entonces ella se pegó mientras él la interrogó acerca de esa noche._ Ella necesitaba más seguridad.

"No."

Damon se dio la vuelta, con el ceño fruncido. "Elena, no se puede obtener más privado que eso"

La idea surgió en la mente de Elena.

"Yo sé dónde podemos llegar."

* * *

Elena se sentó en el lado del pasajero de Damon azul bebé Camero, mirando por la ventana en la noche negro. Estrellas eran visibles, y ella sintió que podía mirar a ellos para siempre.

"Estamos aquí", Damon se detuvo en una plaza de aparcamiento.

_¿Ya?_

Elena salió del coche en un instante, sus nervios patadas a toda marcha. Se envolvió en su abrigo de lana negro apretado alrededor de ella, pero ella todavía se sentía frío. Elena no estaba seguro de si ella estaba muy fría, o eran sus nervios.

Elena miró a su alrededor. Estaban en un parque de Maymont, un parque que se encuentra a unos diez minutos de Richmond, cerca de donde cayó vivía su amiga Meredith. Era un hermoso parque. Había un parque infantil, un par de canchas de tenis y una cancha de baloncesto. Había también un campo de béisbol un lugar para escapar en el campo de hierba que se extendía en una dirección durante mucho tiempo. Meredith había llevado a su hijo aquí en ocasiones.

Elena se acercó a la hierba, sus botas haciendo ruidos chirriantes mientras ella y Damon se acercó a una mesa de picnic. Elena se sentó en primer lugar, seguido por Damon.

"¿Por qué has elegido este lugar? Está en el medio de la nada", Damon miró a su alrededor.

"Lo elegí porque me gusta venir aquí", dijo simplemente, sonriendo. Era uno de sus lugares favoritos en el mundo.

"Ahora, vamos a seguir adelante con esto", Damon se aclaró la garganta mientras Elena vio llegar en el bolsillo y se tendió una hoja de papel sobre la mesa.

Revolvió el estómago de Elena.

_Fue la nota._

"¿Qué_ demonios_ estás haciendo con eso?" Ella retrocedió con miedo, saltando de la mesa.

"Yo no iba a dejar", se burló.

"Esa es la _evidencia criminal,_ Damon! Usted podría ser_ arrestado_ por el robo de él!" -chilló.

"No, porque yo voy a arder en el segundo que hemos terminado discutiendo."

Elena tragó. Elena miró a su alrededor, por qué, no lo sabía.

"Maldita sea, dejar de tratar de parada, Elena." Damon silbó.

"No voy a ganar tiempo," dijo Elena en voz baja.

"Entonces dime lo que esta nota se refiere," preguntó, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella.

Elena respiró hondo.

_Esto fue todo. Una vez que cruzó esta línea, _no_ había vuelta atrás cruzando._

"En mi camino a casa de baile, yo-"

Elena cerró los ojos. _Respira, Elena, respira._

"A mí me violaron."

* * *

Cuando Elena abrió los ojos, vio la expresión abatida de Damon. Él la había mirado fijamente por unos segundos, minutos, horas, tal vez días.

Fue muy incómodo. Ella quería ocultar. Fue embarazoso. Estaba tan avergonzada.

"Usted fue _qué?" _Damon suspiró, su voz más fría que el corazón del diablo.

"Fui violada por esa noche", Elena tragó mientras parpadeaba rápidamente. No podía soportar que dice la palabra de nuevo.

"Maldita sea, Elena!" Damon gritó, volviéndose hacia atrás y golpear un bote de basura en el suelo, un estrépito ruidoso resultante. "¿Por qué diablos no me lo dijiste?"

"Damon, por favor, cálmate, me estás asustando," murmuró Elena. Damon le daba miedo cuando estaba enojado. Siempre tenía. Sobre todo cuando, como esta noche, que iba dirigida a ella.

_"Cálmate?"_ Él gruñó. "¿Me estás diciendo a la calma de una puta vez? Elena, que estaba jodidamente _violada_ por el amor de Dios!"

Elena se estremeció, su ojos llorosos. Damon diciendo que hace que sea mucho más real.

"Damon, yo-"

"Es todo culpa mía", susurró, y luego miró hacia ella. "Es mi culpa!"

Elena sacudió la cabeza. "No, Damon, que no es-"

"Por supuesto que lo es!" Gritó. "Debería haber arrastrado el culo en mi coche", sacudió la cabeza con exasperación.

_Damon, no te culpes,_ Elena declaró.

"¿Quién era?" Preguntó Damon, sus ojos muy abiertos.

Elena frunció el ceño. "No sé," susurró.

"Mierda", se burló Damon. "Se supone que debo creer? Usted mantiene_ todo_ este secreto tuyo de mí durante _tres años,_ y se supone que _cree_ cuando dices que no sabes quién_ era?"_

"Sí," Elena asintió, frenético. "Damon, estaba demasiado oscuro, y yo estaba muy asustado, no le presté atención a los detalles!"

Damon puso los ojos. "Eso es lo que _yo_ he hecho. Ese imbécil estaba cometiendo un _delito_ por el amor de dios, Elena. Podrías haber ido a la policía y lo había atrapado y arrojado en la cárcel."

Elena se mordió el labio._ No había pensado en eso. No había pensado mucho después. Estaba demasiado asustada._

"¿Él es el tipo que escribió esto?" Damon le arrebató la nota de la tabla.

Elena sacudió la cabeza. "¿Cómo voy a saberlo?"

"No tengo ni idea. ¿Quién más podría escribir esto?"

"Eso es exactamente lo que quiero saber", dijo secamente.

"Y están amenazando con ir a una matanza si le dices a alguien?" Damon se burló. "¿Cómo demonios iban a saber si le dices a alguien?"

Elena se encogió de hombros. _"No sé, _Damon." Estaba empezando a irritarse. _Ella sabía tanto como él._

Damon volvió a mirar la nota.

"¿Quién le mandaría esta nota?"

Elena se encogió de hombros, mientras que mirando al suelo mientras cerraba los ojos.

"Jesús, tienes suerte de que no terminan embarazadas", Damon escupió, sacudiendo la cabeza con disgusto.

Los ojos de Elena se abrieron de golpe.

_Oh, no._

_Este iba a enviar a través de la parte más profunda._ Elena lo sabía.

_"Elena",_ Damon habló en voz baja.

Ella lo miró, y la mirada de sus ojos desesperados hizo desear que no lo había hecho.

Ella parpadeó.

_"Dime_ que no termina embarazada", él negó con la cabeza. Todas Elena hizo fue tragar y parpadear.

"Dios, Elena, de _todas_ las cosas que quiero que hagas en este momento, me _dice_ que usted no termina embarazada"

Elena se quedó helado. _No quería hablarle de esto, todavía no._ Era demasiado para Damon manejar a la vez.

"No, Elena," susurró Damon. "No es eso. _Cualquier cosa_ menos eso."

Elena tragó.

"Yo era ... era mi primera vez, y yo no había estado en ningún tipo de anticoncepción", admitió Elena. Ella no se había introducido en ese tipo de cosas pero en el momento.

"Se robó la _virginidad?"_ Damon se quedó sin aliento.

Dios, esto era incómodo y embarazoso. _Por favor, podía simplemente morir en este momento?_

Elena se quedó callado.

"¿Sabía usted termina el embarazo?" Preguntó Damon, y su voz era suave, por primera vez desde que habían llegado al parque.

El corazón de Elena le dolía._ Damon pensó que ella era capaz de hacer eso?_ No lo era. Ella pensó que él conocía mejor que eso.

"¿Qué te hizo pensar que tenía un aborto?" Ella preguntó, tratando de ocultar el dolor que floreció en su corazón.

Los ojos de Damon abrieron. "Te fuiste, aunque con el embarazo?"

Elena asintió.

Damon parecía aún más devastada, si es posible.

"¿Te quedas?"

Elena tragó._ Esto se estaba poniendo muy pesado._ Sólo mentalmente Se había preparado para la conversación acerca de los hechos ocurridos después del baile, no las secuelas.

"No, yo no lo mantengo", dijo en voz tan baja que no estaba segura de si Damon la había oído.

"Usted tuvo un hijo?" Damon parpadeó. "¿Cuándo nació? ¿Qué le llama?"

Elena estudió el rostro de Damon y vio que tenía curiosidad sincera.

Ella inhaló. "28 de diciembre de ese año. Y yo no lo nombro"

Damon se pasó una mano por el pelo. Parecía estar enfriando, por suerte, ya que apenas podía sobrevivir a esta conversación vulnerable, y si Damon seguía gritando a ella, entonces definitivamente no habría marchado con vida.

"Lo siento, Elena._ Todo_ esto es mi culpa. Todo esto sucedió para que por mi culpa. Eras-" Él se rió con amargura, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

"¿Por qué no terminar el embarazo?" -le preguntó de repente.

Elena parpadeó.

"Porque yo no creo en el aborto."

"Sin embargo, fue-Usted no quiere al bebé. Este imbécil, él-" Damon frunció el ceño.

Elena respiró hondo. "El hecho de que me quedé embarazada de un bebé que no había planeado tener no quiere decir que yo iba a hacer daño a un niño inocente, Damon. Él era mi hijo." Ella se defendió.

"Lo siento. Yo no quiero dar a entender-" Damon se detuvo.

"Lo sé, es sólo difícil para mí hablar de todo esto." Ella admitió.

"No, lo entiendo." Dijo Damon.

"Sólo deseo que yo había conocido. Podría haber estado allí para ti"

Elena suspiró. "Yo estaba muy asustada y herida para permitir que cualquiera pueda estar allí para mí." Explicó. Bueno, Caroline y Bonnie eran la única excepción.

"Es por eso que se ejecutó. Porque tenías miedo", dijo.

"Sí y no", suspiró Elena. "Me escapé porque tenía que empezar de nuevo en un lugar que no mantenga los recuerdos físicos", le dijo. "Incluso si usted y todo el mundo sabía en ese momento, todavía me he querido alejarse. Necesitaba un nuevo comienzo, Damon, y Richmond ofrecieron a mí."

"Eso explica el trabajo. Usted necesita para mantenerse. Usted no terminó la escuela secundaria, por lo que la universidad no es ni siquiera una _opción_ para usted," él frunció el ceño.

"No exactamente. Antes de irme, me encontré con alguien que me ayudó económicamente. Sólo trabajé allí para conseguir dinero extra que he utilizado para las facturas. Y después de todo con el embarazo, que se había convertido en amigo de las chicas en el club y no pudo encontrar a mí mismo querer salir ".

Al igual que Damon iba a decir algo, el teléfono de Elena sonó, rompiendo la tensión y la preocupación. Ella lo sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo y lo contestó sin comprobar el número.

"¿Hola?" Elena se quedó sin aliento, mirando a su teléfono.

_"Elena? Estoy en tu casa, y yo estoy encerrado fuera"_

"Oh, Dios", la mano de Elena a la boca.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Damon, examinando el rostro de Elena.

"Jeremy", suspiró, "Me había olvidado por _completo_, que está llegando esta noche para quedarse conmigo por un par de semanas, y él está en mi casa ahora mismo tratando de entrar"

Damon se estremeció. "Sigues aloja en su casa después de un acosador psicópata sólo le envió una nota de chantaje?"

"Sí", se burló Elena. En verdad, ella tenía miedo de su mente. Pero ella no le iba a decir que Damon. "Damon, no seas ridículo. No sé quién es esta persona, y mucho menos su gravedad"

"Pero seguro parecen saber su nombre para empezar, y no me sorprendería que también sabían que su dirección y número de teléfono. Y están en _serio_ van a la casualidad subestimar a esta persona?"

"Sí". Elena dijo desafiante. Ella _no_ se echa para atrás en esto.

"¿Me puede llevar a casa, así que puedo dejar a mi hermano en?" -preguntó ella.

* * *

De mala gana, Damon había conducido Elena casa, en silencio, y por el tiempo que habían llegado a su casa, Elena no vio a Jeremy y comenzó a preocuparse.

"Pensé que habías dicho que estaba aquí", replicó Damon.

"Lo hice." Elena saltó del coche. "Se puede ir", Elena saludó con la mano.

"No me iré hasta que no sepa su caja fuerte", dijo.

Sabiendo que Damon seguía torturando a sí mismo sobre eso, sólo le hizo sentarse allí mientras caminaba por las escaleras.

"Jeremy?"

Era extrañamente tranquilo, y de repente, Elena se alegró de que Damon estaba aparcado en frente.

Un sonido metálico vino de atrás de la casa y Elena sintió su frialdad piel.

"Jer?" Elena preguntó vacilante mientras caminaba alrededor de la casa.

Mirando a su alrededor Elena vio nada.

Otro ruido de traqueteo apareció, más fuerte que el primero, y Elena se quedó sin aliento.

"Elena",

Elena dio la vuelta, encontrando el rostro de su hermano pequeño, que se reía.

"Por Dios, Jeremy!" Elena gimió, él golpeando en el brazo. "¿Qué _demonios_ te pasa? _Nunca_ me hagas eso otra vez!"

Jeremy sonrió, sin dejar de reír. "Oh, vamos, hermana. Tienen un sentido del humor"

Elena se burlaba. "Oh, tengo un sentido del humor, es que no me gusta la gente que hacen furtivamente para arriba en mí", murmuró Elena, su mente sin querer evocar _esos_ recuerdos.

"Lo sé", Jeremy se disculpó: "Lo siento. Entiendo"

"Gracias," Elena asintió, y luego recordó que Damon fue probablemente todavía sentado en el frente.

_¿Probablemente? Intente definitivamente._

"Oh, voy a estar de vuelta", Elena le dijo y se volvió hacia el frente de la casa y comenzó a correr.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Damon me dejó y quería asegurarme de que te encontré antes de irse."

Jeremy frunció el ceño. "Damon en Richmond? ¿Por qué?"

Elena se detuvo. Nunca preguntó Damon eso. Ella no sabía nada de su amigo desde hace tres años. Él sabía todo sobre ella. _Bueno, eveything que fue el resultado de esa noche._

"No lo sé", Elena se encogió de hombros disculpándose.

"Espera," dijo Jeremy, corriendo para ponerse al día con ella. "Yo quiero venir a saludar",

"Está bien", frunció el ceño Elena. Damon y Jeremy nunca habían sido amigos. ¿Cuál fue Jeremy jugando?

_Ella estaba siendo paranoico._

Elena vio el Camero azul en la calle y corrió hacia ella, y Damon bajó la ventanilla mientras se acercaba a su coche.

"Hey," se inclinó hacia la ventana. "Se ha encontrado Jeremy", bromeó Elena, señalando a sus espaldas.

"Jeremy?" Damon miró. "¿Qué pasa, hombre?"

"No mucho. Sólo estar con Elena durante unas semanas."

"Ah, sí?"

"Estoy derribar mi casa y reconstruirla", Jeremy le dijo con entusiasmo.

"Oh, wow. Guay," sonrió Damon.

"Sí, lo es. ¿Qué estás haciendo en Richmond?" Preguntó Jeremy.

Damon no respondió inmediatamente. "Me voy a mudar aquí abajo."

_¿Qué?_

La boca de Elena se abrió. Damon nunca dijo nada al respecto. ¿Por qué demonios se mueve aquí? Elena no le gustaba la idea de un bit.

"Oh, diversión," dijo Jeremy.

"Hey, gracias por traerme, Damon," Elena le sonrió, inclinándose lejos del coche.

"No hay problema." él asintió. "Llámame si necesitas algo, Elena", dijo con severidad, y Elena espera que Jeremy no alcanzó la última parte.

"Lo haré. Gracias."

Damon saludó y Jeremy volvió a su gesto, y Elena vio salir hasta que ella no podía ver sus luces traseras más.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa con usted y él?"

Elena se volvió a ver a Jeremy dándole una mirada de complicidad, y Elena se burló inmediatamente.

"No es así, Jer. Y yo realmente no quiero hablar de ello."

"Está bien", Jeremy se metió las manos en señal de rendición. "Estoy sayin'-"

"Jer", espetó Elena.

"Bien," asintió.

"Vamos a buscar que se establecieron en el"

"Gracias de nuevo por dejar que me quede aquí", Jeremy sonrió Elena sacó sus llaves.

"Sí, no hay problema", Elena empujó la puerta principal abierta y encendió las luces.

"Voy a ir a cenar algo empezó. ¿Tienes hambre?" Elena le preguntó mientras ella se encogió de hombros el abrigo y lo colgó en el bastidor.

"Sí, muerto de hambre," Jeremy frotó el estómago y Elena se rió.

"Sonido específico Algo bueno?"

Jeremy se encogió de hombros mientras se dirigía a las escaleras. "No importa,"

"Está bien", asintió Elena. "Yo lo haré saber cuando esté hecho."

Jeremy asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

"Jer?"

Jeremy estaba casi por las escaleras cuando se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. "¿Sí?"

Elena le sonrió. "Estoy muy contenta de que estés aquí"

Jeremy la miró durante unos segundos y luego respondió.  
"Así soy yo"

Como Jeremy continuó subiendo las escaleras, Elena se dirigió a la cocina. Cuando ella se había sentado en la mesa por un momento, la cabeza de Elena golpeó y ella estaba llena de emociones. No podía creer que había sobrevivido a ella y la conversación de Damon. Estaba tan seguro de que iba a romper. Y justo cuando ella decidió levantarse y preparar la cena, Elena sintió que su dolor de corazón. No todo esta noche había sido buena.

Su amiga era ... ido. Y alguien estaba chantajeando. ¿Quién diablos puede ser? ¿Quién _más_ podría saber sobre esa noche? Elena suspiró.

_No tenía ni idea._

Elena decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar de pensar en los acontecimientos de la actualidad, por lo que encendió el televisor en la cocina.

Un tipo se parlotear en la televisión sobre el tiempo y cuando Elena había tomado el mando a distancia para cambiar, vio una imagen aparecen en la pantalla. Era una foto de Parque Maymount. Ella y Damon había estado allí hace menos de treinta minutos. Pero cuando leyó el título, Elena se quedó helado.

_NOTICIA: Maymont Parque Up In Flames-accidente o un incendio provocado?_

* * *

AN2: REVISE :) Me motiva a actualizar más!


	6. Sinco

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

Elena se quedó mirando la imagen parpadea en el monitor de horror. Una masa de llamas bailaba alrededor de la pantalla, tragándose Parque Maymount violentamente.

Elena cogió el mando a distancia y subió el volumen.

"... Pero los informes de los residentes locales están llegando que vieron el parque en llamas alrededor de las ocho de reloj o 'esta noche. Nadie sabe todavía cómo o por qué esto ha ocurrido, pero la policía está convencida de que se trataba de Incendios."

Elena apretó la mano a la boca, con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella y Damon había visitado el parque a las 7:30 y se fue a los diez minutos. Tenía algo que ver con ella. No había manera de que se trataba simplemente acoincidence que el parque que ella y Damon había visitado hace menos de media hora estaba ahora en llamas. Alguien había estado allí después de que el, y que alguien había puesto el fuego intencionalmente.

Elena sacudió la cabeza mientras se cambia el volumen apagado. No sabía qué pensar. Por un lado, Elena estaba seguro de que, de alguna manera, forma o forma, esto no fue una coincidencia, y podría muy bien tener que estar conectado a la nota que Elena encontró. Pero, por otro lado, Elena sintió que estaba siendo paranoico por pensar que todo lo malo que sucede que está conectado a ella se conecta automáticamente a la nota.

Pero si _estuviera_ conectado a la nota, entonces ¿cómo iban a saber_ exactamente_ donde ella y Damon fueron? Elena se quedó inmóvil, su sangre fría al darse cuenta de la única explicación posible.

_Había estado observando a alguien?_

_¿Alguien sabe que le dijo a Damon?_

Pensamientos de Elena se hicieron añicos cuando oyó un temporizador ir en la distancia.

Ella se dio la vuelta de inmediato, arrebatando la olla de espaguetis _al dente_ de la superficie de la combustión de la estufa.

"Jeremy, cena!" Elena gritó, con la voz temblorosa de un terremoto. _Mantenga la calma_, Elena dijo a sí misma mientras se vierte la pasta en cadenas como en el colador de platino sobre el fregadero. Una nube de vapor se elevó en el aire.

Elena escuchó las escaleras retumban como ella metió la mano en la parte superior del armario y cogió un par de cuencos de cerámica de color cereza.

"¿Qué hay para cenar?" Jeremy entró en la habitación mientras cerraba el armario.

"Spaghetti. Espero que esté bien. No he sido capaz de llegar a la tienda de comestibles en los últimos días", dijo en tono de disculpa. Había estado demasiado atrapados en el torbellino de los acontecimientos que se desencadenan en el momento que Damon volvió a entrar en su vida.

"Oh, no te preocupes. Sólo estoy muriendo de hambre", Jeremy se sentó en un asiento en la mesa e inmediatamente se hundió pulg

"Entonces, ¿cómo es escu-?"

"Un momento, suba el volumen." dijo con urgencia.

Elena se volvió hacia la TV, y recordó que la noticia del incendio seguía en marcha.

Ella pateó mentalmente a sí misma._ ¿Por qué no se le había dado vuelta el monitor, o al menos cambiar el canal?_

"... Y en otras noticias, esta tarde, Maymount Parque explotó en llamas. Nadie sabe _cómo_ o _para qué_ el fuego se produjo, pero la policía todavía no han confirmado si, en realidad, fue un incendio provocado."

Elena dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. _No hubo pruebas de que se trataba de un incendio provocado. Ella pudo haber sido un error. Podría haber sido un poco extraño accidente._

"Mierda", Jeremy suspiró mientras se quedó boquiabierto al televisor en el temor. "¿Quién diablos iba a hacer algo así?"

Elena tragó. _Quería saber eso también._

"No tengo idea", se encogió de hombros mientras hacía girar una masa de pasta alrededor de su tenedor.

"Dios, algunas personas están locos." Jeremy se burló mientras hurgaba en su plato.

"Sí," murmuró Elena de acuerdo.

_No tienes ni idea._

"Espere, no su amigo vive en Maymount? Marilyn o algo así?" Jeremy preguntó vacilante cuando entrecerró los ojos a Elena en la incertidumbre.

Los ojos de Elena se abrieron. Se había olvidado por_ completo_ de Meredith. Estaba tan embelesado en el fondo del fuego que no se había acordado de que Meredith y su familia vivían cerca del parque.

"Meredith. Y sí, así es. Ella vive en el lado opuesto de la ciudad, sin embargo,"

"Oh," Jeremy asintió mientras se deslizó hacia atrás y se puso de pie para lanzar sus platos en el fregadero.

"¿Recibió suficiente?" Preguntó Elena, agradecido por cambiar de tema.

"Sí, yo en realidad creo que tenía demasiado", dijo riendo. "Gracias, de nuevo,"

"No hay problema, Jer. Buenas noches."

Elena observó alejaba de Jeremy mientras desaparecía de la habitación. Una vez que se fue fuera de la vista, Elena se levantó arrojó sus platos en el fregadero con Jeremy mientras bostezaba. Elena se acercó al marco de la puerta y apagó las luces.

* * *

El fuerte estridente resonó a través de la habitación con los ojos de Elena se abrieron de golpe.

"¿Qué demonios?" , dijo entre dientes, mirando a su teléfono con el odio. _¿Quién demonios podía estar llamando a su ... 9:00?_ Echó un vistazo a la pantalla y al ver el identificador de llamadas, ella gimió y cayó de espaldas contra el colchón en la frustración.

_Por supuesto que era Caroline._

Elena sostiene el teléfono vibra en la mano, debatiendo si debe o no responder a ella.

Decidió dejarlo pasar. Lo que Caroline tenía que decir podía esperar una hora o cuatro.

Recostado en la cama, Elena se frotó los ojos. Era demasiado pronto para ella estar arriba. Así como los párpados cerrados de Elena, otra campana vino.

_Muy bien,_ Elena se disparó cuando ella cogió el teléfono. Si una persona se perturba su sueño, ella lo perdería.

**CAROLINE: LLAMADA PERDIDA**

Sabiendo que ella bien podría escuchar el correo de voz, Elena se deslizó el botón de desbloqueo en su teléfono y lo jugó.

_"Elena Marie Gilbert! _No_ creas que no sé que usted no hizo caso a mi llamada! Te conozco desde hace quince años. Puedo leer como un libro! De todos modos, lo que _realmente_ requiere es desearle un FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! _No_ puedo creer que eres veintiuno! Oficialmente edad para beber _legalmente!_ Bonnie ya puede haber llegado en contacto contigo, pero no se sorprenda si usted no hizo caso a su llamada también. Vamos a llevarte a un club increíble esta noche, y no me importa lo que usted dice, _usted va!_ ¡Hasta luego! "_

Elena colgó el teléfono con el ceño fruncido. _Oh, Caroline. Loco, detallista, exigente pero Caroline. Deja a su jefe a su alrededor, incluso en su cumpleaños._

Elena levantó un nuevo mensaje y escribe una respuesta. No estaba de humor para llamarla.

**Recibí tu mensaje. Tratando de volver a dormir. Mientras que no es demasiado, estoy dentro Gracias, Care :)**

Casi de inmediato, su teléfono sonó.

**Caroline: ¡Está bien! :)**

A medida que se fue a establecer su teléfono hacia abajo, otra campana sonó.

**Bonnie: NIÑA FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! :) TE AMO!**

Elena apenas se terminó de leer el texto de Bonnie cuando otro timbre sonó.

**Lexi: CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ, Ellie!**

Y otra.

**Rebeca: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, danza amigo :)**

_Y otra._

**Kol: Tome el día libre, Elena. Te lo mereces! Feliz 21!**

No era de extrañar. Kol dejaba Elena tiene el día libre. Ninguno de los otros empleados tiene su cumpleaños fuera.

Y lo último que Elena vio destello en la pantalla era de un número que no reconoció.

**Desconocido: Elena. ¿Se puede hacer el almuerzo? Llámame.**

_¿Quién demonios era eso?_

El teléfono de Elena vibró desagradable, sorprendiéndola. El mismo número apareció en su pantalla. Sin pensarlo, Elena contestó.

"¿Quién diablos es esto?" Elena escupió en el teléfono. No había querido ser tan agresivo, que sólo quería volver a la cama.

"Whoa, fácil allí, chica del cumpleaños"

Las cejas de Elena se dispararon. "Damon? ¿Cómo-Cómo has conseguido mi número?" -preguntó ella, pero tenía una corazonada.

"Caroline me lo dio." _Por supuesto, Caroline tenía._ "No te enojes con ella, le pregunté. ¿Recibiste mi mensaje?"

Elena se mordió el labio.

"Mensaje?"

Damon se rió entre dientes. "En todos los años que yo te he conocido Elena, usted es un mentiroso _muy_ convincente, o eres un ser sin esperanza."

Elena se estremeció. Seguramente Damon no significaba que fuera insultante, pero aún le dolía un poco.

"Y yo estoy en ...?" , se preguntó.

"El lado caso perdido", dijo secamente.

"Por lo que puede hacer el almuerzo? Quiero hacer algo por su cumpleaños."

"Te acordaste?" Sus cejas se alzaron. Esto arrojó Elena off._ Damon recordó su cumpleaños?_ No habían hablado en tres años, y recordaba?

"Por supuesto que sí. Te conozco desde hace diez años. Es _un poco difícil_ de olvidar cuando el cumpleaños de tu mejor amigo es"

Elena entiende. Cada año, cuando llegó el cumpleaños de Damon, no podía olvidar que era su cumpleaños. Era imposible de olvidar.

"Bueno, cuando lo pones de esa manera," ella sonrió._ ¿Qué daño podía almorzar con un viejo amigo de hacer?_

"Supongo que eso es un 'sí'." Elena escuchó su sonrisa.

Mordiéndose el labio, ella respondió. "Estoy seguro de que podría caberle en"

"Muy bien. Te recogeré a las 11." Damon le dijo.

"Voy a estar esperando"

"Feliz cumpleaños, Elena,"

"Gracias," Ella sonrió y colgó.

Mirando su reloj, Elena se levantó. Tuvo tiempo, pero no demasiado tiempo. Tenía que estar listo. No se sabe donde Damon se la llevaría.

* * *

Fue 10:55 y Elena estaba sentada en el sofá hojeando los canales. Todavía se está transmitiendo la cobertura del parque de Maymont fuego. Quería escucharlo para las actualizaciones, pero no pudo obtener de quicio cuando ella estaba viendo a Damon tan pronto. Si se dio cuenta de que estaba fuera de lo común, que había sin complicaciones hasta que ella le diría, y que sería un gran regalo de cumpleaños.

"Buenos días. ¿A dónde se dirigió a tan temprano?"

Elena se dio la vuelta para ver a Jeremy deportivo cabecero, bostezando mientras entraba en la habitación.

_Mañana? Temprano? Eran casi las 11._ Elena recordó que Jeremy siempre había sido el último en despertar en un fin de semana.

"Er, me voy a comer con Caroline," mintió.

¿Por qué estaba mintiendo? Porque Jeremy se interrogaba acerca de su cita para almorzar con Damon._ Fecha?_ Excursión de almuerzo. _No, eso sonaba mejor._ Elena vagamente se preguntó si había tenido éxito en la mentira esta época desesperada, o si era un caso perdido._ Él era una broma!_

Antes de que Jeremy pudiera responder, el cuerno de Damon llegó débilmente desde fuera.

"Bueno, vas a llegar tarde", dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

"Sí, debo irme", dijo mientras miraba a su teléfono, que había vibrado mientras ella estaba hablando con Jeremy.

**Damon Salvatore: Aquí. Apúrate. Reservas.**

El corazón de Elena se hundió. No quería ir a un restaurante de lujo. No era esa chica. Ella hubiera estado satisfecho con sólo una cena en / sacar conjunta contrato de cinco minutos. Pero Damon, que crecen en un hogar rico, era más alto mantenimiento que ella. Afortunadamente, llevaba una falda negro que abrazaba su cintura, ya que subió hasta su estómago a su caja torácica. Su blusa de seda color púrpura era lo suficientemente elegante para cualquier lugar Damon estaba pensando en llevarla. Sus cerraduras de chocolate caía en ondas por su espalda, en la parte superior de la falda, que era mitad de camino por la espalda. Lo único que tenía que cambiar de flip-flops a los talones.

"Oh, hay un poco de cereal en la despensa junto al bote de basura", gritó Elena.

"Lo encontré, gracias," Jeremy llamó.

_Aquí va nada,_ Elena inhalado nerviosamente mientras ella se quitó las sandalias violeta y agarró sus cuñas negras. Una vez que estuvo todo listo, Elena abrió la puerta de madera abierta.

"Oh, Elena," Elena se volvió y vio asomarse la cabeza de Jeremy vuelta de la esquina.

"¿Sí?"

"Feliz Cumpleaños", sonrió.

"Gracias," Elena asintió mientras empujaba la segunda puerta abierta, la cual fue chillando. "Nos vemos más tarde"

Elena salió a toda prisa hacia el coche de Damon con la esperanza de no ver a Jeremy. _Dios, estaba tan nervioso que Jeremy podría verlos juntos._ Elena sintió que era una famosa A-lister tratando de esquivar a los paparazzi.

Como Elena se acercó al coche, ella comenzó a escuchar algún tipo de golpes de sonido.

"Hey," Elena había dicho, pero fue ahogada por la música rock que inundó fuera del coche cuando ella abrió la puerta.

"Feliz Cumpleaños", Damon saludó como él rechazó la radio.

"Gracias," Elena sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta y cogió el cinturón de seguridad. "Así que, ¿a dónde vamos?" -preguntó mientras miraba a los ojos.

Damon sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos. "Es una sorpresa", le guiñó un ojo.

_Oh, ella odiaba las sorpresas._ Pero viendo que Damon estaba en un muy buen estado de ánimo, Elena no protestó.

* * *

Fue un viaje muy tranquilo, lleno de una pequeña charla y la música rock flotando en el fondo. Elena miró por la ventana hacia el cielo aqua. Fue un día tan hermoso. La variedad de árboles y las casas pasa a través de la ventana, y Elena se volvió hacia Damon.

"¿Dónde está el botón para bajar la ventanilla?"

Damon no respondió mientras tomaba una mano fuera de la rueda y pulsar un botón.

Elena giró hacia la ventana, que estaba bajando.

"¡Ah!" Ella se rió ella fue golpeada con una ráfaga de sus mechones de chocolate.

"Cuidado", Damon se rió, mirando fijamente por un segundo.

"Es muy ventoso!" Ella gritó sobre las duras susurros del viento que llenaban el coche.

"A continuación, cierre la ventana", Damon sugirió mientras reía.

"No, yo no he dicho que no me gustó!" Elena respondió como ella sonrió. Poco a poco y con cuidado, Elena inclinó su brazo por la ventanilla.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Damon.

"Divertirse!" -chilló con alegría.

Esta fue la primera vez en _mucho_ tiempo que Elena se sintió libre. Sintió que sus preocupaciones vuelan por la ventana con el pelo que ondeaba en el viento.

"Eres una niña", Elena Damon escuchó decir, pero ella negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. _No lo entendería._

El viento se calmó como Elena sintió que el coche más lento y se detenga.

"Estamos aquí", dijo Damon con suavidad-.

Elena, su cabello un desastre natural, se volvió hacia Damon.

"¿Dónde estamos?"

Damon sonrió y Elena vio algo como brillo emoción en sus ojos.

"Olive Garden."

Elena se quedó sin aliento. Olive Garden era su restaurante favorito. Nunca se había encontrado el tiempo para ir, por desgracia. Con su horario de trabajo, que apenas era capaz de ir a cualquier parte. Incluso en su tiempo libre, Elena no quería gastar el dinero, a pesar de su buena cantidad de dinero en efectivo.

Con emoción, ella salió del coche.

"Ready?" Damon le preguntó cuando ella estuvo a su lado.

Demasiado emocionada para hablar, Elena asintió con entusiasmo, Damon riendo como resultado.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia el restaurante, y Elena pensó: Esto no va a ser tan malo.

_Damon no lo permitiría._

* * *

"Así que, ¿qué has estado haciendo?" Elena se sentó frente a Damon en una cabina. Tomó un sorbo de su agua fuerte. Honestamente tenía curiosidad de cómo su mejor amigo había conseguido con su vida. "¿Qué pasó con Katherine?"

En el momento en que esas palabras escaparon de la boca de Elena, se arrepintió._ Así se hace. Huelga de un._

Damon frunció el ceño. "¿Qué pasa con ella?"

Elena reflejaba su expresión. "¿Todavía estás ..?"

Damon sacudió la cabeza mientras recogía a los gemelos a su chaqueta.

"No desde prom." Él miró a los ojos de Elena. "Era demasiado para mí. Ella no estaba conmigo por las mismas razones que yo estaba con ella."

_¿De qué manera?_ Elena se preguntó. Siempre había sabido que él y Katherine tenía una ... historia interesante. Quería que todos los chicos querían, y ella había pensado que Katherine era la misma. Pero Damon dijo eso, y como Elena recordó que Damon,_ literalmente_, Katherine había perseguido durante toda la escuela secundaria, que realmente empezó a preguntarse _hasta qué punto_ se había preocupado por Katherine. Ella le habría preguntado más, pero podía ver que Katherine era un tema delicado. "¿Y el resto de la escuela secundaria?" Elena se preguntó.

"Bueno, después de la graduación", Damon se aclaró la garganta.

Elena y le disparó a la boca realization._ Oh, dios_. Ella había perdido su graduación de la escuela._ Y eso significaba el mundo para Damon._ Dios, Elena estaba eligiendo el mal solicita.

_Fue esta huelga de dos?_

Quería salir de su casa. Su padre y su madrastra estaban recibiendo en su colmo. Y quería tan difícil dejar Mystic Falls para siempre. Eso es lo que le dijo a Elena tantas veces. Cuando el tema de la graduación llegó un día, él le dijo que iban a estar en el escenario juntos, recibiendo su diploma de secundaria juntos. Incluso habían planeado la misma universidad juntos. _Todos los que habían caído en el olvido en que había huido._

Elena se sentía como un amigo horrible para olvidar eso.

_Definitivamente huelga dos._

"Oh, Damon," ella puso una mano a la boca, las lágrimas amenazando. "Lo siento mucho que no estaba allí para usted. Sé lo importante era la graduación," ella miró sus dedos, nerviosa haciendo girar los pulgares.

"Está bien. Ahora entiendo," Elena levantó la vista para ver a Damon le da una mirada compasiva. Se había olvidado momentáneamente que Damon sabía por qué ella no estaba allí.

"Después de la graduación, papá se enfermó." Damon se movió en su asiento.

"Enfermo?" Preguntó Elena, con el ceño fruncido.

"Él fue diagnosticado con cáncer de pulmón", Damon se aclaró la garganta.

Oh, _Dios,_ si hubiera sido un amigo de mierda. Estaba tan concentrado y consumido por sus propios problemas que ni siquiera se molestó en averiguar, o cuidado que su mejor amiga le dolía tanto como ella era, tal vez peor. Quería llegar a la mano de Damon, para consolarlo, pero Damon fue muy bien en el cierre de sus paredes, y el momento en que supo que estaba defraudando, se pondría de nuevo.

"No hagas eso." Damon sacudió la cabeza.

Elena frunció el ceño. "¿Hacer qué?_" Lo siento por ser un amigo tan terribles?_ Eso nunca iba a desaparecer.

"No me vengas con tu compasión., No quiero eso"

Elena se estremeció. _Damon, necesitas a alguien,_ pensó con simpatía.

_Tan cerca de lograr tres._

"¿Qué pasa con la universidad?" Ella preguntó, tratando de revivir algo del ambiente informal que fue robado hace unos momentos. Ella no quería un tercer strike.

"La universidad estaba fuera de la cuestión con el papá enfermo." Dijo Damon. "Pero usted sabía que él prácticamente me echó en estas clases de negocios desde el nacimiento para que pudiera hacerse cargo de la empresa."

Elena recordó. Cada verano, Damon tuvo que abandonar el día después de la escuela salió a un campo de negocio que su padre le había obligado a. La familia de Damon era una familia rica, propietaria de Salvatore Corporation. Esa fue la cosa. Damon tenía_ todo_ el dinero del mundo, pero _nunca_ fue feliz en esa casa.

"Así que eso es lo que hizo. Hacerse cargo de la empresa?" Elena preguntó a pesar de conocer la respuesta. Quería mantener la luz ambiente.

"Si. Yo no había ido a la universidad, así que no se sabe muy bien cómo hacer cualquier otra cosa, y mucho menos hacer que la vida de ella, así que hice el plan familiar."

Elena sonrió. _Su mejor amiga todavía tenía ingenio._

"Por lo tanto, _el Damon Salvatore, director general de Salvatore Corp"_, sonrió Elena.

"Sí", asintió con la cabeza.

"Cualquier mujer especial en su vida?"

Elena había contuvo el aliento. Si esto se va a ir a ninguna parte, que iba a ir _directamente_ a la huelga de tres.

"No, no era una niña, pero las cosas no funciona,"

_Eh._ Damon se sorprende ella en todo momento.

"Ah, sí?"

"Ella quería ... Lo que yo no le podía ofrecer." Dijo despectivamente.

_Fácil, Elena._

"Está bien, tenemos el fettuccini?" Un hombre con el pelo color miel interrumpida, por suerte. Damon estaba empezando a parecer incómodo. Hizo Elena quería que dejara de interrogar, por lo que el momento fue perfecto.

"Me", dijo Damon, y el camarero le entregué el delicioso plato buscando que hizo agua la boca de Elena.

"Hambre?" él la miró con una sonrisa.

Elena miró a Damon. Tenía los ojos más azules de lo que recordaba. Estaba demasiado ocupado discutiendo con él en la fiesta de Caroline, así como la noche anterior para darse cuenta. _Ambos estaban en la noche,_ recordó. _Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver correctamente._

"Sí," ella se rió.

"Y los espaguetis con salsa de carne?" el rubio miró a Elena con una mirada que hizo su descarga.

"Sí," ella sonrió y dio cabida a la placa.

"¿Quieres un poco de queso parmesano?"

Elena asintió con la cabeza, lamiendo sus labios.

Damon se aclaró la garganta.

"Dime cuándo parar"

El camarero nos atendió el rallador de queso y rallado en el plato de Elena, sobre la salsa marinara.

"Eso está bien, gracias." Elena levantó la mano, y el camarero retiró el queso.

"¿Quieres algo más?" miró entre ellos.

Elena miró al camarero, que la miraba como ... como si fuera algo de comida. Se asustó.

"No, gracias", dijo Damon con dureza, y el camarero se disculpó.

Elena se sintió aliviado de que el camarero se fue, y ella volvió a mirar a Damon.

"Gracias", dijo.

"No hay problema. El chico estaba siendo un desgraciado." se mofó mientras tomaba un bocado de su comida.

"No," Elena sacudió la cabeza. "Estoy hablando de la comida," ella se rió, haciendo lo mismo.

"Oh", frunció el ceño Damon. "Sí, eres bienvenido"

"Pero, sí gracias por eso también," Ella le sonrió cálidamente.

Echaba de menos la familiaridad que ella solía tener Damon. Solían salir a desayunar todos los domingos a Perkins. Era su lugar favorito para el desayuno. Esperaba que podrían conseguir algo de eso de nuevo.

"Así que, ¿y tú?" Damon preguntó mientras tomaba un bocado de su plato.

"Hmm?" Elena lo miró, confundido.

"Los chicos especiales? ¿Y el jefe de los suyos?" La voz de Damon se quedó helada al mencionar Kol, pero Elena lo ignoró.

"¿Qué pasa con él? Es mi_ jefe_, Damon. Yo no cruzar esa línea." Ella se lo dijo. _Esto no era algo de jabón cursi._

"Y además de él, no. No hay otros chicos. A menos que cuentes los pelos de punta en el club", sonrió, pero se dio cuenta de la broma era pobre.

"Sí, sobre eso. ¿Por qué sigues trabajando allí?"

"El dinero", dijo, y era la verdad. Kol pagaba bien. Y ella era sólo una camarera. El dinero cuando ella era una bailarina, sin embargo ...

"Un escritor obtiene más dinero. ¿Por qué no vas a escribir?" Preguntó Damon.

Elena se mordió el labio. "Yo no fui a la universidad o bien," dijo con cautela.

"Usted lo hace más", dijo Damon.

Elena parpadeó. "¿Hacer qué?"

Los ojos de Damon se estrecharon en la confusión. "Esa cosa de labios. Recuerdo que era un hábito nervioso que solía tener. Ahora lo hace todo el tiempo."

_¿Había?_ "Yo no era consciente de ello," ella frunció el ceño.

"Por lo tanto, la universidad no estaba en sus tarjetas tampoco."

"No, ni siquiera me gradúe", suspiró Elena. No podía ir a ninguna parte sin un diploma. Esa fue otra de las razones para la elección de hacer lo que hizo.

_Damon sabe todo esto ahora,_ se dio cuenta al pensar en su trabajo. _¿Por qué estaba actuando como si no lo hizo?_

"Bueno, no somos una pareja?"

Elena miró hacia arriba. Damon estaba sonriendo.

"¿Qué?" ¿Se estaba riendo de ella?

"Lo estás haciendo", le dijo.

"Lo siento," dijo ella, liberando el labio inferior.

"No te disculpes," dijo, "me gusta. Me recuerda a los viejos que,"

El viejo ella. Damon seguía colgado en la frágil e inocente chica que conocía. Tenía que encontrar una manera de demostrarle que no era esa chica, pero también mientras le muestra que no ha cambiado por completo.

_Dios, esto iba a difícil._

"Ahora, el viejo yo." Elena empezó haciendo girar los pulgares de nuevo. ¿Era otro hábito nervioso? Ella ya había sido llamado al morderse los labios, ella no iba a ser llamado a cabo en el pulgar jugueteando.

"Damon," Elena dijo: "Yo no creo-"

_"Damon?"_

Elena se volvió y vio a una mujer alta y rubia mirando a Damon.

"Andie", se rió entre dientes, pero Elena podría haber jurado que oyó algo que no estaba ni siquiera cerca de la diversión mezclada con su voz. No podía recogerlo, sin embargo.

_"Oh, Dios mío,_ no puedo creer que seas tú", se rió, y Elena sintió que se estaba entrometiendo en algo privado.

"Te voy a dar dos por minuto", Elena se trasladó a levantarse, pero Damon la cogió del brazo antes de que pudiera levantarse.

"No, está bien. Puede quedarse", dijo, y miró y vio súplica en sus ojos azules. Por alguna razón, él no quería quedarse a solas con ... Andie, ¿verdad?

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó Andie y Elena cogió los celos que Andie no había podido ocultar.

"Andie, esta es mi mejor amiga, Elena," hizo un gesto hacia ella. Elena sonrió. Se calentó el corazón que Damon sigue considerando su su mejor amigo.

"Encantado de conocerte", Elena le tendió la mano, y Andie tomó, apretándola. Elena pudo sentir su circulación cortando.

"Tú también, Damon me ha hablado mucho de usted"

_¿En serio?_ Eso le interesa. _¿Quién era esa chica otra vez?_

"Bueno, Andie, Elena y yo estábamos terminando." Damon miró a Elena, la desesperación en sus ojos.

"Sí, ¿dónde está el camarero? Necesitamos unas cajas." Miró a su alrededor para cualquier camarero, ella no quería que la rubia que volver. Elena escuchó Damon inhalar bruscamente.

"Oh, bueno,_ realmente_ debemos enfrentar en algún momento, Damon," sonrió Andie.

"Ciertamente," Damon estuvo de acuerdo, pero Elena sabía que él no estaba interesado. Si lo era, él estaba seguro de enviar el mensaje equivocado a Andie.

_Por supuesto, Damon no estaba interesado._

"Hasta luego", Andie sonrió y se fue.

"Dios, Ella es-" Damon miró a Elena. "Molesto"

Elena frunció el ceño. "Ella parecía estar bien. ¿Quién era ella?"

Damon suspiró, pasándose una mano por el pelo negro.

"Eso fue Andie Star, la otra chica después de que Katherine quería más de lo que me estaba ofreciendo", Damon se aclaró la garganta. Al parecer, no quería hablar de ella tampoco.

"Oh, bueno, estoy seguro shell olvide todo acerca de su pequeña reunión", dijo Elena alentador.

En ese momento, el camarero volvió. El rubio.

"Hola, ¿podemos conseguir un par de a-go cajas?" Elena le preguntó mientras se mordía el labio. _Maldición._ Damon estaba en lo cierto.

"Ciertamente," el camarero asintió y se dirigió hacia donde había venido.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Damon preguntó de repente.

Elena lo miró con el ceño fruncido. "Pensé que nos íbamos."

Damon se rió. "Yo sólo estaba tratando de deshacerse de Andie,"

"Oh," Elena se burlaba de su estupidez. "Bien, ya lo sabía. Estaba nervioso cuando el camarero vino"

"Hay algo raro en él", dijo Damon, mirando a su alrededor.

"Es un poco espeluznante, eso es todo," Elena lo despidió. Damon estaba leyendo demasiado en las cosas.

"Sí, tal vez," dijo Damon, pero no sonaba convincente.

"Gracias de nuevo por la cena," Elena le dijo.

"No hay problema."

"Aquí tiene, señorita. Y aquí está el proyecto de ley," el camarero entregó dos cajas de espuma de poliestireno y Damon la factura.

"Gracias," dijo Damon mientras sacaba su billetera.

"¿Cuánto es?"

"No está mal", dijo Damon ella, su tono desdeñoso mientras firmaba el recibo.

"Así que, supongo que Caroline le ha contratado para esta noche", dijo Elena. Ella todavía tenía que llamarla.

Damon miró hacia arriba. "¿Qué tal esta noche?"

Elena se sorprendió._ Caroline era mantener las cosas en secreto-bajo?_

"Ella y Bonnie están tomando me discotecas"

"¿Qué club?"

"No lo sé. No he llamado a la espalda."

"Oh, eso debe ser divertido. No vaya al agua, sin embargo," dijo con severidad-.

"No voy", sonrió Elena. Ella se sorprendió de que Damon no invitó a sí mismo.

"Vamos," dijo Damon mientras se deslizaba fuera de la cabina y se levantó.

* * *

"Gracias, otra vez, Damon," Elena sonrió cuando Damon se detuvo delante de su casa.

"Sí", asintió con la cabeza. "Nos vemos pronto?"

Cuando Elena se volvió hacia él, vio un atisbo de su preocupación. _Estaba preocupado de perder otra vez?_

"Definitivamente," Ella sonrió. "Adiós"

Damon saludó con la mano, y luego se alejó, dejando a Elena viendo su turno Camaro vuelta de la esquina.

Elena miró su reloj. Ella debe ir llame Caroline esta noche.

_Iba a ser una noche loca._

* * *

**AN:** Por favor revise! Esto me motiva a escribir más pronto y más!


	7. Seis

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

Después de bajar del teléfono con un entrometido Caroline, Elena suspiró. Caroline quería ir de compras vestido para esta noche. Elena se frotó los ojos. _Ella tenía suficientes vestidos de bastar esta noche, la última cosa que necesitaba era Caroline arrastrarla hasta el centro comercial._

Y eso es_ exactamente_ lo que hizo.

Elena, Caroline y Bonnie estaban todos en algún costosa tienda de ropa en el centro comercial. Se sentó en uno de los sillones blancos, mirando vestidos modelo Caroline. No había encontrado nada atractivo en la tienda. Además, era demasiado dinero que se le ocurriría gastar en un vestido.

"Elena"

"¿Sí?" Elena levantó la vista para ver un mohín Caroline.

"¿Y bien?"

Elena miró a su alrededor. Ella había estado zonificación de nuevo. Caroline podía hablar al oído de vez en cuando.

_A veces?_

"Me gusta," Elena estudió el vestido corto de color ámbar, que abrazó a Caroline tan fuerte que Elena se preguntó si Caroline no podía respirar. Incluso si ella no podía, Caroline no dejó que eso la detuviera. Elena en realidad le gustaba el vestido. Se _gritó_ Caroline.

"Ni siquiera lo mira!" Caroline se burló, poniendo sus puños en las caderas.

"Sí, lo hice, cuidado. Dije que me gustaba."

Elena_ esperaba_ que Caroline encontró su vestido aquí. No estaba segura de cuántas tiendas más podía sentarse a través de si tenía que hacerlo.

Bonnie salió de la sala de montaje junto a Caroline.

"¿Qué piensan ustedes?" Bonnie preguntó mientras giraba. Un vestido melocotón flotando por el cuerpo de Bonnie, y se detuvo cerca de sus rodillas. Elena le gustó de inmediato.

"Oh, Dios mío, Bonnie, es tan bonito", sonrió Elena.

"Sí, realmente pone de manifiesto los ojos", le guiñó un ojo Caroline.

"Creo que voy a conseguirlo", sonrió Bonnie.

"Muy bien. _Definitivamente_ estoy recibiendo este chico malo", Caroline miró su vestido.

"¿Dónde está tu vestido, Elena? ¿No has encontrado algo?" Bonnie preguntó mientras miraba a Elena con preocupación.

"Oh, yo no encuentro nada aquí", suspiró Elena.

"Oh, bueno es lo que quieres probar en otro sitio?"

"No," replicó Elena, y cuando vio la cara de Bonnie, ella se arrepintió.

"Lo siento, sólo estoy cansado", se disculpó.

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar algo aquí", interrumpió Caroline.

"Cuidado, si Elena no vio nada-"

"Bonnie Bennett, vamos señorita Caroline Forbes, editor de la revista Stylelife, trabajar su magia", sonrió Caroline.

"Ooh! Éste!" Caroline corrió hacia un estante que sostenía un vestido que se corta. _Demasiado corto,_ Elena sacudió la cabeza. Le había recordado a sus equipos de trabajo.

"Es demasiado corto," Elena dijo Caroline.

"Eh," miró a su alrededor. "¿Qué tal este?" Caroline se acercó a otro rack.

"No, me iba a morir en ese traje. Es demasiado escotado," se burló Elena. Se preguntó si Caroline había pensado que Elena era más cómodo usando ropa reveladora debido a su trabajo_. Por dios, fue ella mal._

"Ugh, Elena, justo"

"Espera," dijo Elena en voz baja, espiando algo en el estante de liquidación.

"¿Qu-¿A dónde vas?" Caroline lloró.

Elena no respondió. Ella lo vio. Fue tan hermoso. Era de encaje negro, con una cinta de seda a juego alrededor de la cintura. No era demasiado escotado o demasiado corto. No tenía, sin embargo, abrazarla cifra que Elena era un poco incómodo con, pero podía dejar que una diapositiva inseguridad.

"Oh, Dios mío," Caroline respiraba con asombro como ella y Bonnie se acercó el vestido también.

"Esto es todo", Elena sonrió con entusiasmo. "Y está en venta"

Caroline se burlaba. "¿Cómo diablos_ esta_ dressmake todo _este_ tiempo sin que se compró?"

"¿Es el tamaño?" Preguntó Bonnie.

Elena cogió el vestido y se asomó al interior.

_Small_. Ella sonrió.

"Es perfecto"

"Entonces entiendo," dijo Caroline.

"Tendría que intentarlo, Caroline. Ella no quiere perder el dinero si no funciona." Bonnie defendió Elena, que estaba demasiado consumido en el vestido.

"Sí, sí", Elena sacudió la cabeza mientras volvía al presente.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Elena salió del vestidor.

Sabía que era una buena cosa cuando Caroline y Bonnie se quedaron sin aliento.

"Oh, Elena", dijo Caroline suavemente. Parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Elena realmente se sentía como Caroline cuando se volvió para mirar en el espejo.

Se ajustaba perfectamente. Al igual que ha sido especialmente diseñada para ella. Elena se volvió hacia el lado, mirando a los diferentes ángulos. No es un defecto.

"Es _tan_ hermoso", coincidió Bonnie.

"Y sexy", añadió Caroline, su voz ronca burlonamente.

Elena frunció el ceño. No quería ser sexy. Lo hizo bastante de eso en el trabajo.

Pero Elena le encanta este vestido, tanto que no le importaba. Nadie la vería en ella, además de Caroline y Bonnie.

"¿Están listos?" Preguntó Caroline, mirando a Bonnie y Elena.

"Sí, voy a llevar esto adelante", Elena se dirigió al vestidor.

* * *

Elena y Bonnie estaban sentados en el patio de comidas del centro comercial.

"Elena, ¿Por qué no comes?" Caroline preguntó mientras tomaba un bocado de su pollo al sésamo.

Elena no les había dicho que ya había comido. Debido a que ella comió con Damon. Todavía podía decir que ella comió sin criarlo. Ese no era el problema. El problema era si Caroline le preguntaba a dar detalles. Bonnie definitivamente no lo haría.

"¿En serio?" Dijo Elena. "Ya comí,"

Caroline frunció el ceño. "¿Cuándo?"

_Así empieza._

"Hace unas horas," Elena miró su reloj. _Había en realidad no ha pasado tanto tiempo?_ Su conversación con Damon parecía mucho más lejos.

"¡Oh!"

Elena se aclaró la garganta. _Piense en un tema nuevo. Rápido._

"¿Y dónde está este club?"

Eso pareció funcionar como Caroline saltó con entusiasmo.

"Está en Highland Springs," sonrió Caroline.

_Highland Springs_ ... Elena escuchó el nombre antes. Fue lo más cercano que Maymont.

"Oh, bueno, no demasiado lejos", suspiró Elena.

"No," hizo un puchero Caroline.

Si hubiera dependido de Caroline, ellos han estado discotecas en Las Vegas. O Los Angeles.

"Entonces, ¿has hablado con Damon?" Preguntó Caroline.

_No haga ningún movimiento brusco._

Elena decidió que en lugar de entrar en detalles, se debe hacer Caroline ocupar el asiento caliente.

"Gracias por darle mi número", frunció el ceño Elena.

"Él te llamó?" Los ojos de Caroline se abrieron.

"¿Cuándo?" Preguntó Bonnie, curioso también.

"Sí y no", se encogió de hombros Elena.

"¿Qué? Pero se suponía que-"

Caroline se quedó inmóvil, dándose cuenta de su error.

"Se suponía que lo que?" Elena presiona. Había Caroline _realmente_ cruzado esa línea de nuevo?

Caroline cerró los ojos mientras Bonnie sacudió la cabeza.

"Mi mal. Me pidió su número, y se lo dio a él, porque sabía que usted quería que yo ayudaré a llegar", explicó Caroline.

Elena se sorprendió al saber que Caroline no había olvidado la conversación mientras estaba borracho.

"¿Y le dijiste que me llame." Dijo Elena.

"No, _él_ _me_ dijo que te llamaría," dijo Caroline.

"Oh," Elena recogió su cabello._ ¿Quieres aprender nunca Caroline?_

"Hablaban ustedes?" Preguntó Bonnie.

Elena asintió.

"¿Sabía usted ..?"

"Dile a él?" Elena terminó por Caroline. "Sí, la verdad. Me fue_ bien"_, se burló sarcásticamente.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Le hablé de la de la noche. Él se asustó, como se predijo. Yo no había planeado decirle que terminé embarazada, pero Damon es Damon, imaginado."

"Espera, por lo que todo lo sabe?" Las cejas de Caroline planteadas.

"En el fondo".

"¿Sabe lo Maymont?" Bonnie preguntó.

Elena sacudió la cabeza. "Fuimos allí anoche y ahí es donde yo le dije todo"

"Wow, eso es un montón de eventos en una noche", exhaló Bonnie.

"Sí," Quería decirles sobre el incidente club, pero ella se negó. Ellos quieren que la nota, y por lo que sabía, Damon tuvo que almacenar en algún lugar.

"¿Estamos listos?" Preguntó Elena. Ella sólo quería llegar a casa y prepararse para esta noche.

"Sí," Caroline asintió, levantándose como Bonnie hizo lo mismo.

* * *

"Chicos, vamos a llegar tarde!" Caroline gritó. Fue alrededor de las 7:30. Caroline quería estar en el club por 8.

Volvieron a Elena, terminando los detalles de su apariencia. Elena miró como una celebridad. Su cabello castaño estaba ahora más recto que un lápiz, y se fijó en la parte delantera. Llevaba rompiendo el lápiz labial de cereza y sombra de ojos ahumada. Caroline había hecho bien en ella. No es de extrañar que ella estaba trabajando en una revista de belleza / Moda.

"¡Ya voy!" Jeremy respondió a partir del segundo aterrizaje.

"Lo _juro_ por Dios, si no estamos en dos minutos", Caroline gruñó mientras miraba a todo el mundo lucha.

Elena puso los ojos. Caroline podría ser tan exigente y que era perfecta para ejercer presión sobre las personas.

"Cálmate, Care. Estamos listos", se rió Bonnie.

"Sí," Jeremy salió de la sala. "Soy listo."

"Yo también", Elena entró como ella puso su teléfono en su bolso.

"Vamos," Caroline gimió mientras azotaba abrir la puerta.

Cuando Elena se acercó a través de las puertas, miró hacia arriba.

Una limusina Negro estaba estacionado frente a su casa. Elena dio la vuelta para hacer frente a sus amigos.

"A todos nos plantamos en" sonrió Bonnie. "Feliz Cumpleaños"

"¿Cómo-?" Elena se quedó sin habla. Limousines eran _difíciles_ de conseguir.

Caroline sonrió. "Hay algunas ventajas de ser un editor de una revista famosa,"

"Sí," Elena se rió con incredulidad. "_Muchas_ gracias, chicos."

"No hay problema. Muéstrame el camino, la madre Caroline," Bonnie hizo un gesto a Caroline a seguir.

Cuando se acercaron a la limusina, un hombre de pelo blanco en un esmoquin negro y un sombrero salió.

"Señorita Caroline", que se quitó el sombrero para ella.

"Franco", Caroline le estrechó la mano. "Gracias de nuevo"

"Ah, ¿es esta la encantadora Elena?" Franco miró a Elena y ella sintió que su enrojecimiento de la piel.

"Oh, sí", gritó Caroline. "Y ese es su hermano Jeremy," Caroline hizo un gesto a Jeremy que estaba buscando en el coche.

"Bueno, vamos a seguir adelante?"

* * *

Elena se deslizó fuera de la limusina, a raíz de Bonnie y Caroline. Jeremy siguió detrás pasado.

"Oh, mio," El club era algo diferente. Era como una de las caras de Hollywood. Había una carpa que estaba por encima de la entrada, y una luz parpadeante que decía 'La vía rápida'.

_"Vamos,_ chicos," Caroline ya estaba tal vez unos pocos metros por delante de ellos, mirando molesto.

Elena, Bonnie y Jeremy siguieron pistas de Caroline cuando ella fue admitida en el club.

Cuando Elena caminó dentro, que era más oscuro que un cine.

Las luces se encendieron, y Elena vio muchas caras conocidas que entran en juego.

_"¡Sorpresa!"_

Elena se echó a reír. Ella por lo que no se esperaba esto. Por una vez, Caroline había engañado.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Elena,"

Elena miró hacia el frente de la sala, y vio a Jenna.

"Jenna", Elena se atragantó mientras lentamente se mueve hacia adelante._ Fue Jenna! Jenna estaba aquí, celebrando su cumpleaños!_

"Hola, Elena," Jenna corrió como Elena hizo lo mismo.

"Oh, Jenna," Elena lloraba, lágrimas en sus mejillas. Ella _nunca_ pensó Jenna estar aquí.

"He echado _mucho_ de menos," Jenna susurró mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Elena.

"Te he echado de menos", Elena se rió, sonriendo.

"Elena", Elena volvió a verlo.

_Damon._

_Damon estaba allí._

"Damon?" Preguntó Elena. Ella parpadeó. Sin embargo, dijo que él no sabía nada de esta noche.

_Bueno, es obvio que mintió._

"Hola," sonrió, acercándose a ella.

Elena sintió que sus brazos cálidos abrazarla.

_Oh, ella había perdido sus abrazos._ Habían pasado tres años sin este sentimiento de plenitud.

"Feliz Cumpleaños", susurró.

"Gracias," Elena se rió, mientras se limpiaba una lágrima de su mejilla.

"Elena",

Elena se dio la vuelta para ver Lexi, Rose y Rebekah de pie a su lado.

"Lexi? Rebekah? Rose?"

_¿Quién más estaba allí que no vio?_

Las tres chicas se acercó y abrazó a Elena con suavidad.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Elena", dijeron en armonía.

"Gracias, chicas", sonrió.

"Y no vamos a olvidarnos de que el jefe favorito"

Kol emergió de la multitud.

"Kol", Elena intentó sonreír. _En realidad fue un poco incómodo con su jefe en su fiesta de cumpleaños privada._

"¿Me dan un abrazo, también?" sonrió.

Elena asintió y Kol envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de ella.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Elena," dijo en voz baja.

"Gracias," Por Dios, por la final de la noche, Elena podría dar las gracias más que nadie en el mundo.

Cuando ella se apartó, Elena vio a Damon burla detrás de ella.

_¿Qué estaba pasando con él?_

"Por lo tanto, vamos a la fiesta!" Caroline gritó como ella trajo una botella de alcohol. "Beber Legal feliz!" le entregó la botella a Elena.

"Gracias, Caroline," Elena sonrió mientras se retorcía la tapa del frasco. Por alguna razón, no le sale.

"Se ha atascado," Elena dijo Caroline mientras ella seguía luchando.

"Permítame," Kol ofrece como él tendió la mano hacia la botella.

"Gracias", dijo riendo. _Dios, ella nunca dejaría de decirlo!_

Con un simple giro, el corcho se desprendió y el líquido salpicaba por todas partes.

"¡Ah!" Elena puso sus brazos delante de ella para protegerse. Obviamente, había fracasado. Todos los que habían saludado personalmente a Elena ahora estaba empapada de alcohol.

"¿Tienes un poco" Kol había movido sus dedos a la boca de Elena, limpiando algo del alcohol.

"Bien hecho," se rió.

"Elena", Damon se había acercado a ella.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Puedo hab-?"

"Aquí, Elena, beber esto," Bonnie entregó Elena un vaso de alcohol.

_"Beber, beber, beber!_" Elena escuchó los huéspedes la animan.

"Aquí voy," Elena levantó su copa.

En menos de cinco segundos, el vaso estaba vacío.

_Santo infierno, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Y a ella le encantó._

Animando estalló y Elena triunfante levantó la copa en el aire.

"¡Más!" -gritó.

Bonnie tomó el vaso y se sirvió otra ronda.

"Oh, sí!" Elena se rió desagradablemente.

Muy pronto, todo el mundo estaba bien en la pista de baile de fiesta o escuchar Elena habla de un mal sueño que ella tiene a su alrededor a la luna con las vacas.

"Quiero decir, ¿no sería_ increíble?"_ -preguntó mientras examinaba todas y cada una de la cara de su audiencia.

"Sí, porque las vacas son las que deben tomar allí", se burló Lexi. Ella también estaba borracho.

"¿Y qué quieres tomar?" Elena desafió.

"Tal vez un cerdo," hipo Lexi.

"Sí, porque los cerdos son _mucho_ mejores que las vacas", dijo desagradable.

En ese momento, la canción favorita de Elena se encendió.

"Oh, Dios mío! Me_ encanta_ esta canción!" -chilló mientras corría hacia la pista de baile.

_**Me siento tan cerca de ti en este momento**_

_**Es un campo de fuerza**_

_**Llevo mi corazón en mi manga, como una gran cosa**_

_**Su amor vierte abajo en mí, me rodea como una cascada**_

_**Y no nos detiene en este momento**_

_**Me siento tan cerca de ti en este momento**_

Elena se subió a una mesa, ya llegó el instrumental. Se sentía en la cima del mundo en este momento. _Nada_ puede arruinar este momento.

"Elena, te vas a hacer daño," Kol rió mientras extendía su mano hacia ella.

"¿Por qué, Kol, ¿por qué no se levantan aquí y unirse a mí?" Elena sonrió maliciosamente mientras los ojos de Kol brillaron con algo parecido a Elena.

Kol estaba a punto de subirse a la mesa cuando Damon se acercó a ellos.

_Eso podría arruinar el momento._

"Elena, creo que has tenido que beber mucho," sonrió, pero Elena pensó que ella no vio la sonrisa llegó a sus ojos. Ella estaba tan borracho que no podía estar seguro.

Elena asintió. Si ella iba a dejar Kol venga y bailar con ella, entonces ella era _sin duda_ demasiado borracho.

"¿Cuántos vasos ha tenido?" Damon preguntó mientras tomaba su mano, su voz apenas debajo enojado.

"Perdí la cuenta," Elena rió perezosamente mientras saltaba de la mesa.

_"Jesús,_ Elena, _con cuidado",_ le advirtió.

_"Estoy bien, Damon," hipo Elena._

_Ella fue en vano._

"Deberías ir a casa", dijo.

"Oh, Damon, yo estaba a punto de tener diversión con Kol", hizo un mohín Elena.

"No, estás a punto_ de bailar sucio_ con él", gruñó Damon.

"Por Dios, ¿qué te pasa, cariño?" ella sonrió._ ¿Qué hizo ella lo llamó?_

"Elena, estás borracho." sus ojos atravesaron la suya y él no se veía feliz por lo que podía decir.

_Vive un poco, Damon._

"Como una mofeta", dijo, tambaleándose. Damon, sin embargo, la atrapó antes de que pudiera golpear el suelo. Ella lo miró a los ojos. "Cuando llegaste unos ojos tan bonitos?" dijo vagamente.

_Ella no sabía lo que estaba diciendo._

Damon frunció el ceño. "¿Perdón?"

"Sí, son como,_ tan_ azul ..." ella arrastrando las palabras. Damon miró conflicto._ En conflicto acerca de qué?_

"Bueno, yo nací con ellos, Elena", dijo rotundamente que él la estableció en sus pies. "¿Puedes caminar?" -le preguntó.

"Mmm, déjame ver", Elena trató de caminar, pero sus piernas se estremeció. "No, no puedo. Quiero que me Damon llevar", susurró con voz ronca cuando ella se acercó a él y le echó los brazos al cuello. _¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?_

Las cejas de Damon planteadas. "Elena, tú no sabes lo que estás haciendo o diciendo," él negó con la cabeza.

"Oh, ahí es donde te equivocas", se burló, apoyado en su cuello. "Sé exactamente lo que estoy diciendo," ronroneó.

_Ronroneó?_

_Estaba golpeando sobre él?_

"Elena-"

"Elena", Caroline se acercó, mirando confundido de lo que Elena lo sabía.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando?"

"Sólo estoy pidiendo Damon para llevarme a casa," Elena suspiró mientras jugaba con el cuello de su camisa azul._ Él se veía bien en azul,_ pensó Elena.

_Demasiado infierno con él,_ pensó Elena. _No podía dejar que, de todas formas._

"Care, que está _perdido._ Al igual, _el punto de no retorno_ en vano." Elena sintió que el pecho de Damon vibrar mientras hablaba.

_"¡Dios,_ qué bien hueles", Elena se rió mientras inhalaba colonia de Damon. Era una mezcla de especias y dulzura.

"Wow, no está bromeando. ¿Quieres llevar a casa? Está bien. Ella necesita descansar. Ella ha tenido un largo día", sugirió Caroline.

Elena siguió jugando con la camiseta de Damon cuando respondió. "Sí, supongo que lo llevaré a casa", Damon respondió torpemente. "Necesito las llaves de Jer."

"Jeremy?" Caroline llamó.

En unos pocos segundos, Elena escuchó el zumbido de la voz de Jeremy.

"¿Sí?"

"Damon va a llevar a su hermana a casa perdida y necesita las llaves"

"Oh, sí, aquí," Jeremy rebuscó en sus bolsillos y le tendió la llave de la casa.

_¿De dónde sacó un juego de repuesto?_ Elena se preguntó. Ella no le dio una.

"¿Cómo borracho es ella?" Preguntó Jeremy.

"En una escala del uno al psicótico borracho partido, yo diría borracho partido psycho", evaluó Caroline.

"No seas celoso, Sweet Caroline", Elena se burló mientras sentía débil. "El hecho de que no se puede respirar en ese vestido no significa que usted no puede partido duro"

Los ojos de Caroline se abrieron.

_"Maldita sea,_ tú no estabas bromeando, Care," se rió Jeremy.

"_No_ es gracioso!" Caroline rompió.

"_Creo_ que es divertido," estuvo de acuerdo Elena.

"Vamos a estar en nuestro camino", Damon Elena cogió en sus brazos.

"¿A dónde vas con ella?" Elena escuchó la voz de Jenna.

"Damon teniendo casita Lindsay. Está _jodido._" Caroline se burlaba.

"Oh, Dios", suspiró Jenna. "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"No, está todo bien, Jen," Elena acarició la cabeza de Jenna. "Tu pelo es un poco grasosa," Elena arrugó la nariz con disgusto.

La boca de Jenna se abrió.

"Está bien, se va a salir antes de insultar a nadie más", dijo Damon.

"Por favor, llame cuando está en casa seguro, Damon," declaró Jenna.

"Lo haré," Damon asintió con la cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" Kol preguntó desesperadamente.

"Ella es muy intoxicado. Demasiados tiros"

"Oh, eso no es bueno."

"Obviamente", replicó Damon.

"¿Está tomando su casa?" Preguntó Kol.

"Sí, ella tiene que dormir. Ella va a tener una resaca asesina de la mañana"

"No es broma", se rió entre dientes Kol.

"Si me disculpan," Damon se aclaró la garganta, y Elena se dio cuenta vagamente su ira.

"Dile que espero que se sienta mejor", gritó Kol.

Elena quería darle las gracias, pero estaba demasiado cansado.

"Eso va a pasar", se burló Damon.

Elena no sabía si se refería a hablarle de relación de Kol, o si ella se sentiría mejor.

"Elena, de pie," instruyó a Damon.

"Oh, no puedo ... Estoy muy ... cansado ..."

Elena sintió que la pusieron en el asiento trasero de lo que ella supuso que era el coche de Damon y luego sintió el coche comienza a moverse.

* * *

Los ojos de Elena se abrieron cuando sintió fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

"¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?"

Elena parpadeó cuando vio una luz tenue que cuelga en la pared de un edificio.

"Shh", susurró Damon. "Estás en tu casa," Ella miró a su alrededor. Llevaba en brazos de los pasos. Quería que ella, pero ella no podía caminar.

"¿Dónde es la fiesta?" Ella bostezó.

"Ellos están de vuelta en el bar," Damon giró la llave en la cerradura y abrió las luces encendidas.

"Dios", Elena cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"Lo siento", Damon comenzó arriba.

"Espera, ¿dónde estamos-?"

"La habitación", le dijo.

"N-no," Elena se movió en sus brazos. Ella no lo quería en su habitación.

"Shh"

"¿Cuál?" Damon le preguntó una vez que habían llegado al último escalón.

"Izquierda", susurró en voz baja cuando se sintió se cansan de nuevo.

Elena escuchó una puerta abierta y pronto sintió la suavidad de su colchón.

"Aquí", Damon levantó las mantas sobre ella.

"Oh, Dios", Elena se sentó. Disparó la mano a la boca.

"Mueve!", que Damon empujó a un lado mientras se abre paso desde la cama hasta el baño.

Estaba inclinada sobre el inodoro, vomitando.

"Elena", llamado Damon. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí," tosió. "Saldré en un minuto."

Cuando Elena terminó, lentamente se puso de pie y tiró de la cadena.

Su cabeza se sentía como si hubiera sido golpeado repetidamente contra una pared de ladrillos.

Una vez que tuvo el control de la cabeza, rápidamente se cepilló los dientes despojados de su vestido y en una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos. Cuando entró en su dormitorio, Damon estaba sentado en su cama mirando algo que Elena no podía ver.

"¿Quién es?"

Levantó un cuadro que contenía una foto de Elena sonríe con otra morena.

"Oh, mi amiga Meredith," Elena dijo mientras caminaba hacia su cama.

"Eh," Damon establecer la foto de nuevo en su mesa de noche mientras se levantaba.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Damon se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

"Y una mierda", bromeó. "No puedo recordar una sola cosa que sucedió esta noche", le dijo. _Todo era una pizarra en blanco de vacío._

"¡Oh!"

"¿Qué?" Elena frunció el ceño._ ¿Qué había hecho?_

"Nada", suspiró. "Debo irme"

"Gracias por traerme a casa, Damon," Ella le sonrió.

"Sí, no hay problema", sonrió. Un dejo de tristeza persistía en sus ojos_. ¿Qué demonios estaba triste?_

"Duerme un poco", le abrazó. Este la tomó por sorpresa.

"Lo haré", ella asintió con la cabeza mientras se alejaba. "Buenas noches, Damon,"

"Buenas noches, Elena", salió de su habitación.

Tapas de Elena cerró la segunda que la puerta se estrelló.

* * *

**AN:** Por Favor, REVISE :) Me motiva a actualizar más!


	8. Siete

**CAPÍTULO 7:**

La cabeza de Elena latía cuando abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente. No podía recordar lo que pasó en el club durante la vida de ella. Todo lo que sabe es que ella se _perdió._ Cogió el teléfono, que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. _04:00_. Ella inmediatamente se disparó fuera de la cama. _Maldita sea, era tarde!_ Tenía que ir a trabajar. El autobús llegó a las 4:30, y no había manera de que iba a llegar a tiempo. Elena desplaza a través de sus contactos y, cuando se encontró con el número que estaba buscando, se hace clic en "llamada".

_"Elena?"_

"Damon, necesito un favor," ella tomó una respiración profunda.

Damon se quedó en silencio por un momento, haciendo florecer preocupación en el pecho de Elena. Si decía que no, que no sabía lo que haría.

_"¿Qué necesitas?"_

_Oh, gracias a Dios._

"¿Podrías llevarme a trabajar?" Elena se mordió el labio mientras esperaba la respuesta de Damon.

_"Er, sí, puedo hacer eso. ¿A qué hora me tiene que ir a buscarte?"_

Elena sonrió con alivio. "Alrededor de una hora. ¿Está bien?"

_"Si. Nos vemos",_ Damon colgó.

Elena se apartó el teléfono y miró con confusión. Damon estaba actuando críptico y distante en el teléfono?_ ¿Por qué?_

"Elena, Voy a salir con unos amigos", gritó Jeremy.

"Está bien", respondió Elena.

Al darse cuenta de que en realidad no tenía mucho tiempo, Elena saltó de la cama.

* * *

"Hola, gracias de nuevo," Elena sonrió mientras subía al asiento del copiloto del coche de Damon.

"No hay problema", Damon se alejó de la acera y se fue como Elena cogió el cinturón de seguridad y la encendió.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó anoche? No me acuerdo _de nada_." Elena miró a Damon mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Damon se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Quieres decir que no sea usted sentirse _completamente_ perdido?" Damon sonrió y se volvió hacia ella.

"Era realmente malo?" Elena se mordió el labio mientras lo miraba.

"Bueno, voy a dejar que Caroline y Jenna le dicen que parte"

"¿Qué te dije?" Elena tragó. Así que ella dijo algo, _o tantos_, a Jenna y Caroline. ¿Pero qué? Damon parecía un poco apagado, por lo que probablemente no era bueno.

"Una vez más, hablar con Caroline y Jenna,"

"Estás siendo muy distante en la actualidad." Elena observó. Se dio cuenta de la mandíbula de Damon fue apretado.

"O estás siendo paranoico", sugirió en una forma que parecía que no quería hablar de lo que le estaba molestando.

¿Cuándo Damon _quiero_ volver a hablar de lo que le estaba molestando?

"Entonces, ¿Supongo que no vas a decirme," suspiró Elena. _Damon fue tan difícil._

_Lo que era nuevo?_

"No, no hay nada que decir", espetó.

"Está bien, lo siento", murmuró Elena._ Alguien despertó en el lado equivocado de la cama._

Durante el resto del trayecto, Elena luchó para evocar algo que se podría discutir sin él conseguir rápido con ella. Por desgracia, fue con las manos vacías.

"Aquí tienes," Damon puso el coche en el Parque.

_Eso fue rápido._

"Gracias de nuevo", Elena saludó con la mano mientras se deslizaba fuera del coche.

"¿Necesitas una casa?"

Elena se quedó helado. Si el viaje a casa iba a ser tan torpe como el viaje hasta allí, entonces no. Pero estaba decidida a llegar al fondo del estado de ánimo de Damon. Así que ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí, me gusta eso"

"Bueno, ¿y qué tiempo?"

"Alrededor de las nueve", dijo.

"Nos vemos más tarde", saludó con la mano mientras se alejaba.

* * *

Elena fue, como siempre, sirviendo mesas. Era extraño estar ella, teniendo en cuenta. La policía aún no tenía pistas sobre el accidente que el público no era ya consciente, así que las cosas con el caso fueron lentos.

Todavía había un vacío que llenaba el lugar.

"Hola, cariño,"

Elena miró al hombre que acababa de dar un trago a. Era joven, y tenía el pelo castaño claro.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?" Elena se burlaba. No le gustaba la forma en que la miraba. Ella envolvió sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras barajan en sus pies. Ella se vio seriamente empezando a reconsiderar su ocupación.

"Oh, hay muchas maneras que usted me puede ayudar, bebé," dijo con voz ronca mientras Elena vio que sus ojos verdes no se dieron cuenta de que estaba fuera de su asiento y se cierne sobre ella.

"Um, no-"

Tenía los brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras ellos se deslizó hasta su trasero. Elena se estremeció cuando le heló la sangre. Ella quería que él consiga sus patas viscosas de ella. _Ahora. No podía soportar que los hombres la tocaron._

"No me toques", gimió. Su voz fue lo que no ayudaba. Sonaba como un ratón encogido en manos de un gato. No, en absoluto intimidante.

"Oh, vamos, nena. Es sólo un poco de diversión", se rió, apretando su trasero.

"Basta-"

"Eh!" Elena se volvió para ver Kol asalto más. _Y miró enojado._

_Gracias a Dios. Ella se salvó._

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?" Él rompió cuando entrecerró los ojos al chico rubio.

"No hay nada de que preocuparse, la señora y yo estábamos teniendo un poco de diversión," él sonrió. Elena tragó saliva cuando él la apretó contra su cuerpo.

"Bueno, lo que_ parece_ a mí, es que ella no está interesada ni _remotamente,"_ Kol movió para agarrar Elena de él. Se sintió tan aliviado de estar fuera del agarre de ese monstruo. Cuando llegó a casa_, tenía que_ tomar unas duchas para que se lave fuera de ella.

"Me callé la boca, si yo fuera tú," el rubio gruñó, moviéndose hacia Kol en forma intimidatoria.

"No me hagas retroceso", dijo Kol oscuro. "Por favor, deje"

"Y si no lo hago?"

"Entonces me _aseguraré_ de que no muestra su rostro en mi barra de nuevo."

Cuando el desconocido no hizo ninguna señal de partir, Kol hizo un gesto con la mano.

"Chicos", dijo en voz alta, sin apartar los ojos del hombre. "Mostrar este imbécil la salida."

Elena miró a su alrededor para ver tres tipos diferentes emergen de la nada hacia ellos. Todos estaban vestidos con ropa oscura, y todos ellos se pusieron placas.

"Te arrepentirás de esto," el hombre entre dientes en la cara de Kol.

"No lo haré."

Los tres guardias de seguridad se acercaron al lugar y Elena los vio escoltan al individuo hacia fuera.

"¿Estás bien?" Kol-preguntó mientras se volvía a Elena con una mirada de preocupación.

"Sí, estoy bien," Elena asintió con la cabeza mientras dejaba caer sus brazos a su lado. "Gracias, Kol,"

"Sip. Este lugar es realmente yendo de las manos", se frotó los ojos.

"Es una locura. Chicos tienen que aprender realmente cómo tratar mejor a las mujeres." ella estuvo de acuerdo. Desde el accidente, las cosas eran agitado y extraño en el club. Mucha gente vino esperando respuestas a la historia. Pero nadie hablaba. Demasiados hombres entraban y ser inapropiado.

Antes de que Elena pudiera entender, Kol tenía sus brazos alrededor de ella en un abrazo.

Quería sacudir, pero honestamente, que necesitaba un poco de consuelo después de que la fluencia se había sentido a levantarse.

"Está bien, Elena." Kol tranquilizó.

"Elena",

Elena se volvió y vio a Damon en la puerta, mirando sorprendido.

"Damon, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Cuando ella se alejó de Kol, frunció el ceño.

_Kol todavía tenía sus brazos alrededor de ella._

Damon se aclaró la garganta mientras sostenía su teléfono.

"Usted dijo que nueve"

Elena miró la pantalla, que de hecho dijo 09:04.

_Era ya nueve? Vaya, el día fue más rápido de lo que pensaba._

"Oh, lo siento. Yo, uh, perdió la noción del tiempo", le dijo en tono de disculpa.

Elena volvió a Kol.

"Gracias de nuevo, Kol," Elena le tocó el brazo, tratando de decirle que quería que dejara de tocarla.

"No hay problema" Kol quitó la mano mientras miraba a Elena con una expresión triste.

"Damon," Kol hizo una seña a Damon, que caminaba hacia ellos.

"Kol," Su voz era helada. Elena se burlaba.

_Crece, por favor._

"Nos vemos, Elena. No te preocupes por venir mañana si aún no se siente bien. Podemos encontrar a alguien para cubrir"

"Gracias. Creo que voy a estar bien"

"Está bien, nos vemos más tarde" Kol Damon dio una mirada amarga mientras se alejaba._ Bien, ahora que _estaba_ actuando como un niño._

"Elena, que realmente tenemos que ir", dijo Damon.

_Se había olvidado por un segundo que Damon estaba allí._ Elena se volvió hacia él, hirviendo de rabia.

"¿Por qué eres tan grosero con él?" Elena rompió. Damon estaba realmente empezando a molestarla. ¿Por qué demonios estaba actuando tan hostil?

"Porque él estaba coqueteando contigo, Elena."

Elena se burlaba, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

_Crece, maldita sea!_

"No, él estaba siendo amable. Hay una diferencia, Damon," le dijo con enojo mientras empujaba por la puerta y salió. ¿Por qué le importaba?

Elena se volvió hacia ella cura. "¿Y cuál es para usted? Nunca te molestó que yo era amigo de antes. ¿Por qué ahora?"

"Porque no quiero que te hagan daño otra vez", dijo en voz baja cuando se detuvo.

"Soy veinte uno, Damon. Puedo cuidarme solo. No soy tan frágil niña, inocente se utiliza para saber," dijo ella, su voz suave y defensiva.

Elena miró a Damon, esperando desesperadamente que él era comprensivo con ella. Cuando Damon se volvió hacia ella, con los ojos llenos de algo intenso que vagamente recordaba haber visto en sus ojos una vez.

"No, tienes razón. Te_ aseguro_ que no lo son," gruñó.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué quería decir, de los labios de Damon eran al instante en la de ella.

Se sentía débil. Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves, moldura contra la de ella de una manera tierna. Al instante, Elena sintió que su ritmo cardíaco explotar.

Ella le devolvió el beso. _¿Por qué diablos se le besaba? _

_¿Por qué diablos se le besaba la espalda?_

Manos de Damon se trasladaron hasta la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él mientras daba un paso hacia adelante, y Elena se quedaron sin aliento al sentir la prensa contra el lateral del coche de Damon. Al instante, el beso se profundizó. El corazón de Elena latía fuera de su pecho de la pasión de explotar como de repente sintió la lengua de sumergirse en su boca.

"Damon", Elena respiró contra su boca. "Damon, n-"

Su lengua era tan experta especializada, Elena pensó mientras se esforzaba por mantenerse al día con su velocidad. Elena estaba empezando a sentirse mareado como un ruido extraño salió de la garganta de Damon. Cuando Elena se trasladó a cambiar la posición de ella, sintió algo duro roce contra su estómago.

"Damon, para," Elena murmuró contra sus labios.

_Oh, dios, sus labios._

Elena sacudió la cabeza. _Tenía que parar esto._ La cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía que dejar de Damon. _No iba a cruzar esta línea. Ella estaba demasiado dañado para ser reparado._

"Damon!" Elena puso sus brazos sobre los hombros de Damon y lo empujó fuera de ella.

Damon la miró como si tuviera dos cabezas.

"¿Qué _demonios?_" , dijo entre dientes. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

Damon se estremeció visiblemente.

"Elena, no se resistió exactamente al principio. ¿No actúes como si yo fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para no notar", espetó.

"Y no _cambias_ esto en mí", gruñó, sintiendo su llama mejillas. "Respóndeme,"

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Damon respondió.

"Porque ... por lo de anoche," Se pasó una mano por el pelo.

Elena frunció el ceño. "¿Y qué pasó anoche que te hizo pensar que se podía hacer eso?" -preguntó desesperadamente.

"Cuando estaba borracho, dijiste algunas cosas ... anoche. Para mí", suspiró.

"¿Cómo qué?" siguió ceño.

"Estabas diciendo cosas que nunca pensé que diría,"

Elena parpadeó. "Estaba_ borracho,_ Damon. No me refiero a esas cosas"

"¿Nunca has oído decir que cuando estás borracho, las cosas que usted dice son sus pensamientos sobrios?"

Elena puso los ojos. "Eso no es cierto."

Damon frunció el ceño. "Así que no creo que tenga 'ojos bonitos?'" Se preguntó, mirándola a los ojos marrón intenso.

_¿Dijo eso?_

"Damon-" ella vaciló, sólo provocando Damon más.

"¿Y no crees que huele bien?"

Elena sintió enrojecer la piel._ ¿Dónde demonios había que viene? ¿Por qué dijo esto anoche?_

_Ella se perdió, es por eso._

"Cuál es tu punto, Damon?" -preguntó, molesto.

"Mi punto es," dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo a sus labios otra vez, "¿Puedes_ honestamente_ me mira a los ojos y dime que no había_ algo_ de verdad en sus palabras cuando les dijiste anoche?"

Elena abrió la boca para decir que no, pero no podía decir nada. _¿Por qué no podía decirle que estaba equivocado?_

"Exactamente", Damon asintió mientras Elena se quedó callado.

"¿Por qué estás actuando así?" -preguntó ella.

Damon se aclaró la garganta. "Porque he pasado los últimos _tres años_, preocupado por cómo estabas, donde estabas, o al infierno, si usted fuera incluso con _vida"_ Damon se rió, pero su risa era apagado. "Y cuando _por fin_ te encontré, yo no podía creer que yo tenía. Estaba tan agradecido de que tuve, pero también estaba _molesto_ porque la _última_ vez que te vi, estabas saliendo del gimnasio. Usted no lo hizo me hizo saber que llegaste a casa con seguridad. Me acerqué a tu casa al día siguiente, y Jenna me había dicho que no te sentía bien. Yo estaba desconcertado y confundido por qué de repente deja de hablar a todo el mundo. Entonces, cuando Sabía que _algo_ había pasado, me entero de que te huiste sin avisar a nadie ".

"Y cuando me dijiste lo que había pasado después de fiesta esa noche, estaba devastado y enojado. Enojado con usted, el imbécil que arruinó tu vida por violar a tu y conseguir tu embarazada, y sobre todo, a mí mismo. Yo estaba enojado porque yo era_ monumentalmente estúpido_ por lo que le permite caminar solos en la casa, y que yo no pude estar allí para usted. Y desde entonces, me juré a mí mismo que nunca dejaría que te hacen daño otra vez. "

"Y, sabes qué, Elena? Cuando vine a hablar contigo esa noche en el club, después de Caroline me había dado su número y le dijo que quería hablar conmigo, yo pensaría sobre qué decir a usted. I sabía que usted estaba tomando un gran paso en decírmelo. Pero cuando entré en el club, se me había olvidado lo que había planeado decir. Yo estaba demasiado distraída por ti. Te vi en el escenario, como usted sabe. Tuvé nunca has visto te gusta eso. Tú siempre llevaba ropa para cubrir a ti mismo, incluso cuando nos fuimos a la playa. Tú siempre se sonrojó cuando un chico te miró raro. Usted _no_ tenía idea _de cuántos_ chicos quería salir contigo.

"Damon, deja", Elena le dijo. No podía escuchar esto. _No valía la pena esto. No valía la pena lo que le estaba diciendo._

"¿Por qué? Porque tienes miedo de que te dice la verdad? ¿O porque tienes miedo de _saber_ la verdad?"

"Porque yo no soy digno de él!"

Todo esto era demasiado para tomar pulg Damon fue básicamente diciéndole que él nunca dejó de pensar en ella. Fue Lexi en lo cierto? ¿Estaba el sentido de decirle que había albergado algunos sentimientos románticos hacia ella? Si lo hizo, ¿cuándo comienzan? No podía permitir que Damon le vea de esa manera. Su pasado siempre estaría allí, rondando ella.

"¿Me estás_ tomando el pelo,_ Elena?" Damon preguntó con incredulidad.

"No. Damon. Yo_ no_ _puedo_ hacer esto" Ella sollozó.

"Una vez que te encontré aquí en Richmond, después de tres años de no saber qué ha sido de ti, me sentía como si no pudiera jamás permitirá ejecutar de nuevo. Cuando me di cuenta de Kol estaba tratando de hacer _demasiados_ movimientos que cruzaron la línea de una relación empleado / jefe, sentí algo que nunca había sentido antes a tu alrededor. Yo no sé por qué. Al igual que cuando nos fuimos a almorzar ayer, y que se arrastran de un camarero que estaba comiendo con los ojos, me encontré enojarse con él también, y yo ni siquiera _sabía_ que el hombre. "

"Cuando vi salir de su casa ayer para el almuerzo, y en su partido de anoche, sinceramente pensé que eras otra cosa. Había visto usted usa vestidos antes. Rara vez, pero usted ha visto en ellas. Y Pensé que se veía hermosa. Le di una patada a mí mismo por no decirte ayer en el almuerzo. Y esta noche, ahí, "suavizó la voz de Damon. "Cuando entré, vi Kol lo llevas y me asusté, Elena. Perdí el control cuando estaba hablando con usted, y cuando salimos, que estaban molestos conmigo. Y cuando usted me preguntó qué me importaba lo que pasó entre tú y él, todo quedó claro. Estaba celoso. Yo no quiero ser celoso de él, pero yo_ estaba. "_

Elena sintió que las lágrimas pinchar los ojos. Ella estaba tan abrumado con tantas emociones diferentes, apenas podía pensar.

Elena tragó saliva, la boca de caer al suelo.

_Lexi estaba en lo cierto._

"¿Cuánto tiempo has sentido así?" Elena susurró repentinamente.

Damon se pasó una mano por el pelo.

"Desde que te vi entrar en Prom con Matt."

Los ojos de Elena se abrieron.

* * *

_19 de abril 2008_

"Elena", llamado Matt. Elena estaba mirando las decoraciones que estaban cubiertas por el pasillo. El tema de baile fue "Una noche para recordar" y certeza parecía que el consejo de estudiantes había tomado muy a pecho.

Cadenas de plata de oropel corrían a lo largo de los armarios como decoración estrellas doradas colgaban del techo. En el suelo, había una alfombra lectura desplegado.

"Lo siento," Yo estaba perdido en la decoración ", se rió.

"Está bien. Vamos." Levantó la mano y Elena envuelto alrededor de ella la suya.

En el momento en que pasó por las puertas, Elena se quedó sin aliento.

Si hubiera pensado que el _pasillo_ estaba hecho con mucho gusto, a continuación, el gimnasio era una obra maestra.

Cuatro enormes candelabros colgados del techo, el envío de luces de arco iris a través de las paredes, las luces estroboscópicas echaron en su dirección.

_"Damon, vamos! Tenemos que tomarnos nuestros foto!"_ Voz quejumbrosa de Katherine llamó la atención de Elena cuando se volvió para ver a Katherine tirando del brazo de Damon.

"Damon?"

Se dio la vuelta de inmediato, y cuando miró a Elena, lo vio parpadear varias veces. Él la miraba, no Katherine. Él la miraba de una manera que nunca lo había visto mirarla antes._ Pero ella no podía ubicarlo._

"Elena", susurró mientras él y un Katherine reacios se acercó a ellos. Matt y Elena caminó hasta la mitad, y se detuvo frente a ellos. "Te ves ... _hermosa",_ le sonrió y Elena encontró ruborizándose.

"No te ves tan mal", sonrió.

"Damon,_ vamos!"_ Katherine gimió.

"Katherine", Matt asintió cortésmente.

"Matt," ronroneó ella, sonriendo con picardía.

Elena se burlaba. Katherine siempre se había encontrado atractiva. Pensó en todos los jugadores de fútbol eran atractivas.

_No se dio cuenta de que Damon Katherine estaba coqueteando con Matt? ¿Acaso importa?_

"Hay que ir", dijo Elena, empezando a salir con Matt, "Yo te veré por ahí, Damon,"

"Sí, así debemos hacerlo nosotros." asintió con la cabeza, y de pronto Elena se sentía culpable por haberlo dejado con Katherine. _Pero él quería estar con ella. ¿Cierto?_

"Que se diviertan", Damon sonrió, y Elena se alejó con Matt a la pista de baile.

* * *

Elena parpadeó.

"Se sintió algo hace _tanto_ tiempo?"

Damon suspiró. "Sí,"

"Pero, me invitó a bailar con usted para que Katherine no sabía que usted era miserable"

Damon frunció el ceño. "Yo estaba buscando una excusa para bailar con _usted,_ Elena. Si te acabo de decir que me sentía algo por ti en aquel entonces, ¿de verdad crees que yo le daría el culo de una rata sobre lo pensó _Katherine_ de mí?"

"Así que no te importaba que ella estaba coqueteando con Mason? Sólo pretendía que lo hizo para ocultar sus sentimientos de mi?"

Damon asintió con la cabeza, y su expresión era seria.

"Damon-" Elena sacudió la cabeza. Estaba tan confundido. Damon, básicamente, abrió su corazón a ella, le dijo que se sentía algún tipo de sentimientos románticos hacia su camino de regreso cuando, y él la había besado.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Preguntó Elena.

"Ahora, creo que usted me dice," suspiró, y Elena oyó un borde de nerviosismo en su voz. "Si no quieres cruzar esa línea, lo entiendo." Una expresión de dolor cruzó el rostro de Damon, pero se recuperó rápidamente. "Pero si quieres probar esto y ver a dónde nos lleva esto, entonces puede. Lo que quieras, Elena."

Pensó Elena. Estaba tan abrumado. Por un lado, pensaba en su pasado, los acontecimientos que habían viciado ella. Ella pensó en los problemas que les causan para ellos. Y ellos _causarían_ problemas. Ella no iba a mentir. Ella tenía miedo de ellos, y lo que ella y Damon podría llegar a ser.

Pero, por otro lado, Elena se había dado cuenta de algo. Ella _había_ pensado en ellos, una o dos veces antes de salir de Mystic Falls. Pensó acerca de su relación, lo cerca que estaban, y lo felices que hacen los demás. Ella estaba tan feliz cuando fueron a almorzar ayer. No podía recordar un tiempo desde que salió de Mystic Falls cuando ella nunca se sintió más feliz de lo que era entonces. Y si estar cerca de Damon fue felicidad para ella, entonces ella lo intentaría. Por los dos.

"Sí", asintió con la cabeza, respirando. "Quiero intentarlo"

Damon la miró con asombro.

"¿En serio?" se quedó sin aliento.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Pero, ¿puedes llevarme a casa, Damon? Estoy agotado." suspiró.

"Por supuesto", Damon la abrazó, y Elena no ha querido dejar de lado el sentimiento que trajo.

* * *

Elena cerró la puerta de su casa, apoyado contra la puerta.

Se sentía como si acababa de ser empujado fuera de un acantilado, aterrizó en el agua fría, y se acercó a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

"Elena?"

Elena se quedó sin aliento, volviendo a ver a Jeremy que se establecen en el sofá. La televisión estaba encendida, pero en silencio. Y por lo que parece si, Jeremy era el sueño.

"¿Te he despertado?"

"No, yo estaba teniendo problemas para conciliar el sueño," Jeremy se sentó en el sofá mirando.

"Oh, bueno," Ella no le cree, pero ella no quería hablar más.

"Me voy a la cama," Elena bostezó mientras se ponía la chaqueta y los zapatos.

"Eh, ¿qué tienes en la boca?"

Elena mirando hacia arriba.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Jeremy se levantó y caminó hasta colocarse delante de Elena.

"Hay un poco de lápiz labial manchado", ha apuntado en su rostro a donde estaba, y Elena levantó la mano para cubrir el acto.

_Ay, no._ Damon debió unta un poco de su barra de labios con sus labios cuando él la había besado.

"Oh, er," ella se detuvo, pero no tenía ni idea. ¿Qué podía decir que no sea la verdad de que Jeremy le creería?

"¿Dónde _estabas?"_ -preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos en ella.

_Siempre fue un mentiroso sin esperanzas. Damon había sido la de decirle que por teléfono ayer. Entonces ¿por qué intentarlo?_

"Er, con Damon. Él me recogió en el trabajo", dijo Elena.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo con él en que hizo su prueba de barra de labios?"

Elena se sorprendió, aunque preocupado, que Jeremy no se había dado cuenta de lo obvio. _Él acababa de despertar, sin embargo. Ella sabía que él estaba dormido._

Tal como ella había pensado que, con los ojos de Jeremy se agrandaron.

"¿Te _beso?"_

Elena odiaba que ella sintió que se le ardían las mejillas.

"Está bien, sí," ella suspiró. "Happy?"

"Mientras estés, sis,"

Elena dio una palmada en el brazo de Jeremy.

"Culo", dijo ella, fingiendo enojo.

"Es por eso que soy tu hermano pequeño", sonrió.

"Nos vemos más tarde, Jeremías," se dirigió a las escaleras.

"Yo también te quiero!" llamó.

El momento Elena entró en su habitación, se quitó la ropa y en sus pijamas. Y por primera vez en _mucho_ tiempo que se metió en la cama, Elena sintió la felicidad como dormir consumía.

* * *

AN: Revisión por favor :)


	9. Ocho

**CAPÍTULO 8:**

_Marzo de 2008 - Mystic Falls, VA_

"Me doy por vencido," dijo Damon enojado como él dio un español Un libro de golpe y lo deslizó sobre la mesa.

"No te rindas, Damon," Elena animó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Fue la semana antes de final, y Elena y Damon se encontraban en la cafetería que estudian juntos, junto con varios otros estudiantes estrés-infligidas. Ellos se habían reunido casi todos los días después de la escuela para estudiar juntos. Elena estaba preparada para estos exámenes. Damon estaba haciendo decente en sus clases, pero aún estaba estudiando para sus exámenes de español. Sólo que no estaba consiguiendo. Él le había dicho que tenía una D en esa clase. Elena se había ofrecido a su tutor. Tenía una A, y ella era un nivel más alto que él.

"¿Por qué demonios hago lo que necesito saber español? ¿Qué voy a usar?" gimió.

Elena se burlaba. "Damon, que es una _gran_ cosa para saber otro idioma en la vida. No importa lo que haces después de la escuela secundaria, usted encontrará una manera de utilizar un día. Además, se necesitan al menos tres años de lengua extranjera a entrar a la universidad ", le dijo.

"Está bien, lo entiendo. ¿Me ayudas?" le rogó a ella.

Elena se echó a reír.

"Claro", suspiró mientras se acercó más a él. "Pásame el libro," sonrió, sosteniendo su mano.

Damon se inclinó para recuperar el libro.

"Aquí", lo entregó a Elena y luego se cruzó de brazos.

"Bien, entonces," Elena se aclaró la garganta cuando abrió el libro y buscó la página marcada. "¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?"

"Todo".

Elena se echó a reír de inmediato. "Necesito más que eso, Damon,"

Él frunció el ceño. "Adelante. Ríete de mi falta de capacidad para aprender una lengua extranjera", Damon se veía visiblemente herido.

"No me estoy riendo de ti. Lo siento, voy a dejar", mientras luchaba por controlar su risa.

"Bueno, entonces," se aclaró la garganta mientras se escanea la página de algo que preguntarle.

"Dime lo que esto significa," Elena deslizó su pierna izquierda sobre la derecha mientras leía en voz alta. _"Tenemos que tomar apuntes"_

Cuando Elena miró a Damon, su cara estaba en blanco.

"¿Podría hablar Inglés?" se quejó.

"Si yo hiciera eso, entonces no aprender_ español._ Ahora dime lo que eso significa", ella negó con la cabeza.

"¿Cómo voy a saber lo que significa que cuando yo ni siquiera sé lo que significa?"

"Trata. Usted se sorprendería"

Damon cerró los ojos mientras inhalaba.

"¿Podría repetir eso?" -preguntó él, suspirando profundamente.

_"Tenemos que tomar apuntes",_ Elena Damon miró expectante.

"Tomamos ... no sé." Damon se burló.

"Casi. Estabas en el camino correcto con el" nosotros "parte. Pero no es 'tomamos'",

"¿Qué significa tenamos?" , se preguntó.

_"Tenemos"._ Elena se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

Damon gruñó. "¿Lo ves?"

"¿Ayudaría si dijera algo en Inglés y traduje al español?" Ella se ofreció.

"Podemos intentarlo"

"Bueno, ¿qué tal .. 'tengo que estudiar'", sonrió Elena. _La ironía en su máxima expresión._

_"Necesitar Estudio?"_

"Close. _Necesitar_ es el verbo en infinitivo, es decir, el verbo antes de la conjugación." ¿Qué es _necesitar_ en forma 'Yo'? "

Damon miró a su alrededor.

"La caída de la 'ar'," se dio a entender, sonriendo.

_"Necesito?"_ Damon se preguntó, mirando hacia ella, esperanzada.

Elena sonrió. "Buen trabajo, Damon! Ahora, ¿qué es" estudiar? "

_"Estudiar",_ dijo, y Elena asintió.

"Así que es _'Necesito Estudio?'"_

"¿Qué pasa con el segundo verbo, cuando ya hay una en frente de ella?" -preguntó ella.

"Oh, no consigue conjugar," asintió.

"Sí, a fin de tratar todo de una vez:" Él estaba tan cerca.

_"Necesito Estudiar?"_

"Lo hiciste, Damon! Estoy _tan_ orgulloso de ti", se rió alegremente.

"Gracias", le sonrió, haciendo que Elena se sonrojara por alguna razón desconocida.

"¿Qué pasa, muchachos?" Matt Donovan y Tyler Lockwood, el novio de Caroline, apareció por detrás Damon, Elena sorprendente. Matt Damon ahora en manos de un abrazo por la espalda. Elena no le gustaba la forma en que Matt la miraba fijamente. Elena se trasladó el pelo delante de ella para ocultar su cuerpo.

"Tanner te está buscando", le dijo Mason.

"¿Qué?" Las cejas de Damon planteadas. "Le dije que no podía hacer la práctica, que tenía que hacer las tareas escolares"

"Bueno, él debe de haber olvidado porque él nos envió a cazarlo," suspiró Tyler.

"Y yo no lo prueba hoy. Está _molesto."_ Matt añadió mientras le sonrió a Elena.

"Cuando él _no_ está enojado?" Damon gruñó mientras se recostaba en su silla.

"No sé," Tyler negó con la cabeza. "Vamos,"

Damon miró a Elena. "Lo siento mucho, Elena," frunció el ceño, sus ojos azules susurrando una disculpa a ella mientras deslizaba sus libros en su mochila negro.

"Está bien, Damon. Podemos vernos mañana en mi casa," ella ofreció, cuando empezó a empacar también.

"Sí, suena bien." asintió con la cabeza mientras se levantaba, arrojando su mochila al hombro. "Nos vemos más tarde, Elena," saludó.

"Adiós, Elena," Matt le guiñó un ojo, por lo que Elena inquieto, incómodo.

"¿Qué demonios es su problema, Donovan?" Damon le careció en la cabeza.

"Celoso, Salvatore?" Matt desafió.

Elena vio alejarse con sus amigos, sin oír su respuesta.

* * *

Elena se despertó con el sonido de su teléfono que sonaba en su oído.

_¿Por qué siempre hay alguien que tiene que despertarla? Fue ... 11? Maldita sea, ya era tarde._

Sin embargo, al ver el nombre en el identificador de llamadas, Elena se quedó helado.

_¿Qué le diría a él ahora que las cosas estaban ... diferente entre ellos?_

Antes de la llamada podría ir al correo de voz, Elena decidió la aproximación normal al contestar.

"¿Fue lo que me llamó la pena despertarme?" ella sonrió mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"Eso depende de lo que usted considera" digno "," Elena podía oír su sonrisa a través del teléfono.

"¿Qué es?" -le preguntó con dulzura.

"Mi amigo necesita un poco de ayuda en su bar el día de hoy, y me preguntaba si vendrías conmigo. Es un viaje largo y aburrido. Sería _mucho_ más tolerable si vienes conmigo."

Elena sintió incluso sus_ dedos_ rubor. _¿Cuándo Damon a ser tan ..._ dulce?

"Sí, por supuesto. ¿A qué hora me estás recogiendo?" -preguntó mientras se levantaba de la cama y recogió el pelo en una coleta recta.

"En cerca de media hora. ¿Está bien?"

"Claro", se acercó a su armario y sacó su traje.

"Está bien, nos vemos más tarde"

"Más tarde,"  
Elena sintió un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo con el calor. Iba a ver a Damon hoy, después de la noche anterior. Después decidieron experimentar con sus sentimientos hacia los demás.

Elena de inmediato sintió que sus entrañas calientes.

* * *

Elena se asomó por la ventana de su sala de estar para ver el coche de Damon estacionado frente a su casa.

"Off con el Sr. labios descuidados?" La voz de Jeremy levantó algunas octavas en la imitación.

"Los labios de Damon puede ser muchas cosas, pero _descuidado_ no es uno de ellos", Elena cogió una almohada y se la lanzó a Jeremy. Se estaba volviendo nerviosa.

¿Ella realmente dijo eso?

"Oh, demasiada información. Soy tu hermano pequeño, Elena, no Caroline," él hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus oídos. "Si usted quiere a chicos talk, llame a ella."

"Adiós, Jer," Elena lo despidió con un gesto mientras se reía de él encorvarse hacia la cocina.

**Damon: Aquí.**

Elena saltó del sofá rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Nos vemos, Jer," ella gritó mientras salía fuera.

"Sí, sí", Jeremy respondió con indiferencia.

Riéndose de su tono, Elena cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia el coche de Damon a través de la hierba sucia.

"Así que, ¿dónde está el bar?" -preguntó mientras se abrió la puerta del acompañante abierta y saltó pulg

"Se trata sólo de una unidad de quince minutos" Damon dijo mientras miraba a Elena. "Cerca del club donde Caroline lanzó su partido"

Elena lo miró, y ella sintió que se le llama mejillas con la intensidad de la mirada de Damon.

"Quiero besarte", susurró suavemente mientras su mirada se posó en sus labios, pero Elena no podía ignorar el calor en sus ojos cuando lo decía.

"Entonces me bese", respondió ella con timidez mientras miraba a él.

Sin dudarlo, la cabeza de Damon se acercó lentamente más cerca de Elena y como lo hizo, su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró también.

Elena sintió el impacto de la carrera de electricidad a través de sus labios cuando la boca de Damon se puso en contacto con la de ella. Eran suaves y tiernas, no apasionado y ardiente, como lo eran cuando había besado la noche anterior. Elena sintió que su estómago flotar hasta el cielo. Tan rápido como le tomó a Elena sentir su agitación del estómago, los labios moldeados contra el suyo, más rápido y más duro. Elena sintió que su cabeza se convierten esponjoso con el vacío, aparte de la idea de Damon y sus labios.

"D-Damon," Elena respiró contra su boca mientras sentía sus manos fuertes Copa rostro.

Le encantaba el sabor de su aliento mezclándose con la suya. Elena sintió que sus expertos lengua suya carrera al entrar en la boca.

Ella sintió los brazos de Damon envolver alrededor de ella, y por mucho que le gustaba la sensación de ella, tenía que parar esto antes de que fuera más lejos.

_No estaba preparada para eso._

"Hay que ir", Elena se apartó, respirando con dificultad. La cabeza le daba vueltas, como si los labios de Damon eran algún tipo de droga nebuloso que estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en adictos a. Su corazón había estado a punto de estallar, y si ella no había dejado el beso, entonces sin duda lo habría hecho.

"Sí," dijo Damon mientras se ponía en el camino.

"Así que, ¿dónde está el bar?" -le preguntó mientras ella lo miraba.

_Ya lo preguntaste, estúpida._

"Oh, justo en el límite de la ciudad."

"¿Qué? Entonces ¿por qué quieres que vaya contigo? Pensé que el viaje fue más de unos pocos minutos," ¿Por qué le había dicho que si no era cierto en absoluto?

"No, he dicho que es un paseo _aburrido._ No es muy _larga._ Y quería pasar tiempo con usted," Él se inclinó para darle un apretón suave.

Elena había querido responder, pero ¿qué decir? Quería pasar tiempo con él también, pero por alguna razón que no podía decirlo. Y ella lo _odiaba._

"Oh," ella suspiró, mordiéndose el labio. Ella espera que Damon no había notado su reacción, y cuando bajó la ventanilla y subió el volumen de la música hasta, ella sabía que no era así.

* * *

El bar era una habitación con poca luz con docenas de letreros luminosos en las paredes, el apoyo a los equipos deportivos y las marcas de cerveza. La música rock jugar en el fondo como muchos hombres y algunas mujeres se sentó en las mesas de madera, beber o jugar al póquer. En una esquina, no había grupo de chicos amontonados cerca de una pantalla plana que colgaba de la pared. Estrabismo, Elena vio que había un partido de fútbol intenso pasando. Un hombre se disparó de su asiento mientras gritaba "Bullshit! Eso era seguro!" Ella se burlaba. Cómo los hombres podrían perderse en el mundo de los deportes. Había un grupo de chicos y algunas chicas de aspecto más joven en la mesa de billar en la esquina. Elena miró a su alrededor. Era un lugar agradable.

"Damon!"

Elena miró como un hombre alto, tal vez en sus comienzos a mediados de los años treinta, caminaba detrás de una barra de caoba y hacia ellos, sonriendo.

"Ric", Damon sonrió genuinamente como el hombre de pelo rubio lo envolvió en un abrazo amistoso.

"Me alegro de verte, amigo," Ric sonrió mientras soltaba de Damon. Se volvió para mirar a Elena.

"¿Quién es?" Su expresión era una que Elena dijo que sabía quién era ella.

Damon tosió. "Ric, esta es mi novia, Elena," El corazón de Elena agitaba de alegría cuando se enteró de Damon llamara a su novia.

_¿Era eso lo que eran? Novio / novia? _No habían aclarado exactamente eso anoche. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a discutir con él.

Elena: "Damon hizo un gesto al hombre que tenía delante.

"Alaric Saltzman," le tendió la mano, que Elena tomó. "Fine propietario de este establecimiento. Es un placer conocerte. Damon me dijo mucho acerca de ti"

"Es un placer conocerte, Alaric," Elena sonrió, con la mente en el último de sus palabras.

_¿Qué es exactamente había estado blabbing apagado a su amigo?_

"Por favor, llámame Ric," Alaric sonrió, y Elena le gustó de inmediato.

"Gracias por eso, Ric," replicó Damon.

"Por lo tanto, Damon. ¿Podría ayudarme en la espalda?" Ric hizo un gesto hacia la puerta detrás de él.

"Oh, sí. Claro" Damon asintió ante Ric, quien se dirigió hacia la puerta. Damon se volvió hacia Elena.

"Por lo tanto, tengo que ayudar a Ric con algunas cosas allí, así que ¿quieres simplemente sentarse y pasar el rato hasta que haya terminado?" Damon dijo en voz baja. Su tono sonaba como él pensaba que iba a ser reacios.

"Sí, claro. Voy a esperar aquí. Adiós, Damon," Elena le tocó el brazo, inmediatamente notando su mirada se deriva a la mano. Elena tomó rápidamente la basura, sonrojándose.

"Voy a ser rápido", le dijo y se fue a seguir Ric.

* * *

Habían pasado casi cuarenta y cinco minutos desde Damon desapareció con Ric. Poco a poco se iba a la deriva, y cada segundo se despertó, se dio cuenta de que sólo habían pasado cinco minutos.

"Ready?"

Elena levantó la vista para ver a Damon a caminar hacia ella, y Ric no muy lejos detrás de él.

"Sí," respondió mientras se levantaba y se colgó el bolso al hombro. "Eso fue rápido." se dio cuenta de que Damon llegó a la mesa.

"Sí, resulta que no era tan malo como pensábamos"

"Gracias de nuevo por venir, Damon. Y fue un placer conocerte, Elena", Ric le tendió la mano a ella, una vez más, sus ojos verdes caliente.

"Tú también, Ric." Elena sonrió al sentir su mano en la suya.

"Hasta luego, Ric," Damon tomó la mano de Elena, para su sorpresa, y la condujo fuera de la barra.

"Está bien", dijo Elena, tan pronto como estuvieron fuera de la barra.

"Sí, Ric es un buen amigo," Damon asintió con la cabeza mientras se acercaban a su coche.

"¿Cómo se conocieron?" Elena abrió la puerta del pasajero del auto de Damon y se deslizó pulg

"Solía vivir en Mystic Falls", Damon le dijo mientras salía del aparcamiento.

Las cejas de Elena planteadas. "¿En serio?"

Damon asintió. "Tiempo atrás, cuando, después de la secundaria, que estaba buscando un trabajo, y me contrataron para ayudarlo con algunos bienes de cambio a su antiguo lugar. Cuando me dijo que estaría mudando a Richmond, me sorprendió. Le dije que si alguna vez estaba en el área de Richmond, que me detengo en una visita. Desde que he llegado aquí, he venido aquí casi todas las noches ".

_Hablando de .._

_"¿Por qué_ te mudaste aquí?" Preguntó Elena. Era un poco _demasiado_ sospechoso que Damon se movería. _¿No Caroline tienen una teoría que él la estaba buscando?_

"Yo no estaba siguiendo, si es eso lo que quieres decir," Damon sonrió mientras tomaba un giro a la izquierda.

"Yo estaba pensando en pasar aquí dentro de unos meses, pero he encontrado un gran lugar para una buena oferta y un salto."

"Así que, ¿por qué llegar a Caroline? Ella me dijo que ella envió un mensaje de su partido, y ella pensó que me estaba buscando", Elena respiró hondo repente. ¿Cómo Damon reaccionar a_ eso?_

"Bueno, en cierto modo, quería encontrar, ya lo sabes," Damon suspiró Elena notó su agarre en el apriete del volante.

"Así que sabía que iba a estar en su fiesta", concluye Elena. Caroline estaba en lo cierto._ Por supuesto que ella era, ella habló con él._

"No exactamente," Damon se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Yo sabía que era una posibilidad, pero que en realidad no esperaba encontrarte en persona."

"Oh," Elena no sabía cómo se suponía que debía tomar en esta información.

"¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, Elena?" Damon la miró, la preocupación en sus ojos.

"Claro", asintió con la cabeza, preparándose.

"Mi madrastra y mi padre están lanzando una función benéfica de su fundación." Dijo Damon. "Espera, ¿tus padres? Creí que tu padre estaba enfermo ..." _¿No le había dicho eso? ¿O es que un poco de imaginación?_

"Él es. Pero está en remisión. El cáncer sigue ahí, pero no es cada vez mayor." corrigió.

"Oh, eso es increíble!" Elena exclamó, y se aclaró la garganta cuando vio tensa la mandíbula de Damon. "Así que, ¿cuál es la caridad?"

"La investigación del cáncer," él sonrió mientras Elena se sentía como ella golpeando en la cabeza.

_Por supuesto._

"Oh, sí. Entonces, ¿qué quieres saber?" Elena le recordó mientras jugaba con las puntas de su cabello.

Damon se aclaró la garganta. "Se están organizando una función de mañana por la noche, y me preguntaba si te gustaría asistir conmigo."

_¿Qué?_

Cuando Elena miró a Damon, vio sinceridad en sus ojos.

_Damon le estaba invitando a una función de caridad en sus padres?_

Elena encontró asintiendo inmediatamente.

"Me encantaría", sonrió.

"Genial", Damon la miró, con los ojos encendidos de alivio.

_Estaba nervioso por preguntarle?_

Damon_ no_ estaba nervioso. Bueno, no es el "viejo" Damon. Esta nueva Damon se sorprende ella en todo momento. La decisión de hacer caso omiso de ella, se incorporó.

"Damon, ¿me puedes dejar en el trabajo?" Preguntó Elena.

"Ciertamente," él asintió mientras señala a la derecha.

* * *

Elena corrió hasta la parada de autobús para el club. Tenía diez minutos tarde. El viaje a casa se había tomado más tiempo de lo que pensaba debido a la hora punta, la torpeza entre ella y Damon más que una banda de fuegos artificiales. Ella suspiró. _Sólo tomó un tiempo para acostumbrarse a ella._ Estaba segura de que todo era ella que lo hizo incómodo. Por su propia admisión, Damon se había pegado en ella por algún tiempo. _¿Qué tan pegado?_ Elena preguntó vagamente como la puerta de entrada al club quedó a la vista. Tan pronto como ella estaba dentro, Elena dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Kol no penalizar a ella, pero ella todavía le gusta a llegar a tiempo.

"Elena ¿qué hora es?"

Elena se volvió para ver Kol pie impacientemente.

"Kol! Siento llegar tarde," ella sonrió disculpándose.

"Les pregunté qué hora es," gruñó.

_Vamos de nuevo?_ Él nunca se había preocupado por ella llegar tarde al trabajo antes, ¿por qué _ahora?_

Elena sintió los ojos de Kol en ella mientras miraba a su reloj con nerviosismo. "Cinco de diez",

_Ella estaba empezando a detestar para hacerla sentir como un niño desobediente._

"Y, ¿a qué hora de comenzar a trabajar en el?" , espetó.

"Cinco", dijo en voz baja._ Maldita. ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado? Estaba empezando a enojar._

"Exactamente", dijo. "No llegues tarde otra vez."

Elena asintió con la cabeza, la confusión que se avecina. "Lo siento, no volverá a pasar", le dijo ella, tratando desesperadamente de parecer confiada.

"Bueno", dijo, más suave. "Se le olvidó su chaqueta aquí anoche," Kol dijo mientras extendía su hoodie negro.

"Oh, yo ni siquiera cuenta de que había desaparecido." Frunció el ceño cuando ella lo tomó. _Por supuesto, estaba demasiado preocupado con Damon darse cuenta._ "Gracias,"

"Manos a la obra," Kol silbó mientras se alejaba.

_¿Qué demonios era su problema?_

* * *

Se acercaba el final del turno de Elena mientras ella limpiaba la barra. El cielo se había ido fuera de un color opaco a un color azul marino.

Elena se estaba llenando copas cuando vio a Rebeca tomar asiento en el bar. "¿Puedo tener un vaso de _cualquier_ vino? No me importa cuál, sólo_ necesito un trago_." Rebeca gimió.

"Claro. ¿Qué pasa?" Elena le preguntó mientras se servía un vaso de whisky y se lo dio a Rebeca.

"Gracias. Kol ha estado en la cola _todo_ el día," Rebeca se burló cuando tomó un gran sorbo de vino.

"¿Por qué?"

"Él piensa que no estamos tratando lo suficiente como para encontrar una nueva bailarina duro", Rebeca tomó una paja mientras ella se lo metió en su vaso y se agita la copa.

_"¿Qué?_ ¿Se le olvidó lo que pasó?" Elena susurró mientras le entregaba las gafas a otra camarera. Era obvio por qué Rebeca y los otros se esfuerzan por encontrar un nuevo bailarín. Y era ridículo que Kol estaba siendo tan insensible al respecto.

"¡Lo sé! Hemos estado buscando _por todas partes,_ pero es demasiado difícil encontrar a alguien tan bueno como _era_,"

"Bueno, Kol parece estar meando todo el mundo de hoy", Elena se inclinó sobre el mostrador.

"¿Qué ha hecho para usted?" Rebeca se inclinó aún más.

"Yo llegué diez minutos tarde, y_ literalmente_ me castigó al respecto", frunció el ceño Elena. "No sé qué demonios es su problema hoy"

"Yo tampoco"

"Así que tú y Damon besó"

La mano de Elena se congeló en su lugar mientras miraba a Rebeca.

"¿Cóm-¿Cómo sabes eso?" , se preguntó. Ella no le dijo lo de anoche.

Rebeca dejó el vaso y lo deslizó a Elena, que volvió a llenar. "Vi que ustedes anoche por la ventana. Parecía que ustedes estaban discutiendo."

Elena suspiró mientras le entregaba a Rebeca el cristal recargado. "Fuimos, pero es todo lo solucionaron"

"¿Qué ibas chicos peleando?" Rebeca preguntó mientras tomaba un sorbo.

"Damon era loco por Kol"

"¿Por qué? ¿Estaba celosa o algo así?" Rebeca se echó a reír.

"Creo que sí"

"¿Por qué iba a estar celoso de _Kol?"_ Rebekah hizo una mueca y Elena se echó a reír.

"Él piensa que hay algo entre nosotros"

Las cejas de Rebeca se levantó. "¿Hay?"

Elena sacudió la cabeza. "No. Kol no es exactamente mi tipo, e incluso si lo fuera, yo no cruzaría _esa_ línea."

"Bueno, bien por ti," Rebeca alzó la copa hacia Elena.

"¿Qué demonios?"

Elena y Rebeca voltearon para ver Kol de pie a su lado, mirando en su dirección.

_Ay, no. Eran sin duda por ahora. Especialmente si hubiera oído la mayoría de la conversación._

Sin embargo, Elena se dio cuenta de que _no_ estaba realmente mirando a ellos.

Cuando se volvió, ella se encontró con una imagen que nunca pensó que tendría que volver a ver.

Fue Maymont Park.

En la pantalla plana que colgaba sobre la entrada, Canal 11 Noticias corría.

"... Hace casi una hora, los informes de la policía confirmó que el incendio que se produjo en el Parque Maymont principios de esta semana, de hecho, un incendio provocado."

* * *

El corazón de Elena se congeló cuando ella podía oír caer un alfiler.

_Ay, no. No, no, no, no._

Alguien_ había_ puesto ese fuego intencionalmente, y el hecho de que estaba tan cerca que ella y Damon estaban allí _no_ era ninguna coincidencia. Se sentía como su mundo estaba a punto de derrumbarse sobre ella. Y todo por culpa de ella.

"¿Quién demonios es lo suficientemente loco como para cometer incendio?"

Comentario sarcástico de Rebeca fue a mundos de distancia de la mente de Elena.

Damon todavía no estaba al tanto de toda la cosa, o de lo que sin duda hubiera mencionado algo. Su seguridad era como un florero de cristal millones de dólares para él. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Seguramente, tendría que decírselo. No iba a dejar que alguien que fue a por su daño a nadie más cerca de ella.

"Elena?" Preocupada voz de Rebeca Elena regañadientes arrastró de vuelta al presente.

"Sí," ella sintió que su corazón se acelera sin control. Necesitaba hablar con Damon, lo antes posible.

"¿Estás bien?"

Elena asintió con la cabeza tan rápido que sentía su cuello casi el broche de presión. "Sí, estoy bien. Mira, Rebeca, me tengo que ir, tengo una emergencia que tengo que cuidar. ¿Puedes cubrirme?"

Rebeca sonrió mientras asentía. "Por supuesto, Elena. No te preocupes."

_"Muchas_ gracias, Rebeca," Elena respiró, aliviado. "Nos vemos más tarde"

Tan pronto como Elena estaba fuera en la noche sin aliento frío, se apresuró a recuperar su teléfono y marcó su número. Ella ignoró el hecho de que le temblaban las manos.

_Él iba a ser tan molesto que no le había dicho antes._

_"Elena?"_ Damon respondió rápidamente.

"Damon", suspiró ella, sintiendo su fracaso estómago.

_Ella y todo el mundo que le importaba era el peligro, y no había más que negarlo. La persona que se había establecido que el fuego había tenido intención de llegar a ella. Querían decir como un mensaje oculto._

_Y ese mensaje la heló hasta los huesos._

_Ella no era salvo. _

_Y tampoco lo fue él._

_"Claro, yo estaré allí. ¿Qué pasa?"_

Elena tomó una respiración profunda y constante.

_Aquí va nada._

"Hubo informes sobre alguien prendiendo fuego a Maymont Park."

_"¿Qué quieres decir?_" Tono cauteloso de Damon fue suficiente para que Elena teme su reacción después de oír las siguientes palabras que saldrían de su boca.

"Fue menos de diez minutos después de salir la noche del sábado, Damon,"

Todas Elena oyó fue el motor de un coche de partida y luego la línea se cortó.

* * *

**AN:** REVISIÓN POR FAVOR! :)


	10. Nueve

**CAPÍTULO 9:**

Elena se quedó fuera en los vientos de la llegada del invierno. Habían pasado casi cinco minutos desde que había llamado Damon sobre el incendio de Maymont. Estaba empezando a pensar que no iba a venir hasta que vio a un conjunto luminoso de los faros emergen en la distancia.

Elena dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

_Él no estaba tan loco como para dejarte solo en el frío._

Por supuesto que no, Damon era demasiado protector y preocupado por ella para dejarla sola.

El coche de Damon rápidamente entró en el aparcamiento que Elena estaba de pie junto.

"Damon, gracias a Dios," Elena tragó saliva mientras ella fue a pararse junto a la ventana.

"Entra en el coche,_ ahora."_ Damon quebró mientras se inclinaba para mirarlo. Distraídamente, ella retrocedió.

_Maldición, era aterrador cuando estaba enojado. Y cuando estaba enojado, era impredecible._

Los ojos de Damon eran ahora llamaradas de fuego, ya que consideran Elena más enojado.

"Así me ayude, Elena, si no te metes en el coche-maldita"

"Voy a entrar, sólo por favor no te enfades conmigo," ella gimió nerviosamente mientras ella lentamente abrió la puerta y se deslizó pulg

_"Enojado?"_ se rió con frialdad. "Elena, estoy_ furioso_ con usted."

_No es bueno._

"Está bien, entonces, _enfurecido,_" murmuró Elena mientras se deslizaba a su cinturón de seguridad.

"Espera, ¿a dónde vamos?" Elena preguntó nerviosamente al ver Damon pasar su turno a su casa. Ya era bastante malo que estaba enfadado con ella, no,_ furioso_ con ella. Ahora estaba batiendo lejos de la seguridad de alguna torre.

_Demasiado teatral._

"Mi apartamento"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" El pánico en la voz de Elena era obvio que ella miró a su alrededor frenéticamente.

"Debido a que _no_ hay forma en el _infierno_ se va de regreso a su casa después de un psicópata, que supongo que es lo mismo imbécil que escribió esa nota chantaje, incendiado el parque que la casualidad de estar."

"Damon, eso no es ... Oh, dios," la mano de Elena se lanzó a la boca, el miedo en sus ojos muy abiertos.

_No, no, no._

"¿Qué es?" Damon rompió.

"Jeremy! Tenemos que volver a conseguir Jeremy!" Elena exclamó mientras miraba hacia el giro que Damon había pasado por alto.

"Elena, necesito llegar a un lugar seguro!"

_"Maldita sea,_ Damon, voy a _saltar_ de este coche _en este instante_ si no das la vuelta_ ahora",_ Elena amenazaba mientras las lágrimas nublaban su visión.

_Por favor, deje Jeremy a salvo._

"Maldita sea, Elena," Damon gruñó mientras tomaba un giro brusco.

"Gracias," susurró ella.

"Usted debe llamar o mandarle un mensaje para decirle que estamos llegando a buscarlo y para estar listo." La voz de Damon era el más suave que había sido desde que la había recogido.

"Correcto", Elena asintió, sacando su teléfono y marcar el teléfono de Jeremy.

_"¿Hola?"_

_Oh, gracias a Dios que estaba bien!_

"Jeremy, ¿dónde estás?" Elena gritó, miedo de su respuesta.

_"En casa. ¿Por qué?"_

"Jer, permanecer en el interior hasta que yo llegue. _No_ salir de casa!" -ordenó, con voz temblorosa.

_Si algo malo le pasara a Jeremy ..._

_"¿Por qué, ¿qué diablos está pasando?"_ Jeremy preguntó con suspicacia.

Elena se detuvo. _¿Qué podía decirle?_ No sabía nada de la nota, del fuego.

"Te lo explicaré más tarde," ella suspiró. "Sólo _por favor,_ Jer, no salir de la casa hasta que lleguemos allí", declaró Elena.

"_Espera," nosotros "? ¿Con quién estás?"_

No tener tiempo para debatir diciéndole, dio pulg

"Damon. Él y yo se dirigió a su casa a por ti. Llamaré cuando estemos en el frente."

_"Sí, claro. Adiós,"_ respondió la voz confusa de Jeremy.

Elena pulsa el botón del extremo en su teléfono, guardarla en el bolso.

"No se lo has dicho", dijo Damon en voz baja mientras se mantuvo la vista al frente.

Elena lo miró. "Tiene diecinueve años, Damon. Él no puede hacer frente a este, sin embargo," le dijo ella mientras sentía crecer su estómago con la ansiedad.

_Él está bien._

"Elena, que es un adulto. Él puede decidir lo que quiere hacer frente y cómo quiere lidiar con eso", le recordó Damon y Elena frunció el ceño, sabiendo que estaba cien por ciento correcto.

"No voy a entrar en esto ahora, Damon," Elena espetó con voz cansada. Damon fue una de las pocas personas que no siempre habían estado de acuerdo con sus decisiones. Siempre había cuestionarlas, la justificación, y sus verdaderos sentimientos detrás de ellos. Podía leer ella como si fuera un libro transparente.

_Y eso le molesto el infierno fuera._

"Me parece muy bien." Se encogió de hombros y se volvió por su calle.

"Voy a estar de vuelta", anunció Elena cuando ella saltó del coche y corrió hacia la puerta principal antes de Damon pudiera protestar o en desacuerdo.

Su puño se reunió la puerta con dureza mientras esperaba a Jeremy para contestar.

"Maldita sea, Jer! Abre la puerta!" Elena exigió. En el próximo par de segundos, el puño de Elena estaba ahora llamando a la nada.

"Jeremy, gracias a_ Dios!"_ Elena le echó los brazos al cuello el segundo que ella vio a su rostro sorprendido.

"Elena, ¿qué _diablos_ está pasando?" le espetó mientras le apretaba con fuerza.

"Te lo explicaré en el auto. Vamos, Jer, _tenemos_ que ir _ahora!"_ Elena tiró de su mano, y fue arrastrado por el césped frente y en el asiento trasero del coche de Damon. Elena se metió en el lado del pasajero, una vez más.

"Damon," Jeremy asintió

"Jer", Damon reconoció mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

"¿Qué demonios tiene mi hermana en el modo del fin del mundo?" Preguntó Jeremy.

"Voy a dejar que se explique a ti alguna vez. Ahora, tenemos que ir a mi casa."

"Espera, ¿por qué diablos-?" Jeremy silbó.

"No es seguro en la casa de su hermana más", Damon habló con calma, pero Elena sabía que era todo lo contrario.

"¿A qué distancia está tu casa?" Preguntó Elena, buscando el rostro de Damon.

"Unos diez minutos." Dijo que hizo una señal para llegar a la carretera.

"Pensé que vivía en Richmond," Jeremy habló en la confusión.

"Yo hago. No es por lo general un largo viaje, pero teniendo en cuenta la hora del día, que es un poco más largo."

"Oh," dijo Jeremy.

Elena suspiró mientras miraba por la ventana como el silencio llena el coche. Damon volvió la radio un poco, que ella supuso que era para llenar el vacío.

* * *

Era casi diez minutos que Elena se volvió a ver a Damon tirando en un estacionamiento que estaba conectado con el edificio de aspecto más caro que jamás había visto.

"Este es el lugar donde usted _vive?"_ Los ojos de Elena se abrieron cuando ella tomó en el edificio. Fue el edificio más alto que ella había visto. Era moreno, con muchas ventanas de vidrio de piso de longitud que cuelgan en las paredes de su exterior. Fue absolutamente precioso.

"Sí. Vamos," Damon instó a Elena y Jeremy para continuar caminando hacia la puerta principal, pero estaban demasiado fascinados por la belleza del edificio.

"Elena. Jeremy," voz severa de Damon espetó enfadado.

"Amigo, relajarse," Jeremy puso su mano delante de Damon. "No es como que hay alguien tras nosotros"

Elena sintió que sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior mientras ahogó una risa.

_Jer, no sabes ni la mitad._

"¿Quieres apostar?" Damon dijo oscuramente a través de los dientes apretados mientras Elena sacó de su silenciosa risa y se dirigió hacia la parte delantera con Damon junto a ella y Jeremy regañadientes.

Si Elena pensó que el exterior del edificio era espectacular, a continuación, no había palabras para el interior del lugar.

Suelos de mármol y escritorio de oro apareció a la vista mientras se acercaba más a fondo en el vestíbulo. Hubo un terciopelo hermoso, alfombra manchada de rubí que se acostó en un camino hacia los elevadores delanteros y Elena recordaba vagamente su baile de graduación.

"¿En qué piso vive usted en?" Jeremy preguntó mientras se acercaba a ellos.

"Penthouse", dijo Damon con desdén mientras el ascensor ping, señalando su llegada.

Elena oyó el débil sonido de piano de música suave en el fondo como ella entró, seguido de Damon y Jeremy.

_"Maldita sea,_ eso es un precio que no podía soñar", dijo Jeremy con incredulidad mientras miraba a Damon.

"La compañía ayudó a pagar por ello", se encogió de hombros Damon.

"Oh, claro."

Elena quiso decir algo, pero ella sabía que Damon todavía estaba molesto con ella, aunque él estaba eligiendo a ignorarlo por el momento.

* * *

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron lentamente, Elena se quedó sin aliento.

Era absolutamente ajeno. La habitación era una habitación gigante, y en todas partes se veía, Elena vio suelos de madera y paredes de cristal hasta el suelo. El horizonte se escondió detrás de ellos, brillante y hermoso. Había un balcón en la parte delantera de la sala, y al instante Elena quería salir y ver el mundo que Damon tuvo a sus pies.

"Este lugar es increíble", Elena suspiró mientras miraba alrededor en todas las direcciones.

"Gracias," dijo la voz de terciopelo de Damon. "Yo ya vuelvo. Pónganse cómodos." dijo mientras caminaba en una habitación y cerró la puerta.

"Jer, mira este lugar!" Elena gritó mientras reía. Ella estaba borracho en la belleza del apartamento de Damon y Jeremy se quedó en la entrada, mirando herida por un rayo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Elena, vagando de nuevo hacia él.

"Todavía no sé por qué estamos aquí", dijo amenazadoramente, y el humor de Elena cayó por debajo de cero.

_Ella estaba entrando en la zona de peligro._

"Es ... complicado, Jer, pero no podemos quedarnos en casa ahora", dijo vacilante.

"Así que estamos supone estar aquí encerrado en el ático de Damon por _cuánto tiempo?"_ Jeremy se burlaba.

"No sé, Jer. Te diré por qué estamos aquí, pero si lo hago, me tienes que prometer que va a permanecer fuera de él. Y puedes irte si quieres estar lejos del peligro . "

Tomando una respiración profunda, Elena refrito de la historia de Jeremy, que ha transmitido en la cara varias emociones como ella. Cuando terminó, la ira hervía en sus ojos oscuros.

"¿Qué? No hay manera de que te voy a dejar sola para hacer frente a este acosador psicópata, Elena", dijo bruscamente.

Jeremy era como Damon._ Protectora de sobrecarga._

"Ella no estarás sola, ella estará a salvo conmigo", Damon entró en la sala principal, que llegó a estar de pie por Elena.

_Esto en cuanto a "Yo ya vuelvo",_ Elena pensó mientras rodaba los ojos.

Era a la vez un choque y una sensación reconfortante saber que Damon estaba ahora sosteniendo su mano.

Cuando Elena miró más de cerca el rostro de Jeremy, parecía a punto de cuestionar el gesto. Antes de que pudiera objetar o pregunta, Elena habló rápidamente.

"Jer, yo quiero que te vayas estancia con unos amigos por el momento. No quiero que quedan atrapados en esto."

"No, el_ infierno_ no. No puedes decirme qué más hacer, Elena. Soy diecinueve. Soy un adulto que puede tomar mis propias decisiones." Jeremy defendió y Elena sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. _Su hermano era tan testarudo._

"Lo_ sé,_ Jer, pero esto es _muy_ peligroso, incluso para _mí!_ ¿No lo _entiendes?_ Damon lo contrario no habría llevado fuera de casa", Elena le recordó. Ella sabía que él estaba empeñado en quedarse para protegerla, pero Elena nunca se lo perdonaría si Jeremy resultó herido, o peor aún, en el final.

"Di lo que quieras, Elena, pero yo _no_ me voy." Jeremy dijo amenazadoramente, y Elena frunció el ceño.

"Jeremy-" Elena comenzó, pero se detuvo cuando Jeremy sacudió la cabeza con enojo mientras caminaba junto a ella y Damon.

"La tercera puerta a la derecha, Jeremy," le dijo Damon y Jeremy entró por esa puerta.

"Jer!" Elena llamó, pasando a seguirlo, pero Damon sintió agarrar su brazo.

"Elena, que lo enfríe", aconsejó cuidado.

Elena se burló mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Damon, _no_ puedo dejar que se _quede_ aquí con nosotros!" Elena gimió cuando ella se giró para mirarlo.

"Lo sé, Elena, lo_ sé!_" Damon tomó la cara, y Elena sintió que su llama mejillas con su cercanía. Cuando ella lo miró a los ojos. que fue silenciado.

_Eran tan azules._

"Sólo déjalo enfriar durante un tiempo, tal vez hablar con él más tarde," dijo en voz baja mientras sus ojos corrían por su rostro.

"Yo no quiero que te preocupes, Elena. Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo", Damon suspiró mientras su mirada se desvió hacia sus labios. Elena tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, apoyándose en su toque.

"Damon", suspiró ella, y si era una súplica para que se detuviera o continuar, no podía decir. Su toque era una especie de arma mágica distracción secreto de su que desenredó sus emociones, y ella no le gustó ni _un poco._ No estaba acostumbrada a mostrar sus emociones. Había pasado tanto tiempo enterrarlos.

_Maldito sea._

Los labios de él la hizo callar, dulce y suave. Elena sintió que la moldura contra sus labios cuando él plantó un beso tras beso en ellos. De repente, un golpe de calor eléctrica ardía la sangre, y ahora se estaba asentando en el abismo de su estómago. Manos de Elena instante envuelto alrededor del cuello de Damon, y ella sintió que su cuerpo se apretaba contra Damon mientras sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de su pequeña cintura, atrayéndola hacia él.

"Oh, Dios", Elena susurró mientras su mano se deslizó bajo su camisa y acarició su espalda, enviando escalofríos de placer por su espalda desnuda.

"Tan hermoso", Damon susurró contra sus labios, y el corazón de Elena casi saltó fuera de su pecho. Sus piernas estaban ahora rápidamente recurriendo a chocolate derretido como besos de Damon eran besos del sol.

Una tos forzada el hechizo mágico que echada sobre ellos para romper. Elena se giró, viendo Jeremy pie, mirando como si hubiera entrado en algo desagradable.

"Ugh, chicos, lo cortan con el PDA", dijo mientras entraba en la habitación.

Elena no sabía qué decir en respuesta. Elena no podía decir si estaba 'enfriado' todavía, pero si no lo era, no iba a llevar ese dolor aún sujeta a la mesa.

"Voy a llamar a una pizza esta noche. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Damon le preguntó mientras se alejaba de Elena y otra vez a la sala de estar y sacó su teléfono. Inesperadamente, Elena perdió la calidez que Damon le había proporcionado. Ella envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella, pero simplemente no era el mismo que el suyo.

_¿Qué diablos le pasaba?_

"No importa, pero gracias", Jeremy dijo Damon mientras se acercaba para sentarse con él en la sala de estar.

"Elena?"

Elena se liberó de su mente y miró a Damon.

"Oh, er, queso, supongo. Gracias," ella sonrió mientras seguía fuzzed con confusión.

_Damon estaba bajo su piel._

_Y que iba a destruirla._

* * *

Había sido un poco desde la pizza llegó, y Elena quedó fuera en el balcón de Damon, mirando hacia el horizonte. El cielo era de un azul marino, salpicado de motas de estrellas blancas. Los edificios brillaban con la luz, y había una ligera brisa en el aire. Elena envuelve la bata más fuerte a su alrededor.

"Creo que me voy a la cama. Buenas noches, muchachos." Jeremy bostezó, y Elena se dio la vuelta.

"Buenas noches, Jer." Ella hizo un gesto, mirando Damon le palmadita en la espalda y el murmullo algo. Una vez que ella vio que Damon se dirigía hacia ella, se dio la vuelta.

_Esto no iba a ir bien._

El sonido de la puerta de cristal corredera chirrido alertó a Elena a la presencia de Damon.

"Muy bien, Jer está en la cama y estamos solos. Spill".

Elena miró a Damon, y su expresión era dura y expectante. Ella vio un destello de impaciencia en sus ojos azules, y la hizo estremecer.

"Esa noche, después de que te hablé la noche del baile, vi un informe que Maymont Park había ardido," Elena estaba caminando en la cuerda floja, y que no sabía cuando sería romper. "Pensé que era una coincidencia que sólo habíamos estado allí"

"¿Así que crees que alguien intencionalmente le prendieron fuego", concluyó Damon frialdad.

_En cualquier momento, ahora._

"Sí, supongo. Yo no me dejo preocupado, ni siquiera dejarme te dicen, hasta que no hubo evidencia sólida de que fue un incendio provocado. Y esta noche, vi que era, y me entró el pánico."

Damon se quedó en silencio, y Elena estaba al cien por cien que había comenzado a hundirse en el hielo.

"Maldita sea, Elena!" Damon casi gritó, haciendo Elena salto. "Dios, tú deberías habérmelo dicho antes! Sobre todo porque usted está siendo blanco de un asesino psicópata en masa!"

Elena tragó temerosamente mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

_Estaba tan harto de discutir con él. Casi siempre le redujo a las lágrimas._

"Lo sé, Damon, y lo siento. II simplemente no quería preocuparte," gimió ella mientras lentamente se levantó de su asiento.

"Me _preocupe?"_ Damon se burló oscuro, y la piel de Elena estaba repleto. "Jesús, Elena,_ ¿alguna_ vez me dijo _algo?"_

"Yo todo lo he dicho ahora mismo!" -exclamó ella, con el corazón palpitante. "Estoy a salvo aquí, así que está bien."

"¿Es este el mismo psicópata que te está chantajeando?" Los ojos de Damon abrieron con lo que Elena supuso que era el miedo.

"No lo sé", dijo en voz baja. "¿Cómo podríamos siquiera sabemos quiénes son?"

Damon suspiró. "Sinceramente, no sé cómo."

Elena tragó saliva, pensando más allá.

¿Cómo _iban_ a encontrar a esta persona? No tenían ninguna pista, ningún sospechoso, _nada._

"Eh," de Damon ojos azules atravesaron ella con determinación. "Vamos a encontrarlos. Vamos a encontrar este culo y detenerlos." , le dijo.

"Damon", Elena susurró con cautela. Le cogió la cara entre las manos, pidiéndole que escuche con atención. "Yo estoy a salvo ahora, y no sé quién es esta persona, pero estoy seguro. ¿No puedes ser feliz con eso por ahora?"

Elena pudo sentir la mandíbula tensa de Damon, pero estaba esperando que él lo dejaría pasar.

"No lo puedo evitar que me preocupo por ti, Elena," susurró entrecortadamente y Elena sintió que su corazón se apretó.

"Entiendo que, Damon. Sólo _por favor,_ para _mí,_ no analizar demasiado las cosas en este momento," dijo en voz baja cuando se sintió que se tiró a sus ojos. Quería besarlo, pero su estado de ánimo era tan inestable en estos momentos. Así que en vez de besarlo, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo apretó en un abrazo.

"Estoy cansado. Creo que me iré a la cama. Qué hora es esta función de mañana?" Elena se preguntó, sonriendo. Ella estaba realmente deseando que llegue el evento.

"Mierda", Damon susurró mientras pasaba una mano por el pelo. "Me había olvidado de eso. Es a las 5:30."

"Tengo que trabajar mañana, Damon," jadeó Elena. Después de toda esta histeria que era llegada la espalda de Damon en su vida, Elena se había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo.

"Se puede tomar un día libre", le dijo. "Estoy seguro de_ Kol_ no le importará,"

Elena sintió que se le helaba la sangre como Kol entró en su mente. Él estaba enojado cuando ella última vez que lo había visto. Ella no quería tratar con él la pregunta por qué tenía que irse.

"Bien", se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué tipo de acontecimiento es esto otra vez?"

"Es un acto de caridad. Traje y corbata", dijo en voz baja y Elena se quedó sin aliento.

"Oh, dios, no tengo nada que ponerme!" Había dejado todos sus vestidos en su casa, sin duda. Y Damon no estaba tan cerca de dejarla ir allí hasta que ... _¿hasta cuándo?_

"Clama Caroline. Estoy seguro de que estará más que dispuesto a llevarlo a cabo para conseguir uno", sugirió.

Elena se estremeció. Caroline y compras eran como el Yin y el Yang. Pero las compras con Caroline era como tomar un destornillador en los globos oculares. Pero ella estaba fuera de opciones.

"Sí, supongo que tendrá que hacer," ella suspiró abatido.

_Espera Care sabe de nosotros._

"Buenas noches, Damon", dijo Elena con voz cansada mientras se encaminaba hacia el apartamento.

"Buenas noches, Elena,"

Deslizar la puerta de cristal se cerró detrás de ella, Elena entró en la habitación en la que Damon había dispuesto para ella. Era puro blanco por dentro, con una cama hermosa en el centro de la habitación. Nada más realmente ocupado la habitación, pero era lo suficientemente amplia para ella. Ella hubiera estado satisfecho con simplemente dormido en el sofá, pero Damon estaba en contra de eso.

Como ella sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su bata blanca y esponjosa, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

_"Hola, extraño",_ repite voz sensual simulacro de Caroline.

"Hey, cuidado, siento que han pasado unos días desde que yo he llamado." Había estado tan ocupado con Damon y sus confesiones a darse cuenta de que había otras personas en su vida.

_"Eso está bien. ¿Por qué llamas tan tarde?"_

"Necesito un pequeño favor", dijo Elena con incertidumbre mientras jugaba con las cuerdas en el edredón. Caroline aún no tenía conocimiento de ella y Damon ... relación _revisado._ Y Elena no estaba dispuesto a hablar de dos horas y media. Pero necesitaba un vestido apropiado para llevar mañana por la noche._ Sólo hazlo!_

_"¿Y qué sería eso?"_ Caroline se preguntó.

_Maldita sea, simplemente escupir!_

"Damon me a algún evento de caridad en la de sus padres mañana invitado, y no tengo ningún vestido"

"Espera, espera, espera, espera._ ¿He oído bien? ¿Acabas de decir _Damon_ te ha invitado a un evento de caridad? Al igual que en una cosa evento_ cita?_ ¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido en los últimos dos días entre ustedes dos?" Jadeos de Caroline eran como tambores penetrantes a oídos de Elena._

_Dios, Caroline._

"Te lo diré mañana, pero ¿puedes ayudarme?" -preguntó esperanzado.

_Dios, odiaba pedir cosas._ Ella había estado sola durante tanto tiempo.

_"Duh!"_ Caroline chilló. _"Pero _no_ creo que te van a dar tan fácilmente, Gilbert!"_ Caroline rompió.

"Gracias, cuidado." Elena suspiró de alivio. "Te llamaré por la mañana y nos ocurrirá algo", dijo Caroline.

_"Está bien. Adiós,"_ Caroline cantó como Elena puso los ojos.

_Caroline estaba en una historia real._

* * *

Elena estaba en la cama, tratando con todo en ella para ir a dormir, y cuando _por fin_ consiguió _medio dormido,_ sonó el timbre.

Elena miró hacia la puerta.

_¿Qué hora era?_

Elena miró a la alarma al lado de su almohada.

_Diez cuarenta y ocho._ Elena frunció el ceño.

_Que estaba de visita Damon a esta hora?_

"Elena?"

Vacilante voz de Jeremy fue lo que la atrajo de la cama para ver qué estaba pasando.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Elena sintió que su cuerpo inundaciones con la ansiedad.

Caminando por el pasillo, la mitad de la sala estaba a la vista, junto con Jeremy, y su rostro sólo fomentó su preocupación.

"Jer?" -le preguntó en voz baja mientras seguía caminando hacia él. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás ahí parado?"

La boca de Jeremy abre y se cierra tantas veces que Elena estaba seguro de que ella estaba experimentando latigazo.

_¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Le habría ocurrido algo malo? ¿Por qué estaba tan indeciso Jeremy?_

Cuando Elena dobló la esquina para ver toda la entrada principal, sin embargo, ahora estaba cara a cara con su respuesta.

Un pelo corto mujer joven, morena vestida con un jersey rojo y pantalón negro se paró frente a Elena, sonriendo. Sin embargo, la sonrisa no llegó a los ojos castaños de la mujer. No es _que_ que conmocionó Elena. Era lo que la morena sostenía cerca de su cuerpo.

"Elena?" La voz de Damon llegó desde el balcón, y Elena se quedó helado.

En un momento, Damon estaba vagando en la sala.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando-?"

Pero Damon fue silenciado con la visión exacta que Elena era hace unos momentos.

Ella todavía estaba en shock. Honestamente no podía apostar que estaba más sorprendido entre los dos ellos.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Damon preguntó la morena con cautela, que sostenía a un niño pequeño, un niño, en sus brazos.

_Santa madre de-_

"Damon," tragó Elena. "Se trata de Meredith Fell. Y eso es Ryan ..." _Respira!_ "M-mi hijo"

* * *

**AN:** Por favor REVISE! Me motiva para actualizar más rápido!


	11. Diez

**CAPÍTULO 10:**

_Septiembre 2008_

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Elena se sentó en la cafetería al otro lado de su amiga Meredith Fell, un médico en el Hospital local.

"¿Qué?" Elena miró a su amiga, parpadeando.

_Había estado zonificación. Maldita._

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Meredith repitió en voz baja. Elena amaba que Meredith estaba siempre tan sensibles hacia los demás, y siempre sabía lo que hay que decir. "Sobre el bebé?" Preguntó Meredith, con el ceño fruncido.

"No lo sé. Estoy todavía en estado de shock, ¿sabes?" Elena rió mientras hacía girar un palo mezcla en su bebida.

_¿Ella nunca acostumbrarse a la idea de tener un bebé?_

"¿Vas a saber lo que es?"

"Yo no creo que pueda sobrevivir a eso. Estoy probablemente no va a mantener."

Los ojos de Meredith se agrandaron. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

Elena respiró hondo mientras amorosamente se frotó el estómago hinchado, y odiaba el hecho de que tenía los ojos nublados por las lágrimas ahora. "Porque todo lo que quiero cuidar de mi bebé, no puedo dar lo necesario para él o ella. Estoy roto, estoy soltero, y no estoy emocionalmente preparada para ser madre, y mucho solo el tipo de madre que necesita mi bebé. Y no puedo hacerle eso a mi bebé ", susurró.

_No lo haría._

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? Dele en adopción?" Meredith se preguntó.

"Probablemente. El problema será encontrar la pareja correcta que me siento a gusto con la crianza de mi hijo. Yo no sé nada de esas cosas. ¿Y cómo iba a hacerlo? Tengo dieciocho años," ella miró su bebida de chocolate.

La mano de Meredith se acercó y apretó la de ella, y los ojos de Elena se disparó, alarmado.

_Es sólo Meredith. Estás bien._

"Elena, sé que todo esto es mucho para ti, y en una edad tan joven." dijo con dulzura. "Pero está bien si quiere quedarse con el bebé. Yo podría ayudarte. Te he conocido durante toda su vida, y Brian y yo no pensaría dos veces antes de ayudar a salir"

Elena lo consideró. Pero ella estaba siendo una carga. Meredith no podía tener hijos, así que Elena sabía que Meredith no tendría problemas en aceptar a un niño en su familia, pero un fugitivo adolescente también?

"No puedo dejar que ustedes hacen eso por mí, tan agradecido como yo. Pero mi bebé no ... no pertenece a mí." Era como un cuchillo apuñalando su corazón. "Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Pronto", asintió con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba una lágrima de su ojo.

* * *

La ansiedad de Elena creció como Damon siguió mirando a ella. Maldita sea, esto era un mal momento. ¿Por qué estaban aún allí? ¿Cómo Meredith siquiera sabía que estaba allí?

Elena sonrió a Meredith y su hijo, las lágrimas llenando sus ojos. Ella estaba tan abrumado de ver Ryan. Había pasado casi un año desde la última visita. _Y era tan grande ahora._

"E-yena!"

El corazón de Elena rompió al oír a su hijo decir su nombre. _Podía hablar!_

"Hola, cariño", Elena sonrió entre lágrimas mientras se movía más hacia Meredith y Ryan, quien sostuvo Ryan por Elena tomar. Estaba tan caliente, y Elena era un lío de emociones como ella lo tomó en sus manos.

"Yo-te mi-perder!" se reía mientras abrazaba a su cuello.

Oh, dios.

"Oh, yo también te extrañé, cariño," se rió entre dientes Elena.

"Hola, pequeño. Mucho tiempo, ¿eh?" Jeremy finalmente habló.

"Jerr-mee!" Ryan se rió alegremente cuando vio Jeremy junto a Elena.

Elena se dio la vuelta a la cara Damon, preparándose. Su expresión en blanco que había visto hace un momento era ahora algo de temor.

"Ryan, este es mi amigo, Damon. ¿Puedes decir" hola "a él?" -susurró en su oreja pequeña, lo que le causó a reír.

"Mmm-mmm." Ryan negó con la cabeza mientras enterraba la cara en su pelo.

"Creo que Damon quiere usted decir hola", animó con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Damon. Sus ojos eran cálidos mientras sonreía lentamente hacia ella.

"Hola, Mamon," Ryan saludó Damon y Elena sonrió con orgullo.

"Hola." Damon se rió entre dientes mientras saludaba a Ryan.

_Qué alivio._

"T-tu tiene bo-bonita pelo, E-yena," Ryan sonrió mientras jugaba con cerraduras de Elena.

"Ella lo hace", dijo Damon suavemente y Elena levantó la vista para ver a Damon guiño hacia ella.

"Gracias," Elena se rió, mirando a Ryan.

"Se parece a ti", sonrió Damon.

"¿Eso crees?" , se preguntó. Tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos, pero ella pensó que la semejanza se detuvo allí.

"Tiene tu ojos", sonrió Damon.

"Sí, supongo que sí." ella se sonrojó.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?" Preguntó Elena, recordando que Meredith no era sólo un pasar por, y mucho menos saber de Elena cada movimiento.

"Tengo que hablar con usted acerca de eso," Meredith tragó, y Elena frunció el ceño.

"En privado?" Preguntó Elena.

Meredith asintió, y Elena espejo.

"Jeremías, ¿podría llevarlo?" Elena Ryan agarró y se fue a levantarlo, pero Damon habló.

"Aquí. Puedo tomar", que extendió las manos para Ryan.

"¿Qué?"

_Ella no se lo esperaba._

"Está bien. Ya lo tengo, Elena," Damon asintió con ánimo.

"A-Así," Elena entregó a Ryan a Damon.

"Voy a estar de vuelta, chicos," dijo Elena mientras ella y Meredith se dirigió al pasillo.

"¿Qué _demonios_ estás haciendo aquí?" Elena susurró una vez que estaban solos. "¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?"

Meredith suspiró mientras cruzaba los brazos. "Jeremy me dijo," admitió. "Tuve que venir a verte. Lo siento, Elena. No sabía que eras ... lo que usted está con Damon, y yo no sabía que él no sabía nada de Ryan,"

Elena sacudió la cabeza. "Él lo sabe. Si él no lo sabía, que él iría balísticos. Confía en mí. Ahora, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Cuando me enteré del incendio de Maymont, me entró el pánico. Sólo quería hacerle saber que estábamos bien, y cuando traté de llamar a usted, usted no respondí,"

"Espera, que me_ llamaste?"_ Elena le preguntó mientras ella sacó su teléfono. No había oído que se vaya fuera, y ella no ve ninguna notificación, por no hablar de Meredith.

"Sí, bueno, llamé a su teléfono fijo. Entonces, traté de Jeremy, y me contestó y me dijo que ustedes dos estaban alojados aquí con Damon por un tiempo."

"Oh, así que Jeremy _sabía_ que ibas a venir?" Preguntó Elena, sorprendido.

_No creía advertir a ella?_

"Bueno, técnicamente, yo nunca dije que iba a venir. Yo sólo quería conseguir un asimiento de ti, y él me dijo dónde estaba, pero yo nunca le dije que iba a venir con seguridad", Meredith corregido.

"Oh, está bien, así que ¿qué estás haciendo aquí tan tarde?" Elena se preguntó.

Elena estaba tratando de comprender la historia de Meredith, pero estaba tan cansado y abrumado que ella sólo quería llegar a este punto.

Meredith suspiró mientras se acomodó un mechón de pelo negro detrás de la oreja.

"Antes de que me envió un mensaje Jeremy, me acerqué a su casa esta noche para ver si estabas bien y me di cuenta de que se trataba en la entrada."  
Fuera de su bolso de cuero, Meredith sacó un paquete y se lo entregó a Elena.

"No hay dirección del remitente, o uno que he podido encontrar," Meredith suspiró Elena puso el paquete en sus manos.

"Yo no abro," dijo Meredith en voz baja.

"Gracias," Elena sonrió, su mente fuzzing como ella se lo metió en el bolsillo. ¿Quién le enviaría un paquete sin remitente?

_Por supuesto._

_Era otro mensaje._

Elena decidió entonces no abrirlo hasta después del evento de mañana. Fuera lo que fuese, si era realmente de esta persona anónima que era de ella, entonces ni ella ni Damon tenía que preocuparse de ello hasta después del evento de mañana había terminado.

"Y eso es todo lo que realmente vine," Meredith se encogió de hombros, sonrió con nostalgia. "Se está haciendo tarde. Realmente deberíamos atajar"

El corazón de Elena se hundió con la idea de dejar a su hijo una vez más.

"Sí, tengo que dormir un poco, y sé que Damon va a querer hablar", frunció el ceño, sin mirar hacia adelante a la conversación.

"Entonces, ¿que les guste ... juntos ahora?" Meredith se burló con incredulidad.

"No lo sé. Supongo, pero es complicado." Elena suspiró abatido y decidió seguir una vez que Meredith asintió expectante. "Él dice que ha tenido algún tipo de sentimientos hacia mí desde esa noche después del baile, y yo le creo, es que ... No sé cuánto," ella miró hacia abajo a sus dedos.

Elena realmente no sabía mucho acerca de cómo Damon sentía por ella, por no hablar de las profundidades. ¿Cuánto de lo que había cambiado desde que se reunió con ella?

"¿Se siente lo mismo por él?" Meredith se preguntó.

Elena parpadeó. Ella hizo sentir algo por Damon, pero ese algo era algo que se desconocía.

"Sí, lo sé," ella sonrió.

"¿Entonces cuál es el problema?" Meredith le preguntó con indiferencia.

"El problema es ... _yo_. Me he pasado _tanto_ tiempo tratando de enterrar a mi pasado, para cubrir la parte de mí que se preocupa. Y que ha venido a la _derecha_ y arranqué que tirita", Elena se burlaba. Damon estaba haciendo tantas cosas a sus emociones, y era tan confuso. Todo en él era confuso.

"Sólo es complicado si te _hace_ complicado, Elena. Las relaciones son más simples que las vemos. Si está _realmente_ dispuesto a dar este ... _conexión_ que ustedes dos tienen una _clara_ oportunidad, entonces lo_ hacen_. Damon es _obviamente_ dispuestos a probar, y que la reunión la mitad._ Usted_ tiene que dar ese paso y que el riesgo.

"Si es tu _pasado_ que te está impidiendo la felicidad, ya sea con Damon o alguien más, entonces_ nunca_ será feliz. Usted _necesita_ saber que tu pasado es aparte de _lo que eres._ Usted no puede _cambiar_, y lo que tiene para_ tratar_ con él.

"Si usted está preocupado de que esta nueva relación con Damon le hará vulnerable a las emociones que nunca has experimentado, y eso no es lo que quieres, entonces te sugiero que no lo llevas en.

"Sin embargo, si usted _está_ dispuesto a asumir estos riesgos y ver a dónde va, entonces yo sé que al final, pase lo que pase, será porque _quería_ correr ese riesgo por la posibilidad de ser _feliz_ con alguien que se preocupa profundamente . "

Elena parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. Ella tenía razón, sin duda. Tendría que cualquiera esté preparado para ser expuesto a emociones vulnerables mientras continúa su relación con Damon, o retirarse antes de que alguien salga herido.

"Suenas igual que él," Elena sonrió mientras se limpiaba una lágrima de su ojo.

"Tomar riesgos, Elena. _Sobre todo_ si se trata de su felicidad que podría beneficiar al final."

"Gracias," Elena asintió con la cabeza mientras se sorbió los mocos. "¿Vamos a entrar?"

"Sí," Meredith sonrió con simpatía.

Elena abrió la puerta del apartamento de Damon, y cuando ella entró, se quedó pasmada en su lugar.

Damon estaba sentado en el sofá, Ryan dormida en sus brazos. Parecía tan natural, tan real. Elena sonrió a la vista, y se aclaró la garganta con suavidad.

_"Damon, a casa de Meredith,_" susurró cuando él la miró.

Damon asintió y se levantó lentamente con Ryan. Elena se acercó a Damon y tomó Ryan.

_"Jer?"_ se articuló.

_"Bed",_ Damon hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la habitación de Jeremy.

Elena asintió con la cabeza, y cuando se volvió hacia Meredith, ella entregó a Ryan a ella.

_"Gracias de nuevo por venir,"_ Elena sonrió mientras Meredith le acarició la cabeza de Ryan.

_"Si. Te veré más tarde. Y recuerda lo que te dije,"_ Meredith miró por encima del hombro de Elena y Elena sabía que se refería a su consejo sobre su relación con Damon.

_"Lo haré",_ Elena le dijo mientras abría la puerta principal y la abrió.

_"Buenas noches, Elena. Encantado de conocerte, Damon,"_ Meredith saludó mientras entraba por la puerta.

_"Tú también, Meredith,"_ sonrió Damon.

_"Adiós, Mer",_ Elena cerró la puerta con suavidad, inclinándose contra ella nerviosamente.

Elena miró a través de sus pestañas a Damon, quien la miraba impasible.

"¿Qué?" -preguntó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Por alguna razón, se consoló.

"Nada. Entonces Meredith adoptó a su hijo." concluyó en voz baja, y Elena vio un atisbo de recelo en su tono.

"Sí," Ella tragó, confundido como ella miró hacia abajo a sus pies. _¿Por qué no le gritaba, o exigir respuestas?_

"¿Qué es lo que quiere?"

Elena miró a los ojos azules de Damon, la preocupación evidente.

"Ella se detuvo a hablar conmigo sobre el incendio en Maymont," Ella oró que sonaba convincente, a pesar de que, técnicamente, no estaba mintiendo sobre eso.

"Sí, claro. ¿No dijiste que vivía allí?"

"Sí", asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué decidió ir a Maymont el sábado pasado?" Preguntó en voz baja. _Demasiado silencio._

Decidir no había nada de malo en decirle, elena respondió con sinceridad.

"Debido a Meredith tomaría Ryan allí y siempre me preguntaba a venir. Dejé de ir hace un año."

"¿Por qué?"

"Esa es otra historia", dijo con amargura. Es posible que tenga que hablar con él sobre por qué eligió Maymont, pero no tener que decir que la historia todavía.

"Está bien." Él asintió con la cabeza en la comprensión y Elena agradeció a sus estrellas que no presionarla para que revivir_ eso._

"Yo estoy muy cansado, Damon." Ella bostezó. "Creo que me iré a la cama"

"Muy bien. Buenas noches, Elena," sonrió cálidamente, y Elena saludó.

"Buenas noches, Damon."

* * *

**AN:** Por favor REVISE! Me motiva para actualizar más! :)

**PD:** sígueme en twitter (EverbloomMist13) para obtener actualizaciones sobre Vivienda y proyectos futuros!


	12. Once

**CAPÍTULO 11:**

El olor de la canela despertó Elena cuando ella abrió los ojos. ¿Dónde estaba? Elena se incorporó rápidamente, mirando a su alrededor._ Oh, cierto._

_Ella estaba en el apartamento de Damon._

"Elena!"

La voz de Jeremy débilmente eco de la sala, y antes de que Elena pudiera parpadear, la puerta se llevaron abierto.

"Oh, bueno, que estás haciendo", sonrió mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta. "Hacer el desayuno de Damon. ¿Quieres algo?"

De repente, el estómago de Elena retumbó por toda respuesta.

"Sí", se rió mientras pasaba una mano por el pelo. "Saldré en un minuto o dos,"

"Está bien", Jeremy asintió y cerró la puerta.

Echando un vistazo al reloj de la mesilla de noche, era al parecer las 10:30. Elena de inmediato saltó de la cama y se vistió.

* * *

Elena entró en la cocina con cansancio y vio la espalda de Damon en el horno.

"Eso huele muy bien. ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Damon volvió hacia Elena.

"Tortitas y salchichas. Espero que esté bien", sonrió esperanzado.

"No, desde luego. Estoy tan hambriento, usted podría hacer una _mierda_ y que probablemente lo comería", bromeó como Damon asintió con la cabeza y volvió a la cocina.

_Mala broma, Elena._

"¿A qué hora vas a salir con Caroline?" Le preguntó, haciendo Elena a jadear.

Había olvidado por completo sus planes para ir de compras vestido con Caroline.

_¿Cuántas veces en su vida tuvieron ella y Caroline compras vestido estado? Se estaba convirtiendo en un pasatiempo._

_"Mierda._ Me había _olvidado_ de eso. Llamaré y descubrir." ella le dijo que ella se apresuró a su teléfono fuera. "Voy a estar en el balcón."

Una vez que ponga un pie en el balcón, Elena abrió la puerta de cristal se cerró detrás de ella. Estaba a punto de marcar el número de Caroline, pero al parecer ella se le adelantó.

_"Hola, Care."_ Elena dijo alegremente, a pesar de su desconfianza._ Si Caroline estaba llamando, entonces no era por lo general una buena noticia para ella._

_"Gracias a Dios. Elena, yo estoy en camino a su casa en estos momentos. El camino hacia el centro comercial está teniendo la construcción hecho a él, por lo que tendremos que tomar un desvío que será más largo. Así que prepárate."_

_Caroline estaba en camino a su casa?_

_Mierda_

_Es hora de confesar._

"Care, espera! Yo no estoy en casa", dijo ella rápidamente.

_"¿Qué? Bueno, ¿dónde_ estás?" Caroline se burlaba con indiferencia y su tono sólo hizo Elena más incómodo.

_¿No le gustaría adivinar._

"Jer y yo estamos quedando con Damon,"

Elena contuvo la respiración, esperando a Caroline a enloquecer.

_"¿Qué?"_ Ella chilló airadamente a través del teléfono. "_¿Qué demonios estás haciendo a _Damon?" Ella silbó.

Elena dejó escapar el aliento.

"Es una larga historia, cuidado. Te lo diré en el camino hacia el centro comercial."

Elena tomó nota mentalmente de llevar una botella de ibuprofeno. Iba a necesitar ahora si estuviera a punto de hacer frente a la narración de sus últimos días_ y_ una tienda con Caroline.

_"Está bien, ¿Dónde vive? Estoy en mi camino."_

Elena frunció el ceño. No quería dejar por el momento._ ¿Cómo iba a salir de esto?_

"Yo no voy a estar listo por lo menos cuarenta y cinco minutos, Care. Puedo encontrar allí?" Seguramente, _Caroline_ de _todas_ las personas no se quejaría ante la idea de pasear al centro comercial solo por un tiempo. Además, era la verdad. Caroline ya estaba fuera y en su camino a la casa de Elena, mientras que ella acababa de salir de la cama no hace ni diez minutos.

Caroline sopló a través del teléfono. _"Está bien. Date prisa, sin embargo. Adiós."_

_Bueno, adiós._

Elena colgó y se dirigió a la habitación.

"¿Y cómo te fue?" Damon preguntó mientras colocaba un plato de panqueques en la mesa que hizo que la boca de Elena regado a la vista de las hinchadas panqueques dorados.

"Está bien. Estoy a su cumplimiento en el centro comercial en breve." suspiró mientras entraba en la cocina.

"Bueno, bueno, probablemente debería darse prisa y comer." Hizo un gesto con la comida en la mesa.

"Sí," ella estuvo de acuerdo, como hizo su camino a la mesa de la cocina y se sentó.

"Gracias por hacer esto, se ve delicioso," sonrió al jarabe rociados en sus panqueques.

"No hay problema", dijo. "¿Así que necesita un taxi para ir al centro comercial?"

Elena sacudió la cabeza mientras masticaba su comida.

"No, me quedo con el autobús", dijo, y Damon frunció el ceño.

"Elena, no seas ridículo. Te llevaré", dijo con severidad.

"Damon-"

"No. Y no hay discusión. Coma. Voy a estar listo." y al igual que Elena se quedó solo en la mesa, ya que empuja a su comida como si fuera su peor enemigo.

_Él y sus problemas de control de Maldita._

* * *

"Gracias por el paseo, Damon," Elena dijo mientras se ponía junto a la acera del centro comercial.

"Sip. Caroline le está cayendo fuera, ¿no?" confirmó que Elena salió del coche.

"Sí, ella me dejara. Adiós," ella agitó mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

Damon sonrió y saludó con la mano a cambio antes de irse.

_Tome una respiración profunda,_ Elena entró en el edificio.

"¡Ahí estás!"

_Ni siquiera un segundo antes de que comiencen los dolores de cabeza._

Elena lentamente, _dolorosamente,_ se volvió y vio pisando fuerte Caroline hacia ella con una expresión de alivio.

"Caroline", Elena sonrió con los dientes apretados. Si Damon todavía estaba fuera, ella sería sin duda en conflicto con el correr de vuelta a su coche.

"Ready?" Caroline chilló, y Elena gimió para sus adentros.

"Sí. Le permite ir," ella suspiró.

_Esto iba a ser un día largo._

* * *

Era 2:20 y Elena se sentó en el baño de Damon mirando su reflejo mientras se aplica maquillaje a su rostro. Sus largas pestañas eran ahora más grueso con máscara ennegrecida, y sus finos labios estaban ahora hinchado con brillo de labios escarlata. Tenía las mejillas un ligero color rosa, y sus párpados eran un marrón de color café. Sus largos cabellos castaños estaban en encrespa las barras, y ella estaba en su bata blanca y esponjosa.

Ella y Caroline se había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana en la caza comercial por un vestido para usar con la función de caridad. Se habían ido por lo que pareció una eternidad, y cuando Elena llamó para Damon sabía que ella estaba en su camino a casa, él le había dicho que él no estaba allí, y cuando la llave de repuesto era. Por lo tanto, para los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos, ella estaba sola en su inmensa mayoría espacioso apartamento. Jeremy había ido a visitar a un amigo que recientemente se mudó a la ciudad, y Elena y Damon tenía que salir pronto. Ellos estaban listos para salir de la función de caridad alrededor 2:45, así que Damon seguramente volverían pronto.

En el fondo, la música alternativa cantó desde su teléfono mientras se levantaba para ir a buscar su vestido que se extiende en el sofá de la sala. Una vez que Elena lo recuperó, volvió corriendo al baño y lo deslizó sobre.

Se veía como algo que Cenicienta o Belle o cualquier otra princesa usaría. No_ ella._ Ella había decidido en un vestido de lentejuelas de oro precioso, con manchas de color azul y plata que fluía por su cuerpo a la tierra de una manera que hizo un vestido de fiesta. No estaba tan hinchada que parecía un pastel, pero tenía un poco de volumen en la falda. La parte posterior se expuso, que por supuesto Caroline amaba a pesar de la molestia de Elena. Ella sonrió mientras se deslizaba fuera de su bata de baño y en el vestido. Una vez que ella se había adaptado correctamente, Elena lenta y cuidadosamente lanzado sus rizos castaños de las barras que se encrespan y observó mientras caían por su frente y atrás, rebotando con el volumen. Rara vez se enroscó el pelo, y mucho menos tanto como su pelo estaba acurrucada a continuación. Elena echó un último vistazo en el espejo su reflejo, y no reconoció a sí misma. Ella hizo una nota mental para tomar una fotografía para enviar a Caroline.

"Elena?" La voz de Damon viajó desde la entrada principal, y Elena se miró en esa dirección.

"Estoy en el cuarto de baño, voy a estar en un segundo", le gritó de nuevo mientras se ajustaba su cabello, pasando sus manos por los rizos para que sean más voluptuosa. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que no había nada más que pudiera hacer para ellos, ella respiró hondo y salió del cuarto de baño. Y cuando lo hizo, su aliento en la garganta.

Damon se puso delante de ella, con un botón blanco encima de la camisa, los dos botones superiores desabrochados. La camisa estaba metido en, pantalones de vestir elegante negro y llevaba un frac negro abierto sobre la camisa. Se veía hermosa.

"Elena, te ves ..." susurró mientras sus ojos azules se oscurecieron, recorriendo arriba y abajo de su cuerpo, y por primera vez, ella no se sintió cómodo a su alrededor.

_Cosas más extrañas han sucedido._

"Te ves absolutamente impresionante", sonrió ampliamente, y Elena sintió un vuelco el corazón.

_¿Cómo ella lo notó su hermosa sonrisa antes?_

"Gracias", se sonrojó mientras sonreía tímidamente. "No te ves tan mal"

"Y _gracias_", sonrió, y Elena pudo sentir sus dedos hormigueo de placer.

"Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo hasta que nos vamos?"

Damon sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera distraído y miró su reloj. "En realidad deberíamos salir ahora. Es un largo viaje a Mystic Falls," dijo en voz baja.

_Espera, ¿qué?_

"Está en Mystic Falls?" Elena abrió la boca, con los nervios despertar. Maldita sea, claro que estaba allí! Sus padres todavía vivían allí, y ella deberían haber sabido desde el momento inicial que se iban.

"Sí," Damon la miró con recelo.

"Oh, Dios.-No estoy dispuesto a volver allí", susurró, y no fue sino hasta unos segundos después de que se dio cuenta de que ella les había hablado en voz alta.

_Maldita sea, Elena, estás pensando en voz alta._

"Todo estará bien, Elena. Mis padres serán las únicas personas que usted conoce allí", dijo Damon en un intento de consolarla, y Elena sintió ningún consuelo alguno.

"No, Damon, yo no puedo hacer esto-no estoy listo para hacer esto, Y-Yo-"

"Escucha, Elena." Manos de Damon ahora estaban tomando su rostro, y Elena vio obligado a mirar en los ojos azules de Damon insistentes. "Va a estar bien. Lo prometo. No vamos a estar allí tanto tiempo, pero te aseguro que mis padres no van a pensar dos veces acerca de lo que ha sido de tu vida. Son demasiado absorbidos en la caridad para dar una mierda sobre cualquier otra cosa."

Elena asintió, aseguró. Estaba en lo cierto. Estaban demasiado ocupados y demasiado importante para preocuparse por nada, por no hablar de _ella._

"Está bien", susurró.

"Está bien", Damon repitió en voz baja, y dejar de lado su cara. Extendió su brazo derecho. "Listo?"

Si lo toma, Elena hizo su mejor intento de una sonrisa.

"Listo,"

* * *

Elena ansiedad se sentó frente a Damon en la parte trasera de una limusina negro que había alquilado para pasar la noche mientras veía la mansión de salir a la luz.

La Mansion Salvatore era más grande que Elena había recordado. Era blanca como el mármol, y era más grande que la casa del alcalde. Irónico. Había puertas de bronce que saludaron invitados al frente de la propiedad, y Elena se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando tomó en las decoraciones. Había agua, fuentes de chocolate y hielo esparcidos por el lote. Globos Rubí estaban en las filas anteriores a la entrada de la casa, y no había un equipo de mozos de aparcamiento de los coches.

"Es mucho más grande de lo que recuerdo," dijo Elena en voz baja mientras miraba por la ventana en toda la casa.

"Mis padres han tenido lugar remodelado desde entonces", le dijo.

"Oh, wow," Los ojos de Elena exploran la casa más de cerca. Se veía como si no hubiera un accesorio adicional.

"Hola, Sr. Salvatore y ..?" Uno de los aparcacoches abrió la puerta del coche y le tendió la mano a Elena a salir.

"Elena Gilbert", sonrió mientras tomaba su mano, que estaba cubierto con un guante blanco.

"La Sra. Gilbert," el mozo sonrió cálidamente, haciendo que Elena se sonrojara inesperadamente.

"Gracias, Brady", dijo Damon al hombre mientras se deslizaba por detrás de Elena.

"Por supuesto, Sr. Salvatore. Disfrute del evento"

"Cuidado con el escalón," Damon apretó el brazo de Elena con fuerza, sorprendiéndola. Ella miró hacia abajo al instante. Estaba tan absorto en las decoraciones extravagantes que ella no era consciente de que estaba caminando. Los escalones de la entrada estaban a sus pies.

"Oh, gracias," ella se rió mientras levantaba su vestido, dando un paso a la piedra de hormigón.

"No quiero que te hagan daño", sonrió, y Elena se sentía caliente de emoción ahora.

"Vaya, gracias por ser tan preocupado por mi seguridad, el Sr. Salvatore," ella le sonrió coquetamente mientras entraba en la casa.

_Coqueteo?_

Él _era_ su novio, pero me pareció extraño ... con Damon. Después de conocerlo durante _tanto_ tiempo como amigo, que era, a veces, si estuviera diciendo la verdad, un poco incómodo entre ellos. Nunca había estado en una relación romántica de verdad, y para comenzar con su amiga de siempre, siempre fue una zona de peligro.

"Damon!"

Elena rompió la cabeza al oír el sonido de su padre, Giuseppe, que estaba de pie en medio del pasillo, con la mano en el aire.

"Padre", dijo Damon incómodamente mientras se acercaban a Giuseppe.

"Y ... la señorita Elena Gilbert, ¿es usted?" Giuseppe preguntó con incredulidad mientras su mirada fija en Elena.

"Sí, señor". Ella asintió con la cabeza educadamente. "Es bueno verte de nuevo"

"Bueno, sin duda. Hace mucho tiempo, mi querida, demasiado tiempo. Damon aquí ha estado corriendo su boca fuera de ti a mi esposa, y ella no puede esperar para verte otra vez"

Elena parpadeó sorprendido. "Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Y espero poder volver a verla así", sonrió.

_Damon estaba hablando de ella a su familia? Eso fue inesperado._

"Bueno, Padre, tenemos que ir y estar en otro lugar," Damon dijo mientras comenzaba a conducir Elena de distancia y hacia la puerta trasera, que estaba abierta.

"Oh-Adiós, señor Salvatore," Elena gritó hacia Giuseppe, que parecía enojado, presumiblemente con la forma en que Damon había actuado.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Se preguntó cuando salieron al exterior.

"Porque yo no quiero que mi padre como nuestra única compañía por la noche", se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y Elena se burlaba.

_¿Estaba realmente va a ser tan contundente?_

"¿Qué?"-le preguntó cuando ella entornó los ojos.

"Estoy un poco sorprendido de lo que acaba de tratamiento a su padre enfermo," admitió.

"Él está en remisión, Elena. Le he dicho esto. Él está bien. Él está poniendo mi lado malo esta noche"

"¿Por qué? Porque él reveló el secreto de sus temas de conversación de la familia?"

"No,"

_Bingo._

"Está bien, no es nada. Entiendo", se encogió de hombros con tristeza. _Ella sólo quería Damon para ser honesto con ella sobre esto._

"Elena", suspiró. "Yo no quiero que mi familia entrometerse en mi vida personal", le dijo en voz baja.

"No, lo entiendo. Honestamente, Damon. Vamos a dejarlo ir", sonrió. Esta noche iba de mal la dirección, y que acababa de empezar. Elena miró por encima en el cielo oscuro. ¿Fue realmente va a la ducha?

"Muy bien", asintió.

Elena miró a la multitud de personas, que fueron ya sea socializando o bailar. La música era una pista de pop optimista de que Elena estaba familiarizado con, pero no pudo colocar.

"Salvatore!"

Elena se dio la vuelta y vio a dos hombres jóvenes que salen de la multitud con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros.

Elena se quedó helado.

_Fue Mason Lockwood y Matt Donovan._

"Oh, Dios", gimió Elena, y comenzó a retroceder._ Damon estaba seguro de que nadie sabía que estaría allí._

"Maldita sea," maldijo mientras pasaba una mano por el pelo. "Elena, estaba _tan_ seguro de que no habría nadie aquí", le dijo él, una mirada de disculpa en sus ojos.

"Damon, tengo que ir, _ahora,"_ ella comenzó a hiperventilar. Mason y Matt estaban en lo alto de la lista que ella no quiero volver a ver a su ciudad natal de nuevo.

"Elena, está bien. Te prometí que, y yo no rompo mis promesas", ha insistido como él envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura, que le impedía huir.

"Maldita sea, Damon, déjame ir-"

_"Elena Gilbert?"_ Mason le preguntó, sorprendido, mientras él y Matt se acercó a Elena y Damon. "¿Eso es _tú?"_

"Sí, soy yo." -Elena respiró nerviosamente vez Damon había soltado de ella.

"Wow! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿eh?" Los ojos verdes de Mason brillaban con el recuerdo. "Te ves_ hermosa."_

"Sí, lo tiene", Elena se rió en voz baja. "Gracias,"

_¿Por qué estaba encontrando esta difícil e incómodo?_

"Sí, lo haces, Elena. Mucho tiempo," Matt habló en voz baja, y Elena se volvió para ver daño en los ojos.

_¿Qué pasaba con Matt?_

"Gracias, Matt." ella sonrió torpemente. La última vez que lo había visto, estaban en una cita. Y ni siquiera prestar atención a ella. No es que ella realmente le importaba. Había prefería así.

"¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Mason preguntó de pronto, en cuanto a Elena con curiosidad.

"Estoy bien", dijo con desdén. "En realidad soy-"

"En realidad es mi cita de esta noche," Damon interrumpió, apretando su agarre en Elena.

_Maldita sea, era fuerte._

"Espera,_ ¿qué?"_ Matt habló por primera vez. _"Ustedes dos_ son una _cita?"_

"Absolutamente", Damon asintió con la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos a Matt, que ahora parecía incómodo.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno. Hay cosas que te sorprenden", se burló Matt.

"Wow, _nunca_ me hubiera imaginado que _ustedes dos_ alguna vez en una_ cita,"_ se rió entre dientes Mason. "Creo que las cosas cambian, ¿eh?"

"Oh, sí, lo hacen. Elena es mi novia."

"Oh, _wow._ Bueno, aquí está a la pareja feliz," Mason Damon le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, y Elena vio a Matt ceño en la esquina de su ojo.

_¿Podría conseguir más torpe?_

Elena no oró.

"Bueno, me gustaría llevar a mi _novia_ a dar un paseo. Gentlemen", Damon se inclinó, arrastrando lejos de Elena y Matt Mason y hacia la parte más densa de la multitud y por el alimento.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Elena, aturdido. Ella sólo se había sentido como si hubiera corrió una milla o dos.

"Me estaba diciendo lo obvio," dijo Damon mientras tomaba un plato y puso una hamburguesa en él.

"Parecía como ..."

"¿Qué, Elena?" Damon animó sarcásticamente.

Elena suspiró. "Parecía que estabas ... _enojado_ o algo así."

"Yo estaba haciendo claro que usted no estuvo disponible." Se encogió de hombros, y la boca de Elena se abrió en la realización.

_¿De verdad piensan que Mason y Matt estaban coqueteando con ella? O incluso interesado en ella? Era tan ridículo a veces._

"Damon, no fue así. Mason y Matt-"

"Fueron abiertamente coqueteando contigo," dijo sombríamente.

"¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?" -replicó de inmediato.

_Lo que no debía decir, Elena!_

"¿Qué _pasa,_ es que no eres su novia", dijo entre dientes.

_Desde cuando estaba tan maldito posesivo?_

Elena miró a través de sus pestañas a Damon, quien la miraba atentamente.

Cruzó automáticamente los brazos sobre el pecho. _Por alguna razón, me hizo sentir incómoda._

"Muy bien, señoras y señores. Bienvenido a tercera Salvatore Corporación función anual de caridad." Una voz que Elena reconocida como la madrastra de Damon sonó en todo el lote._ En tercer lugar? ¿Quién había venido con Damon antes?_ Elena se preguntó de repente. ¿Por qué, no lo sabía. "En primer lugar, nos gustaría dar las gracias a todos por venir esta noche para que nos apoyen. En segundo lugar, vamos a frenar las cosas en la pista de baile por un tiempo, así que no seas tímido y ve pasar un buen rato. Cena se separarán pronto. Gracias ".

Antes de que Elena pudiera absorber plenamente lo que la Sra. Salvatore había anunciado, sintió un cosquilleo en la oreja.

"Baila conmigo", Damon suspiró y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

"¿Qué?" Ella preguntó, de repente abrumado por su presencia cercana.

"Baila conmigo, Elena." le susurró al oído, enviando escalofríos a través de su sangre.

"Damon-" Elena suspiró.

"No estoy hablando de un no por respuesta", sonrió mientras tomaba la mano y la llevó a la pista de baile como un hermoso violín comenzó, seguida poco después por otros instrumentos.

Damon se desaceleró, y se volvió hacia Elena. Puso una mano en la cintura, y el otro en el aire para que se tome con la suya. Elena lo hizo, y puso su otra mano sobre su hombro.

"Te ves tan hermosa esta noche", dijo en voz baja, mirando fijamente a los ojos.

Elena se ruborizó. "Usted ya ha dicho que," le dijo mientras sonreía.

"Yo sé", asintió con seriedad.

Elena sintió como si el tiempo se detuvo mientras Damon le barrió la pista de baile. Se movían en un ritmo perfecto, y el corazón de Elena estaba en su garganta cuando lo miró a los ojos hermosos. Esto era tan real, en este momento entre ellos, y que no quería que terminara.

De repente, Damon bajó Elena, y su pelo largo del chocolate se reunió con el suelo, y ella se rió. Al instante, Damon sacó Elena vuelta hacia arriba, y la risa de Elena dejó cuando ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Los ojos de Damon se posaron en sus labios, y sin dudarlo, ambos se inclinaron al mismo tiempo, y Elena sintió que su aleteo del corazón con la unión de ella y los labios de Damon.

Era tan suave y tierno, tan dulce. Sus labios se moldean perfectamente contra la de ella, y Elena sintió Damon envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura como lo habían hecho tantas veces, pero esta vez sentía diferente. Ella le echó los propios brazos alrededor de su cuello, y Damon gimió en su boca, haciendo cosquilleo estómago de Elena de deseo.

"Elena",

Como ella se movió contra su cuerpo, Elena sintió su dura longitud frote contra su estómago, haciéndola temblar con la incertidumbre. De repente, sintió un golpe raindrop su cara.

"¿Puedo interrumpir?"

Elena de inmediato rompió con la voz del intruso.

_Esa voz,_ Elena sabía.

Su voz era fría. _Estaba oscuro y demencial._

_Era uno que Elena no quería oír nunca más._

Al mismo tiempo, Elena y Damon se volvió hacia la morena, que llevaba un vestido de encaje de color rojo sangre fuerte y una sonrisa que Elena quería golpear la cara.

"Katherine?" La voz de Damon quebró, y el corazón de Elena cayó.

Otra gota de lluvia cayó sobre el rostro de Elena, más fuerte.

_¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo esta perra aquí?_

"Bueno, hola a ti también," La morena sonrieron maliciosamente.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?" Elena escupió sin querer.

"Oh, Elena? Elena _Gilbert?_ ¿Eres tú? No me di cuenta que, en realidad estás bastante ahora mismo!"

Elena sintió que su corazón se aprietan y su giro de estómago en el dolor.

"Katherine!" Damon rompió.

Elena parpadeó con sus ojos llorosos.

"Oh, lo siento. ¿He arruinar su" pequeño momento _mágico_ '? " Katherine se burló.

"Maldita sea, Katherine, ¿qué diablos estás _haciendo_ aquí? ¿Cómo _supiste_ de este evento?" Damon gruñó mientras Elena se sentía más que las gotas de lluvia ducha.

"Bueno, mientras estaba ocupado jugando lengüeta con el patito feo por aquí" - Katherine asintió a Elena, que ahora estaba a punto de llorar-"debes haber olvidado mi padre trabaja _con_ tu padre, así que estoy. No ajeno a estas funciones _sólo_ porque usted ha olvidado de las dos últimas veces que he asistido ". ella se rió amenazadoramente.

Elena sintió como su corazón poco a poco se estaba arrancado de su pecho.

_Damon asistió a los últimos acontecimientos con Katherine_.

Elena sentía las gotas de lluvia cayendo por su cara antes de que ella sabía que estaban allí. Ella era realmente agradecido de que ahora había comenzado a ducharse, o las lágrimas hubiera sido más evidente. Y _odiaba_ que muestra las personas que perjudican su debilidad. Fue una lección que su madre se aseguró de Elena y Jeremy sabía.

"Oops," Katherine sonrió insensible mientras levantaba una ceja perfectamente recortado a Elena y le guiñó un ojo. Elena aprovechó inmediatamente la oportunidad de liberarse de las garras de Damon y huir a través de las cortinas de lluvia. ¿A dónde, no le importaba.

Mientras Damon no estaba allí.

"Katherine, ¿qué _demonios_ te pasa?" Elena Damon escuchó gritar como ella teje a través de la multitud, su cabello y vestido mojado ahora empapada. No le importaba. No le importaba nada más.

_¿No se daba ya aprender esta lección?_

"Nada. Yo no sabía que ella no sabía nada de nosotros", se burló Katherine. "No es _mi_ culpa que mantenga secretos de su novia"

"Elena!"

_No _iba a dar la vuelta. Ella _no _respondió sus súplicas desesperadas.

Ella sabía mejor. Estaba en lo cierto.

_Ella debería haber terminado las cosas con Damon antes de que todo esto tuvo la oportunidad de ocurrir._

_"Maldita_ sea, Elena, _para!"_

Elena sintió el fuerte, adherencia en superficie mojada de la mano de Damon mientras él la giró hacia él a través de la niebla de la tormenta.

"Déjame _ir,_ Damon!" Ella lloró cuando arrancó el brazo de él y salió corriendo de nuevo a través de las duchas.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Damon había agarrado el brazo de nuevo.

"Elena, _no!_ No es lo que parece! Katherine estaba _mintiendo!"_ dijo desesperado.

"No, Damon, _mentiste!_ Usted me _dijo_ que no había estado involucrado con ella desde que baile!" Elena se ahogó entre sollozos, apenas audible a través de la espesa lluvia.

"No lo he _hecho!_ Mira, Elena-" Damon se declaró, pero Elena sacudió la cabeza.

_"Olvídalo_, Damon., No tengo que hacer _lo que_ me pides. Ya he _terminado_. Voy a llamar a un taxi para venir a buscarme a este partido de _mierda_ que yo era tan _estúpido_ como para dejar que me hable a _asistir_ con que,_ 'Damon Salvatore'_, el 'mujeriego del siglo', que probablemente _no_ tiene sentimientos por mí, ni a _nadie_ joder! Demonios, ni siquiera eres _capaz_ de sentimientos reales, y menos para _mí! "_

"No te _atrevas_ a decirme lo que soy capaz de sentir por ti, Elena Gilbert," Damon gruñó mientras la empujaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo rígido.

"Damon, n-" Elena se quedó sin aliento, y estaba _literalmente_ en la línea de la cuerda floja que estaba entre el dolor y la felicidad, el bien y el mal, la inteligencia y la estupidez.

Sus labios se estrellaron en los de ella, insistente, exigente y catártico. Fue explosivo, y Elena pudo escuchar los fuegos artificiales se apagan a través de sus oídos. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura, y ella inmediatamente le siguió con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Era tranquilo afuera, y Elena se dio cuenta que todos habían abandonado en refugio. Y ella y Damon estaban de pie a cabo a la vista de la tormenta.

Un trueno resonó en su mente.

_Y Todavía no se movían._

"Elena", gimió cuando él la apoyó en un árbol cercano, un grito se escapa de los labios del dolor rápido en su parte trasera, así como la fuerte sensación de su dura longitud que se frotaba contra su estómago. Manos de Damon se deslizaron por su cintura, más allá de sus caderas y la parte superior de sus piernas. Al instante, la levantó y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras él seguía asalto la boca. Elena sintió desfallecer, caliente y espeso con el deseo.

"D-Dam-"

"Shh", susurró mientras corría con ella a través de las hojas y niebla espesa de lluvia al cobertizo que Elena había recordado estaba cerca de su propiedad.

"Tenemos que tomar refugio", susurró mientras abría las puertas del cobertizo sin quitar sus labios de los de ella y corrió con ella y la dejó en la pila de heno cerca de la puerta.

"Oh, Dios _mío!"_ Elena jadeó, sintiendo cuerpo tonificado de Damon con sus manos. Su boca se movió inmediatamente a su cuello mientras mordisqueaba y chupaba su carne.

_"Te quiero," _susurró contra su cuello.

Elena sintió que se siente mareado.

"N-no," Elena gimió al sentir la mano el movimiento de Damon en la parte posterior de su vestido y de la cremallera. Ella movió la cabeza en señal de protesta. _No estaba preparada para eso._

Damon se congeló inmediatamente.

"¿Te he hecho daño?" -Preguntó mientras acariciaba la piel de su espalda desnuda suavemente.

"No," ella negó con la cabeza. _¿Cómo iba a decirle? ¿Estaría molesto?_

"No puedo hacer esto", suspiró ella como Damon lentamente se marchó de ella.

"Está bien", Damon se ahogó, y el dolor que se ata en su voz disparó justo al corazón de Elena, un martillo golpeando en ella.

_"¡No!_ No, no, Damon. No es así!" ella negó con la cabeza. Damon estaba haciendo una idea equivocada. Pensaba que ella no quería hacer eso con _él._

_Por dios, que fue mal._

Elena respiró hondo.

"La última vez que-" se congeló, sus ojos se cerraron ante los recuerdos que se vuelve a allanar. "La última vez que y-yo tuvo relaciones sexuales, fue una _pesadilla_, Damon. Todavía no estoy recuperado del todo de eso todavía." -dijo en voz baja, con miedo. Ella no quería que él rechaza porque ella no estaba lista para hacer eso todavía.

_¿Ella siempre estará listo para hacerlo otra vez?_

"Espera, ¿crees que estoy loca que no vas a hacer eso?" Los ojos de Damon eran más anchas que nunca, con el dolor en ellos el brillo.

Elena se sentía culpable por asintiendo.

_"Jesús, _Elena." Se pasó las dos manos por el pelo. "Yo no soy _ese tipo_, Elena!" Él dijo con enojo. "¿No sabes que yo no soy ese tipo?"

Elena asintió frenéticamente. "Sí, Damon, yo. Yo no quiero que pienses que yo no quiero hacer eso contigo. Porque yo sí! Yo _realmente_ hago, pero Damon, ya sabes cómo me presentaron al sexo, y era terrible! Quiero, Damon, pero simplemente _no_ puedo, todavía no, "el pecho de Elena estaba abarrotada.

"Elena, está bien", tranquilizó Damon mientras tiraba de ella en un abrazo, y Elena de inmediato se puso a llorar.  
"Mierda, Elena." Damon maldijo y se echó hacia atrás. "Por favor, no llores, Elena. Está bien. Entiendo. Sólo por favor no llores," susurró suavemente mientras se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Está bien." Vamos a salir de esto con esta persona asesino en serie, y nos pondremos en contacto a través de nosotros, juntos. Te lo prometo, Elena. Siempre y cuando usted me quiere, estoy aquí "

Elena miró, dudosa, en amplios ojos de Damon. Honestamente no estaba enojado con ella. Se preocupaba. Damon se preocupaba por ella, lo sabía. Ella sabía que él quería que ella fuera segura.

Y eso fue sólo con Damon.

"Está bien", sollozó, volviendo a su abrazo mientras su respiración se tranquilizó.

"Está bien", repitió en voz baja a ella, y sonrió.

"Se está haciendo tarde. ¿Sólo quieres ir?" Damon le preguntó.

"Si quiere", se encogió de hombros, pero secretamente esperaba que él quería irse.

"No estoy aquí para nada. Vamos," Damon asintió con la cabeza mientras lentamente se puso de pie con Elena, que todavía estaba cansado de todas las emociones que había enfrenta esta noche.

* * *

"Elena, estamos en casa", dijo Damon suavemente mientras acariciaba la mejilla con los dedos.

"Hmm?" Los ojos de Elena se abrieron lentamente, y se estiran.  
"¡Ay!" Damon hizo una mueca mientras se cubría los ojos.

"¡Vaya! ¿Me golpeó accidentalmente usted?" Elena se rió adormilada.

"Sí, lo hiciste," le espetó, y Elena se sentó justo, preocupado de que estaba molesto con ella.

"¿Qué pasa?" Elena preguntó sin aliento mientras examinaba el rostro nervioso.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Damon, confundido.

"Usted-le parecía molesto", se mordió el labio.

_¿Se imaginan eso?_

"¿Yo?" Preguntó Damon, realmente curiosa. "No me di cuenta. Lo siento. No quise decir que te preocupes", le besó en la frente.

"Me gusta eso", sonrió con timidez.

"¿Qué?" se echó a reír.

"Cuando haces eso," ella se sonrojó.

"¿Hacer qué? Beso tu frente?" Damon sonrió.

Elena asintió con la cabeza, avergonzado.

"Conocido", Damon dio un beso en la frente una vez más. "Vamos,"

* * *

"Bueno, eso fue una noche", Damon suspiró mientras se quitó la chaqueta.

"Sí," Elena sonrió, y de repente las imágenes de los acontecimientos de esta noche pasó ante ella.

_Sí, había sido una noche._

_Una noche de infierno._

_A excepción de la última parte de la función_.

"¿Dónde está Jeremy?" Damon preguntó mientras lanzaba su abrigo en un perchero cercano.

"Él todavía está en la casa de su amigo, creo", dijo Elena, de repente vagando hacia la habitación de Jeremy. Cuando llegó, la puerta estaba abierta, revelando una cama vacía.

"Sí, está todavía fuera." Elena confirmó mientras se dirigía de nuevo a Damon, que estaba de pie cerca de la puerta de entrada, se congeló.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Elena.

"Esto es para ti", dijo Damon con suavidad, la forma en que hizo su preocupación.

"¿Qué estás-?"

Damon alzó el paquete que Meredith entregó anoche.

"Oh, bien," Elena tartamudeó, cogiendo el paquete de las manos de Damon. "Me olvidé de la visita de Meredith anoche"

La mano de Elena sujeta a la boca.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

_Demasiada información, Elena, demasiada información!_

"Meredith ha traído de anoche?"

Demasiado nervioso para hablar, Elena asintió vacilante.

"¿Y no crees que mostrar a mí?"

Elena se mordió los labios cuando se encontró de nuevo su voz.

"Yo no he abierto todavía"

"Bueno abrirlo ahora." Damon silbó.

"Damon-"

"Elena, abra el paquete maldito. _Ahora."_

_¿Por qué tenía que dar miedo cuando estaba enojado?_

_Maldito sea._

Sin responder, Elena se acercó a la cocina y cogió un cuchillo, cortando el paquete abierto en un movimiento rápido.

En el interior de la que era sólo un pañuelo de papel.

_Gran cosa._

Elena se quedó helado.

Se sentía más pesado que "_sólo trabajo"._

Poco a poco llegó a la mano en el paquete para recuperar el objeto.

"¿Qué es?" -preguntó, una vez más, en voz baja.

Era una botella de cerveza con algo como el vino tinto en el interior de la misma.

Y una nota.

**Elena,  
Una vez más, usted no pudo hacer lo que te pedí. Usted chilló. Así que aquí está mi regalo para ti. En esta botella es la sangre de una de sus amigas. Si no me dices dónde está mi hijo, no quiere saber las cosas que voy a hacer a su pequeño amigo.**

**Y usted.**

**Y nuestro hijo.**

**Tienes una semana.**

"Oh, Dios", Elena se quedó sin aliento, sintiendo que su corazón salta de su garganta.

Elena se cayó al suelo, agitando hasta la médula. La nota flotó hasta el suelo a su lado. Damon atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo.

_Todo tenía sentido ahora._

_El fuego después de que ella le dijo a Damon sobre la nota y su pasado._

_La persona que sabía sobre esa noche._

_Sólo había una persona que no sea ella que sabía._

_Era él._

_Su atacante._

_Todo el tiempo._

_Y ella no tiene idea de quién es esa persona._

_No, no, no. No. No._

_Nunca encontraría Ryan. Él nunca iba a encontrar-_

_¿Quién era la sangre en la botella!_

_Oh. Dios. Oh. Dios._

"Lo que el-?" Damon susurró, tomando la botella.

"Es-san- sangre!" -exclamó-.

"¿Qué? ¿Quién es?" Damon pidió con urgencia.

"Yo-no-s-se!" se lamentó. "Pero D-Damon es h-él! Es h-él! Mi att-grapadora!"

* * *

AN: Por favor REVISE! Me motiva para actualizar más! :)


	13. Doce

**CAPÍTULO 12:**

Mente de Elena se sobrecarga con la información mientras miraba a Damon con los ojos llorosos.

"Oh, Dios mío! Yo-Es_ él!"_ se atragantó a través de sus sollozos. Era su atacante, el padre de su hijo. Él era el que estaba chantajeando. Quería encontrar a su hijo.

_¿Cómo lo hizo siquiera sabía acerca de su hijo?_

Cuando Elena miró a través de sus ojos llorosos hacia Damon, seguía sosteniendo la nota.

"Todo tiene_ sentido_, t-la nota! ¿Quién más sabe acerca de esa noche?" Elena gritó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

_¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido?_

"A la mierda", Damon gruñó y se pasó las manos por el pelo. "Así que fue él, o alguien que trabaje para él, quién provocó el incendio en Maymont. Tiene que ser."

Los ojos de Elena se abrieron de realización.

_Eso es lo que él sabía._

_Ellos estaban siendo observados esa noche, y ella había dicho Damon sobre el embarazo._

"Oh, Dios mío!" Elena abrió la boca, su mano a la boca.

"¿Qué?" Damon pidió con urgencia.

Elena tragó. "Así es como se _conoce_, Damon! La persona que inició el fuego, que estaba allí al mismo tiempo que nos _fuimos_, nos mira! Y se escuchó_ toda_ la conversación! Esa es la_ única_ manera que él sabe que le dije acerca de la cuenta, y sobre Ryan! "

Elena se quedó sin aliento con el recuerdo y el horror.

_Fue después de que Ryan._

_Quería encontrarlo._

_Y si lo hacía ..._

_NO!_

Elena se quedó sin aliento, empezando a hiperventilar. "Es de mi hijo! El va a hacerle daño, Damon, Él ser-!"

Manos de Damon agarraron los hombros de Elena, obligándola a mirarlo. "Elena, no, Elena, _escúchame!"_ De inmediato dejó de hablar, y comenzó a temblar.

"Él no lo va a encontrar." Damon dijo con confianza, mirando intensamente a los ojos. "Él no tiene idea de dónde está, Elena. Él no lo va a encontrar"

"¿Cómo lo sa-sabes?" ella negó con la cabeza en duda. "Él _me_ en-encontró, Damon! Ni siquiera s-sé quién es, y él sabe exactamente quién _soy!"_

_Él sabía quién era ella._

_Él la estaba mirando._

_"No_ tengo idea de cómo sabía dónde estaba", dijo Damon con tristeza, y el corazón de Elena se rompa.

"Damon-" sollozó.

_No hay manera de salir de esto ahora._

"Elena, te lo prometo. No va a encontrar. No dejaré que te haga daño."

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?" gimió, y debido a la gravedad de su llanto, salió todo en un revoltijo.

"No lo sé. Pero en este momento, lo único que podemos hacer es estar en la mirada hacia fuera para cualquier cosa extraña. Si él tiene gente que trabaja para él, y supongo que lo hace, entonces no sabemos cuando ' re siendo observado ".

Elena tragó saliva, y de repente, estaba desesperada no salir. Damon, mientras él estaba en contacto con ella, no era seguro.

"Damon, me tengo que ir, no quiero que te hagan daño," le entró el pánico.

"¡No! No hay manera en el _infierno_ que yo voy a dejar de salir y se consigue perjudicados, o algo peor. El lugar más seguro que usted podría estar en este momento está aquí conmigo, en lugar de su antigua casa. Lo mismo ocurre con Jeremy, así que ni siquiera_ pensar_ en enviarlo a otro lugar ". -le dijo con enojo.

"Elena?"

Como si fuera una señal, la voz de Jeremy entró en la habitación con la puerta cerrada.

_Gracias a Dios que estaba aquí con seguridad._

"Aquí, Jer", dijo Damon y Jeremy caminó alrededor en la sala de estar.

"Elena?" -le preguntó cuando vio Elena con Damon, que aparece en una discusión profunda. Elena de inmediato se dio la vuelta, y Jeremy se quedó sin aliento. "¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¿Por qué lloras?"

Elena corrió a Jeremy, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y de inmediato comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

"Jer ¡Oh, gracias a Dios que estás a salvo!" se atragantó cuando sintió la mano de Jeremy tiempos de vuelta.

"Estoy bien, Elena, está bien", susurró, "¿Qué está pasando?"

Elena se apartó de Jeremy, mirándolo con los ojos llorosos.

"Cuando Meredith llegó aquí ayer por la noche, ella me dio un paquete que se encuentra en nuestra casa", tragó Elena. "No abrí de inmediato, y Damon pareció esta noche, y cuando la abrí ..."

La voz de Elena apagó cuando sus recuerdos del contenido macabro del paquete devuelto.

Damon Jeremy entregó la botella de la sangre y la nota, que Jeremy lo examinó con ansiedad.

"¿Qué demonios?" -gruñó, mirando a Elena con una mirada de disgusto. "Es el psicópata que te atacó? Él está detrás de todo esto?"

Elena asintió, y Jeremy se burlaba.

"¿Quién es esta sangre?" levantó el vino.

"No sabemos", murmuró. Podría ser cualquiera._¿Cómo iba a saberlo?_

_¿Se saberlo?_

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Preguntó Jeremy, mirando a Damon.

"Lo único que podemos hacer ahora mismo para protegerla es asegurarse de que Elena _no _deja aquí sola." Damon dijo estrictamente, volviéndose a mirarla.

"¿Qué pasa con Ryan?" Jeremy le preguntó suavemente, y Elena sintió que su dolor de corazón en la preocupación por su hijo.

"Oh, Dios mío. Tengo que advertir a Meredith-" Elena dijo de pronto.

_"No,_ Elena. _No_ puede ponerse en contacto con Meredith hasta que esto termine. Si se comunica con ella, que está poniendo a ella y Ryan en _más_ peligro." Dijo Damon.

"Pero-"

_"No,_ Elena," Damon quebró, y Elena se encogió.

"Damon, eso es una _locura!"_ Jeremy retrocedió. "Meredith tiene _ni_ idea de que su vida podría estar en peligro!"

"Ya _está_ en peligro", Damon susurró, abriendo mucho los ojos con ira.

"Por lo menos déjame Texto ella. Nadie sabrá que entré en contacto con ella de esa manera", sugirió Elena. "Damon, _por favor._ Ella _tiene_ que saber!"

Durante lo que pareció una eternidad, Damon se quedó en silencio.

"Bien", le espetó. "Sólo texto _una_ vez."

"Gracias," Elena suspiró de alivio cuando ella sacó su teléfono.

**Para Meredith: Meredith. He llegado hace poco a una situación peligrosa, y no puedo arriesgar la vida de mi hijo, o la tuya. Así que por favor, no hacer contacto conmigo, o responder a esto por el tiempo que sea necesario. No estoy seguro, pero cuando es seguro de nuevo, voy a saber. Tenga cuidado.**

**Elena**

"¿Qué podemos hacer _ahora?"_ Preguntó Jeremy.

"No hay nada en estos momentos. Lo único que podemos hacer es dormir un poco y resolver esto mañana". Damon dijo con amargura.

"Espera, tengo que trabajar mañana." Elena dijo de pronto.

"No, no lo haces." Damon sacudió la cabeza, su frío tono y advertencia.

Elena se burlaba. "Damon, me tengo que ir a trabajar"

_Sí, eso sonaba ridículo, pero todavía tenía un trabajo, y si tenía cuidado, ella estaría bien._

_"Jesús,_ Elena. Usted acaba de recibir una amenaza de parte de Dios-sabe-que y usted está preocupado acerca de tu _trabajo?"_

"Sí," dijo Elena con valentía. "Me quedo con Jeremy, o incluso usted."

"Voy a ir con ella." Dijo Jeremy.

"¿Estás de _acuerdo_ con esto?" Damon soltó, volviendo a Jeremy.

"Sí. Mi hermana es responsable, y si tenemos cuidado, no pasará nada,"

Elena vio cómo la boca de Damon se abrió.

"Damon, por favor, o voy a volver a mi casa, _solo."_ amenazó.

"No puedes retenerme aquí, como rehenes. Jeremy tampoco." Ella le recordó.

El rostro de Damon frunció con ira y, finalmente, suspiró.

"Bien, pero usted no está dejando a la vista de su hermano. ¿Me entiendes?" gruñó.

"Sí," Elena asintió, agradecido de que ella no iba a ser cautivos de sobreprotector Damon.

"¿Por qué no ir?" Preguntó Elena, de darse cuenta de que él no era voluntaria a sí mismo por la guardia de mañana.

"Voy a ir a buscar a prueba esta sangre en el departamento de policía", dijo.  
"Oh", asintió con la cabeza y bostezó.

"Elena, es una larga jornada de mañana, y hay que descansar un poco." Damon dijo en voz baja. "Vete a la cama,"

"Sí," ella asintió con la cabeza. Estaba demasiado aniquilado a discutir más. "Voy a ver ustedes mañana", ella hizo un gesto como ella entró en la habitación de atrás, dejando a Damon y Jeremy solos.

* * *

Elena estaba en el bar, no en conseguir bebidas sirvieron rápidamente. Ella estaba demasiado preocupado por los acontecimientos de la noche anterior a la atención cuántas bebidas se sirven en un minuto. Jeremy se sentó en una mesa cerca de la puerta, observando a Elena ya que tenía una bebida.

_Ni siquiera era mayor de edad._

_Si se metió en problemas-_

"Elena",

Elena fue eliminado de sus pensamientos mientras miraba hacia arriba para ver Kol inclinándose sobre la barra, mirándola fijamente.

"Kol," Ella respiró nerviosamente. La última vez que lo había visto, estaba enojado con ella por alguna razón. Y ella había salido temprano esa noche, así que no se sabe lo que haría.

"Está todo bien, cariño?"

Elena dejó escapar el aliento, agradecido de que él no estaba gritando a ella, o despedirla.

"Sí, estoy bien," ella tartamudeó, encogiéndose por dentro.

_Él no era tan estúpido como para creer en ella._

"Está bien, está bien." asintió con la cabeza en la comprensión.

_Al parecer era._

"Escucha, Elena", dijo Kol vacilante, lo que obligó a Elena a mirarlo con curiosidad.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Puedo tener una charla con usted en privado?"

_¿Ahora?_

"Kol, yo-" Elena se miró las manos.

"Por favor. Sólo le tomará unos minutos. Lo prometo."

En el rabillo del ojo, vio a Jeremy lentamente llegar a sus pies.

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó Kol.

"Mi hermano". le saludó con la mano, lo que indica que estaba bien.

"Muy bien," suspiró, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Muy bien. Sígueme", sonrió, y Elena agarró su bolso y se dirigió después hacia Kol los vestuarios. En vez de dirigirse allí, entraron por una puerta lateral que contiene un conjunto de escaleras que conducen hacia abajo. Nerviosa, ella caminó por ellos, y caminó a través de una puerta que Elena reconoció que llevó a una parte extendida del edificio.

Caminaron por la banda larga, estrecha iluminada, y una vez que llegaron a su oficina, Kol mantuvo la puerta abierta y Elena caminó pulg

"¿Por qué-? Hicisteis-" -preguntó nerviosamente mientras el sonido de la puerta que se cierra se hizo eco en su cabeza.

"Toma asiento, Elena. Está bien." Kol hizo un gesto hacia el asiento frente a su escritorio y Elena se sentó lentamente. Kol fue a sentarse frente a ella, colocando su cabeza en los puños, que estaban en la parte superior de su escritorio.

Elena se sentía incómodo de repente.

_¿Por qué había accedido a esto?_

Oficina de Kol fue un tiempo lejos del club, y más de la música fuerte paliza, era imposible oír nada de ahí.

"¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo?" -preguntó ella, con un crecimiento nervioso.

"Usted ha trabajado para mí durante casi dos años y medio, Elena," Kol dijo mientras seguía mirando a Elena con atención. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su cuerpo al sentir su mirada se deriva de su pecho al descubierto.

"Sí". ella asintió con la cabeza, sin entender lo que quería llegar.

"Y usted ha sido un empleado extraordinario", elogió, y Elena no le gustaba el hecho de que él le sonreía.

"Gracias," susurró ella, su mente se empañen.

_Acabas de llegar al punto maldito._

"Veo tu potencial, y quiero ofrecerle una promoción. Un artista de un solo acto. Jornada completa."

Sorteo de Elena dejó caer al suelo.

"¿Perdón?" se quedó sin aliento.

Ella no iba a aceptarlo. Pero aún así la sorprendió.

"Piense en ello. El trabajo ofrece dos veces la cantidad de su posición actual,"

"¿Qué pasa con las otras chicas?" Elena preguntó de repente. Si era un tiempo completo de un acto, entonces ¿de dónde que dejan Lexi, Rebeca y Rose?

"Ellos probablemente vuelvan de su antiguo puesto de trabajo, o te dejan ir",

Elena estaba disgustado por la forma en Kol frío y sin corazón estaba siendo hacia sus amigos.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" -preguntó ella, ira en aumento.

"Debido a que no están cumpliendo con su potencial más", se encogió de hombros.

"Y_ estoy?_ He estado fuera mucho últimamente, y _me_ estás perdonando sobre _ellas?"_

"¿Por qué lo dices con tanta incredulidad?" , se preguntó.

"Pensé que me iban a disparar", admitió.

"¿Por qué demonios iba a despedirlo, Elena?" Preguntó Kol, sinceramente curioso.

_¿No estaba escuchando a ella?_

"He estado fuera mucho últimamente, y yo no estoy haciendo bien aquí", aparece fuera.

¿Por qué_ no_ iba a despedirla?

"Ni siquiera se me ocurriría que disparar", dijo suavemente, ya pesar de su intención de que sea halagador, Elena se sentía incómodo con él.

"¿Por qué no?" Se encogió de hombros, levantando una ceja.

"Porque me gustas mucho", murmuró, mirando a Elena con los ojos oscurecidos.

"Kol, yo-" se tragó.

_No otra vez._

_Tuvo que dejar las cosas claras._

"No estoy .. estoy con-"

"Yo sé de ti y Damon."

Los ojos de Elena se abrieron.

_¿Cómo el=?_

"Vi a los dos fuera de la otra noche", suspiró, y Elena reconocí la inminente ira en su voz.

"Oh," fue todo lo que pudo decir. Esto se estaba volviendo más incómodo por el segundo.

"Quiero que sepas que entiendo que usted está con él ahora."

_Espera, ¿qué?_

"Pero también quiero que sepan," dijo en voz baja mientras se inclinaba sobre el escritorio. "Que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, Elena."

_Oh, no._

"Kol, por favor-" Elena le rogó, sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza mientras se levantaba.

_Tenía que salir de allí._

_Ahora._

"Elena", dijo rápidamente, y antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Kol estaba de pie frente a ella. Muy pronto, ella se apoyó en un gabinete de archivos, con la espalda dolorida por el dolor.

"¿Qué estás-"

"Elena, está bien," la cabeza de Kol cayó a su oído. De pronto, Elena sintió que algo pellizco agudo en su oído.

"¡Ah!" -gritó de dolor, y la mano de Kol aterrizó en su trasero, tirando de ella hacia él. Elena gimió cuando sintió su longitud frotar contra su estómago. Kol puso su mano sobre su boca.

Elena gritó en contra de ella, pero el ruido era para nada lo suficientemente fuerte como para que alguien oyera.

"Shh. Está bien, cariño"

"Por favor, no!" Elena gritó a todo pulmón cuando su mano se movió de su boca. Ella sintió que el mundo acercándose a ella.

_Esto no estaba sucediendo otra vez! Oh, Dios, por favor, no ..._

Elena luchó contra su cuerpo, patadas y golpes y puñetazos, pero Kol no parecía afectado.

_Ella era desesperada._

Una idea aterrizó en la cabeza de Elena.

_Un intento más._

Se llevó la rodilla a su centro, y gimió de dolor.

"Tu, pequeña puta!" -rugió.

Elena tuvo la oportunidad inmediata de huir, y ella batió la puerta abierta, lanzándose hacia el pasillo.

Desafortunadamente, Kol fue recuperado, y él irrumpió por la puerta, y ella se dio la vuelta en el miedo.

Sólo podía distinguir la silueta de él debido a la iluminación tenue a medida que crecía corrió hacia ella. Una vez más, él la acorraló contra la pared cercana y Elena gimió desesperadamente.

_"No_ deberías haber _hecho_ eso, Elena!" dijo entre dientes mientras llevaba su mano a la mejilla o menos.

Elena sintió que su picadura mejilla con dolor, y ella lo cogió, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. De repente, las manos de Kol bajaron a su trasero de nuevo, y su cabeza se abalanzaron a la boca antes de que pudiera gritar.

Su boca era áspera, y Elena sintió que sus dientes nip en el labio inferior. Ella una vez más estaba luchando contra su asalto, y Elena se sentía débil.

_No había manera de salir de esto._

De pronto, Elena fue derribado hacia atrás, y su rostro se reunió el suelo, dura y dolorosa. Ella dejó escapar un ruido que sonaba algo así como un cruce entre una tos y un jadeo.

Elena se sentó en la penumbra, tosiendo. Apenas había luz, y con sus ojos llorosos, Elena podía ver lo que parecía ser dos figuras negras que se mueven al unísono, embistiendo en una pared, y luego el otro. Entonces, una de las figuras sacó algo afilado. La mano de Elena sujeta a la boca en la realización y el miedo.

Era una hoja.

La cifra manos vacías retrocedió, y ahora quedó atrapado contra la pared. De repente, la misma figura se lanzó hacia el otro, y se cayó al suelo, en otro salón que Elena había visto en su camino hacia abajo. Elena escuchó un grito de dolor.

_Oh, Dios mío._

Antes de que Elena pudiera hacer o decir nada, una de las figuras se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. La sombra se acercaba, al igual que el miedo de Elena.

"No, por favor, no lo hagas!" se deslizó hacia atrás contra una pared, gimiendo histéricamente.

_Ella había pensado que ella se salvó._

A través de las sombras, la figura emergió, revelando su rostro, y Elena le tomó la mano a la boca como ella dejó escapar un grito ahogado.

"Damon?" sollozó, poniéndose de pie.

Damon asintió, con los ojos muy abiertos y temerosos como Elena se derrumbó en sus brazos.

"Está bien, Elena. Estoy aquí, estás a salvo", la tranquilizó mientras llorado en su camisa. Elena le apretó con tanta fuerza que tenía miedo de que iba a dejar de respirar. Estaba tan aliviada de verlo. Después de minutos de llanto, Elena salió de su abrazo.

"Estaba tan asustada, Damon," susurró mientras empezaba a temblar, lágrimas saladas que caen dentro de su boca.

"Yo sé", buscó en su cara con sus ojos azules. "Estás a salvo. Estás a salvo, Elena."

Ella se quedó sin aliento. "Kol, él-!"

Damon asintió, y Elena sintió tensarse.

"Lo sé. No va a hacerte daño, Elena."

"¿p-por qué iba h-hacer esto?" -exclamó-.

"No sé, Elena," pulgar de Damon le acarició la mejilla. Elena se inclinó ante su toque, y suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

Los ojos de Elena se abrieron repentinamente.

"¿Cómo has-?-Jeremy-"

"Él llamó cuando estaba tomando demasiado tiempo, y yo estaba conduciendo por el camino a casa desde la estación de policía", explicó.

_Gracias a Dios._

"¿Dónde está?" Preguntó Elena, mirando a su alrededor.

"Le envié a casa. Él estaba enojado, pero yo no se lo permitió hasta aquí", Damon sacudió la cabeza con disgusto.

"¿Por qué?" -preguntó ella.

"Debido a que algo andaba mal, obviamente, y yo no quería que él participó en lo que fue,"

Elena asintió, y recordando que Damon había estado en su camino desde la estación de policía frente a la sangre, cambió de tema.

"¿Qu-Qué te has enterado de la estación de policía?" -preguntó ella, su respiración para calmarse.

Damon frunció el ceño, y Elena sabía que no era bueno.

"Elena, no voy a discutir esto ahora. Tenemos que salir de la ciudad", él negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba su mano.

_Espera, ¿qué? Ellos se iban? ¿Qué sabía Damon?_

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Elena, buscando frenéticamente la cara de Damon.

"Elena-"

"¿Por qué tenemos que salir de la ciudad?" -preguntó ella.

"Debido a que la sangre es de Jeremy!"

Elena sintió que su temperatura corporal cae varios grados.

_"¿Qué?"_ -susurró ella, paralizada por el shock. ¿Cómo sería de Jeremy? Él habría dicho algo!

"La sangre que usted envió fluencia, era la sangre de _Jeremy,_ Elena!" Damon gruñó.

"H-¿Cómo es de Jeremy?" -preguntó, confundido. "Él hubiera dicho algo."

"No tengo _ni_ idea, Elena, pero tenemos que irnos. Él no es seguro, y tú tampoco!" Damon hizo hincapié en que la tomó de la mano y la condujo hacia la puerta.

"¡Espera!" Elena se detuvo al pasar por la habitación de Kol. "Mi bolso está aquí"

Elena entró en la habitación, agarró su bolso, que estaba sentado en el escritorio de Kol, y cuando ella lo sacó fuera de la superficie, vio algo que le llamó la atención.

"Elena, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Damon preguntó mientras abría la puerta.

"He encontrado algo," dijo lentamente, hipnotizado por el periódico en sus manos. El artículo de portada se destacó.

**La Familia Parque Maymont arriba en llamas: incendio provocado?**

_Dom, 22 de septiembre 2012_

Ayer por la tarde, la ciudad local hangout Maymont parque se incendió, y la policía está desconcertada en cuanto a cómo se inició. Algunas fuentes dicen que podría ser las posibles obras de Arson, pero la policía todavía tiene que confirmar o desmentir esta afirmación. Si es así, de hecho, Arson, la policía tendrá un tiempo muy difícil encontrar al sospechoso, ya sin rastros fueron dejados atrás.

Cuando Elena fue a desplegar el papel, algo cayó de entre los pliegues y aterrizó sobre la mesa.

Le pasó el papel a Damon, inclinándose para conseguir el papel suelto antes de poder hacerlo.

"¿Qué dice?"

Elena escanea los e-mail con cuidado.

* * *

**A: Kol Mikaelson**

**DE: ANÓNIMO**

**FECHA: Martes, 18 de septiembre 2012**

**SUB: Señorita Gilbert**

Tengo entendido que la señorita Gilbert es uno de sus empleados. Usted la conoce bien. Por favor, considere lo que he ofrecido. Usted sería una gran ayuda para mi viaje a la búsqueda de ella. Ella y yo tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes. Si decide ayudarme, entonces tengo que decir que tengo la siguió y observó la mayor frecuencia posible. Estoy haciendo un movimiento a finales de este semana con mi otro asistente KP, y necesito señorita Gilbert observó para asegurarse de que no le dice a nadie lo que voy por ella. Sin embargo, no soy optimista. Ella le dirá a alguien, y cuando ves a ella, atacar cuando tienes la oportunidad, y no hacerle saber lo que realmente eres.

**A: ANÓNIMO**

**DE: Kol Mikaelson**

**FECHA: Dom, 23 de septiembre 2012**

**SUB: Re: Señorita Gilbert**

Supongo que a estas alturas, usted ha oído hablar del Fuego Maymont. Hice lo que me pidieron. Encontré a la chica y su amigo Damon Salvatore allí tarde anoche, y una vez que se fueron, me puse el maldito lugar en llamas. Es claramente una advertencia a ella, y me siento segura de que lo entenderá. Y estoy seguro de que ella no tiene idea de lo que viene con ella. K.P. hecho contacto.

Hazme saber el siguiente paso.

Kol Mikaelson

* * *

"Oh, Dios mío", Elena se quedó sin aliento, mirando a Damon, todavía con el papel.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Damon, buscando su rostro.

_¿Había traicionado su estilo?_

_¿Cuánto de lo que él le dijo que era real?_

"Kol", Elena tragó, su piel se arrastra cuando dijo su nombre. "Es él, Damon!"

_"¿Qué?"_ La mandíbula de Damon bajó. "Él no es el-"

Elena sacudió la cabeza. "No, Damon! É-Él-Empezó el fuego en Maymont!" -exclamó-.

_"¿Qué?"_

"Él estaba trabajando con él, Damon." Elena susurró, y los ojos de Damon se amplió. "Está en contacto con él!"

El rostro de Damon era amplia mientras tomaba el correo electrónico de ella.

"¿Quién es K.P?" "Damon preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

"Yo-yo no sé-"

KP.

_KP._

"Damon", susurró Elena.

"¿Qué quieres, Elena?" Pidió a la desesperada.

"Katherine Pierce."

* * *

**AN:** Por favor REVIEW! Me motiva a actualizar antes! :)


	14. Trece

**CAPÍTULO 13:**

"Espera, ¿crees que _Katherine_ está involucrado en esto?" Damon abrió la boca, los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

Elena asintió. "Tiene sentido, me refiero a quién más sería KP, y ella no me quiere, así que ¿por qué _no iba_ a estar involucrado?"  
Damon se encogió de hombros. "No tengo ni idea. Pero todavía suena fuera de mí. Y Kol estaba trabajando para este tipo", se burló con enojo. "Maldita sea, ¿cómo podríamos haber perdido eso?"

Elena frunció el ceño. "No lo sé, pero sé ahora", sonrió débilmente en un intento de calmar a Damon, pero él negó con la cabeza, que parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Quiero decir lo honesto era él con usted?" Preguntó Damon, más para sí mismo que para ella. "¿Acaso siquiera se _preocupan_ por usted? Después de lo que acaba de suceder, lo dudo",

"No lo sé", Elena mintió, y rezaba que era convincible. Damon no necesitaba saber qué Kol había dicho antes. Diablos, ni siquiera era su_ negocio._

"Podemos imaginar todo esto más tarde, Elena," Damon dijo mientras tomaba su mano.

"¿Estás bien?" -le preguntó en voz baja.

Elena asintió con la cabeza, a pesar de su estado emocional. No, ella no estaba bien, en la realidad, pero que necesitaba Damon que preocuparse por algo más que ella en este momento.

"Estoy bien", asintió con la cabeza: "¡Gracias por salvarme,"

Damon sonrió mientras acariciaba la mejilla. "De nada,"

Cerca la presencia de Damon fue revoltijo pensamientos de Elena, y ella estaba olvidando todo lo que a él. Tenían que moverse. Damon estaba en lo cierto. Nadie estaba a salvo aquí.

"¿Qu-¿A dónde vamos?" -le preguntó en voz baja, tratando de concentrarse en la tarea en cuestión.

"Tengo una casa privada en la costa de Costa Rica", dijo mientras se apartaba de ella y conducirlos al piso de arriba.

_Por supuesto que sí._

"Espera, nos vamos del_ país?"_ -preguntó ella. Damon estaba actuando como si fuera alguna heredera real que estaba siendo perseguido.

_Esto era un problema local, no una crisis de gobierno. Ellos no tienen que huir_ tan_ lejos._

"Sí," dijo Damon simplemente como él y Elena comenzó a subir las escaleras.

"¿Por qué vamos _tan_ lejos? Quiero decir, no es como si fuera la reina de Inglaterra, cuya vida ha sido amenazada. Esto no es una misión agente secreto del FBI, Damon," le dijo ella.

Damon se dio la vuelta de repente, sorprendiendo a Elena.

"Tienes razón. Usted no puede ser el siguiente en la línea de sucesión al trono de Inglaterra, pero su vida está en peligro, Elena", su voz fría burló.

Elena parpadeó.

_Damon era tan susceptible con esto._

"Está bien." -murmuró, mirando a sus pies. "Lo siento"

"Vamos," dijo en voz baja.

_Y eso fue todo._

* * *

"Jer!" Elena llamó tan pronto como ella y Damon dio un paso a través de su departamento.

"¿Sí?" respondió, y pronto, Jeremy se dirigía a la entrada principal.

"Gracias a Dios que estás a salvo", le echó los brazos al cuello.

"¿Yo? ¿Qué hay de ti?" -preguntó mientras se envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de ella.

"Estoy bien", asintió con la cabeza, tratando de convencerla de que más de él.

"¿Está seguro?" Jeremy le preguntó con incertidumbre.

"Sí, estoy bien." ella sonrió, conmovida por la cantidad de interés que Jeremy e incluso Damon estaban teniendo hacia ella.

"¿Cuándo nos vamos?" Jeremy miró a Damon expectante.

La boca de Elena se abrió en shock.

"Él ya lo sabe?" -preguntó ella. Bueno, en realidad, no fue tan impactante como su voz hizo que parece.

"Le dije que en el viaje hacia aquí," Damon asintió con confianza. "Como a la media hora,"

Las cejas de Elena planteadas. "¿Qué? Damon, que es _ni_ de lejos suficiente tiempo para empacar!" -exclamó-. Haría falta al_ menos_ una hora.

"Elena, no vamos a estar ausente por siempre", Damon se burló, haciendo Elena molesto.

"Bueno, usted dijo que se iría hasta que todo esto había terminado," le recordó. "¿Y qué si esto no tomará _mucho_ tiempo?"

Damon se encogió de hombros. "Todavía sólo tiene un poco de ropa y algunos otros artículos. Eso es realmente ella"

Elena estaba a punto de responder, pero Jeremy le llamó la atención.

"Elena, tenemos que empezar a moverse. Paquete todo lo que pueda", dijo con urgencia, y de repente, él se alejó.

"Vamos, Elena," Jeremy gritó desde la trastienda.

"Todo va a estar bien", dijo Damon en voz baja mientras sacaba Elena en un abrazo.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" dijo contra su pecho. "Quiero decir, en serio, Damon."

"Sólo_ sé,_ Elena", se encogió de hombros como Elena rasgó lejos de su abrazo.

"Prepárate".

* * *

"Chicos, vamos," Damon gritaron desde la entrada principal.

Elena estaba sentada en su cama, luchando con la cremallera de la lona cuando Damon llamó a su puerta.

"Aquí, déjame", dijo mientras se golpeó la mano y cerró la lona.

"Gracias," ella sonrió, frotándose la mano.

"Jesús, ¿qué demonios_ tiene_ usted aquí?" -preguntó, sincera curiosidad en su voz.

"Necesidades", dijo ella con desdén.

"¿Nos vamos?" Jeremy apareció de repente, de pie en el marco de la puerta con una mochila sobre los hombros.

"Sí," Damon asintió mientras se levantaba con lona de Elena.

"¿Es eso todo lo que está trayendo? Elena preguntó mientras se levantaba de la cama también. Bolsa de Jeremy parecía del tamaño de una mochila. _No_ había manera de que pudo cargar todo lo que necesitaba en una pequeña bolsa de tal.

"Sí", asintió con la cabeza, al parecer preocupado.

"¿Está sólo a quedar por unos días?" , bromeó mientras se le acercaba. "Eso que es más pequeño que mal, Jer un alto de Primaria,"

"Bueno, a diferencia de ti, yo soy un _chico,_ así que no necesito todo eso no maquillaje y planchas de pelo y vestidos y qué"

"Oye", le espetó mientras la ligera palmada en el brazo. "Usted puede recoger en mí _todo_ lo que quieras, Jer, pero _no_ porque yo soy una niña"

"Muy bien, perdedor," sonrió, echándose a reír de repente.

"Jer!" Elena se quedó sin aliento, ofendido.

"Listo", Damon anunció que Elena escuchó la puerta abrirse.

* * *

Elena se sentó en una silla junto a la puerta damon C2 escuchando su música en su teléfono mientras miraba por la ventana, viendo un avión acelera y elevarse en el aire.

"Buenas tardes pasajeros. Este es el anuncio de pre-embarque para el vuelo 1041 de Miami, Florida. Ahora estamos invitando a los pasajeros con niños pequeños, y los pasajeros que requieran asistencia especial, para comenzar a abordar en este momento. Tenga a mano su tarjeta de embarque y fácil identificación. boarding Regular comenzará en unos diez minutos el tiempo. Gracias ".

"¿Le dijo a Jeremy?" -preguntó, volviendo la cabeza para hacer frente a Damon.

Jeremy fue a buscar una librería o un café, y ella y Damon estaban esperando el vuelo. Así que se quedaron solos, y era seguro para discutir esto.

"Acerca de la sangre?" Elena asintió. "Todavía no", suspiró.

"Todavía no entiendo cómo pudo haber sido _el_ suyo," Ella se burló, tratando de dar sentido a todo.

"Yo tampoco, pero vio la sangre," la voz de Damon bajó al decir la última frase: "Y él no dijo nada, así que creo que todo el que lo consiguió fue haciendo sin saberlo, o que simplemente no recuerdo , "

"Tal vez", asintió Elena. Ella no sabía que Jeremy había sido cuando estaba con sus amigos. No quería creerlo, pero siempre estaba la posibilidad de que su hermano _estaba_ involucrado sin saberlo.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Jeremy ni siquiera _consideraría_ eso.

"Todavía estamos esperando?"

Elena levantó la vista para ver a Jeremy tomar asiento frente a ellos. Su mochila estaba en el piso debajo de su asiento.

"Sí", Damon se incorporó, y Elena se aclaró la garganta.

"Jeremy, ¿puedo hablar contigo?"

"Buenas noches, damas y caballeros. Ahora estamos embarcados en el vuelo 1041 de Miami, Florida," el intercomunicador sonó por encima, que anuncia la asignación de los pasajeros de primera clase.

Elena cerró los ojos con fastidio.

_Tendría que intentarlo de nuevo más tarde._

"Vamos", Damon se puso de pie y agarró lona de Elena junto a su maleta.

Elena se puso de pie junto a Jeremy, quien se agachó para agarrar su mochila, y siguieron a Damon hacia la puerta.

* * *

Elena se sentó en el asiento del medio del pasillo 12 en el avión. Damon siguió con el asiento del pasillo. Jeremy ya estaba en su asiento junto a la ventana.

Una voz se incrementó por los altavoces.

"Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a bordo de vuelo 115 con servicio de Richmond a Miami. Somos actualmente segundo en la línea de despegue y se espera que estén en el aire en aproximadamente siete minutos el tiempo. Nuestro tiempo de vuelo será de aproximadamente 5 horas y 15 minutos. En este tiempo, les pedimos que por favor, abróchense los cinturones de seguridad en este momento y asegure todo el equipaje debajo del asiento o en los compartimentos superiores. También pedimos que sus asientos y bandejas de mesa están en la posición vertical para el despegue. Por favor, apague todos los dispositivos electrónicos personales, incluyendo ordenadores portátiles y teléfonos celulares. Está prohibido fumar durante la duración del vuelo. Gracias por elegir American Airlines. Disfrute de su vuelo. "

Elena se movió en su asiento mientras miraba alrededor para el cinturón de seguridad.

"Aquí"

Elena miró hacia arriba, y en la mano de Damon, el cinturón de seguridad estaba allí.

"Gracias", asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba el cinturón de seguridad de él y hace clic en su lugar.

"Sí", sonrió.

"¿Qué libro te enteraste, Jer?" Elena volvió a Jeremy, que estaba alborotando a través de Barnes & Noble bolsa de plástico.

"Oh, es sólo un libro acerca de este niño que se pierde en el mar con un poco de tigre", dijo mientras Elena tiene una visión de la cubierta.

_"La vida de Pi?_" se quedó sin aliento. Había oído tantas personas hablando de ese libro, y me pareció tan interesante. Ella estaba encantada de que Jeremy había decidido en este libro.

"Sí," Jeremy asintió mientras sostenía el libro de Elena para que pudiera ver mejor.

"Oh, usted tiene que decirme cómo te gusta", le dijo ella. "Me gustaría leer alguna vez"

"Sí, claro", sonrió Jeremy.

De pronto, Elena fue golpeado en la cara con cansancio.

"Elena, usted debe tratar de dormir un poco," Damon aconseja ligera cuando Elena bostezó.

"Sí," ella asintió con la cabeza. Iba a ser un vuelo de cinco horas del día.

Y muy pronto, se deslizaba fuera, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Damon.

* * *

_Elena se sentó en el autobús de la ciudad, haciendo girar sus pulgares nerviosamente. Se había pasado toda la noche, preocupado por esta entrevista. Era un club de striptease, sí, pero aún así era un trabajo. Y todos los trabajos requieren entrevistas. Algo que Elena no era tan grande en. Su mano se movió a su estómago, que era ahora un pequeño bache, y parecía que Elena sólo había tenido un poco demasiado para comer últimamente. Pero que sin duda no fue el caso._

_El bebé era el único que tenía en estos momentos. Él, o ella, era la única razón por la que ella estaba haciendo esto. Ella aún estaría en casa si esto no hubiera ocurrido. Pero tenía, y Elena tuvo que encontrar una manera de mantenerse a sí misma ya su bebé durante los próximos nueve meses._

_Cuando el autobús frenó hasta detenerse, siguió a los otros pasajeros del autobús, echó la capucha hasta hacerse más cálido, y se dirigió a través de los vientos fríos hacia el club adelante. Un letrero de neón encima de la entrada principal se jactó de "The Rave"._

_Era un ambiente con poca luz, y Elena se echó la capucha hacia abajo al entrar en el lugar. Había cuatro postes de aluminio que se colocan encima de un escenario de tamaño decente, que fue enmascarado por una cortina de terciopelo rojo sangre, y había muchas cabinas privadas a lo largo de los lados de la habitación. En la esquina más alejada del escenario, y más cerca de la entrada, había un bar._

_"Elena Gilbert?"_

_Elena levantó la vista para ver a un hombre con el pelo castaño y los ojos oscuros de pie delante de ella._

_"Sí", respondió ella, moviéndose hacia el hombre y le estrechó la mano._

_"Estoy Kol Mikaelson. Encantado de conocerte," Él sonrió y Elena sonrió en respuesta. "Entiendo que usted quiere un puesto aquí en mi club?"_

_Elena asintió. "Sí, lo haría"_

_Kol sonrió y Elena pronto se sintió incómodo._

_"¿Y qué posición estás aplicando?" -preguntó, sus ojos oscuros mirando hacia abajo el cuerpo de Elena y ella se abrazó a sí misma._

_Ella no podía soportar que los hombres la miraban, y cuando Kol la miraba así, y si él era su jefe potencial, entonces esto era más difícil._

_"Er, cualquier cosa que esté disponible", le dijo._

Por favor, no digas lavador inodoro.

_"Bueno, Elena, estás de suerte, ya que una posición acaba de estar disponible."_

Gracias a Dios.

_"¿Qué tipo de puesto?"_

¿Por qué demonios le preguntarías? Te está ofreciendo un _trabajo._

_"Es una posición de camarera," Kol se aclaró la garganta. "Está muy bien pagado, y te dan un montón de consejos. Es tuyo si lo quieres."_

_Elena se sonrojó, mirando hacia abajo a sus dedos._

_Por supuesto que hubo buenos consejos, era un club desnudista por el amor de dios. El Rock Bottom final._

_Pero necesitaba un trabajo urgente si ella fuera a pagar sus visitas médicas durante su embarazo._

Espere.

_"¿No vas a preguntarme por mis ocupaciones anteriores o referencias? Un currículum?"_

_Esto fue un poco fuera de lo común. Cada entrevista de trabajo era así. _¿Por qué no fue este?

_"Es un club de striptease, Elena," Kol se rió entre dientes, y Elena sintió incómodo. Él utilizó su nombre de pila. Regla uno de mantener una relación platónica. No vayas por el nombre. Y Kol pisando fuerte en eso. Esto era tan incómodo ahora. Ella tenía la esperanza de que no sería así en una base diaria. "Aquí, no necesitamos nada más que un buen trabajador"_

_Elena decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo de lado y aceptar o rechazar la posición._

_"Me lo llevo", asintió con la cabeza._

_"Excelente," Kol sonrió, tendiéndole la mano._

_"Gracias, señor Mikaelson," Elena se levantó rápidamente, moviendo la mano extendida._

_Cuando Elena trató de tirar de su mano hacia atrás, Kol no lo dejaría ir._

_"Usted es ciertamente bienvenida, Elena", la miró a los ojos intensamente y Elena se ruborizó._

_"Adiós", sonrió una vez que su mano estaba libre._

_"Te veré el lunes, Elena,"_

_Allí estaba otra vez la informalidad. _

Estaba empezando a ponerla nerviosa.

Y mal.

¿Qué estaba pasando con este tipo?

* * *

"Elena",

La suave voz de Damon le susurró al oído, y Elena se acercó lentamente a.

"¿Qué? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué pasa?"

Ella levantó la vista y de Damon ojos azules estaban calientes, mirándola con suavidad.

"Te quedaste dormido", le dijo. "Estamos aterrizando pronto."

Sabía que se había quedado dormida. Ella tenía que tener ese sueño. Tenía que recordar de él.

Elena asintió con la cabeza a pesar de su malestar. Algo en los ojos de Damon le dijo que algo iba mal. Pero ella estaba tan cansada como para interrogarlo, y mucho menos entrar en una discusión con él.

Así que deja que sea como ella llegó a su máximo fuera de la ventana, Jeremy roncando a su lado.

* * *

AN: Por favor, revisión! Me motiva para actualizar más! :)


	15. Catorce

**AN:** Mis más sinceras disculpas con la actualización muy tarde! He estado tan ocupado con otros proyectos, mi historia "una vez mordido, eternamente marcada" (es en Inglés, pero yo podría traducirse). Gracias por el apoyo que todos ustedes han demostrado la historia, incluso en mi ausencia. Voy a seguir actualizando! Por favor tenga esto!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14:**

Se trataba de un reloj o 'cuando aterrizaron en San José. Elena se alejó del avión en una nube, Jeremy con impaciencia por delante de ella, y Damon detrás de ella. Estaba tan cansado de todo el viaje que estaba a la espera de conciliar el sueño. Por desgracia, al menos por ahora no podía,.

Elena se acercó al carrusel donde su petate, junto con la maleta de Damon, se gira sobre.

"Aquí, déjame", Damon se adelantó corriendo delante de ella y la agarró de la lona antes de que ella pudiera.

"Gracias," ella asintió, tomando de él.

"No hay problema", sonrió.

"¿Qué tan lejos está a tu casa en la playa?" Preguntó Jer.

"No está demasiado lejos. Vamos, tengo un coche esperando en los alquileres".

Fue un paseo, pero una vez que estuvieron allí, Damon se acercó al mostrador de servicio. Un hombre con el pelo castaño miró.

"Disculpe, señor. Tengo Un Coche de alquiler Que esta Esperando". Damon habló con fluidez y cejas de Elena levantó.

Podía recordar la actitud de Damon hacia español en la escuela secundaria. Estaba tan empeñado en dejar de español, que Elena se sorprendió al enterarse de que hablaba con fluidez en el idioma.

"Muy bien. ¿Y cúal era el Nombre con el?" El hombre le preguntó cuando su mirada cayó a su monitor.

"Salvatore". Damon dijo con confianza, y Elena puso los ojos.

"Ah, si. Por aqui, señor Salvatore."

Damon hizo un gesto para ella y Jeremy a caminar delante de él y Elena sonrió.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Damon, un esbozo de sonrisa que se arrastra en la cara también.

"Nada", sonrió Elena. "Es sólo el último recuerdo, estabas tan cerca de la quema de su español un libro. Y ahora estás con fluidez en ella?"

Damon puso los ojos.

"Sí, cuando me hice cargo de la empresa, me enteré de que estabas en lo cierto. Es importante que saber otro idioma en la vida, y sobre todo en este negocio"

Elena sonrió. "Por lo tanto, es que un" gracias "por todo eso estudio ayuda?"

Recordó que una noche que ella y Damon había abarrotado para la fase final, y él estaba enfatizando sobre la final española.

_¿Cómo han cambiado los tiempos._

"¿Por qué, Elena, creo que lo es", sonrió.

Elena sintió encaje de Damon con los de ella. Su estómago se hinchó al instante con las mariposas.

_¿Qué era, un adolescente?_

"Gracias,"

Por alguna razón, Elena sintió que él estaba hablando de algo completamente diferente, pero ella lo ignoró mientras se acercaban al lote de autos.

* * *

Elena se sentó en el asiento del pasajero del coche Mercedes negro que Damon había alquilado. Ahora estaban en una isla, en su camino a la casa de Damon. Elena miró por la ventana del coche.

Era un hermoso paisaje, el sueño de un artista. Palmeras verdes alineados los bordes de la hierba, y se mezclaron con el viento. El cielo era de un azul oceánico, nubes blancas viajar junto con él.

"¿Hasta cuándo?" Elena se volvió hacia Damon. Si su propiedad estaba en una isla, entonces no estaba muy lejos. ¿Qué tan grande puede ser una isla?

"En realidad estamos aquí", anunció, y Elena se movió en su asiento mientras el coche se detuvo lentamente en un camino de ladrillos.

Elena miró con asombro a la casa de playa que quedó a la vista.

Rasque eso.

No era una casa de playa.

_Fue un resort._

Tres historias se elevaban por encima del suelo. El exterior era, literalmente, todo el blanco pálido y ventanas de las nubes, similar a la parte trasera ventanas en el apartamento de la espalda de Damon en Richmond. Se veía como algo que Elena podría ver fácilmente en una cierta edición de una revista internacional casa de lujo. Era de aspecto moderno, y parecía que la casa vacacional.

"Amigo, este lugar está enfermo," Jeremy suspiró mientras salía del coche con entusiasmo, y Elena puso los ojos.

_Aquí viene el arquitecto interior._

"Gracias," Damon sonrió mientras se abría camino hacia el tronco. "Ustedes pueden ir en adelante, Voy a por el equipaje."

"¿Quieres ayudar?" Elena volvió a mirar a Damon, quien transportaba el equipaje en el camino de entrada.

"No, está bien. Vamos,"

Elena asintió y siguió a Jeremy, que estaba a unos diez metros de ella, en la casa.

* * *

El interior de la casa era _absolutamente_ impresionante. Se veía como un palacio real. Era una mezcla de un ambiente tropical y victoriano. Muchas estatuas que miran caras fueron perfilando las paredes, y Elena notó un pequeño estudio que tenía estanterías tan alto que no podía ver la parte superior. El mobiliario y el suelo eran de caoba. En la parte trasera, Elena pudo ver un balcón, una piscina aqua descansando en el suelo, y en la distancia, pudo distinguir el revestimiento del Mar Caribe a través de un marco de ricas palmeras verdes. El olor de la brisa del mar salado inmediatamente llenó la nariz de Elena, y ella de repente _duele_ salir a la calle.

"Está bien", dijo Damon mientras caminaba a través de la entrada principal. Dejó las maletas en el rellano, y respiró hondo.

"Así que aquí es lo que pasa. Las habitaciones están arriba, y el de la izquierda es el suyo", dijo Damon, asintiendo con la cabeza en dirección a Jeremy, "Y el de la derecha es el suyo", Elena sintió la tierra la mirada de Damon en su , y ella sonrió con comprensión.

"¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí?" Jeremy le preguntó de repente, y Elena vio tensa la mandíbula de Damon.

"No lo sé. Pero mientras estamos a salvo, ¿_realmente_ importa?" dijo bruscamente, y Jeremy se encogió.

_Incluso Jer tenía miedo de él._

"Está bien, voy a ir a dar un paseo", dijo Jeremy con incertidumbre mientras se alejaba de Elena y Damon.

"No tan rápido"

Elena miró a Damon, y su estómago se llena inmediatamente con cautela.

_Cuando Damon se toma esto?_

"Damon, ¿qué estás-?"

"Jeremy, que la sangre que Elena fue enviado, fui a probarlo como usted sabe,"

_No. No es eso. Ahora no._

"Muy bien, ¿y su punto es ...?" Jeremy frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

Elena sintió que se le revolvía el estómago.

"Damon-" le suplicó desesperadamente.

Este no era el momento de hacerlo.

"Fue la sangre, Jeremy."

Elena vio que el rostro de Jeremy muestra innumerables emociones, sobre todo, asombro.

"¿Qué?" susurró, con los ojos abiertos como platos. "P-pero eso no es posible. ¿Cómo puede ser _mi_ sangre?"

Damon entrecerró los ojos. "No lo sé, pero así fue."

Elena cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras se acercó a Jeremy.

"Por lo tanto, usted no sabe cómo esta persona echó mano de su sangre?" -preguntó ella con suavidad, y lamentó su elección de palabras cuando vio un destello de dolor.

"¿Qué, crees que estoy _mintiendo_?" susurró, sus ojos oscuros buscando el rostro de Elena.

En palabras de Jeremy hundidos en, Elena sintió como martillos golpeaban su corazón en el suelo.

_"No,_ Jeremy, yo _nunca_ diría eso, sólo-" ella negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. Jeremy no podía creer que ella lo sospechaba. No es cierto en absoluto.

_¿No sabía ella mejor?_

"Olvídalo," puso los ojos mientras se dirigía hacia la parte de atrás, chocando contra su hombro mientras lo hacía.

"Jer!" Elena gritó, moviéndose a seguirlo. Ella quería desesperadamente que lo siguiera y le digo en todas y cada manera posible de que no estaba en la duda de él. Sin embargo, sabía que necesitaba tiempo para calmarse.

"¿Qué he hecho?" murmuró, mirando alrededor de la mansión como si la respuesta fue escrito en las paredes.

"Elena, No es tu culpa" Damon dijo en voz baja, y cuando se trasladó a consolarla, Elena dio un salto y se deslizó fuera de su alcance.

"No, ¿sabes qué? Tienes razón, Damon. No es mi culpa. Es _tuyo",_ le espetó, entrecerrando los ojos en él. Él fue el que sacó el tema. Él era el único que no podía esperar.

_¿Por qué demonios tenía que saltar sobre el tema justo que segundo?_

"Elena, lo que necesitaba saber," Damon le dijo. La mirada en sus ojos, se dio cuenta, era nada cerca que lamentar.

"¿En serio vas a estar aquí y tratar de justificar lo que acabas de hacer?" -preguntó, ofendido. No tenía idea de por qué estaba tan entusiasmado con esto, pero era ella, y ella no se echa para atrás.

"No estoy tratando de justificar _nada_, Elena," él dijo en voz baja. Elena se dio cuenta de la sinceridad en sus ojos, pero restó importancia.

_Ya era demasiado tarde._

"¿Sabes qué? Voy a ir arriba. Necesitamos un poco de tiempo separados", Elena se volvió sobre sus talones y pisoteado por las escaleras, se convierta en la puerta derecha.

Elena dejó caer en el mullido colchón, y de inmediato se sintió hundirse en ella. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y suspiró.

Su descanso se vio truncada cuando su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo. Sentado, ella lo sacó y miró el identificador de llamadas.

_Caroline._

Antes de que pudiera pensar, ella contestó.

_Mal error, Elena!_

"Caroline", suspiró, tratando de sonreír. ¿Cómo iba a sonar convincente a Caroline si no se convenció a sí misma?

_"Dios, Elena!"_ Caroline se quedó sin aliento, fusión alivio a través de su voz. _"Gracias a Dios que estás bien! Yo estaba preocupado por ti"_

Elena sintió que su corazón cálido que Caroline estaba preocupado por ella.

_Ella es tu mejor amigo. ¿Por qué _no_ iba a estar preocupado por ti?_

"Estoy bien, Caroline. Gracias por preocuparse", dijo ella, agradecida, y de repente, Elena frunció el ceño.

_Lo que se habla acerca de Caroline?_

_"¿Dónde diablos _estás?" Caroline silbó. "_Yo los invito, y me sale algún mensaje raro en llamadas internacionales? No recuerdo inscribirse en ese plan, Elena, por lo tanto tengo que llamar a mi compañía y la perra a la _mierda_, o que está fuera de la país "._

Elena tragó. Lo que se suponía que iba a decir Caroline? Caroline no sabía nada de las amenazas. Y se suponía que tenía que decirle todo esto ahora?

_Eso era probable._

"I-"

_"No me mientas, Elena."_ Caroline rompió.

_Grande. Aquí va._

"Estoy en Costa Rica", suspiró, "con Damon. Y Jeremy."

La ansiedad de Elena creció con cada segundo que pasa que el silencio flotaba en el aire, y lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que Caroline volvió a hablar a través del teléfono.

_"¿Qué?"_ -exclamó ella, con la voz quebrada. Elena sacó el teléfono de la oreja, con la esperanza de que ella no estaba a punto de perder la audición.

_"¿Por qué diablos estás en Costa Rica? Y con Damon?"_ le espetó ella, y Elena frunció el ceño.

_Dios, Caroline, tome un calmante!_

"Es una _larga_ historia, la atención, y te diré-"

"No más esquiva, Elena. Spill"

Después de unos diez minutos, Caroline sabía todo.

_"¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué diablos no me lo dijiste antes?"_ La voz de Caroline perforó el oído de Elena.

"No era seguro, y ahora, estamos fuera del país, y _no_ tenemos ninguna pista sobre algo aquí", dijo con tristeza. ¿Por qué no la había pensado este viaje a través de? Ellos no tenían a nadie para decirles que cualquier noticia, porque nadie sabía _nada_. Elena espera que ahora que Caroline estaba en la luz, que podría ser su nuevo espía en Richmond.

_"Eso todavía no le da un pase libre, Elena! Dios, somos los _mejores amigos,_ y que mantiene esto de mí?"_ Dolor de Caroline era más fuerte que un estampido sónico a través del teléfono.

"Caroline, lo siento que no te lo dije. Sólo quería que usted y Bonnie seguro", explicó. "Después de todo el asunto con Kol, era demasiado arriesgado"

_"Entiendo, Elena. Sólo estoy un poco molesto que no has dicho nada antes. Podríamos haber hecho algo",_ suspiró Caroline.

"Lo sé. Pero aquí estamos a salvo, y yo apreciaría si usted desea mantener un ojo hacia fuera para nosotros." -preguntó ella. "Y por favor, no se lo digas a Damon que te dije. Él volvería _loco_."

Elena sintió que su corazón se aceleraba con la ansiedad ante la idea de Damon saber de ella y la conversación de Caroline.

Caroline suspiró desagradable, y Elena se mordió el labio. _Caroline no negaría ella en su momento de necesidad._

"Bien," dijo, "pero no se ha ido para siempre," ordenó a Caroline.

Elena suspiró con alivio.

Después de unos minutos, se había envuelto a ella y la conversación telefónica de Caroline y decidió salir de nuevo a caminar. Jeremy había regresado y se retiró a su habitación, por lo que la playa estaba vacía. Además, era un hermoso día al aire libre y el patio estaba prácticamente gritando su nombre.

Elena bajó del satén de la punta morada que había llevado en el vuelo y la arrojó sobre la cama. Ella estaba deslizándose fuera de sus pantalones cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

"Elena?" La voz de Damon hizo eco en sus oídos, y se disparó.

_Perfecto._

"S-sólo un m-minuto", tartamudeó, corriendo a resbalar en su bikini de color ámbar y su blanco encubrimiento. Cuando ella estaba cubierta de su satisfacción, se aclaró la garganta.

"Puedes entrar" ella gritó, con la voz temblorosa, y vio cómo la puerta se abrió, y la cabeza de Damon empujó a su alrededor.

"¿Qué está pasando?" -preguntó, sus cejas entrelazados.

"Y-Yo estaba a punto de ir a sentarse en la parte trasera cerca de la orilla", dijo mientras se barajan en sus pies.

A pesar de que llevaba una cubierta para arriba, todavía se sentía como si estuviera expuesto torpemente. Coincidentemente, ese era su vida.

Y, sin duda, Elena no perdió el hecho de que los ojos de Damon vagaban arriba y abajo de su cuerpo. Elena de inmediato sintió el calor de su mejillas.

_Mierda._

"Oh, bueno, yo voy a salir corriendo a conseguir algunas cosas en la ciudad. Casa de Jeremy. No tardaré mucho," le dijo, una pizca de incertidumbre en su voz.

"¿Estás bien?" -le preguntó en voz baja, y Elena asintió rápidamente, quizás demasiado rápido.

"Sí, estoy bien." se mordió el labio. El segundo que lo había hecho, ella inmediatamente soltó.

_Maldita sus hábitos nerviosos._ Elena frunció el ceño, repentinamente confuso.

_¿Por qué demonios estaba nervioso?_

"Está bien", asintió con la cabeza y Damon entrecerró los ojos en lo que se supone que es la sospecha, y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, él desapareció.

Elena se sentó en el borde de la cama y puso su cabeza entre las manos.

_¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con ella?_ Ella _nunca_ fue tan nervioso. _¿Y por qué estaba tan nervioso con Damon? No es nada que temer._

La decisión de enterrar a sus pensamientos, Elena les quitó de encima mientras ella se puso de pie y se dirigió a la playa.

* * *

Después de unos quince o veinte minutos paseando por la orilla, Elena se conformó con un agradable y acogedor refugio de una forma de la casa de Damon por debajo de una serie de ricas palmeras verdes. El sol se estaba ensombrecido por la sombra, y Elena se tumbó en la arena y suspiró.

Esto era lo que le gustaba. En este momento, en el que nada le molestaba. Nada estaba amenazando a ella, y ella estaba a salvo. Damon y Jeremy estaban a salvo.

Sin embargo, Elena seguía pensando cuánto tiempo iban a permanecer en la isla de. Ahora que Caroline estaba en todo, seguro que algo iba a pasar, pero ¿qué? Elena no quería pensar en lo que sería cuando llegara el momento. Y vendría.

Cuando se sentó en la costa, Elena miró hacia el mar como el sol comienza a configurar en el horizonte. El reflejo del sol en la superficie del océano era hipnotizante, un espejo paralelo para los rayos ardientes. Elena nunca había visto una más hermosa puesta de sol. Incluso las fotos en las revistas no compararon. Era mucho más hermosa en persona.

Elena comenzó a rastrear los patrones en la arena con el dedo inconscientemente. Cuando miró hacia abajo, ella estaba en el medio de dibujo un corazón. Elena lo miró como si nunca había visto tal cosa en su vida. Fue hipnotizando.

_¿Por qué había dibujado un corazón?_

"Ahí está",

Elena levantó la vista para ver a Damon correr hacia ella, buscando alivio.

Elena untó rápidamente sus dibujos de distancia.

"Hasta aquí sólo tumbarse en la orilla de la parte trasera", Damon se sentó a su lado, mirando hacia el mar también.

"Hola a ti también", respondió Elena, sonriendo cálidamente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo todo el camino hasta aquí solo?" , se preguntó.

"No es nada", suspiró, "Sólo de pensar."

"¿Por qué?" , se preguntó. Elena lo miró, sus ojos azules ricos con interés.

"Cerca de un montón de cosas." dijo mientras se empezó a dibujar en la arena una vez más. Todo fue finalmente ponerse al día con ella. Ella no tiene ningún tiempo para procesar todos los eventos que se han producido en la última semana.

"¿Por qué aquí?"

Elena había espetó la pregunta antes de que ella pensaba. No es que fuera una pregunta peligrosa. Fue inesperado.

Las cejas de Damon punto juntas.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" -preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño a Elena.

"¿Por qué Costa Rica?" -preguntó, volviéndose hacia él. Él asintió con la cabeza en la comprensión.

"Yo estaba buscando un buen lugar para tener una casa de vacaciones, y en el momento que lo compré, yo estaba haciendo el trabajo con Costa Rica para la compañía", se encogió de hombros.

"Oh", dijo Elena, y ella estiró las piernas, y cuando accidentalmente tropezó con el pie de Damon, sacó su pierna al instante.

"Lo siento", se rió.

"Está bien", dijo Damon en voz baja, y cuando Elena lo miró, él estaba mirando hacia abajo a sus manos.

"¿Qué pasa?" -le preguntó en voz baja. Si algo estaba molestando Damon, ella tendría que ser tan suave como una pluma con él.

"¿Te has preguntado alguna vez lo que la vida hubiera sido como si las cosas hubieran ido de otra manera?"

Elena parpadeó.

_Desde cuándo Damon tan profundo?_

Esto no era nada parecido a lo que ella hubiera esperado Damon decir. Apenas llegó a un nivel tan frágil con nadie, y mucho menos a ella. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué estaba hablando así?

Como Elena preguntó esto, se consideró también la pregunta. Estaría mintiendo a él, y ella, si ella respondió que no. Muchas cosas en la vida podría haber sido diferente. Cualquiera podría decir eso.

"No lo sé. Supongo que a veces, sí. ¿Por qué?" -preguntó ella con cautela, buscando en su rostro nada cerca de una respuesta.

"No dejo de pensar que me estoy perdiendo algo", levantó la vista hacia ella, y Elena vio algo que rara vez se veía en sus ojos.

Fue pesar.

_¿Qué estaba pasando con él últimamente?_

"Damon, ¿estás bien?" -le preguntó en voz baja, buscando sus ojos azules. Pero todos vieron Elena era su reflejo.

"No lo sé", dijo en voz baja, y Elena frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué hablas así ... como no tienes ni idea?"

_¿Era esa la palabra correcta?_

"Debido a que ha habido un montón de cosas en mi vida que estoy desconcertado sobre cómo resultaron,"

_Por lo tanto críptica._

"¿Cómo qué?" , se preguntó, y cuando vio sus paredes suben, inmediatamente se arrepintió de hacer la pregunta.

"No importa," murmuró.

_No lo hagas pucheros. Ahora no._

"Damon, no me excluida", Elena tomó sus manos entre las suyas. "Habla conmigo", que instó a la desesperada.

_Todavía nada._

Después de minutos de silencio, Elena soltó las manos y se deslizó fuera de él.

_¿Cómo puede ser tan abierto un segundo y barricadas frente a la próxima?_

"Estoy caliente", Elena suspiró, abanicándose con la mano mientras ella se desató el encubrimiento y la abrió un poco Normalmente, ella no lo habría hecho, pero debido a la humedad, que no estaba en condiciones de protestar .

"Se está haciendo bastante calor aquí", coincidió Damon.

Elena se volvió hacia él. De pronto, sus ojos brillaban con algo que ella había visto en él una vez. Era algo así como los ojos de un niño.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" ella se rió, y de repente, ella sabía exactamente lo que quería decir.

_Dios, eres estúpido. Él está de acuerdo contigo._

De pronto, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Damon se puso de pie, y ahora estaba siendo cogió en sus brazos. Ella bajó la mirada al suelo, su encubrimiento por la que se en su lugar.

"Damon!" -chilló, pateando sus piernas en señal de protesta. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

_¿Qué había pasado con la profunda, custodiado Damon que ella acababa conversando con no hace un minuto?_

"Dijiste que estabas caliente. Creo que usted necesita para refrescarse un poco, Elena," sonrió, y de repente Elena fue llevado boca abajo sobre el hombro de Damon.

"No, Damon, por favor!" -chilló, toda la sangre corriendo a la cabeza al ver el océano cada vez más cerca a la vista. "Déjame ir, Damon!" ella se rió, y odiaba que ella estaba disfrutando de esto.

_Él y su comportamiento infantil Maldita. Era contagiosa._

"Damon, déjame ir!" Elena gimió mientras se retorcía en sus brazos. Se dio cuenta de él agarrando más fuerte con cada una de sus luchas. Muy pronto, Damon estaba de pie en el agua, con las rodillas apenas cubiertos por el océano.

"Como quieras," le susurró al oído. De pronto, Elena sintió que tirar de ella hacia atrás y liberación.

"NO, Damon-!"

Por desgracia, ya era demasiado tarde, y Elena se hundió en el agua fría. Ella reapareció momentos después, escupiendo y tosiendo. Su pelo estaba ahora empapado, y su camisa era ver a través.

"Eres un _niño_ a veces", dijo, tratando de sonar molesto. Pero la sonrisa de Damon estaba poniendo rápidamente a ella.

"Aw, vamos, Elena," Damon sonrió, dando un paso a través del agua hacia ella. Elena de inmediato dio un paso hacia atrás. Ella no iba a ceder fácilmente.

"No pienses que puedes huir de mí, Elena," sonrió, excitación brillando en sus ojos.

De repente, al ver la expresión de sus ojos, niño interno de Elena surgió.

_Esto puede ser divertido._

"Intenta atraparme", ella sonrió y corrió a través de la agua densa y salió a la orilla. Damon estaba todavía en el agua cuando llegó una ráfaga de adrenalina.

Elena corrió por la arena, sus pies golpeando contra los granos, dejando sombras oscuras de sus pies, y antes de darse cuenta, estaba de vuelta en el océano, y Damon estaba en la cola. No, pensó con determinación. No _iba_ a atraparla.

_Ella se aseguraría de ello._

"Ah! Damon!" Elena chilló cuando sintió los brazos de Damon encaje alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él por detrás.

_Damn_.

_Esto en cuanto a la determinación._

"Te atrapé", susurró con voz ronca en su oído, y ella se sintió mareada. Una ráfaga de calor conmocionado por su cuerpo de forma inesperada.

"Felicitaciones", se rió ella, y de repente, sintió que caía hacia atrás con Damon. Dejó escapar un gruñido mientras aterrizaba en el agua, y Elena tosió como agua corriendo en su boca.

"¡Lo siento!" ella sonrió, echándose a reír mientras miraba hacia el cielo. "¿Estás bien?"

Elena sintió que Damon asintió mientras él se estremeció. "Bien"

Elena se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Damon, y se dio cuenta de que sus brazos todavía estaban envueltos alrededor de su cintura mientras ella lo miró. Él trajo el pulgar hasta la mejilla, y justo cuando iba a acariciarlo, alguien estaba llamando el nombre de Elena.

Elena se disparó, mirando a su alrededor. Jeremy estaba corriendo hacia ellos. Algo estaba mal. Elena lo sabía. Inmediatamente, Elena dispersa a sus pies, seguido de Damon, y se reunió con él a mitad de camino a lo largo de la costa.

"Jeremías, ¿qué tiene de malo?" Elena pidió desesperadamente cuando ella y Damon le dio alcance. Ella lo miró con temor.

"Caroline llamado!" Él dijo, y Elena sintió que su cabeza se marea por la preocupación.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Está bien?" Elena sintió que su mundo en el cierre de ella.

_No Caroline. No Caroline!_

_Cuándo ir al trauma de distancia?_

"Ella está bien", Jeremy tragó, y Elena dio un suspiro de alivio.

"Gracias a Dios", se rió Elena. "Pensé que algo malo había pasado."

Jeremy se quedó en silencio.

_No era Caroline._

_Era otra persona._

"¿Qué es, Jer?" -le preguntó con severidad: "¿Qué pasó?"

"Es Meredith, ella-"

Los ojos de Elena se abrieron, y ella sintió Damon agarrar la mano.

"Oh, Dios mío", se atragantó.

_Si Meredith estaba herido ... donde estaba su hijo?_

"¿Qué pasó con ella?" Elena gritó, y fue respondida con Jeremy 'silencio.

Estaba empezando a volver loco. Ella _sabía_ que no estaba diciendo algo.

"Maldita sea, Jeremy! ¿Qué ha pasado?" -preguntó ella.

"Ella estaba en un accidente."

* * *

**AN:** PLEASE Fave / SEGUIR / REVIEW :) Me motiva a actualizar más!

**PS:** echa un vistazo a mi otra historia Por favor, "una vez mordido, eternamente marcada"! Es Damon y Elena :) Le agradecería que. :)

**PPS:** Sígueme en Twitter, EverbloomMist13


	16. Quince

**CAPÍTULO 15:**

_"Ella estaba en un accidente."_

"Oh, Dios mío,"

Elena sintió que su corazón se apretó con tanta fuerza que se estaba rompiendo.

"Cuando sucedió esto? ¿Está viva? ¿Qué pasa con Ryan?" Elena estaba empezando a hiperventilar mientras repetía la última pregunta.

"Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué pasa con Ryan?" -gritó ella, las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Su bebé estaba bien. Él estaba bien.

Tenía que ser.

"Hace más o menos una hora. Caroline llamó hace unos cinco minutos, y lo único que dijo es que Meredith estaba en un accidente de coche, y que está viva. Ryan no estaba con ella."

"Oh, gracias a Dios!" Elena sollozó aliviada. Su hijo estaba bien, pero su amigo no estaba.

"Tenemos que volver a Richmond!" -exclamó, y Damon asintió.

"Voy a llamar a un taxi para que nos recogiera", anunció mientras se dirigía a la casa.

* * *

Era reloj dos en punto de la mañana, ya que Elena se sentó en el coche junto a Damon y Jeremy en el camino al hospital. El segundo, que tocaron de nuevo en los Estados Unidos, Elena de inmediato marcó el número de Caroline. Se había informado de que Elena Meredith estaba en la UCI, pero que se espera que se recupere completamente. Caroline estaba en camino al hospital con Bonnie cuando colgó.

"Estamos aquí", dijo Damon Elena suavemente cuando el hospital quedó a la vista, y ella saltó del coche y corrió hacia el interior del edificio.

"Hola, señorita ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?" Una mujer rubia detrás de la recepción saludó sarcásticamente como Elena entró en el vestíbulo.

"Hola," dijo rápidamente. Ella estaba en demasiado grande de un apuro a la atención acerca de la actitud de la mujer. Tenía que ir al grano. "Estamos buscando a Meredith Fell".

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia abajo a su monitor. Elena sentía como cada segundo que pasa es una eternidad. Vagamente notó Damon y Jeremy se acercan a la mesa de atrás.

"Bueno, Miss-"

"Gilbert", dijo Elena.

"Miss Gilbert, parece que la señora se cayó en la habitación 306. Aquí está pases de algunos visitantes para todos ustedes. ¿Ha estado allí antes?" La mujer entregó Elena una etiqueta con la fecha actual en él, y Elena asintió mientras ella lo puso en su pecho. Damon y Jeremy hicieron lo mismo.

"No, no lo hemos hecho", respondió Damon Elena antes posible. Ella se burló de la mirada que la recepcionista le dio.

Consiga sobre él, señora. Ha tomado.

Espera ...

Estaba celoso de la recepcionista?

"Está bien, bueno ir por ese pasillo, y girar a la izquierda hacia los ascensores." la recepcionista le dijo, y Elena sacudió sus pensamientos fuera. No tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, mientras corría hacia los ascensores. Al pulsar el botón "UP", ella dio un paso atrás y esperó con impaciencia.

Después de décadas, el ascensor llegó, y Elena, Damon y Jeremy dio un paso dentro de ella.

"Dos," Elena dijo que Damon fue a presionar el botón.

En cuanto vio la luz el número dos en rojo, Elena suspiró.

"Meredith va a estar bien, Elena." Jeremy dijo, y Elena asintió.

"Lo sé. Yo-yo estoy preocupado por Ryan," Elena se atragantó, y ella no podía reconocer su propia voz.

Damon le tomó la mano y le dio un apretón tranquilizador.

"Va a estar bien. Él necesita a su madre en estos momentos." Damon sonrió con simpatía hacia ella, y Elena sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

"Yo no soy su madre, yo-"

"Sí, lo eres. Y él va a necesitar", le dijo, y Elena pensó que vio algo como tristeza en sus ojos.

El resto del viaje se llenó de silencio, y de repente, las puertas estaban tirando hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto un conjunto de puertas dobles de color canela.

Elena entró por las puertas, y Caroline y Bonnie apareció a la vista. Estaban sentados en la esquina cerca de la conversación acuario. Elena se detuvo en el lugar cuando vio Ryan en el regazo de Caroline.

Gracias a Dios.

"Elena" Caroline exclamó mientras miraba hacia arriba. Se puso de pie con Ryan y le tendió a Elena a tomar.

"E-yena!" él se rió y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Hola, Ryan," sonrió cálidamente, y lo puso en su cadera mientras se sentaba junto a Bonnie y Caroline.

"Hola", dijo mientras se volvía hacia ellos. "¿Cómo está Meredith?"

"No hemos oído nada todavía", Bonnie le dijo con tristeza mientras Damon y Jeremy tomó asiento frente a ellos.

"¿Qué pasó?" La voz de Elena agrietado.

"Meredith estaba conduciendo a casa, y un perdedor no estaba prestando atención. Y él-él golpeó su coche," dijo Caroline suavemente, simpatía brillando en sus ojos.

"Oh, Dios", la mano de Elena a la boca. "¿Va a hacerlo?"

"No lo sé, los médicos no nos han dicho nada, ya que no somos familia. Pero parece que lo hará," Bonnie sonrió cálidamente, y Elena sintió el peso de ser levantada de sus hombros.

"Gracias a Dios." ella sonrió.

En ese momento, Elena escuchó pasos y miró hacia arriba.

"¿Estás aquí por Meredith Fell?" El más alto, con el pelo rubio, preguntó.

"Sí. ¿Hay algo?" Elena se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos.

"Bueno, no podemos divulgar cualquier información, a menos que sea parte de la familia." el hombre entrecerró los ojos en ella, y Elena se enderezó.

"Yo soy la madrina de su hijo." ella dijo.

"Oh. Bueno, parece que Meredith tenía una llamada cerca, pero estamos seguros de que ella va a tener una recuperación completa."

Elena dejó escapar el aliento contenido.

Meredith iba a estar bien.

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que va a estar aquí?" -preguntó ella.

El doctor rubio se movió, y él parecía casi incómodo. "Es difícil de decir. Mientras estamos esperando a hacer una recuperación completa, no estamos exactamente seguros de cuándo sería eso." , le dijo.

"Muy bien, gracias." Elena sonrió. Cuando se volvió a sentar, oyó la voz del médico de nuevo.

"Oh, y ella está despierto, si desea verla."

* * *

Elena estaba con Ryan en el extremo de la cama de Meredith. Ella estaba conectado a todo tipo de cables, y no había una vía intravenosa en los brazos. Un tubo fue a través de su nariz y sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Esto en cuanto a "está despierta ahora".

"Elena?"

Elena levantó la vista y, por supuesto, los oscuros ojos de Meredith fueron vagamente mirando.

"Hola, Meredith," Elena sonrió, saludando a Meredith.

"W-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?" La suave voz de Meredith tensa.

Elena respiró hondo. "Usted está en el hospital. Usted estaba en un accidente", dijo con cautela. ¿Se Meredith recordar nada de eso? Si no lo hizo, entonces esto sería difícil.

"Oh, Dios mío", susurró Meredith. "Ryan-"  
"Él está aquí", Elena se acercó a estar al lado de Meredith, quien la siguió con la mirada.

"Oh, Elena," quebró la voz de Meredith y Elena vio lágrimas nublaban sus ojos oscuros.

"Está bien, Meredith. Estás bien. Está bien", Elena susurró, sintiendo sus propias lágrimas emergentes. Tenía que ser fuerte para los tres de ellos.

Ella no sabía si podía ser.

"Tienes que él, Elena tomar", sollozó Meredith y Elena sintió que su corazón se detuviera.

"Meredith"

"Es más seguro contigo, y tú eres su madre."

Ella entendió. Ryan estaba en una edad tan joven que, en realidad, no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Además, no había forma de saber cuánto tiempo Meredith estaría en el hospital, y nadie más estaba allí para cuidar de él.

De pronto, como todo lo que estaba pasando con su agresor entró en su mente, Elena sintió que no podía hacerse cargo de él. Ryan ya fue el blanco de su agresor, y si ella lo tomó, entonces el atacante sabría que ella lo había hecho.

Sin embargo, si Elena sabía que Ryan estaba con ella, entonces ella sabía que él estaría a salvo.

"Él te necesita ahora mismo, y él no tiene a nadie más", sollozó Meredith y Elena asintió.

Ella haría esto por Meredith y Ryan

Ella iba a morir antes de que alguien hizo daño a su hijo.

"Sí, lo voy a tomar", dijo Meredith, quien sonrió con alivio.

Elena se dirigió a la sala de espera, y parecía que nadie se había movido desde que se fue. Caroline todavía estaba fuera de Bonnie y Damon y Jeremy se sentó frente a ellos.

"¿Qué pasó?" Caroline preguntó cuando Elena quedó a la vista.

"Meredith bien. Los médicos no saben cuánto tiempo va a estar aquí, pero ella va a hacer", sonrió. Todos en la sala suspiró con alivio.

"Wow, eso es genial", aplaudió Bonnie.

"Sí," Elena aceptó, mirando a sus pies.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Elena miró hacia arriba, y Damon la miró con recelo.

Necesitaba saber. Mejor ahora que más tarde.

"Meredith me pidió que cuidara de Ryan mientras que ella está aquí"

La boca de Damon se abrió, y Caroline y Bonne jadeó.

"Pero, ¿cómo vas a hacer eso? Todas sus cosas están en la casa de Meredith." Preguntó Caroline, confusión mezclada con su voz.

Elena sacó la llave que Meredith le dio antes de salir de su habitación.

"Ella me dio la llave de su casa. Probablemente voy a tomar algunas de sus cosas a mi casa."

"No, puedes llevarla a mi casa." Damon sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Qué? Damon, eso es demasiado-"

"Está bien. Tengo un montón de espacio para él." Damon sonrió.

"Damon," protestó.

No podía pedir que de él. Él no tuvo que lidiar con esto. Era su situación para tratar de, no el suyo.

"No discutir. Está hecho. Nos detendremos en nuestro camino a casa." dijo con severidad, y Elena fue silenciado inmediatamente.

"Creo que vamos a salir, ahora que sabemos que todo está bien," Bonnie suspiró mientras se levantaba junto a Caroline.

"Nosotros también", dijo Damon mientras se ponía de pie.

"Todo va a estar bien, Elena." Bonnie dijo en voz baja, y tiró de Elena en un abrazo. "Bien de Meredith."

"Lo sé," Elena asintió con la cabeza contra el cuello de Bonnie. Todavía estaba muy preocupada sobre llamada cerca de su amiga. Y Ryan ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando.

"Gracias chicos por venir," Elena les dijo que Bonnie se apartó.

"Sí, no hay problema." Bonnie sonrió. "Ten cuidado, chicos."

"Adiós, muchachos", Elena, junto con Damon y Jeremy, dijo que Caroline y Bonnie se dirigieron hacia la salida.

"Vamos a ver ustedes más tarde," Caroline y Bonnie saludaron mientras salían de las puertas dobles.

"Por lo tanto, vamos a golpear Meredith en el camino de regreso a mi casa." Damon dijo mientras miraba a Elena, quien sostenía Ryan, que duerme en su hombro. Jeremy se puso de pie al lado de ellos y bostezó.

"Está bien", asintió con la cabeza, a pesar de sus ganas de discutir con él. Estaba empezando a molestarse con insistencia de cómo debe vivir su vida de Damon. La casa de Meredith apareció a la vista, Elena se volvió hacia el asiento trasero.

"Jer, te puede llevar Ryan mientras corro y agarrar algunas cosas?" -preguntó ella, y Jeremy se sentó y extendió las manos.

"Claro", asintió con la cabeza, y Elena le dio a Jeremy.

"Gracias", dijo mientras se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad. "Voy a estar de vuelta." Saltó del coche y sacó la llave de la casa de Meredith.

Una vez dentro, estiró un brazo para el cambio a través de la oscuridad. El segundo, que la encontró, ella encendió.

* * *

La casa de Meredith era un lugar pequeño y acogedor, y Elena vio juguetes esparcidos por el suelo alfombrado a su derecha. Un conjunto de escaleras de madera que estaba en frente de ella, y Elena se encontró subiendo por ellos. Una vez que llegó a la cima, vio una puerta entreabierta que conducía a una habitación de colores, y lo abrió en la remota posibilidad de que era Ryan.

Las paredes eran de un azul claro, con nubes y cohetes pegados a las paredes. Había una cuna y una estación de cambio, tanto en color blanco.

Elena se agachó y vio una bolsa de lona de suministros cerca de la estación de cambio. Agarrando, ella tiró algunos juguetes y se la colgó al hombro antes de que ella salió de la habitación.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Elena cerró la puerta con fuerza a la casa de Meredith y bajó los escalones desvencijados hacia el coche de Damon.

"Aquí", Damon saltó del coche y dio la vuelta a su lado y se deslizó fuera de la lona del hombro y se lo quitó.

"Gracias", dijo mientras se subía al coche.

"No hay problema." Él dijo, y Elena se deslizó en el asiento delantero mientras lanzaba la lona en el maletero.

Era unos diez minutos cuando llegaron a la casa de Damon y Elena se acercó al sofá y se sentó con Ryan todavía en sus manos.

"Im que va a ir a la cama." Jeremy dijo mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. "Buenas noches, chicos,"

"Buenas noches, Jer", dijo Elena.

En cuanto oyó su puerta cerrada, Elena se volvió hacia Damon.

"Voy a dormir aquí con Ryan." Elena dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda de Ryan.

"¿Está seguro?" Preguntó Damon, mirando a Elena como si no le creyó.

"Si. La cama es demasiado alta para él, y voy a estar bien." Se encogió de hombros.

"Está bien", suspiró, y justo cuando iba a ir a la cama, se dio la vuelta de repente.

"Oh, me olvidé de algo." dijo, caminando hacia ellos.

"Este es un sofá-cama." Damon se inclinó y encendió una palanca y Elena vio como el sofá transforma en una cama.

"Oh, eso es bueno", dijo, bostezando.

"¿Necesitas algo?" -le preguntó con suavidad, y Elena sacudió la cabeza.

"Duerme un poco." Damon sonrió, acariciando su mejilla, de pronto la sorprendió. Damon siempre la sorprendió.

"Buenas noches, Elena," dijo en voz baja.

"Buenas noches, Damon," le dijo ella.

Después oyó cerrarse la puerta de Damon, Elena se sentó en el borde de la cama. Milagrosamente, Ryan estaba todavía durmiendo cuando ella lo puso suavemente a un lado de ella. Elena se quitó la ropa y se fue a tomar una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos de la maleta que estaba cerca de la puerta. Una vez que terminó, Elena se acercó a la cama y con cuidado se subió las sábanas. Se volvió hacia Ryan y lo atrajo hacia ella mientras se quedaba fuera.

* * *

AN: POR FAVOR SEGUIR / REVIEW :) Me motiva a actualizar más!

PS: echa un vistazo a mi otra historia Por favor. Son DE :) Muchas Gracias :)

PPS: Sígueme en Twitter, EverbloomMist13


	17. Dieciséis

**CAPÍTULO 16:**

Elena se sentó a la mesa, con Ryan en su regazo mientras bebía un vaso de jugo de naranja. Estaba en el medio de la lectura de la sección "Empleo" del periódico. Eran casi las nueve y media, y no un sonido surgió que no sea el de beber jugo de naranja de Elena.

"Elena, estoy hambre," Ryan dijo mientras retorcía un mechón de pelo de Elena en sus pequeñas manos.

"Oh, tienes hambre?" Elena sonrió, y ella dejó la copa sobre la mesa y se puso de pie con Ryan.

Él asintió con la cabeza, y Elena se rió.

"Bueno, vamos a ver lo que tenemos", dijo cuando se acercó a la nevera. Una vez que lo abrió, vio un surtido de alimentos, que van desde carnes a las frutas a las bebidas a las salsas.

"Yo estoy s-sediento", dijo Ryan.

"¿Quieres un poco de leche?" Elena señaló a la caja de cartón en la puerta, y Ryan asintió con entusiasmo.

"Está bien", Elena se rió y puso Ryan en su cadera mientras agarraba la caja y cerró la puerta con el pie. Se acercó al mostrador y puso la leche en la parte superior de la misma, y luego se acercó a recoger el petate que había recogido de Meredith.

"Vamos a ver donde Meredith poner sus copas." se dijo a sí misma mientras se agachó y hurgó en la bolsa.

"Ajá", Elena agarró algo duro como ella sacó un sippy-taza azul. "Aquí vamos,"

Elena regresó al mostrador y retenidos Ryan mientras se desenrosca la tapa de la taza y se sirvió un poco de leche en su taza para sorber. Después de atornillar la tapa de nuevo, le entregó la pequeña taza de Ryan, que devoraba a la bebida.

"Te has levantado."

Elena se dio la vuelta, y Damon estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sonriéndole.

"Sí, nos despertamos temprano," se encogió de hombros.

"¿Ustedes dormido bien?" -preguntó mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

"Sí," ella sonrió mientras iba a sentarse a la mesa con Ryan. Elena cogió el periódico de nuevo y reanudó su lectura.

"¿Qué estás leyendo?" Damon le preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

"El periódico. Estoy buscando un trabajo." dijo mientras se dobló el papel al otro lado.

"¿Por qué estás buscando un trabajo?" Damon se burló, y Elena lo miró.

_¿Por qué no?_

"Pensé que ya me estoy encargando de Ryan por un tiempo, puede ser que consiga un trabajo." , le dijo.

"No es necesario un trabajo", dijo.

_¿Hablaba en serio?_

"Sí, lo creo. Soy responsable de mi hijo, Damon. Y con la responsabilidad viene finanzas."

"Puedo cubrir esas cosas." se ofreció, pero Elena sacudió la cabeza.

"Damon, no puedo dejar que mi hijo y yo apoyo. Eso es mucho pedir." dijo, instándole a ver su punto de vista. En este momento, ella era responsable de su hijo, y ella sola. Ella no iba a dejar que Damon mantener a su hijo. Era su responsabilidad.

"No es nada, Elena. Déjame pagar por sus cosas." Él se ofreció.

"Te lo agradezco, pero no." Elena sacudió la cabeza y se dio cuenta de la mandíbula tensa de Damon. Estaba construyendo una pelea, y ella no iba a cambiar de opinión. "Yo no voy a dar marcha atrás en esto, Damon."

Pasaron unos segundos y sin una palabra de Damon y Elena estaba empezando a ponerse ansioso._ ¿Qué iba a decir o hacer a continuación? ¿Cualquier cosa? Nada?_

"Maldita sea, Elena," Damon se pasó una mano por el pelo, y Elena se quedó sin aliento. ¿Se Damon realmente jurar delante de su hijo?

"Damon, por favor use una palabra diferente." -preguntó cortésmente.

Damon parpadeó, pero no dijo nada.

"Está bien." , espetó de repente, y Elena soltó el aliento.

"¿Por qué estás en mi contra cuidando de mí mismo?" , se preguntó. Desde que había entrado de nuevo su vida, estaba tan empeñado en ayudar a salir, o el cuidado de ella. Y aunque a veces era agradable, pero también estaba empezando a enojar.

"Yo no lo soy. Todo lo que sé es que hay alguien por ahí que está tratando de hacerle daño a usted ya su hijo, Elena. Yo no quiero ver a ninguno de los dos heridos. Y su nuevo" obligación de trabajar "fase es que le pone en peligro! "

"Sin embargo, Damon, no hemos sabido nada más de él!" Elena le recordó que ella tomó su mano entre las suyas. "Estoy bien. Estamos bien. Sólo porque me siento responsable de mi hijo no quiere decir que me gustaría ir caminando por la ciudad solo por la noche. Sé que estamos en peligro. Pero, ¿podemos realmente vivir nuestra vive en el miedo? " -preguntó ella. "Yo soy un adulto, Damon. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo."

Elena esperó pacientemente a que Damon responder. Ella quería que él viera su punto. No había nada siendo logra que se queden atrapados en otro país, o de su apartamento. Todo el que Costa Rica era un poco exagerado. Pero Damon estaba tan decidido a protegerla. A pesar de que era reconfortante saber que se preocupaba mucho por ella para hacer eso, también se chupando su independencia. Si quedado encerrado, entonces no pasaría nada, excepto el chantajista sabría que él tenía poder sobre ellos. Y eso era algo que Elena no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a él.

"Sí, puedes", asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos entornados.

* * *

Fue alrededor de las tres de reloj o ', y Elena estaba en el baño de aplicar el maquillaje en su rostro. Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta, y estaba a punto de acabar con una barra de labios de color rosa. Ella estaba en su camino a tesoro para un trabajo en la ciudad, y no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo sería.

Como terminó Elena, ella recogió sus cosméticos y los puso de nuevo en su maquillaje bolsa. Cambio de la de la luz, salió del baño y entró en la gran sala, donde estaban Damon y Jeremy.

"¿Podrían ustedes dos relojes Ryan? Voy a hacer un par de recados." Elena preguntó mientras se acercaba a ellos en el sofá. Ante el sonido de su voz, Damon y Jeremy inmediatamente se dio la vuelta.

"Claro. ¿A dónde vas?" Jeremy asintió mientras se levantaba para tomar Ryan de ella.

"Sólo voy a ver algunas ofertas de trabajo. No estaré mucho tiempo." , le dijo.

"¿Necesitas que te lleve?" Preguntó Damon, poniéndose de pie.

"No," ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente. "Caroline me va a llevar." mintió. No quería que Damon a concurso en el coche de donde se estaba aplicando, y si no le gusta, trate de convencerla de ello.

Era lo mejor.

"Está bien. Nos vemos cuando regreses." Damon sonrió, y Elena se dirigió a la puerta.

* * *

Elena estaba a punto de golpear a su última opción para el empleo mientras entraban el bar y grill, Smith. Era un pequeño y acogedor bar, con poca luz y entretenido. Es vagamente recordó Elena de la barra que Damon la había llevado a la semana pasada.

Elena miró a su alrededor, y un hombre alto, de pelo negro que se puso de pie. Sus ojos oscuros eran cálidos, ya que la saludaron.

"Hola. ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?" , dijo.

"Hola. Me preguntaba si podría hablar con su jefe?" Preguntó Elena.

"Hablando. Soy Elías Smith," El hombre sonrió cálidamente mientras extendía su mano. "¿Cómo puedo ayudar?"

"Hola. Elena Gilbert," contestó ella mientras tomaba su mano y se la estrechó con firmeza. "Me preguntaba, ¿tiene usted alguna oferta de trabajo?"

Elías asintió con la cabeza mientras se reía. "Como cuestión de hecho, lo hacemos. ¿Le gustaría participar?"

"Sí, por favor." Elena asintió.

Elías se agachó y buscó algo debajo del mostrador. Cuando reapareció, él llevó a cabo un pedazo de papel azul. "Esto es un formulario de solicitud." dijo mientras le entregaba la hoja de Elena. "Sólo puede pasar el rato aquí y llenarlo. De hecho, podemos hacer una entrevista cuando haya terminado, si lo desea."

Elena sonrió. Si ella aterrizar este trabajo, ella sería tan emocionada y orgullosa de sí misma._ Las cosas iban bien._

"Muy bien. Gracias." dijo mientras se volvía hacia las mesas de comedor. De repente, se dio la vuelta. "¿Perdón?"

Elías también se volvió hacia ella. "¿Sí?"  
"¿Tiene usted una pluma que yo podría pedir?" -preguntó ella con timidez, y Elías buscó algo, espero una pluma.

"Aquí". tiró el lápiz para ella, y Elena llamó a la perfección.

"Buena atrapada." admiraba, señalando con el dedo.  
"Gracias." Elena hizo un gesto como ella se acercó a una cabina y echó un vistazo a la aplicación.  
"Bueno, Elena, parece que encajaría muy bien aquí." Elías felicitó mientras examinaba solicitud completa de Elena. La entrevista había envuelto, y estaba a punto de terminar de revisar su solicitud.

"Gracias." ella le sonrió.

Elías se aclaró la garganta mientras se vuelve a colocar a sí mismo. "De hecho, me gustaría ofrecerle una posición."

"¿En serio?" jadeó, sorprendido. _Eso fue rápido._

Elías asintió. "Tenemos una nueva posición abierta como camarera, y me gustaría ofrecerle esa posición."

Elena no dudó en aceptar.

_¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?_

"Wow. Muchas gracias, Sr. Smith. _Realmente_ lo aprecio." Elena sonrió mientras Elías comenzó a levantado. Ella siguió sus acciones, y la mano extendidos.

"Es un placer, señorita Gilbert". Los ojos oscuros de Elías se iluminaron con sinceridad mientras se estrechaban las manos. Elena notó cómo cálido y suave era su mano.

"Así que, cuando quieres que empiece?" -preguntó ella, nerviosa mientras tomaba su mano de la de él.

"Oye, mañana a las once?" , se preguntó.

"Por la noche?" Elena se quedó sin aliento. Eso era absurdo.

"No, Elena. Once de la mañana." Elías se rió entre dientes, y Elena no pudo evitar el leve punzada de dolor que evolucionó a partir de la risa.

"Oh, está bien, yo sabía que," Elena se rió en voz baja, aunque el dolor en su voz debe haber sido evidente, como la risa de Elías dejó.

"Espero verte mañana", le dijo.

"Buen día. Y gracias, Sr. Smith," Elena saludó mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Una vez que fue golpeada con el calor de baño, Elena se dio cuenta de algo maravilloso.

_Ella tenía un trabajo._

* * *

En ese momento, Elena saltó a la vibración que viene de su bolso. A toda prisa, se abre paso por su teléfono y lo sacó.

**_De Rebeca: Oye, Elena. Escuchar. Lexi, Rose y yo estamos lanzando un llamado para Bree. Su familia se contactó con nosotros y nos gustaría hacer algo por ellos. Y nosotros apreciaríamos si usted desea asistir. Es mañana por la tarde a las seis en Richmond Salón de Banquetes._**

**_x R_**

Elena se quedó mirando el teléfono en estado de shock. Ellos estaban lanzando una llamada Bree? Y querían que asistiera? Ella no los había visto en casi una semana, y todavía quería que ella estuviera allí? Ella se emocionó que se acercaron a ella.

Elena de inmediato marcó el número de Rebeca, y se decepcionó cuando recibió su correo de voz. A la señal, Elena se aclaró la garganta.

"Hola, Rebeca. Soy yo. Acabo de recibir tu mensaje. Me encantaría venir. Gracias por invitarme. Me siento que he sido MIA del trabajo últimamente, y voy a llenar lo que las niñas en mañana. Gracias de nuevo. Voy a ver ustedes mañana ".

Llevar el teléfono de su oreja, Elena pulsa el botón del extremo y marcó el número de Damon.

"Elena?" Respondió después del primer timbre.

"Damon. Puedes venir a recogerme en el bar de Smith?"  
Estaba cerca de las cinco y media como Elena y Damon entraron a través de su puerta principal.

"E-yena!"

Elena se quitó el abrigo que Jeremy estaba de pie en el pasillo, sosteniendo Ryan cuando él la miró.

"Hola, cariño", Elena se rió mientras caminaba hacia Jeremy, que ahora sostenía Ryan para ella. "Te extrañé", le revolvió el pelo una vez que estaba en sus brazos.

"Y-yo también te extrañé", sonrió mientras se aferraba a su cuello.

"Por lo tanto, tienes un trabajo?"

Elena volvió para mirar a Jeremy, que estaba localizando a la mesa de la cocina.

"Sí, tengo un trabajo." ella asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

"Cool. ¿Dónde?" Jeremy preguntó Damon y Elena caminó más lejos en la cocina.

"Oh, en el bar de Smith." Dijo Elena. "Es un lugar agradable. Nada como mi antiguo trabajo," Elena se estremeció ante la idea.

"Así que no hay separación?" Jeremy se echó a reír, y Elena se debatió si debía o no entregar Ryan a Damon para que pudiera golpear Jeremy.

"No, estoy cubierto." Elena se echó a reír.

"Bueno." Damon se acercó a su lado, y Elena se volvió hacia él.

"Sí". aceptó como Ryan se acercó más a ella.

"Aww, ¿estás dormido, cariño?" -preguntó mientras se frotaba la espalda de Ryan.

"Mmm-hmm." le tocó la cara.

"Bueno, supongo que es hora de la siesta." -dijo, bostezando. Había estado dando vueltas toda la mañana, y estaba cansada como el infierno. no estaría de más para poner fuera de servicio por un tiempo con Ryan.

"Usted va a tomar una siesta con él?" Preguntó Jeremy.

"Sí, está cansado. Estoy cansado." Se encogió de hombros. "Justo a tiempo".

"Está bien. Bueno, siesta también." Damon sonrió, y Elena sintió un cosquilleo en las mejillas. Justo cuando estaba a punto de hacer una oferta a buenas tardes, Elena recordó algo.

"Oh, hey, Jer?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Podrías hacerme un favor mañana por la noche y ver Ryan para mí?"

"Er, sí, supongo. ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde tiene que ir?" -le preguntó con indiferencia.

"Rebeca me envió un mensaje. Ella y las otras chicas están lanzando un llamado para Bree. Ella me invitó. Es mañana a las seis en algún pasillo." , explicó.

"Oh, Richmond Banquet Hall?" -Preguntó Jeremy y Elena asintió.

"He estado allí para algunas clases. Sí, claro." Jeremy aceptó que le arrancó abrir una caja de galletas y se sirvió un vaso de soda.

"Yo podía ver." Damon se ofreció, y cuando Elena lo miró.

"Bueno, en realidad estaba esperando que te gustaría ir conmigo." Elena dijo tímidamente. Era cierto. Sabía que iba a tener un buen rato con sus amigos, pero en verdad, que realmente podría usar la ayuda de Damon. "Usted sabe, porque las chicas van a estar muy ocupado con el evento, y yo no conozco a mucha gente allí aparte de ellos." explicó a toda prisa.

Por alguna razón, Elena se sentía como que tenía que explicar sus razones para querer Damon para asistir a la vigilia con ella.

_¿Por qué demonios fue eso? Se diría que sí de todos modos._

"Oh. Sí, claro." Damon sonrió cálidamente y Elena asintió.

"Gracias." Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, y Ryan gimió.

"Voy a ir", dijo Elena, señalando a Ryan, y Damon asintió.

"Hasta luego". Dijo Damon.

* * *

Los ojos de Elena se abrieron lentamente, y miró a su alrededor a pesar de que ella no podía ver nada más que oscuridad. Teniendo en cuenta que era de noche, Elena sabía que era tarde en la noche o temprano en la mañana.

Echando un vistazo al reloj de alarma, Elena vio que eran las diez menos cuarto. Ryan todavía estaba dormido a su lado. Elena se deslizó con cuidado de la cama, tratando de no despertarlo, ya que ella de puntillas hacia la puerta. Lo abrió en silencio, Elena apretó a través de la grieta y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

El pasillo estaba iluminado, y Elena pudo ver que la habitación de Jeremy estaba cerrada, pero Damon estaba abierta. La decisión de ver si estaba arriba, Elena vagó en el marco de la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando vio que su cama estaba vacía.

_¿Dónde estaba?_

Elena se dirigió a la gran sala, y las luces rojas que se cernían sobre la mesa de la cocina estaban iluminados, así como las luces de la cocina. Cuando Elena se volvió, vio a alguien sentado en el balcón.

_Damon_.

Inmediatamente, Elena se acercó a la entrada y abrió la puerta.

Damon se dio la vuelta, y Elena cerró cuidadosamente la puerta detrás de ella.

"Hola," dijo en voz baja, mirando a Elena con curiosidad mientras ella se dio la vuelta para sentarse a su lado en el banco de piedra.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" -le preguntó ella mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de ella.

"No se puede dormir", suspiró mientras tomaba un trago de una copa que Elena sólo se dio cuenta. Se veía como el vino, pero no estaba segura. "¿Tú?"

"De hecho, me acabo de despertar. Al parecer, él y yo estábamos cansados"

"Sí, has dormido hasta la cena. Vine a despertarte, pero parecía agotado." dijo en voz baja, mirándola fijamente.

"Oh", dijo Elena, mirando hacia abajo a sus pies. Damon podría haber ellos despertado. Ella se sorprendió de que no lo hizo.

"Sabes, eres muy buena con él." Damon dijo de repente, y Elena lo miró.

"Gracias." respiraba, llevado por su repentina cumplido.

"Sí". Se encogió de hombros, y se ahogó de nuevo el resto de su bebida. Ajuste el vaso contra la piedra, se aclaró la garganta. "¿Por qué quieres que vaya contigo al velatorio?"

Elena se quedó inmóvil, una vez más sorprendido por Damon. No esperaba que le pidiera a ella. Ella ni siquiera sabía la respuesta a sí misma.

"Pensé que sería un largo evento y las chicas sería ocupado."

"Por lo que decidió llevar a su base a sufrir la misma tortura?" Damon sonrió.

"No, por supuesto que no." ella se rió. "Honestamente, yo sólo quería que vinieras conmigo", admitió una vez que se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba recibiendo una respuesta mejor que eso. Y fue así de simple. Ella quería que él para asistir a la vigilia con ella.

"Oh."

"Pero, s-si no quiere ir, entonces" ella-. Si Damon no quería ir, entonces no sería uno de obligarlo a ir. Ella no era así.

"No, yo. Yo era simple curiosidad." se echó a reír, y Elena se dio cuenta de que parecía un poco apagado.

"Está bien", dijo Elena, sin creerle.

_Ella se enteraría pronto lo que le estaba molestando._

"Se está haciendo tarde. Tenemos que ambos tratan de dormir un poco si vamos a estar fuera toda la noche." Damon sugirió mientras se levantaba.

"Sí, empiezo mi trabajo mañana." recordó, de repente preocupado como ella se levantó también. Si llegó a la cama pronto, entonces todavía podía estar bien para el largo día por delante.

"Sí, claro. ¿Quieres que te lleve?" ofreció, manteniendo la puerta abierta para ella.

Elena no quería molestarlo, pero si ella dijo que no, entonces él seguiría insistiendo. Y ahora que lo pensaba, un paseo parecía agradable.

"Sí, me gusta eso." ella sonrió mientras caminaba por la puerta. "Gracias."

"No hay problema." Dijo que cuando él la siguió hasta la habitación.

"Por lo tanto, debo ir a ver cómo él y dormir un poco." Elena dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia su habitación.

"Sí," dijo Damon suavemente, y Elena frunció el ceño.

_¿Qué le pasaba?_

De pronto, Elena sintió los suaves labios de Damon presión contra su frente. Cuando Elena levantó la vista, la cabeza de Damon se alejó de ella. Hizo una pausa, buscando sus ojos, como si el permiso, antes de mirar hacia abajo a sus labios.

Al instante, Damon se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los suyos. Este la tomó por sorpresa, por alguna razón. Él la había besado antes, así que por qué era diferente esta vez? Buscó y buscó la respuesta al sentir los labios del molde de Damon lentamente contra el suyo mientras él le tomó la cara con ternura. Elena de inmediato sintió que todo su cuerpo iluminando con la calidez y la electricidad. Se encontró colocando sus manos suavemente sobre su pecho. Después de lo que parecieron minutos, Damon lentamente se desintegró, apoyando la frente contra la de ella.

"Buenas noches," dijo, su voz suave terciopelo, y Elena parpadeó. Su cabeza estaba acelerado, una gran nube de confusión y abrumadora.

_¿Por qué siempre parece confundirse y abrumado cuando Damon estaba alrededor de ella, y mucho menos a besarla?_

"Buenas noches, Damon," suspiró ella. De repente, Damon salió de su mano y se dirigió por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Su mirada nunca lo abandonó hasta que oyó la puerta cerrada.

Elena hizo lentamente su camino a su habitación. Una vez que ella entró, cerró la puerta detrás de ella en voz baja, y se apoyó en ella. Inconscientemente, su mano se movió hasta sus labios, que estaban hinchados y blandos.

_¿Qué demonios ha pasado?_

Mirando hacia arriba, Elena se dio cuenta de que Ryan seguía durmiendo. Ella vagamente se acercó a su lado de la cama, la escalada en como si su cuerpo estaba en piloto automático. Mirando hacia el techo, la mente de Elena comenzó a escupir una pregunta tras otra.

_¿Qué fue eso por ahí?_

_¿Por qué había ese beso le sorprende?_

_¿Por qué estaba confundido al respecto?_

_Por qué no podía contestar alguna de estas preguntas malditas?_

La decisión de que no podía quedarse hasta el amanecer tratando de responder a sus preguntas, Elena se dio la vuelta y tiró de Ryan hacia ella, acariciando su mejilla mientras se quedaba fuera, preguntándose por qué demonios ese beso la había tomado por sorpresa.

* * *

AN: PLEASE Fave / SEGUIR / REVISAR :) Me motiva a actualizar más!

PPS: Sígueme en Twitter, EverbloomMist13


	18. Diecisiete

**CAPÍTULO 17:**

Los ojos de Elena se abrieron cuando sintió que algo se movía por ella. Al instante, ella tiró en la cama, sobresaltada. Cuando miró hacia abajo, vio a Elena Ryan temblor.

"Oh, cariño." Elena dijo mientras se ponía la manta por encima de ellos, el envío de calidez a su cuerpo infantil. "¿Tienes frío?"

Ryan asintió y Elena lo acercó a ella.

Como se puso cómodo, Elena miró el despertador. 09:30. Por mucho que le quería poner allí para siempre con su hijo, que tenía que levantarse pronto. Era su primer día en la parrilla, y no podía llegar tarde. Elena esperó hasta que Ryan se había dormido de nuevo antes de levantarse. Lentamente, se levantó de la cama y le plantó sus pies descalzos en el suelo. Apretando los ojos cerrados ya que el suelo chirriaba, Elena rápida y silenciosamente se dirigió a la puerta y se deslizó a través, cerrándola detrás de ella.

"Mañana."

Los ojos de Elena se alzaron para ver Damon sin camisa, con una toalla alrededor de su cuello. Su cabello estaba empapado, las gotas de agua corría por su pecho perfectamente tonificado. Elena le recordó de inmediato el tiempo que Damon había rociado ella con una manguera el día que fue a mostrarle su vestido de fiesta. Debe haber acaba de tomar una ducha. "Hey". Elena sonrió, de repente golpeó con timidez mientras sentía sus mejillas enrojecimiento. No estaba segura de si era porque Damon no llevaba camisa, o por lo de anoche.

"¿A qué hora quieres salir?" -preguntó, y Elena frunció el ceño, confuso. Por alguna razón, ella no estaba comprendiendo lo que había dicho.

"Para ir a trabajar?" le recordó, y Elena asintió rápidamente.

_Él está volviendo a trabajar, inteligente. ¡Despierta!_

"Oh,. Derecho alrededor de las 10:40, si eso está bien." -le dijo, riéndose de sí misma. Era temprano. "Gracias."

"No hay problema. Ir a prepararse." , le dijo, y asintió Elena y Damon se alejó.

* * *

Se trataba de 10:50 mientras Elena se acercó a Smith Bar & Grill, que llevaba una falda jean y camiseta azul. Su cabello largo y liso de chocolate baila en el viento mientras batió la puerta abierta, una campana sonando cuando entró en el bar.

El aire frío voló en su rostro mientras se acercaba más en el bar, mirando a su alrededor. El lugar estaba casi vacío. Como Elena considera esto, se dio cuenta de que todavía no era ni siquiera once. ¿Quién vendría a un bar & grill en el reloj diez en punto de la mañana? La fiebre del almuerzo no estaba a punto de empezar por alrededor de una hora.

"Elena"

Elena miró hacia arriba, viendo Elías haciendo su camino hacia ella.  
"Buenos días", sonrió, preguntándose qué se dirigen a él como. "Sir", "Mr. Smith" y "Elías" Todo parecía un poco ... _impar_. Así que se quedó con 'C'.

_Ninguna de las anteriores._

"Llegas temprano", dijo mientras se paraba delante de ella, sonriendo. "Me complace mucho ver que la determinación de un empleado. Bien hecho, Elena. Estoy impresionado." elogió, y Elena se ruborizó.

"Gracias", Elena miró hacia abajo y vio el delantal negro que Elías tenía en la mano.

"Oh, esto es para que usted use." Elías se lo dio a ella, y Elena lo tomó y lo envolvió alrededor de su cintura. "Se puede empezar ahora, si lo desea. Vanessa allí le mostrará las cuerdas." Elías se dio la vuelta y señaló a una joven menuda con pelo rojo, que levantó la vista al oír su nombre. Vanessa inmediatamente sonrió con entusiasmo, agitando Elena terminado.

"Está bien. Muchas gracias." Ella asintió y se dirigió a Vanessa, que estaba en el medio de llenar bebidas.

"Hola, soy Vanessa. Encantado de conocerte." El jengibre le tendió la mano, que Elena tomó.

"Elena. Encantado de conocerte, también." dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de Vanessa.

"Así que eres nuevo por aquí." Vanessa dijo mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador, y Elena asintió. Cuando ella miró a Elena, con un brillo en los ojos verdes de Vanessa hizo Elena instante caliente a ella. Vanessa vagamente le recordaba a Jenna, la actitud y el pelo de la chica. Ella era sin duda más joven que Jenna, señaló Elena.

_¿Por qué es importante?_

"Sí, es mi primer día." , dijo Vanessa.

"Oh, bien. Entonces, vamos a empezar?" Vanessa preguntó mientras le entregaba Elena un bloc de notas.

* * *

Era casi las cinco y cuarto como Elena se acercó a una mesa en la esquina con una bandeja en la mano derecha, alzada en el aire mientras ella teje a través del mar de gente. Esta noche fue una noche muy concurrida por alguna razón. Parecía que la gente se acumulaban en y no salir. Elena a punto de tropezar dos veces ya, y que esperaba que no lo haría de nuevo.

_La tercera vez es un encanto._

Elena se acercó a dos hombres, que estaban profundamente involucrados en una conversación por el aspecto de ella, y de repente se sintió intimidado por la mirada que le dieron para interrumpirlos.

"Muy bien, la hamburguesa parrilla de lujo con un lado de aros de cebolla?" -preguntó, mirando entre los dos de ellos. El que está a su derecha, un hombre rubio, moreno levantó la mano el aire.

"Aquí tienes," dijo mientras le entregaba el plato. "Ten cuidado. Es un poco caliente." , advirtió.

"Gracias, señorita" , dijo, y cuando Elena levantó la vista, el brillo de sus ojos era tan extraño que levantó el pelo en los brazos de Elena

_¿Ella realmente tiene que lidiar con esto otra vez?_

"A-y las costillas?" Elena le tendió la segunda placa a otro hombre, que tenía el pelo de color arena y brillantes ojos verdes.

"Gracias, cariño."

_Parece que sí._

"Disfrute de sus comidas," que haga una oferta, se apresuró a alejarse de la mesa. Ella casi se encontró con Elías, que estaba de pie un buen pie de distancia de ella.

"Muy bien hecho, Elena. Y para su primer día." se complementa con un brillo cálido en los ojos.

"Gracias." ella sonrió, tratando de parecer bien.

"Así que voy a ver a las once de mañana. Buenas noches, Elena." le dijo mientras agitaba, vagando hacia la cocina.

Elena llegó detrás de ella y desató el delantal, aliviado. Estaba agotada, y brevemente discute si debe o no tomar una siesta rápida antes de que la raíz de esta noche. Sacó su teléfono, marcó el número de Damon.

* * *

De Elena Damon manchado azul bebé Camaro cuando se aproximaba el lote. Una vez que estaba estacionado en un lote, Elena se dirigió hacia su coche.

"Hey", sonrió como Elena abrió la puerta del pasajero abierta. "¿Cómo te fue?"

Elena se sentó en el asiento del copiloto del coche de Damon, suspirando. Hombres espeluznantes su ogled, hermana del alma de Jenna era Cathy hablador, y ella casi se cayó más de una vez.

_¿Cómo crees que se fue, Elena?_

"Estaba bien." evitaba su mirada mientras ella mintió. "Estoy un poco cansado." Ella se apresuró a añadir, bostezando intencionadamente para distraerlo.

_Si hubiera pillado in fraganti?_

"Oh. Es posible que tenga algo de tiempo para exprimir en una siesta antes de irnos." sugirió que sacó a la calle.

_Cierre convocatoria, Elena!_

"Creo que voy a estar bien. No nos habremos ido toda la noche", le recordó ella, así como ella misma. Rebeca y las niñas podrían quieren que se quede toda la noche, pero Elena no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo podía durar. Lo Bree todo seguía siendo tan reciente y todos los moretones. Elena no se recuperó totalmente de ella todavía.

"Sí, supongo." Damon estaba de acuerdo.

* * *

Elena salió del cuarto de baño, el chasquido de sus tacones de color negro brillante haciendo eco en el suelo de baldosas. Ella no se había vestido de lujo, ya que era sólo una llamada y no un funeral. En su lugar, se había decidido por una blusa de seda violeta, el que se había puesto a comer con Damon en su cumpleaños. Alrededor de su pequeña cintura, la falda lápiz negro estaba abrazando sus piernas, y Elena siempre sentí que era demasiado corto en la parte posterior. Seguramente iba a pasar la mayor parte de la noche tirando de él hacia abajo.

"¿A qué hora debo esperar a los dos de vuelta?" Preguntó Jeremy, entrecerrando los ojos a Elena, quien fue Slinging su bolso negro de cuero sobre su hombro.

Elena estaba tan cansada, pero ella se puso sus pantalones grandes de la muchacha por la noche. Tendría que, con el fin de hacer frente a los acontecimientos, así como Rebekah y las niñas.

"No estoy del todo seguro. No pasará mucho tiempo, sin embargo, lo prometo." Ella le dijo mientras caminaba hacia Damon, que estaba de pie junto a la puerta, esperando.

"Está bien. Nos vemos más tarde", Jeremy hizo un gesto como él se alejó.

"Listo?" Preguntó Damon, sosteniendo su mano, y Elena sonrió cuando ella lo tomó.

"Listo".

* * *

Elena saltó del coche de Damon mientras miraba con asombro en el elegante edificio en frente de ella. El salón de banquetes Richmond era literalmente un palacio. Sinceramente, parecía una finca francesa de estilo victoriano. Elementos de la Casa Blanca se mezclaron en, y la puerta se veía como si estuviera hecho de oro puro. De pronto, Elena estaba agradecido con lo que ella había elegido para llevar.

"Lista para entrar?" La voz de Damon interrumpió sus pensamientos, y Elena se volvió hacia él.

"Sí", asintió, y Damon extendió el brazo, que Elena tomó.

Como Elena entró en la sala, ella sintió que el aire abandona los pulmones.

El techo de la sala era un lienzo enorme, que parecía algo que Miguel Ángel realizó. Era muy impresionante, y Elena honestamente podría haber mirado siempre. El suelo era de mármol-como, que refleja todo lo brillante. Las paredes eran de color blanco crema, con bellas tallas de la mano-grabados en ellos para el detalle.

"Elena"

Elena se dio la vuelta, y Rebeca y Lexi se apresuró ya su sitio en ella y Damon.

"Hola," Elena sonrió y Lexi y Rebeca se turnaban intercambiar abrazos con Elena.

"Oh, gracias a Dios que estás aquí. Muchas gracias por haber venido." Rebeca sonrió cálidamente mientras se separó de Elena y Elena asintió cortésmente. "No hay problema"

"Hola, Damon." Lexi asintió cortésmente, con una expresión de confusión en su rostro, y Damon respondió con una sonrisa forzada que no llegó a sus ojos.

"Lexi. Rebeca." él asintió a su vez, y Elena vio Lexi parpadeo.

"Elena, ¿podemos hablar en privado un momento?" Lexi-preguntó suavemente, mirando a Damon. Elena siguió su mirada, en busca de una reacción de él.

"Voy a estar esperando." -le dijo, con una sonrisa que refleja en sus ojos.

"Voy a estar de vuelta." le dijo mientras Lexi y Rebeca la llevaron a rastras.

_¿Qué pasaba con todos conseguir físico con ella?_

"¿Por qué Damon aquí con ustedes?" Lexi silbó una vez que estaban fuera del alcance del oído.

_Ay, no._

"Er", se estancó, y Lexi negó con la cabeza.

"Elena", le espetó.

"Porque ... porque yo le pedí que viniera conmigo." respiraba nerviosamente.

"¿Por qué preguntas-?" Las palabras de Lexi se detuvieron, y Elena vio que abría los ojos.

_Aquí vamos._

"Espera", Lexi, sopló, y se abrían a Elena. "¿Ustedes dos ... ¿Ustedes dos _citas?"_ , se preguntó con incredulidad.

"Bien. Sí". Elena suspiró. Ella no podía mentir.

"¡Lo sabía! Yo tenía razón!" Lexi chilló, saltando arriba y abajo.

_¿Qué edad tenía, doce?_

"¿Qué estás hablando?" Elena se burlaba, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras miraba a Rebeca, que también estaba mirando a Lexi.

"Te lo _dije_! Te _dije_ que te gustó!" se jactó, y Elena entiende.

"Espera, Lexi, estás-"

"Oh, no! _No_ está a punto de hablar a ti mismo de este!" Lexi se rió entre dientes, agitando su dedo en la cara de Elena.

De repente, un grito rasgó el aire, y Elena cogió de las orejas, así como los demás invitados, mientras miraba alrededor de la fuente. Los ojos de Elena se dirigieron al escenario, y aterrizaron en un hombre que Elena reconocido como el padre de Bree. A pesar de que se veía como si no hubiera tenido un segundo de sueño durante décadas, sonreía sentimentalmente. Elena vio que Rose le presentó, la multitud aplaudiendo, mientras daba un paso hacia adelante y cambió de lugar con Rose.

"Buenas noches, damas y caballeros. Gracias por acompañarnos en la celebración de la vida de mi hija de Bree." sonrió cálidamente, y Elena sintió de pronto un encaje caliente a través de ella y lo ajustará para tranquilizarla. Ella miró hacia abajo, y la mano de Damon estaba vinculada con la de ella. Inmediatamente, sus ojos se dispararon a Damon, que brillaban de un tono brillante de color azul, y una reconfortante sensación de inmediato se apoderó de Elena.

"... Ahora, me gustaría pedir a nadie que quisiera decir unas palabras sobre Bree." La suave voz de Rose sonó a través del micrófono, y Elena miró a su alrededor. Nadie había hecho un movimiento que levanten la mano.

"Elena le gustaría decir algo?" Rose preguntó con una voz suave, y fue entonces que Elena había dado cuenta de que su mano se levantó parcialmente en el aire.

Elena asintió. "Sí,"

"Vamos para arriba." Rose asintió lentamente mientras Elena se dirigió al escenario.

Elena miró a Damon como ella teje a través de la multitud. Al final de la mar de gente, Elena vio una serie de pasos, y subió ellos. Rose se acercó a Elena y la guió hacia el podio.

"Um, hola." Elena sonrió tímidamente mientras se dirigía a la multitud. Ella había querido decir unas pocas palabras acerca de Bree a su paso, pero ahora que estaba en realidad en el escenario, mirando a cabo en varias personas, Elena de pronto se apoderó de miedo escénico. Rebeca y Lexi alguna manera habían hecho su camino al frente de la multitud, y estaban de pie delante de Elena. Ambos llevaban una sonrisa de aliento, y todo lo que ella sabía que estaban tratando de ayudar a que se sienta cómodo, no fue del todo de trabajo. Por alguna razón, los ojos de Elena encontraron Damon en la multitud, y sonrió cálidamente. Al instante, Elena sintió más tranquilo.

"Conocí a Bree en el trabajo, y ella fue la primera que me ayude y me muestran las cuerdas." Elena dijo a la multitud con sus ojos llorosos ahora. "Bree era una persona increíble. Ella sabía cómo hacer reír cuando pensabas que no podías reír. Cuando estabas triste, o enojado, sabía cómo hacer que usted sonríe, incluso cuando se pensaba que no puedas sonreír. Bree me había ayudado con algunos desafíos personales que yo había sufrido un par de años ", Elena de inmediato miró a Damon, quien tenía una mirada de sospecha. Por supuesto, él sabía lo que ella se refería. Elena de repente comenzó a ponen nerviosos, pero continuó hasta el final del discurso de Bree. "Bree era una mujer bella y talentosa, y me siento honrado de haber tenido el privilegio de conocerla."

Cuando Elena se terminó, sus ojos eran de niebla de lágrimas y su voz temblaba. Poco a poco, un aplauso subía como Elena miró a la multitud. Elena les dio las gracias y se dirigió de nuevo a Damon. Mientras ella se bajó del escenario, Rebeca y Lexi la sacaron en un abrazo, y Elena se dieron cuenta brevemente que, como la suya, ambos tenían los ojos también se llenó de lágrimas. A pesar de su desesperación por volver a Damon, Elena decidió envolver sus brazos alrededor de sus amigos.  
"Gran trabajo", Rebeca susurró al oído, y Elena sonrió.

"Elena".

Elena sollozó mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a Damon estaba de pie detrás de ellos, en busca de que se trate.

"Damon", dijo Elena a través de sus lágrimas, y sintió Rebeca y Lexi su liberación. Inmediatamente, Elena se acercó a Damon y le echó los brazos al cuello.

"Está bien", tranquilizó Damon mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Elena asintió y se echó hacia atrás, y de pronto, Elena se encontró perdida en los ojos de Damon. se miró los labios de Damon, y se acordó de su beso de anoche. De pronto, la voz de Rebeca interrumpido su mente, y se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

"Elena, ¿podrías ir a buscar unas servilletas de repuesto? Están en el armario de suministros por el pasillo a la izquierda." Rebeca preguntó amablemente, y Elena asintió.

"Muy bien, gracias." Rebeca sonrió y se alejó.

"Voy a estar de vuelta", dijo Elena Damon, quien asintió en respuesta.

Elena salió de la habitación y se dirigió al armario de suministros. Era una pequeña despensa, y en el suelo, Elena vio el paquete de servilletas. Inclinándose, ella los agarró y cerró la despensa. Como hizo su camino de regreso a la habitación, se encontró rodeado de las obras a su paso varias pinturas en el camino de regreso.

Una vez que Elena se acercó a través de las puertas, sintió los ojos en ella mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. Todo el mundo estaba ahora sentado en una mesa, o mirar las fotos de Bree. Elena manchado Damon sobre las fotos, y justo cuando estaba a punto de hacer su camino a él, una voz familiar lo impidió.

"Elena",

Elena giró la cabeza hacia un lado, y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al hombre parado frente a ella.

"Elías?" Elena se quedó sin aliento, mirando a su jefe en la cara. _¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí?_

Como Elena estudió su cara, Elías parecía igualmente sorprendido mientras se acercaba a ella.  
"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" De inmediato se sintió como que estaba siendo irrespetuosa hacia su jefe pidiéndole que. Más aún porque su tono era de mala educación.

"Bree era un buen amigo mío," le dijo. "Trabajó para mi viejo amigo Kol Mikaelson."

Elena se quedó helado.

_Elías sabía Kol?_

"Sabías Kol?" Elena respiró, tambaleándose en la nueva información que había descubierto. Elías y Kol eran amigos? ¿Cómo se conocen?

"Él y yo crecimos juntos." Elías asintió.

"Oh," Elena asintió vagamente, tambaleándose por la bomba que acababa atrapado. Elías sabía Kol? Y eran amigos íntimos?

"Elena, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Elías se preguntó, y Elena asintió. Su cabeza de repente sintió como si no pesara veinte toneladas.

"Estoy lanzando una fiesta la semana que viene, y me preguntaba si me podría hacer el honor de asistir. Es una gran cantidad de diversión. Todo el mundo en el bar estará allí." , le dijo.

"Oh, sí. Creo que puedo." ella asintió con la cabeza, tratando de no parecer preocupado.

"Maravilloso", sonrió Elías.

"Disculpe, Elijah. Fue agradable verte." Elena sonrió disculpándose mientras lentamente se alejó. Rebeca estaba detrás de Elías, agitando Elena terminado.

"Oh, usted también, Elena." Elías asintió con la cabeza y se alejó. Elena se dirigió a Rebeca, que estaba preparando las mesas.

"Oh, gracias a Dios." suspiró de alivio cuando Elena pasó a Rebeca las servilletas.

"¿Qué te tomó tanto maldito tiempo?" Rebeca preguntó mientras abría el paquete y empezó a colocar las servilletas en cada asiento.

"Estaba flanqueada por mi jefe." Elena dijo mientras seguía a Rebekah alrededor de las mesas.

"Ah". Rebeca dijo, y Elena asintió.

"Mira, Rebeca, Damon me está esperando. Nos vemos más tarde?" Elena le dijo a Rebeca, quien asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí, sí. Nos vemos más tarde." que saludó a Elena mientras ella continuaba a contar servilletas. Elena habría sentido culpable por dejar a Rebeca, pero al ver cómo era Rebeca preocupado, Elena se dio cuenta de que no era un gran problema.

Como Elena se acercó a Damon, que estaba debatiendo si decirle o no. Si no lo hacía, iba a encontrar con el tiempo, y ser aún más molesto que ella no había mencionado a ella la primera vez que se enteró de ello. Pero como se pensaba Elena de esto, también se dio cuenta, ¿qué daño podría el hecho de que Elías sabía Kol hacer? No es como Elías estuvo involucrado en los ataques. ¿Cierto? Elías era inocente hasta que se demuestre su culpabilidad. Y si Elena dijo Damon, él la haría renunciar a su trabajo. Y ella necesitaba su trabajo.

"Hey," Damon sonrió mientras Elena se acercó hacia él.

"Hola." ella confió, forzando una sonrisa, y ella agradeció a los cielos que Damon parecía creerle.

"¿Quién fue?" La voz de Damon volvió varios grados más fría, y Elena frunció el ceño.

"Mi jefe, Elías Smith." Elena dijo Damon, tratando de sonar indiferente a pesar del hecho de que ella tenía unos diez segundos de deslizamiento hacia arriba.

"Ya veo", murmuró Damon ácidamente.

_¿Y ahora qué?_

"¿Qué?" Elena suspiró, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Nada." Damon se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

"Damon-"

_"Elena"._

Elena suspiró. _Él y sus dificultades Maldita._

* * *

Fue casi una hora después de su llegada, ya que Elena se sentó en una de las mesas de la cena. Damon se sentó a su lado.

"Oh," Elena suspiró, sintiendo su pizca cabeza.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Damon y Elena se volvió y vio la preocupación grabada en su rostro.

"Sí, estoy bien. Acabo de tener un dolor de cabeza." ella dijo.

"Oh", frunció el ceño Damon. "¿Quieres ir?"

Elena asintió. Estaba empezando a cansarse, y no podía mantener la fortaleza mucho más tiempo.

"Lexi", Damon llamó, y Lexi, que caminaba por un grupo de chicas risueñas, se detuvo y miró a Damon.

"¿Sí?" -preguntó ella, y el grupo de las niñas estuviera susurrando entre sí, y Elena sabía que habían visto Damon. Todas las chicas ahora lucía mejillas sonrosadas como se reían entre sí.

"Vamos a la cabeza." le dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y Lexi frunció el ceño, pero asintió con la cabeza.

"Chicas, ¿podría darme un minuto?" Lexi volvió a las chicas, que asintió y se alejó.

"Lo siento, Lexi." Elena dijo en tono de disculpa mientras se levantaba junto a Damon.

"Oh, no se preocupe, Ellie," Lexi sonrió cálidamente, "Gracias por venir, chicos"

"No hay problema. Díselo a Rebeca y Rose que veré pronto. Todos debemos coger un poco de tiempo." Elena sugirió, y Lexi asintió.

"Sí, definitivamente." ella sonrió y Elena se acercó y la abrazó.

"Nos vemos más tarde", dijo Elena mientras ella se alejó de Lexi.

"Si. Adiós, muchachos", Lexi saludó como Elena y Damon caminaba hacia la entrada. Elena respiró hondo, con la esperanza de que no serían capturados dejando por Rebeca. De todas las chicas, Rebeca sería el que haría que Elena se siente obligado a quedarse.

Cuando entraron por la puerta principal y salió a la brisa fresca, Elena dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Éxito!

Elena y Damon no dijeron nada en el camino hacia el coche, o el viaje a casa. Elena miró por la ventana el paisaje que pasa y Damon mantuvo sus ojos en el camino. Parte de Elena pensó que algo estaba molestando Damon.

_¿Era realmente todavía de Elías?_

Pero decidir que esa era una discusión innecesaria, que no siguió una respuesta.

* * *

Fue alrededor de las nueve de reloj o 'como Elena entró por la puerta principal del apartamento de Damon, y el lugar era absolutamente silencioso. Jeremy debió haber estado dormido con Ryan.

"Muy bien, fuera con él." Damon dijo que tan pronto como la puerta se cerró.

"¿Qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Elena, con el ceño fruncido.

"Usted ha estado en silencio durante la última hora y media", dijo Damon, su voz fría e insistente. "Así que algo ha pasado esta noche. ¿Qué?"

Elena suspiró con nerviosismo. "Elías. Cuando lo vi esta noche,-mencionó que sabía Kol."

"¿Qué?" Damon parpadeó, levantando las cejas.

"Le pregunté qué estaba haciendo allí, en el velatorio de Bree, y me dijo que ella y él eran amigos, y que trabajó para Kol. Le pregunté cómo sabía Kol, y me dijo que eran viejos amigos, que bueno crecieron juntos ". Elena nerviosamente buscó el rostro de Damon, que era difícil de hacer porque no mostraba expresión.

"No creo que se debe trabajar más para él", dijo Damon, el tono de advertencia.

"¿Qué?" Elena se quedó sin aliento. ¿Hablaba en serio? "Damon, que acaba de _comenzar_ a trabajar para él, y yo no voy a dejar de fumar." , le dijo.

_¿Qué demonios?_

"Elena, es demasiado arriesgado. Si Elías _realmente_ sabe Kol, entonces ¿quién puede decir que no está involucrado en estas amenazas hacia usted?" Preguntó Damon, acercándose a Elena.

"Bueno, no creo que eso significa algo." Elena se encogió de hombros.

"¿Me estás _tomando_ el pelo?" Preguntó Damon, parpadeando varias veces como si no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

"No, no lo estoy. Creo que estás exagerando un poco, la verdad." Elena admitió.

"¿Por qué estás tan dispuesto a confiar en un desconocido que la casualidad de conocer a alguien que esté involucrado en una amenaza a su vida?" Damon casi gritó, y Elena lo miró por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que Jeremy no estaba despierta de su argumento. Si Jeremy estaba despierto, entonces Ryan fue así.

"Debido a que no hay evidencia de que podría ser!" Elena entre dientes, y los ojos de Damon se amplió.

"Él sabe Kol!" , espetó. "¿Qué más pruebas se necesitan?"

"Sé que Elías no es culpable de nada, Damon." Elena defendió, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

"¿En serio? ¿Qué ha hecho eso es tan honorable? Así confianza? ¿Eh?" Damon se preguntó, y Elena estaba empezando a cabreado.

_A partir de? No, ella ya estaba cabreado._

"Elías me invitó a su fiesta." -le dijo con confianza. Él protestó su aceptación, pero no era el jefe de ella.

"¿Qué?" Damon se burló. "Y dijo que sí, ¿no?"

"Sí, no es tan grande de un acuerdo." Se encogió de hombros.

"Para usted. Tal vez es para él." gruñó.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Elena inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, con respecto a Damon con curiosidad.

"Elías está _claramente_ tratando de seducirte, Elena."

_¿Qué carajo?!_

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?" Elena abrió la boca, los ojos muy abiertos. "Damon, no _todos_ los hombres que me ve de inmediato quiere golpear en mí como usted parece creer. Divertido, tiene más confianza en mí que yo." -dijo, mirando a sus pies. Era cierto. Damon parecía creer que _todos_ los hombres solo la miraba, o coqueteando con ella, cuando, en realidad, ese no fue el caso.

"Él va a hacer daño, y yo no quiero que te hagan daño." Su voz se suavizó, y Elena se rasgó sinceramente entre la adulación y la molestia.

Decidir acerca de la molestia, Elena se burlaba. "¿Crees que dejaría que Elías me hagas eso? Puedo manejar yo mismo, Damon."

"Si se pudiera manejar, entonces no habría sido violada hace tres años." , espetó.

Elena sintió su corazón romperse, junto con todo el oxígeno en su cuerpo.

"¿Es eso lo que piensas?" -susurró, herido.

_¿Acaba de cruzar esa línea?_

_Sí, lo hizo._

"No, Elena. No quise decir eso." Damon negó con la cabeza, y Elena se sorprendió por el hecho de que los ojos de Damon estaban brillando con pesar.

_Bueno, es demasiado tarde._

"Pero tú _crees_ que no?" Elena dijo, con la voz quebrada. Por supuesto, Damon pensó que. Si ella hubiera esforzado más, ella podría haber sobrevivido a esa noche. Pero ella estaba demasiado débil. Ella lo sabía. Damon seguro que lo sabía.

"No, Elena, yo-" le rogó.

"No, ¿sabes qué?" Elena se burlaba, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Olvídalo. Ya he terminado.-Esta_ cosa,"_ ella hizo un gesto entre los dos de ellos. _"Nosotros,_ fue un _error."_ escupió a través de sus lágrimas.

_Maldición_.

Elena se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano mientras ella sollozó. Odiaba tener que vea lo mucho que había herido a ella por sobrepasar la línea. Ella sólo quería salir de allí, alejarse de Damon. No había perdón. Se alejó, hacia el cuarto de atrás, en su manera de despertar y Jeremy Ryan, si no estaban ya despiertos de ella y el argumento de Damon.

"¿Dónde diablos vas?" Damon preguntó mientras la seguía, y Elena entró en la habitación y cogió su maleta.

"Me estoy tomando mi hijo y mi hermano de vuelta a mi casa, lejos de aquí, y lejos de_ ti."_ dijo mientras se subió la cremallera de la maleta con los brazos agitando. Poco a poco, ella se puso de pie con la maleta en la mano.

"Elena, no se puede volver a su casa", dijo Damon con severidad mientras negaba con la cabeza.

_"Mírame"_. Ella desafió, mirando a su plaza en el ojo. Que se joda. Él y su tornillo - él. Así que se joda.

"Maldita sea, Elena! Alguien está tratando de hacer daño a usted ya su hijo!" -gritó, pasándose una mano por el pelo mientras Elena caminó por el pasillo y hacia la entrada principal.

"¿Crees que no lo_ sé?"_ Se burló, sacudiendo la cabeza. ¡Qué estúpido pensaba él que era? "No necesito un guardaespaldas", le espetó. En la entrada principal, Jeremy se levantó, sosteniendo Ryan, listos en la puerta. Elena arrastró su maleta por el suelo, poniendo al lado de Jeremy. Al instante, ella llevó a su hijo de él y lo consoló.

"Elena-" Damon suplicó, pero Elena sacudió la cabeza como Jeremy abrió la puerta principal.

"Adiós, Damon." -dijo, y salió de la puerta, tratando de obtener la imagen de la cara cenicienta de Damon fuera de su mente.


	19. Dieciocho

**CAPÍTULO 18:**

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado, Elena?"

Elena estaba en el ascensor, atrapado con Jeremy, que exigía una respuesta a las preguntas a cerca de las cosas que ella no quería recordar.

"No quiero hablar de eso, Jer," le dijo ella, acariciando Ryan de 'cabeza.

"He oído algo de él. Damon estaba molesto por que trabajo para Elías?" Jeremy se preguntó, y Elena suspiró.

_Dale un descanso, Jer!_

"Está bien. Sí, él estaba molesto. Elías se le escapó que conocía Kol, y ahora Damon está enojado que Elías podría participar en esta farsa. I, no lo creáis." , le dijo.

"¿Qué?" Jeremy jadeó cuando las puertas del ascensor se llevaron abierto. Inmediatamente, Elena salió a las baldosas del suelo, desesperado para estirar la distancia entre ella y Jeremy. "¿Estás loco?"

Elena tragó las lágrimas.

"Jeremy, para!" Elena susurró, azotando la vuelta para mirarlo. Estaba tan _cansada_ y tan _enojado_ que sólo necesitaba _silencio_.

"Elena-"

"Lo siento, Jeremy. Acabo de romper con Damon, ya que estaba haciendo _exactamente_ lo mismo que usted está en este momento. Por favor, no me lo recuerdes de todo esto." le rogó que se dio la vuelta y entró por la puerta, comenzando a cazar a un taxi.

Eran casi las once cuando llegaron de vuelta a la casa de Elena. Parecía el mismo que tenía cuando lo había dejado casi una semana y media atrás. Sólo ahora, parecía como si hubiera sido abandonado. De hecho, había un poco de polvo en las superficies de los objetos.

"Wow, que ha sido un largo tiempo", Jeremy suspiró cuando dejó su maleta y Elena.

"Sí," Elena asintió, y sus párpados de repente pesaba doce toneladas.

"Elena, usted debe ir a dormir un poco", sugirió Jeremy y Elena sonrió.  
"Sí, vamos a ir", le dijo.

"Elena,"

Elena lentamente se volvió hacia Jeremy.

"¿Estás bien?" -preguntó con suavidad. Elena suspiró moviendo la cabeza.

"Ven aquí," Jeremy se acercó a ella, y al instante, Elena lanzó su cuello arounds manos de Jeremy. Se moría de ganas de llorar, pero por alguna razón, no podía encontrar en ella.

"Está bien, Elena." Jeremy se pasó las manos por el pelo, y Elena sollozó.

"Te veré en la mañana, Jer", dijo Elena en voz baja, y ella hizo su camino por las escaleras con Ryan.

Tan pronto como Elena entró en su habitación, se puso Ryan en la cama, se quitó la ropa, y luego se metió en la cama con él, dejando que sus lágrimas finalmente superar ella.

* * *

"Él dijo_ que?"_

Elena estaba sentada en su sala de estar con Bonnie y Caroline, Lexi, Rebekah, y Rose. Habían invitado a sí mismos otra vez, decidido a conseguir Elena de su mini-funk. Por mucho que le había cabreado, en los últimos días, la mente de Elena estaba en piloto automático. Ella durmió, se despertó, ella se fue a trabajar, ella comió, durmió de nuevo. Se repite en los últimos días como una mala telenovela en la televisión.

Caroline, por supuesto, detecta algo raro en ella, y Elena acababa de decirles lo que bajó entre ella y Damon. Caroline casi se atragantó con el Sprite.

"Sí," Elena se miró las manos. No quería recordar. Si ella recordaba, entonces se sentiría.

"¡No _puedo_ creerlo!" Caroline se burlaba, sacudiendo su vaso de plástico vacío en el lado de la habitación mientras cruzaba los brazos. Elena casi se echó a reír ante la vista. Había recordado a doce años de edad, Caroline. "Eso está _cruzando_ la línea!"

"Y él no se disculpó?" Bonnie preguntó, el escepticismo en su voz.

"No, él lo hizo. O lo intentó. Yo no lo dejé. Estaba demasiado molesto." Se encogió de hombros, el agujero en su corazón todavía dolorido.

"Bueno, olvídate de él." Rebekah sugirió, poniéndose de pie. "Estamos llevando a cabo."

Elena frunció el ceño, mirando hacia arriba. "¿Qué quieres decir?" -preguntó de repente nervioso. Inmediatamente, Caroline, Bonnie, y Lexi y Rose se puso de pie también.

"Nos vamos de fiesta. Vamos a mostrar una noche de chicas _reales_ hacia fuera." Caroline sonrió maliciosamente.

Elena sonrió, mirando a cada uno de sus amigos rostros.

_Ellos realmente estaban decididos a ayudar a hacer frente._

"Gracias, chicos, de verdad." dijo dulcemente, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Pero no puedo dejarlo, Ryan's-"

"Con Jeremy. Está bien, Elena." Lexi dijo, caminando hacia Elena, tendiéndole la mano.

"Vivir un poco, Elena." Rebeca dijo, sonriendo.

Elena suspiró, tomando la mano de Lexi.

* * *

Fue ocho en punto de la noche, y Elena se estaba ahogando por su tercera margarita en un bar que no podía recordar el nombre de para la vida de ella. La cabeza le daba un fuzzed lío, y estaba mareado de lo que nunca había sido. Ella ni siquiera sabía que la gente podía ser tan mareado.

"Hola, cariño. ¿Quieres ir a mostrarme algunos movimientos con ese culo que tienes?"

Elena tragó el último de su bebida, golpeando en el mostrador. "Más". -gritó al camarero, quien la miró con recelo.  
"Yo estoy pagando. Sólo tienes que rellenar la copa maldita arriba", le espetó ella, dándose la vuelta para enfrentar al desconocido que estaba tratando de seducirla.

_Típico_.

Este fue el tercer hombre para tratar de golpearla en una noche. Ella sabía que había tomado la decisión de ropa equivocada. Su vestido era un strapless negro brillante, espalda abierta, y apenas cubría su trasero.

"Hola", sonrió con aire de suficiencia en el extranjero. "¿En qué puedo ayudarle?" ella arrastrando las palabras, inclinándose hacia él.

"Oh, bebé, hay muchas maneras en que usted me puede ayudar." dijo con voz ronca, y Elena sintió desfallecer.

"¿En serio? Bueno, dime," que equilibra la barbilla en su puño.

"Bueno, para empezar, me gustaría sacarte de ese vestido sexy", le susurró al oído, y Elena sintió de pronto su mano acariciando su trasero. La piel de Elena comenzó a gatear, y ella le dio un manotazo a su brazo.

"No, gracias", se burló. "No me interesa, lo siento." Se encogió de hombros, tomando su bebida y tropezando lejos hacia Lexi.

"Bueno, ya veo que estás poniendo caliente y pesado por allí, Ellie," hipo Lexi.

"Bueno, sí, lo era. Pero era un perdedor," Elena dijo Lexi, que se burlaba.

"Bueno, cuando se llega a un bar, ¿qué esperas? Los graduados sincero, romántico, Harvard?" Lexi levantó una ceja arqueada a Elena, quien asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí, es verdad", dijo.

"Estoy aburrido. ¿Qué más hay que hacer?" Lexi gimió, y la mente de Elena despertó.

"Lo sé." -dijo, sonriendo. "Ve a buscar a las chicas."

Los ojos de Lexi inmediatamente brillaron con una vena salvaje.

* * *

Sobre una media hora, Elena, y las chicas estaban en la calle de la barra, de algún salón destartalado. Elena había oído hablar de él a Jeremy. Su amigo Ben McKitrick corriendo de la tienda. Ben era unos años mayor que Jeremy. Elena no podía recordar cómo se habían conocido.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto, Ellie?" Lexi-preguntó Elena se sentó en la silla del barbero. "Claro que sí! Deja de tratar de entrar en razón a mí." Elena se burlaba como la peluquería, que es atractivo Elena tomó nota, se envolvió en una tela de seda alrededor del cuello.

Elena miró en el espejo mientras el peluquero cortó sus largos mechones de cabello. Lexi y Rebeca se sentaron a ambos lados de ella, bebiendo, ya que también estaban recibiendo su peinado. Caroline, Bonnie, y Rose estaban frente a ellos, conseguir su pelo hecho así.

Después de unos diez minutos, Elena se miró en el espejo. Su cabello era un cuarto más corto que antes, y caía en ondas sobre sus pechos. Destaca Magenta asomó a través de los hilos de chocolate, y ahora tenía flequillo lateral que cubrían su rincón izquierdo de su cara.

"Oh, Dios mío!" Lexi gritó a su lado, y Elena miró rápidamente. El cabello de Lexi era una réplica exacta de su cuenta, acepte pelo de oro escondido rayas púrpuras de Lexi.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Elena.

"¡Nada! Es tan lindo!" Lexi chilló y Rose y Rebeca se acercó por detrás, asintiendo. "Sí, esto era una buena idea," Rebeca sonrió con aire de suficiencia. Elena vio a Rebeca y pelo de Rose en el espejo. Rayas azules escondidos de Rebeca, y Rose está escondido un color verde oscuro. Caroline y Bonnie tanto habían optado por destacados en vez de rayas.

"¿Qué piensa usted?" Lexi preguntó Elena de su corte de pelo. Elena miró en el espejo, y poco a poco, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"Me encanta", se rió ella, saltando de la silla.

"Gracias", le dijo al barbero, que tomó la mano de Elena y se la llevó a los labios. "Usted es ciertamente bienvenida, señora", le sonrió con un brillo en la mirada coqueta.

"Oh, usted debe darle su número, Elena!" Caroline gritó, y Elena sintió girar tan rojo como sus aspectos más destacados.

"Perdonarla", Elena se burlaba, ruborizándose. El barbero se rió entre dientes.

"Está bien", sonrió, luego su boca se abrió. "Espera, ¿dijo 'Elena'? Como en Elena Gilbert?"

Elena asintió con nerviosismo. "Sí. ¿Por qué?"

"Soy Ben. Su hermano, el amigo de Jeremy. Él y yo vamos juntos a la escuela." , le dijo.

"Oh, hola," Elena se rió, sintiéndose aún más avergonzado. Seguramente, ella oiría el valor de un oído de Jeremy sobre esto. "Encantado de conocerte", dijo, y Ben le tendió la mano.

"Como estas chicas de volver a casa?" -preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño.

"Er, probablemente en taxi. Estamos demasiado borracho para conducir," Elena se rió, y el barbero sonrió.

"Yo podría llevarte", le dijo.

Sin duda, una oferta para un viaje a casa de un extraño es sin duda una señal de alerta, pero como Ben estaba cerca con Jeremy, ella no dudó en aceptar.

"Claro", asintió tímidamente.

"Vamos," sonrió, agarrando su chaqueta y las llaves.

* * *

"Justo a la derecha por esta calle", Elena señaló una calle vacía, y Ben se volvió.

Elena fue la última en ser dejados. Habían llevado por toda la ciudad, dejar a sus amigos. Elena tuvo que recordar a pagarle de alguna forma.

"Gracias, Ben," Elena dijo mientras se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

"No, problema, Elena. Jeremy Dile que le mando saludos," Ben sonrió.

"Claro", se rió Elena.

"¿Estás bien?" , se preguntó. "Después de todo ese alcohol que tomaste."

"Oh, eso," ella se rió en voz baja. "Sí, estoy bien. Me duele la cabeza un poco, sin embargo," ella dijo mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

"Oh. Bueno, tratar de dormir la mona". sugirió. "Y ten cuidado la próxima vez, Elena," sonrió, y Elena sonrió mientras saltaba fuera del coche.

Débilmente, se oyó la puerta de Ben cerró también.

_¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

Elena se dio vuelta para ver a Ben de pie a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos.

"¿Te importa si te acompaño hasta la puerta?" -preguntó, y Elena parpadeó.

"Er, seguro", asintió con la cabeza, confundido. Ben caminó junto a ella y la escalinata.

"Buenas noches, Ben. Gracias", dijo Elena. Como Elena barajan en el bolso, la excavación de las llaves. y Ben tomó de la mano, lo que obligó a Elena a su vez hacia él.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" -preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño a sus manos.

"Elena, Jeremy me dijo que lo que le pasó", admitió Ben y Elena tragó.

_Lo que en la tierra viviendo?_

"¿Perdón?" -preguntó, tratando de sonar indiferente. Hay _tantas_ cosas que corrían por su cabeza en estos momentos. ¿Qué había dicho Jeremy Ben? _¿Cuánto_ había Jeremy le dijo? Diablos, ni siquiera era su _negocio_ para contar su vida por sus amigos..

"Sobre esa noche después de la fiesta de graduación", le dijo. Elena se quedó helado.

"Lo que el-?"

"No se preocupe, por favor," Elena miró hacia abajo para ver a Ben acariciando su mano. "Yo sólo dije algo porque quiero que sepas que si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar, mi hermana se había enfrentado a una situación similar. Y yo sé que en realidad no me conoces, pero me gustaría cambiar eso" sonrió esperanzado.

Elena tragó mientras asentía. No podía pensar sinceramente que iba a ahondar en un pasado tan oscuro, con un extraño.

"Yo te veré por ahí, Ben," le dijo en voz baja.

"Me gusta el cabello. Te hace parecer inocente." -dijo, y Elena se volvió hacia él.

"Gracias," ella sonrió, sorprendido.

_Que se supone que es un cumplido o un insulto?_

"Buenas noches, Elena." -dijo, y bajó la escalinata y desapareció en su coche de plata.

Elena abrió lentamente la puerta de su casa y una vez que estuvo dentro, la cerró, apoyado contra la puerta.

"Gracias a Dios",

Elena miró hacia arriba, y Jeremy era mitad de la escalera, mirando con incredulidad.

"Jeremy", dijo nerviosamente. No parecía feliz.

"¿Dónde diablos has estado?" -le preguntó con frialdad: "¿Y qué demonios hiciste en el pelo?"

Elena olvidó brevemente sobre su pelo.

"Oh, yo estaba-"

"No te preocupes", se burló Jeremy. "Yo ya sé todo. Ben me envió un mensaje." Jeremy alzó su teléfono, y Elena se quedó sin aliento._ ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto Jeremy?_

"¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo en un club, _emborrachándose_ cuando se tiene un hijo que cuidar?" Jeremy le gritó, y Elena sintió que su corazón empezaba a dolerle.

"Jer, no es-"

"No, no hagas eso. Eso es _exactamente_ lo que parece." , espetó.

"Ya basta!" Elena lloraba, las lágrimas hinchazón ojos. "No puedo permitir que se convierta en él!" sollozó. No necesitaba otra persona diciéndole estas cosas. Ella ya había perdido uno, y que no necesitaba perder otro.

_Maldita sea, ¿cuántas veces más podía llorar?_

"Entonces no hacerlo de nuevo", Jeremy exigió, subir al piso de arriba.

Elena sabía que tenía razón. ¿En qué estaba pensando, ir a un club y emborracharse con sus amigos cuando tiene un hijo que cuidar?

Elena se deslizó de sus talones y se dirigió a su habitación, donde Ryan estaba durmiendo. Correderas de su vestido, Elena se miró en el espejo. ¿Por qué era tan estúpido? ¿Por qué se fue con sus amigos y emborracharse?

A causa de_ él._

Elena frunció el ceño ante su reflejo y lanzó su vestido en él, haciendo un crujido como el espejo roto.

_Fantastico_.

No le importaba en estos momentos. Había solucionarlo mañana. Ella estaba cansada. No quería nada más que abrazar a su hijo y dejó que el sueño consumirla.

Elena acercó a su habitación, se deslizó en la cama junto a Ryan, y por primera vez en unos pocos días, no lloró hasta quedarse dormida.


	20. Diecinueve

**CAPÍTULO 19:**

Los ojos de Elena lentamente se abrieron al oír una conmoción continuar.

_"... Sí, me alegro de verte ..."_

_"... Ha sido un largo tiempo, el hombre ..."_

Elena se levantó lentamente de la cama en silencio, y se paró en la puerta. ¿Quién era?

_"... Está durmiendo Elena. Ella y me metí en una pequeña discusión de anoche ..."_

Las cejas de Elena se levantó.

_¿Quién fue Jeremy hablando?_

Elena se acercó a su armario y cogió una buena falda de jean y camiseta de tirantes. Agarró un par de converse azul, Elena se las puso y bajó las escaleras. Mientras subía las escaleras, Elena vio a Ben y Jeremy sentados en el sofá.

"Ben?" Preguntó Elena, sorprendido de verlo en su casa.

"Oh, Hola, Elena." Ben hizo un gesto como Elena entró en la sala de estar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Ella preguntó, cruzando los brazos sobre su cuerpo.

"Yo pensé en pasar y como Jer si quería ir a ponerse al día." Ben dijo, y Elena asintió.

_¿Ella honestamente creo que él estaba allí para ella?_

_¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con ella?_

"Sí, gracias por la advertencia," Jeremy sonrió y Ben se burlaron. "No estoy ni cerca de estar listo."

"Oh, genial. Bueno divertirse, los dos." ella sonrió, de repente jadeó.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Jeremy, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Qué hora es?" Ella preguntó. Tenía que trabajar hoy. Si fuera después de las diez y media, ella tendría que salir corriendo al bus.

"Uh, es 10:35." Ben dijo mientras miraba a su teléfono.

"Oh, mierda", Elena pasó una mano por el pelo mientras le entró el pánico. "Tengo que ir a trabajar!"

Ben se puso de pie. "Yo podría tomar", se ofreció, sonriendo cálidamente.

"Oh, eso es muy bonito, pero yo no quiero molestarte-"

"Vamos, Elena. Realmente, no es gran cosa." Ben sonrió. "Jer puede arreglarse y te llevo."

Elena asintió con la cabeza, ya no hay otras opciones sobre la mesa para ella.

"Muy bien. Bajaré en unos pocos minutos."

* * *

Elena saltó del auto de Ben en cuanto se estacionó.

_"Muchas_ gracias, Ben. Te debo una_ grande"_ Elena sonrió mientras se inclinaba por la puerta.

"Sí, nos ocurrirá algo, Gilbert," Ben sonrió, y Elena se encontró ruborizándose.

_¿Qué demonios?_

"Yo te veré por ahí, Elena," saludó.

"Adiós, Ben. Y gracias de nuevo." Elena dijo mientras salía del aparcamiento.

* * *

Como Elena entró en el bar, Vanessa estaba mirando a ella de una manera sospechosa, como hizo su camino hacia el mostrador.

"Hola," Elena saludó mientras se inclinaba para tomar su delantal. Vanessa todavía la estaba mirando, y fue realmente comenzando a arrastrarse a Elena.

_¿Por qué estaba mirando de esa manera?_

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Elena, con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Quién fue?" Vanessa sonrió y Elena entiende.

"Oh, él." ella se sacudió. "Era un amigo de mi hermano."

"Un amigo _caliente_ de su hermano." Vanessa sonrió.

"Sí, sí", se burló ella, poniendo los ojos en un intento de ocultar su rubor. "Tengo que ir a trabajar."

* * *

Al final de su turno, Elena suspiró con alivio. Era viernes, y tenía dos días de descanso. El partido de Elías era mañana, y ella estaba realmente deseando que llegue. Nada acerca de Elías hizo sentir incómodo. Aparte de la grande, que sabía Kol. Esa fue la única bandera roja.

Elena salió a la calle del bar después de agitar Vanessa adiós, y se dirigió a la parada de autobús. Cuando se sentó en el banco, miró su reloj. Era reloj tres en punto, y el autobús le llegará en cualquier momento.

"Elena",

Elena se volvió, y por supuesto, Ben estaba conduciendo por y había visto sentado en la parada del autobús. Elena se puso de pie y se acercó a su coche.

"Hola", sonrió.

"¿Quieres que te lleve?" ofreció, señalando el asiento vacío a su lado.

"En realidad, me gusta eso. Gracias", Elena asintió con la cabeza mientras caminaba alrededor y saltó en el asiento del pasajero.

"Sí, no hay problema." Ben dijo mientras se alejaba.

"Hola, ¿estás libre esta noche?" -le preguntó de repente, y Elena lo miró.

"Um, tal vez. ¿Por qué?" , se preguntó.

"Me preguntaba si te gustaría venir a esta cosa de bolos que mis amigos y yo estamos teniendo mañana. Mi hermana, Anna, estará allí. Se trata de su edad", dijo.

"Oh", dijo Elena. Se sentía en un aprieto. Quería hablar con su hermana. Eso sería una sesión de terapia de diversión.

_No, gracias._

"Sólo bowling, Elena." Ben dijo, sintiendo su vacilación.

"Bien, supongo que puedo. Está Jer pasando?" -preguntó ella.

Ben negó con la cabeza. "Yo no le he preguntado todavía."

Si Jeremy se fue, Elena tendría que llamar a otras personas a ver Ryan. A ella le gustaría ir a pasar el rato con ellos, pero encontrar a alguien para ver Ryan era difícil. Caroline, por supuesto, hacerlo. Elena inmediatamente se sintió segura de su respuesta.

"Bueno, eso suena divertido." ella asintió.

* * *

Eran como las cuatro y media y Elena era sólo una toalla se secaba el pelo cuando sonó el teléfono. De pie recto, Elena envolvió la toalla alrededor de la cabeza y cogió su teléfono sin comprobar el identificador de llamadas.

"¿Hola?"

_"Elena",_ dijo cálida voz de Meredith y Elena parpadeó.

"Meredith?"

_"Hola, Elena."_ Meredith se echó a reír.

"¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás fuera del hospital todavía?"

_"En realidad, eso es lo que me acaba de llamar para decir."_ Dijo Meredith. _"He estado en libertad, y me preguntaba si ahora sería un buen momento para venir a recoger Ryan."_

Elena sintió que se le encogía el corazón como la idea de Ryan dejándola de nuevo se hundió pulg

"Oh, por supuesto." Elena asintió con la cabeza, tratando de ocultar la decepción en su voz.

_"Muy bien. Estaré ahí pronto",_ dijo Meredith.

"Nos vemos", respondió Elena.

_"Adiós, Elena."_

Elena trajo el teléfono de la oreja, con la mirada perdida. De pronto se sintió abrumado por la tristeza. Había disfrutado el tiempo precioso que se le permitió a su hijo. Aunque él no lo sabía.

Así que Elena se fue a su habitación y tomó Ryan abajo mientras esperaba a Meredith.

* * *

"Gracias de nuevo, Elena," Meredith sonrió mientras sostenía Ryan.

"Si, en cualquier momento. Era una alegría para tener alrededor." Elena se rió mientras miraba amorosamente a su hijo.

"¿Se puede decir 'adiós' a Elena, Ryan?" Preguntó Meredith, acariciando cerraduras morena de Ryan.

"Ad-adiós", saludó, y Elena sintió que se le toque el corazón.

"Adiós, cariño." que refleja su gesto mientras abría la puerta y la sostuvo por Meredith.

"Adiós, Meredith," Elena dijo mientras Meredith salió de la casa.

"Nos vemos más tarde, Elena."

Como Elena cerró la puerta, Jeremy bajó las escaleras.

"¿Se fue?" , se preguntó.

"Sí", asintió con la cabeza, tratando de mantener la compostura. No era que no volvería a ver Ryan de nuevo. Ese pensamiento inmediato consoló.

"Oye, ¿vas a venir con nosotros a los bolos esta noche?" Preguntó Jeremy.

"Oh, él te preguntó?" Elena se preguntó.

"Él_ te_ preguntó?" Jeremy se burlaba. "¿Cuándo lo viste?"

"Él me dejó en el camino a casa y me ofreció un paseo." Elena se encogió de hombros.

"Oh," dijo Jeremy. "Prepárate. Estarán aquí pronto."

* * *

Elena se sentó con Jeremy en la habitación principal. Ella optó por un vestido de flores de color rojo, con una chaqueta de mezclilla. Eran casi las seis, y el auto de Ben tocó la bocina desde el frente.

"Ya están aquí", dijo Jeremy, poniéndose de pie.

_No jodas, Sherlock._

"Vamos", dijo Elena.

* * *

"Bienvenido a Pinz." Un, hombre alto y calvo, dijo desde detrás del mostrador de alquiler. "¿Cuántos juegos?"

"Tres", dijo Ben, dándole al hombre a su tarjeta de crédito.

"¿Qué tamaños del zapato?"

"Este lugar es increíble", Elena se rió cuando ella saltó sobre un taburete mientras miraba alrededor del lugar. Fue una luz tenue, y había luces de neón por todas partes. Olía exactamente como una bolera, y Elena de repente se siente como un adolescente otra vez. Ella le ganaría el culo de Jeremy.

"Hola,"

Elena se volvió, y Anna, la hermana pequeña de Ben, fue a sentarse al lado de Elena. Anna parecía mucho a Ben, con el pelo oscuro y ojos oscuros. Anna y Ben se parecían tanto como ella y Jeremy parecía a los demás.

"Hola. Usted es... Anna, ¿no? Hermana de Ben?" Elena se preguntó, y la muchacha asintió.

"Y usted es Elena, la hermana de Jeremy?" Cuando Elena asintió Anna sonrió. "Ya me lo imaginaba. De Ben me ha hablado mucho de ti."

_Ah, sí?_

"Eh," Elena no sabía qué más decir. Lo que Ben había dicho acerca de ella?

"Está bien, que está listo para rodar?" Ben se acercó, sosteniendo una pelota en sus manos.

"Yo soy," Anna se burló mientras levantaba la mano.

"Aww, vamos, Anna. Es fácil." Ben dijo, y Anna negó con la cabeza.  
"Para usted, señor 'Yo era un atleta universitario a través de la escuela secundaria' " Anna se burló, y Elena se rió.

"¿Quieres que te enseñe?" Jeremy ofrece, y Anna asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Anna siguió a Jeremy en el suelo, y Ben saltó sobre el asiento que Anna había ocupado.

"Así que tú eres la hermana de Jeremías?" Elena se volvió y vio a un par de chicos que miran fijamente.

"Sí, Elena." ella asintió.

"Cool" Uno de los chicos dijo, y los otros dos comenzaron a reír. Elena puso en duda que en realidad estaban riendo de ella, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse.

"Chicos", dijo Ben, y cuando Elena se volvió hacia él, él negó con la cabeza ante ellos.

"Oh, lo siento, Ben." Uno de los otros chicos resopló mientras vagaban por el bar.

"Lo siento por ellos", Ben se burlaba. "Mis amigos idiotas."

"No, está bien," Elena se rió en voz baja.

"Oh, Dios mío!"

Elena miró a ver a Anna saltando arriba y abajo en el suelo y Jeremy riendo. Anna echó los brazos alrededor de Jeremy, casi haciéndole caer de nuevo.

"Elena, es tu turno", dijo Jeremy y Elena frunció el ceño.

"¿Tengo que ir?" se quejó, y Jeremy asintió.

"Sí, lo haces."

"Puedo mostrarte," Ben ofrece, y Elena se encontró sonriendo.

"Ay, ¿qué pasa conmigo?" Preguntó Jeremy, burlándose.

"Con su ayuda, usted va a romper mi pie, Jer." Elena se rió, y Ben la llevó al piso.

"Simplemente agarra cualquier bola se adapte a sus dedos," Ben ordenó, y Elena se agachó, poniendo sus dedos en los orificios.

"Oh, el pulgar, el dedo índice y el dedo anular," Ben se rió entre dientes mientras tomaba la mano de Elena y movió los dedos correctamente.

"Bueno, ahora ven aquí," él se acercó a la pista con Elena.

"Tire el brazo hacia atrás, mantener la pelota _bien_ fuerte"

Elena hizo lo que le dijo, y miró a Ben expectante, y cuando usted se sienta cómodo, el swing de su mano así-"Ben movió el brazo con el suyo, y Elena sintió de pronto que estaba demasiado cerca -". Y liberación "

Elena vio como la pelota rodó por la pista, estrellándose en el primer pasador, golpeando las diez de ellos hacia abajo.

"Oh, Dios mío!" Elena se rió, sorprendido.

"Lo hiciste!" Ben se echó a reír, y Elena sonrió.

"Gracias", le echó los brazos alrededor de Ben repente, y cuando se enlazó sus brazos alrededor de ella, Elena comenzó a sentirse incómodo para abrazarlo.

"¿Quién es el siguiente?" -preguntó ella, nerviosa.

* * *

"Me divertí mucho esta noche", Elena se rió mientras saltaba en el coche. Amigos y Jer de Ben apretó en el extremo posterior, y Anna se sentó al lado de Elena.

"Por lo tanto, en la escuela?" Anna preguntó Elena.

"Oh, no. Usted?"

"Si. Escuela de arte." Anna dijo, y levantó las cejas de Elena.

"Oh, wow. Genial." ella sonrió.

* * *

Como Elena vio su casa salir a la luz, el coche más lento. Ella y Jeremías fueron los últimos en ser dejados. Ben saltó de la parte delantera, y abrió la puerta de Elena.

"Gracias," ella sonrió, y Jeremy siguió detrás de ella.

"No hay problema", dijo Ben, y Jeremy se acercó a la puerta.

"Oh, Elena, ¿qué hora es el partido de mañana?" Preguntó Jeremy.

"Uh, como siete. ¿Por qué?" Preguntó Elena.

"Sólo me preguntaba. Tengo las llaves. Nos vemos en el interior", dijo Jeremy. "Nos vemos, hombre,"

"Más tarde, Jeremías," Ben hizo un gesto, y Elena pensó en algo.

"Oye, Ben, ¿quieres venir conmigo a esta fiesta que mi jefe está tirando?" Elena preguntó de repente. Ella odiaría a aparecer solo.

"Sí, claro. ¿Es mañana? El Jer estaba hablando?"

"Sí".

"Cool. ¿A qué hora quieres que te recoja?" , se preguntó.

"Hace seis y media de trabajo para usted?" Ella preguntó, y Ben asintió.

"Nos vemos, Elena", dijo, y Elena asintió.

"Buenas noches,"

* * *

**AN:** POR FAVOR favorito / seguir. Oh, y _**reviste**_ por favor :) Me motiva a actualizar más!

**PS:** Mira mis otras historias fanfiction TVD / DE**_ Mordido: Las marcadas_**, es secuelas, _**Mordido: el Cazado**_ y _**Mordido: El guardadas,**_ _**Espejos**_, _**El otro lado de mí**_, _**cruzados estrella**_, **_Secretos y mentiras_**, y **_la Tentación_**. Yo realmente lo apreciaría :) Estas historias no se traducen y son actualmente sólo está disponible para leer en Inglés.

**PPS:** Sígueme en Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	21. Veinte

**CAPÍTULO 20:**

"Hablo en serio, cuidado. No tengo nada", Elena suspiró mientras se acostó en su cama. Caroline se puso encima de ella, con el ceño fruncido.

"Bien, déjame ver," ella dijo, dirigiéndose hacia el armario. Los ojos de Elena se cerraron cuando oyó perchas diagonales Caroline en el polo.

"Tienes razón. Usted no tiene absolutamente_ nada"._ Caroline se burlaba.

"No estaba mintiendo."

"Bueno, sólo tenemos que ir de compras", Caroline se iluminó de alegría, y Elena sintió que todo su cuerpo muere un poco.

"Caroline, yo no necesito comprar un vestido nuevo,"

"Bueno, ¿qué quieres que yo haga, Elena? Que improvisar un vestido de fiesta?" se burló. "Por mucho que me _gustaría_ hacer eso, no puedo. Así que tendremos que conformar me lanzaba mi Amex."

* * *

"Aquí, Bonnie, su show este!"

Elena estaba en el vestuario en Nordstrom, y Caroline y Bonnie estaban afuera, buscando los bastidores para los vestidos de Elena para probar. Ella estaba en su tercer vestido, y ya, estaba muerto golpeado.

"Elena", dijo Bonnie y Elena levantó la vista para ver un vestido amarillo. De mala gana, tomó el vestido y lo deslizó sobre. Era bonito, pero no era ella. Caroline, obviamente, lo escogió. Se revela en el pecho, y abrazó a su cuerpo con fuerza.

_¿Quieres Caroline nunca aprende que ella no estaba en estos vestidos?_

"¿Has probado el amarillo encendido?" La voz de Caroline viajó sobre la puerta.

En lugar de responder, Elena abrió la puerta y salió.

"Oh, es hermoso!" Caroline juntó sus manos con entusiasmo.

"Sí, lo es." Elena asintió.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Caroline gimió.

"No es mi estilo", Elena se encogió de hombros, y Caroline suspiró profundamente.

"¿Por qué no vas a quitar eso, y vamos a seguir buscando", aconsejó Bonnie.

"¿Qué _es_ exactamente el" estilo "?" Caroline imitó.

"No es revelador, no escotado nada, y por favor, no darme cualquier cosa que es demasiado corta." -suplicó, y Bonne sonrió cálidamente en la comprensión, mientras que Caroline se burlaba.

"Está bien."

Unos diez minutos más tarde, Elena salió de la cabina, con un vestido strapless color burdeos. Fluyó hasta justo por encima de las rodillas, y tenía un cinturón blanco lindo a su alrededor. Elena supo de inmediato que se trataba de la única.

"Lo encontré", sonrió.

* * *

Se trataba de cinco y cuarenta y Elena se sentó frente a su espejo, arreglándose el maquillaje y el cabello para la celebración de días festivos. Su cabello era ondulado y Elena llevaba un vestido corto de color rosa y fluidas. Ella estaba sola en su casa, como Jeremy estaba con Anna.

"Así que tú y Ben," silbó.

Elena levantó la vista para ver a Jeremy de pie en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo.

"Vete", le espantó, y cuando él no se fue, Elena tomó su tubo de pasta de dientes y tiró de ella hacia él. Hubiera lo golpeó, pero él fue más rápido de lo que pensaba.

"Ay, Ay!" Jeremy levantó las manos en señal de rendición. "Calmate. I respetar su privacidad."

Elena se burló mientras terminaba de aplicar su brillo de labios. Ben le llegará en cualquier momento, y Elena bajó las escaleras para esperar en el sofá.

* * *

Diez minutos más tarde, Elena reconoció coche de plata de Ben cuando se detuvo frente a su casa.

"Yo te veré por ahí, Jer," ella gritó por la escalera.

"Que se diviertan!" , respondió.

Elena puso los ojos como ella se acercó a la puerta. Como ella fue a abrir, se acordó de que había olvidado su cartera en el baño.

Como Elena volvió a subir por las escaleras, el timbre sonó, y Elena abrió.

Ben se quedó fuera, vistiendo un esmoquin, y cuando vio que Elena, con las cejas arqueadas.

"Wow." susurró, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Te ves absolutamente precioso,"

"Gracias," Elena sonrió tímidamente, y Ben le tendió la mano.

* * *

El Pasillo del partido fue similar a la que celebró el velatorio de Bree, pero estaba en el otro lado de la ciudad. Lo

Elena salió del auto de Ben como él la mantuvo abierta para ella.

"Gracias," ella sonrió.

"¿Vamos?" dijo, ofreciéndole su brazo.

Elena entró en la habitación, y le recordaba a una hermosa ceremonia de la boda. Fue absolutamente impresionante, y Elena no podía dejar de mirar a la decoración.

"¿Te gustaría bailar?" -Preguntó Ben y Elena asintió.

"Por supuesto."

Ben tomó la mano de Elena y la llevó a la pista de baile, y Elena miró a su alrededor. Mucha gente se reía, vino en la mano. No reconoció a nadie más que a Vanessa, que estaba charlando con un grupo de personas.

Elena enlazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ben, y él siguió con su cintura de Elena.

"Así que, ¿cuál es su historia, Gilbert?" Ben le preguntó, mirando a Elena como movido lentamente alrededor de la pista de baile.

"Bueno, ya sabes algo de ella, gracias a Jeremy," se burló Elena. Ella hizo una nota mental para preguntarle Jeremy acerca de lo que había revelado a Ben.

"Es cierto, pero no lo sé todo de ella", señaló, y Elena tragó.

"Es una...larga historia. Uno le diré algún día", dijo, mirando a su alrededor, y Ben asintió.

"Me gustaría eso", dijo, y cuando Elena miró a Ben, sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad genuina. ¿Por qué estaría interesado en saber acerca de ella?

Elena tiene la respuesta mientras observaba el rostro de Ben cerca de la de ella. Elena no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sus labios encontraron los de ella, suave y dulce. Ella sintió un diminuto agitación en el estómago, y fue más abrumador y confuso de lo que había querido que fuera. Manos de Ben movieron para ahuecar su cara, y Elena sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que parar esto. Ella no se sentía nada, y que no le gustaba Ben así. Ella no quería llevarlo adelante. Elena se alejó lentamente.

"Yo-Yo tengo que ir," dijo ella, evitando los ojos de Ben. De repente se necesitaba aire. "Estaré de vuelta pronto."

Antes de que Ben pudiera decir nada, Elena teje a través de la multitud, en busca de la salida. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en demasiado para ella. No podía enfrentar Ben el resto de la noche. Se sentía tan culpable, pero ella no podía llevar adelante. Evidentemente, era algo interesado en ella, y Elena no podía hacerlo.

"Elena?"

Elena se detuvo, dándose la vuelta para ver a Vanessa pie delante si ella.

"Vanessa", Elena sonrió, y Vanessa se acercó y abrazó a Elena, tomándola por sorpresa. Ellos no estaban cerca ni nada.

"No sabía que ibas a estar aquí", Vanessa se rió, y Elena hizo todo lo posible para seguir.

"Yo tampoco", dijo.

"¿A dónde vas? ¿Está aquí con alguien?" Vanessa preguntó, y Elena se estaba un poco molesto. Necesitaba aire. Tenía que estar fuera, solo por un momento.

"Sí, estoy aquí con Ben," Elena dijo Vanessa, quien parpadeó.

"El hombre que me viste deja en el trabajo el otro día," dijo Elena, y los ojos de Vanessa se amplió en memoria.

"Oh, Dios mío, que estás aquí con _él?"_ Vanessa se quedó sin aliento, y Elena asintió.

"Maldita sea, tienes buen gusto," Vanessa sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

"No, no es así", explicó Elena. "I-"

"Elena", Elena se dio la vuelta, y Elías se dirigió hacia ellos.

"Elías", sonrió. "Gracias por invitarme." ella dijo. "Esta fiesta es hermosa"

"Oh, estás sin duda bienvenido." sonrió. "Y gracias a ti."

"Enjoy", Elías dijo mientras se giraba para irse, y mientras lo hacía, Elena se quedó sin aliento.

En el otro extremo de la habitación, Elena lo vio.

_Él estaba aquí._

Damon estaba _aquí._

"Oh, Dios". Elena se quedó sin aliento.

_¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí?_

"¿Qué es?" Pidió a Elías, volviéndose hacia ella.

"¿Qué pasa?" Vanessa preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

"Mi-mi ex, que está aquí." Elena se atragantó, empezando a entrar en pánico. Esto no tenía que suceder. No estaba preparada para hacer frente a esto.

Tratar con _él._

"¿Quieres que llame a seguridad?" Pidió a Elías, repentinamente serio.

"No, no. No es así, yo sólo-No esperaba verlo aquí." -dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Quién es?" Pidió a Elías, mirando a su alrededor, y Elena temía el nombre que ella pensó que nunca diría de nuevo.

"Damon Salvatore"

* * *

El grito que surgió de Vanessa fue como un disparo en la cabeza de Elena.

_"Damon Salvatore_ es su ex novio?" Ella dijo con incredulidad. Elena asintió.

"Maldita sea. Usted _realmente_ tiene buen gusto. Él es el _fumando_ caliente!"

Elena Vanessa tiro una mirada, y Vanessa se encogió de hombros. "Lo siento. No puedo evitarlo."

"¿Quién es la chica que está con?" Preguntó Vanessa, y por primera vez, Elena se dio cuenta que el rubio sucio en el brazo

"Oh, eso es Andie estrella." Elías dijo, mirando a Damon y la niña. "Trabaja para mí en el lugar Maymont."

Elena de inmediato sintió ganas de vomitar. _Su_ ex estaba allí, con su ex, y Ben, amigo de su hermano, había prácticamente se arrojó hacia ella. Elena no se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a Damon hasta que ella se dio la vuelta, y ella se puso en contacto con esos ojos azules que fueron firmados de forma permanente en su memoria.

Damon miró a Elena como si nunca la había visto antes. Sus ojos vagaron por su cuerpo, y Elena se abrazó a sí misma. Volviéndose hacia Elías y Vanessa, Elena se aclaró la garganta mientras ella seguía sintiendo sus ojos en ella.

"¿Quieres que me disculpe?" Preguntó Elena, la planificación para ir a buscar a Ben y se van, pero él se acercó a ella en su lugar.

"Elena," dijo, pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño cuando vio la expresión de Elena. "¿Qué pasa?"

"No me siento muy bien", le dijo, que era la verdad. "¿Podrías llevarme a casa?"

"Claro", Ben asintió, y Elena se acercó a la entrada, Ben seguía.

"Oh, de verdad tienes que irte tan pronto?" Elías le preguntó con tristeza, y Elena asintió.

"Sí, por desgracia, yo-"

"Hola, Elías,"

Elena sintió que su estómago churn cuando oyó la voz de Andie, y supo que Damon estaba a su lado.

"Ah, Andie." Elías sonrió. "Me alegro de verte."

"Elena?" Preguntó Damon y Elena sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Elena levantó la vista para ver a Elías y Vanessa mirándola.

La decisión de que ya no podía ocultarse, ella se puso de pie con orgullo.

"Hola." Elena dijo, con la voz guardó como a Ben la miró con confusión.

"¿Quién eres tú?" -preguntó Damon, que se burlaba.

"Sí, claro. ¿Dónde están mis modales?" Le tendió la mano a Ben, quien la tomó. "Soy Damon Salvatore, Elena de ex-novio."

_Ay, Dios mío._

"Oh," dijo Ben y Elena no podía confundir el dolor en su voz.

"Soy Vanessa Monroe," Elena levantó la vista para ver a Vanessa extender la mano a Damon, quien la tomó y se la besó.

"Pleasure", sonrió, y Vanessa se volvió tan rojo como su vestido.

"Sí, bueno, tan _divertido_ como lo fue para ponerse al día, que realmente tenemos que ir", dijo Elena, y Ben asintió.

"Gracias de nuevo por la invitación, Elías." ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza Elías.

"Gracias por asistir. Nos vemos el lunes, Elena", dijo, y Elena y Ben se volvió para irse.

* * *

Elena salió del auto de Ben y al aguacero torrencial.

"Gracias, Ben," dijo Elena.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe para arriba?" ofreció, y Elena sacudió la cabeza.

"Está bien. Yo no quiero que se moje. Nos vemos alrededor." -dijo, y Ben frunció el ceño. Elena sabía que él entendía que su relación en pie, mientras se alejaba, y Elena lo miró con aire de culpabilidad hasta el final hasta que las luces traseras en su coche desapareció en la noche.

Elena caminó a través de la tormenta, hacia su casa. No le importaba que ella estaba empapada.

De repente, oyó la puerta del coche cerrando tras de sí.

"Maldita sea, Elena!" Damon silbó mientras corría tras ella y la agarró del brazo, pero ella sacó de sus manos y siguió caminando hacia adelante.

"¡Espera!"

"No," ella negó con la cabeza. "Vete, Damon!"

_¿Realmente tiene las pelotas para venir rogarle que lo llevara de vuelta?_

"No hasta que me perdones", sacudió la cabeza como un trueno roto desde arriba. Elena quería entrar, pero Damon la seguiría, y ella no lo quería en su casa.

"¿Por qué _demonios_ debo perdonar?" se burló. ¿No sabía lo mal que le había hecho daño? Y ahora aquí estaba, pidiéndole perdón. Ella no tuvo que aceptar.

_Tan simple como eso._

"Porque me preocupo por ti, Elena," dijo, y Elena sacudió la cabeza. "No tienes _idea_ de cuánto lo siento por la otra noche."

_Mierda de Bull._

"Sí, claro. Vete a casa, Damon, antes de que llame a la policía." amenazó mientras se volvía hacia su casa. "No voy a hacer esto"

"No me digas que no sientes nada entre nosotros dos", le espetó, y Elena se quedó helado. "Porque tú y yo _sabemos_ que eso no es cierto."

_¿Cómo se atreve a usar eso como una excusa!_

"No te hagas ilusiones," se burló ella, sin volverse a mirarlo.

"Oh, así que todos esos besos entre nosotros, los abrazos, que _realmente_ significaban _nada_ para ti?" -le preguntó, "¿No sientes _nada_ entre nosotros? ¿Por qué aceptar mi oferta, entonces? de probar una relación? ¿Acaso todo _realmente_ significa _nada_ para ti?"

Elena asintió inmediatamente y Damon negó con la cabeza.

"No lo creo", le dijo Damon y Elena puso los ojos.

Elena se burló mientras dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

"No me importa el culo de una rata si no lo hace!" Lloró por la lluvia, que estaba empezando a recoger.

"No te atrevas a esperas que sólo te perdono después de todo lo que me dijiste! ¿Por qué siempre piensas que sólo puede sentarse y controlar mi vida? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué siempre asumes que yo no puedo cuidar de yo mismo? Sólo porque no pude defenderme cuando me violaron hace tres años? " Damon se estremeció cuando ella escupió las palabras._ ¿Por qué diablos estaba repentinamente pestañear sobre él, cuando él fue quien sobrepasó la línea al lanzar en su cara?_

"¿Es porque usted entró en el club esa noche y vio el choque de trenes catastrófico que era _yo?_ Porque odiaba ver cómo mi vida había resultado? Porque viste un" frágil, pequeña 'que era el fantasma de su antiguo mejor amigo? Porque quería _arreglar_ y convertirme de nuevo en el "_viejo_" Elena? " se burló mientras las lágrimas ya picaban los ojos. "Bueno, ¿adivinen qué? Se ha _ido_. Y ella _nunca_ va a volver. Así que acostumbrarse a él!"

Damon sacudió la cabeza.

"No estoy tratando de convertir de vuelta a nadie, Elena!" -gritó mientras Elena se volvió sobre sus talones y pisoteó lejos. "Todo lo que estoy tratando de hacer es _ayudar_ a usted!"

"¿Por qué diablos le importa un _bledo_ sobre a mí?" ella se rió con amargura, volviéndose hacia él de nuevo. "Has demostrado la otra noche, así como la de esta noche, que no se podía importar menos yo!"

"Eso no es cierto y lo _sabes!"_ , espetó.

"¿Cómo voy a saber _nada_ acerca de sus sentimientos por mí?" se burló, lanzando sus manos en el aire.

"Porque Te amo!"

Un fuerte estruendo de un trueno golpeó en la distancia, y los ojos de Elena se amplió.

"¿Qué?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. _No_. No, él no la amaba.. _No_ podía amarla. No se había pasado los últimos tres años tratando de permanecer sin ataduras a nada ni a nadie, sólo para ser empujado de nuevo en el huracán que eran sus emociones hacia Damon. No valía la pena. No valía la pena cualquier tipo de amor.

_No existe amor._

"No, no puedo", Elena se encontró alejándose de él.

"¿Por qué no?" -preguntó, acercándose a ella.

Sabía que iba a estar fuera de opciones cuando retrocedió en algo.

Efectivamente, su espalda golpeó el lado de su casa. Damon se acercó a ella, atrapándola con sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza. Inmediatamente, Elena puso la mano en el brazo de Damon, lo que obligó a su lado con desdén.

"No se puede arreglar, Damon." -susurró, con los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas invisibles debido a la lluvia. "Yo no valgo nada"

"¡No hables así!" le espetó, ahuecando la cara de Elena, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos azules profundos. "¿No lo entiendes? No quiero para _fijas_, Elena! ", Gritó a través del trueno rugiente." No me _importa_ quién eres! Sólo me importa que eres _ahora! "_

Elena salió de sus manos, sacudiendo la cabeza frenéticamente.

"¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer que estoy enamorado de ti?" , se preguntó, buscando sus ojos muy abiertos. "Debido a que usted piensa que no se lo merece? Elena, tú más que nadie merece ser feliz!"

"Ya basta, Damon!" Ella gritó mientras se dirigía a la taza a sus oídos, pero Damon negó con la cabeza mientras le sujetó las manos a la cara, que mantienen allí.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Damon, su voz al borde de la ira.

"Porque no puedo escuchar esto!" -exclamó-. "No me lo merezco, Damon!"

"No, me escucha." le espetó, y Elena gimió mientras Damon continuó.

_"No_ hay ninguna razón por la que no se merece la felicidad. Usted se lo merece más que nadie. Infierno, te lo mereces más que _yo!_ Después de que te duele el otro día, Elena, no puedo perdonarme a mí mismo. Estaba tan cabreado fuera de que yo había dicho que, debido a que había arruinado la _mejor_ relación que he tenido en _toda_ mi vida.

Elena cerró los ojos, tratando tan difícil de asimilar lo que estaba diciendo.

"Mírame, Elena." suplicó desesperadamente, y grandes ojos de Elena de inmediato encontró Damon a través de las gruesas capas de lluvia. Esos ojos que ella sabría siempre también estaban muy abiertos, pero con la vulnerabilidad.

"Si usted me puede mirar a los ojos y dime que no sientes lo mismo por mí, entonces me iré ahora mismo." él le dijo, con la voz quebrada.

Elena sintió que su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. No sabía por qué, pero estaba quemando un agujero en su corazón.

De repente se fue golpeada en la cara con la realidad.

No fue a causa de sus amenazas de que era el corazón roto por. No fue porque era supuestamente enamorado de ella que estaba haciendo daño tampoco.

Era porque tenía razón.

Desde que Damon había vuelto a su vida, ella era más feliz. Le gustaba más la vida. Le gustaba todo lo más, cuando estaba en su vida. Y mientras Elena se dio cuenta de esto, ella también había comenzado a darse cuenta de por qué exactamente Damon era tan protector con ella, ¿por qué era tan fácil celosa de todas y cada chico que entró en contacto con ella. Había volvió a entrar en su vida, justo cuando lo necesitaba.

Él había hecho sentir bien en el mundo.

Y no podía dejar ir eso.

No importa lo mucho que su cabeza le decía a.

"No puedo," susurró, y el otro brazo de Damon cayó a su lado.

"¿Por qué no?" -preguntó, y Elena oyó las voces fuertes de la vulnerabilidad de Damon.

"Porque ... Porque tienes razón." que respiraba.

* * *

**AN:** POR FAVOR favorito / seguir. Oh, y _**reviste**_ por favor :) Me motiva a actualizar más!

**PS:** Mira mis otras historias fanfiction TVD / DE**_ Mordido: Las marcadas_**, es secuelas, _**Mordido: el Cazado**_ y _**Mordido: El guardadas,**_ _**Espejos**_, _**El otro lado de mí**_, _**cruzados estrella**_, **_Secretos y mentiras_**, y **_la Tentación_**. Yo realmente lo apreciaría :) Estas historias no se traducen y son actualmente sólo está disponible para leer en Inglés.

**PPS:** Sígueme en Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	22. Veintiuno

**CAPÍTULO 21:**

Los labios de Damon se estrelló en Elena de inmediato, y ella respondió de inmediato. Era como que habían despertado de una larga hibernación. Manos de Elena estaban por todas partes Damon, y su eran todos sobre ella. La boca de Elena estaba ardiendo de deseo tan perfectos labios de Damon moldeados contra la de ella. Elena abrió la boca y la lengua de Damon se hundió en su boca. Al instante sintió toda la cabeza y el corazón palpitante más fuerte que los accidentes de los cielos. Su sangre estaba bombeando con fuerza en sus oídos, convirtiendo a las llamas al instante. Manos de Damon pasaron de la cara de Elena hasta la cintura mientras ella le echó los brazos al cuello. Se quedaron bajo la lluvia, y cuando Elena escuchó otra ola violenta de los truenos, que chillaban.  
"Debemos entrar," dijo Damon contra sus labios, y Elena asintió con la cabeza, no la eliminación de ella de él.

"¿Dónde están las llaves?" , se preguntó.

"Monedero", suspiró ella, sintiendo las ondas de intoxicación rodando sobre ella como las manos de Damon acariciaban su espalda.

Con habilidad completa, Damon se aferró a Elena mientras buscaba las llaves en su bolso. Ella Misma Elena se aferró a él como él los sacó, luego atascado en la cerradura. Como Elena escuchó el clic, Damon batió la puerta y la cerró de golpe. Elena estaba ahora en sus pies, y ella quedó atrapado contra la puerta. Manos de Damon se sentían todos Elena, y recorrieron cerca de su cintura de nuevo.

"Elena", Damon gimió, y Elena sintió que su mente niebla aún más con el sonido de los gemidos de Damon. Se envió una oleada de sentimientos cálidos y difusos a su bajo vientre, sentimientos que nunca había sentido antes. Al instante, las piernas de Elena repartieron, y Damon llegaron bajo sus suaves piernas, alzando en brazos. Elena se unió como ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y ella sintió que su prensa excitación contra su vientre.

"Oh, Dios", se quedó sin aliento. Elena instante sintió desfallecer cuando la cabeza de Damon se inclinó hacia su cuello, y él empezó a chupar y mordisquear su piel suave. Fue más allá de lo que jamás había sentido antes.

"¿Tiene usted. Tienes alguna idea. ¡Qué hermosa eres?" Damon respiró contra su cuello, y los ojos de Elena se agitaba como su corazón se llenó de alegría. De pronto, Elena sintió aire contra su espalda mientras Damon la llevó hasta una mesa cercana. Al instante, los largos brazos de Damon limpiarse todo lo que fuera de ella, un estrépito fuerte erupción de la réplica. Elena sintió que Situada sobre la superficie, y ella sacó su cara hacia ella, y tenía los labios sobre los de ella otra vez. Elena de inmediato se pasó las manos por todo su cuerpo de nuevo. De repente se desaceleró manos por mientras sus dedos se deslizaron sobre los botones en la parte superior de Damon. Sin detenerse a pensar, se desabrochó el de arriba con rapidez, luego el siguiente. Muy pronto, camisa blanca de Damon estaba abierta, dejando al descubierto su pecho perfectamente esculpido.

"Elena. Detener". Damon dijo mientras él la atrajo hacia él y Elena sacudió la cabeza.

_Ella no se detiene._

_Ya no más._

_Ella no tenía miedo._

_Ya no más._

_Mientras Damon estaba con ella, ella no volvería a tener miedo de nuevo._

"No," susurró contra sus labios.

"Elena, no quiero esto." -susurró, ralentizando sus besos hacia abajo.

"Sí, quiero", sacudió la cabeza y lo besó rápidamente.

Damon se quedó inmóvil en su contra, y poco a poco se apartó, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Qué?" sopló, y Elena asintió.

"Yo quiero esto, Damon. Te quiero. Hay nadie en casa. Es sólo nosotros. Llévame arriba."

No necesitaba una respuesta. Brazos de Damon instante atados alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola a ras contra él, y Elena se volvió a sentir cada centímetro de la perfección que era Damon Salvatore, su mejor amiga, su novio, y de su casa.

Damon lleva a Elena por las escaleras, y Elena agarró sus hombros mientras lo hacía. Irrumpieron en la habitación, y Damon Elena establecen en la cama con cuidado.

"Quiero verte", dijo con voz ronca, y Elena se levantó lentamente, abriéndose paso a estar delante de Damon. Sin dudarlo, ella movió sus manos hasta el dobladillo de su vestido, y se deslizó por la cabeza, tirándolo al suelo. Los ojos de Damon rodaron sobre el cuerpo de Elena, que ahora estaba desnudo excepto por un braw negro y bragas. Y la forma en que él la miraba ella hizo absolutamente, al cien por cien de que Damon le estaba diciendo la verdad.

Inmediatamente, Damon se movió para pararse frente a ella, y Elena miró hacia abajo. La mano de Damon se trasladó a continuación la barbilla, y ligeramente inclinado hacia arriba para Elena se encontró con sus ojos.

"Eres tan hermosa", dijo, y Elena sintió que su piel caliente.

"Damon apretó contra él, y Elena sintió una vez más su bombeo de la sangre a través de cada centímetro de su cuerpo mientras sus labios se estrellaron en los de ella otra vez. Manos de Damon corrió por el pelo mientras movía sus manos de los hombros de Damon, el cepillado de su camisa, que cayó al suelo junto a su vestido. Damon Elena cogió una vez más, y él la llevó a su cama. Elena sintió su espalda satisfacer el colchón suave como Damon siguió ducha con besos. Su mano recorrió lentamente y delicadamente a lo largo de la pierna , y las piernas de Elena apretó con deleite.

Elena movió sus manos a la cintura, y juntos trabajaron para llevarlos a cabo. Elena se desabrochó el cinturón y Damon rápidamente se quitó los pantalones, junto con sus calzoncillos, y Elena oyó caer al suelo. Damon se inclinó aún más, y Elena sintió que su longitud rozan los muslos.

"A la mierda", gruñó Damon y Elena sintió que su cabeza se vacía de todo pensamiento excepto por Damon.

"Damon", Elena susurró contra su boca, que era más agresivo y apasionado de lo que ella recordaba. No sabía que podía besar así. Elena vagamente se preguntó dónde había aprendido a hacer este tipo de habilidades conocimientos. Damon llegó lentamente a la espalda y desabrochó el sujetador, lo arrojó a un lado de la cama. Una de sus manos se movieron hasta sus pechos desnudos, acariciándolos y Elena arqueó la espalda hacia arriba, aullando.

"Oh, Dios mío!" gimió, y Damon gimió.

"¿Cómo podría yo he guardado mis manos lejos de ti por todo este tiempo?" Damon se preguntó, y Elena cerró los ojos contently.

"Damon," gruñó Elena. "Te necesito, ahora."

"Escucha, Elena. Si te hiero-"

"No lo harás." -le dijo, y Damon se movió lentamente su mano hacia abajo, hacia la cintura de su ropa interior.

"¿Está seguro?" -susurró, y Elena asintió rápidamente.

"Sí," ella respiró, y Damon negó con la cabeza.

"Quiero disfrutar de este momento con usted, Elena." Le susurró.

"Oh, Dios mío!" -gritó, mientras la mano de Damon le acarició los muslos, que estaban empapados.

"Dios, eres tan mojada", susurró con asombro, y Elena no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más podría sobrevivir a sus retrasos.

"Por favor, Damon," Elena gimió, y Damon lentamente bajó las bragas.

"Te amo tanto", susurró, y Elena parpadeó hacia él, a través de las lágrimas de felicidad.

Elena estaba a punto de responder, pero cuando lo sintió entrar, ella gritó de puro placer.

"Oh, Dios mío!" respiraba, y de repente, empezó a hiperventilar. Con todos sus sentimientos por Damon enfrentar sus miedos de su ataque, Elena era un huracán de emociones, y ella empezó a hiperventilar.

El sonido de la música del bar, el olor de su aliento, estaba regresando. La sombra del cielo nocturno, el parpadeo de las luces, y la dureza de la pared de ladrillo detrás de ella.

Elena gimió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Shh, Elena," Damon le acarició la cara, mirando a los ojos de ancho y temerosos.

"Es mi. Es mi, Elena. Es Damon", dijo con desesperación, y Elena lo miró a los ojos azules muy abiertos y asustados.

"Es Damon. Te amo, Elena. Te quiero _mucho"_, Damon susurró, acariciando su rostro mientras lentamente se movió dentro de ella.

"Damon", Elena se atragantó, y él asintió con la cabeza.

"Es mi". -susurró, y Elena parpadeó hacia él a través de sus lágrimas.

"Es tú", que respiraba como el pulgar de Damon se enjugó la lágrima de la mejilla.

"Te amo," susurró, inclinándose para besar a Elena con todo lo que tenía.

Elena le devolvió el beso con la explosión de la pasión, y ella sintió que se entierre el pasado se perdió en Damon. Ella sintió que su estómago caliente con la sensación de sus labios sobre los de ella, de él dentro de ella. Era una sensación de que Elena nunca había experimentado antes. Nunca sabía que podía ser tan feliz, por lo disfrutaron y tan aliviada de una sola vez.

"Te quiero, también," susurró, y Damon parpadeó sorprendido.

"Por favor, Damon. Move, más rápido", pidió Elena y Damon frunció el ceño.

"Elena-"

"Vamos, No estoy hecha de cristal. Por favor, quiero esto. _Necesito_ esto, Damon. _Te_ necesito." que respiraba.

Damon se inclinó, besando su frente mientras cogía velocidad. Elena era plenamente capaz de disfrutar y saborear las sensaciones que se estaban acumulando en su interior. Se sentía como si estuviera subiendo la escalera al cielo, flotando hacia arriba mientras lo hacía.

"Déjalo ir, Elena", Damon le dijo al oído, y en un instante, Elena sintió que todo su cuerpo se rompen con alivio.

"¡Mierda!" -gritó, y Damon besó suavemente mientras se libera a sí mismo en ella.

"No tienes idea de cuánto Te amo," Damon respiró ahuecando su cara una última vez mientras la besaba.

"Santo ..." Elena suspiró y se dio la vuelta en la cama.

"Eso fue ..." Damon dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Increíble ..." terminó, y cuando miró a Damon, vio a su amor por ella brillando. De pronto, Elena sintió que las lágrimas emergentes.

"Mierda". Damon negó con la cabeza mientras sacaba Elena cerca de él, lo que la hizo estallar en lágrimas. "No llores, Elena. Por favor, no llores". rogó, acariciando su rostro.

"Yo no quiero ser", se rió suavemente a través de sus lágrimas. "Acabo de tener una semana tan emotivo." ella dijo. "Y eso", Elena hizo un gesto a la cama, "broche de oro".

"Está bien, Elena. Estoy aquí, y ya está bien." Damon besó en la frente.

"Oh, Dios", Elena se sentó, sujetando la mano a la boca. Los ojos de Elena se abrieron, y se dio cuenta de que Jeremy no estaba en casa todavía. O no había oído entrar a casa.

_¿Y si estaba en casa, y él la había oído y Damon?_

_Oh, dios._

_Por Dios._

"Jeremy", suspiró ella. Damon asintió con la cabeza, besándola en la frente una vez más antes de levantarse. Elena observó mientras él se agachó para agarrar sus calzoncillos y pantalones, deslizándose sobre ellos rápidamente.

Damon abrió silenciosamente la puerta, y Elena esperó con ansiedad por algo, cualquier cosa.

De pronto, Elena saltó de la cama y vomitó sus bragas, junto con la camisa de Damon. Ella se las puso y subió de nuevo bajo las sábanas. Al instante, ella se calentó por el olor de la camisa, que olía a él.

Aproximadamente un minuto más tarde, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, revelando Damon.

"No está aquí", dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

"Gracias a Dios", Elena suspiró con alivio. _Nunca_ jamás podría mirar Jeremy en el ojo después de eso, si hubiera estado en casa, escuchando eso.

"¿Estás usando mi camisa?" Preguntó Damon, riéndose mientras Elena se reveló.

"Me has pillado", dijo tímidamente, saliendo de la cama para estar a su lado.

"No estoy molesto. En realidad, te ves _mucho_ más atractivo de lo que yo hago", Damon sonrió, y Elena sintió enrojecer.

"Gracias," ella se rió.

"Me encanta cuando te ríes," le dijo, y Elena sonrió.

"Gracias," ella se rió de nuevo.

"Y veo que ha decidido experimentar con su pelo," dijo Damon mientras retorcía un mechón de cabello castaño en los dedos.

"Sí," Elena se miró los pies, de repente nervioso. El elefante estaba en la sala, a la espera para dejar salir un poderoso rugido. Sólo esperaba que sería más tarde, y no ahora.

"Deberíamos dormir un poco." Damon dijo, y levantó las cejas de Elena. "Te vas a quedar de nuevo?"

Damon se burló. "Por supuesto. ¿Qué clase de novio sería si yo te dejé?"

Elena sintió que su corazón se llene de calor en sus palabras, y Elena asintió.

"Jeremy va a tener un buen susto cuando se levanta." , dijo Damon, quien se encogió de hombros.

"Vamos", Damon le tomó la mano entre las suyas, y Elena sintió tímido de repente.

Como Elena subió a la cama, Damon hizo lo mismo. Una vez instalados, Damon se deslizó más cerca de Elena, y ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. "Cuando lo supo?"

Damon frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

"Saber qué?" , se preguntó.

"Eso que me amabas."

Damon tragó, y Elena esperó pacientemente.

"¿De verdad quieres saber?" -preguntó él, ya pesar de la advertencia de que Elena en realidad no quieren saber, ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno, que te amaba, la noche de la función de la caridad de mis padres", dijo Damon y Elena se sonrojó ante los recuerdos del evento. "Pero cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti?"

Elena asintió con la cabeza, curioso.

"Fue la noche de la estela de su amigo Bree. Después de que te fuiste." -dijo de pronto, y Elena tragó.

"Yo no sabía qué hacer conmigo mismo después. Estaba, literalmente, perdido sin ti en mi vida, y yo estaba buscando desesperadamente algo que me haría feliz a distancia de nuevo. Pero nada funcionó, y cuando te vi esta noche, enseguida nos sentimos como los dioses me estaban bendiciendo con una segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien con usted. "

Elena sintió que las lágrimas pinchar los ojos. Damon sintió lo mismo cuando se fue. Ninguno de ellos eran en nada, y el momento en que se habían visto esta noche, encontraron su razón de vivir de nuevo.

"Y estoy muy feliz de haberlo hecho", Damon le acarició la mejilla de Elena, y ella sollozó.

"Yo también", Elena sonrió adormilada, y Damon empujó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

"Usted está agotado. Trata de dormir un poco", se declaró con suavidad, y Elena bostezó.

"Duerme, cariña," Damon susurró suavemente, y los ojos de Elena cerró.

* * *

**AN:** POR FAVOR favorito / seguir. Oh, y _**reviste**_ por favor :) Me motiva a actualizar más!

**PS:** Mira mis otras historias fanfiction TVD / DE**_ Mordido: Las marcadas_**, es secuelas, _**Mordido: el Cazado**_ y _**Mordido: El guardadas,**_ _**Espejos**_, _**El otro lado de mí**_, _**cruzados estrella**_, **_Secretos y mentiras_**, y **_la Tentación_**. Yo realmente lo apreciaría :) Estas historias no se traducen y son actualmente sólo está disponible para leer en Inglés.

**PPS:** Sígueme en Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	23. Veintidos

**CAPÍTULO 22:**

"Elena",

Los ojos de Elena se abrieron lentamente mientras sentía algo acariciando su rostro. Cuando levantó la vista a través de ojos soñolientos, Damon estaba sonriendo hacia ella.

"Buenos días," dijo en voz baja, sonriendo.

"Buenos días," Elena sonrió tímidamente mientras se estiraba y cuando accidentalmente golpeó el rostro de Damon, ella tomó su brazo hacia atrás.

"Vaya", se rió ella, sonriéndole. "Lo siento"

"Oh," Damon se estremeció, fingiendo dolor. "Usted tiene una mano fuerte, Gilbert," gimió, y Elena juguetona palmada en el pecho. Como Elena fue a tomar su mano, Damon se lo arrebató en su cuenta.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Damon colmillos, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se sonrió.

"Damon", se rió Elena. "Vamos a ir"

"No hasta que digas que lo sientes", susurró con voz ronca en su oído, y Elena sintió un poco mareado.

"Mmm-mmm." Elena gimió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Damon sonrió, y Elena gritó al sentir los suaves labios de Damon pincel sobre su cuello.

"Entonces supongo que tendrás que pagar el precio", susurró, y Elena sintió como si fuera una droga potente y tóxico que fue, sin duda va a tomar su bajo.

Elena se dio la vuelta, encima de él, y su cabeza se abalanzó para besarlo, pero Damon volteado boca arriba sobre la espalda, y que ahora se cernía sobre ella. Los labios de Damon inmediatamente encontraron Elena, y ella se rió mientras le devolvía sus besos. Elena sintió las manos de Damon trazan su camino hasta sus piernas, y Elena se movió contra su cuerpo, sintiendo su erección en su vientre.

"Damon", gimió, y Damon instante empujó sus caderas hacia delante, con la excitación roce centro de Elena. De repente, un enjambre de mariposas revoloteando invadió el estómago de Elena, y sus piernas empezaron a recurrir a goo.

"Oh, Dios", suspiró ella, poniendo sus manos en el rostro de Damon al sentir su mano lentamente desabrocharse la transición de su cuerpo. Elena abrió la boca y la lengua de Damon entró lentamente su boca.

"Te quiero," susurró contra su boca, y Elena asintió.

"Entonces me tiene", se rió, y Damon se mordió el labio, un gemido escapa de su boca como resultado. No hay más palabras se intercambiaron como Elena sintió la mano de Damon mueva lentamente hasta sus bragas, empujándolos por sus piernas, y Elena sintió que su corazón casi saltando de su pecho.

"Te quiero. Tanto". le susurró al oído, y Elena sintió que lentamente entrara en su centro, llenándola. Elena se quedó sin aliento, sintiendo toda su postura corporal en un volumen alto mientras sus músculos internos se ajustan al tamaño de su longitud. Elena sintió que todo su cuerpo inclinarse ante el poder que tenía sobre ella, y ella pensó que estaban perfectamente uno para el otro.

"Damon, más rápido", Elena susurró, aferrándose a la espalda de Damon, impaciente esperando a que obliga.

"Todavía no", él negó con la cabeza, y Elena gimió.

"Quiero tomar las cosas con calma esta vez", le dijo mientras lo sentía moverse lentamente dentro de ella.

"Tan hermosa," susurró, y Elena casi estalló de alegría. La cabeza de Damon se inclinó lentamente para besarla, y Elena tomó la cara entre las manos.

"Damon", dijo entre dientes. "Ahora, por favor."

Damon no respondió, pero poco a poco, Elena sintió ganar velocidad, y Elena sintió que su espalda se deslice hacia arriba y hacia abajo el colchón mientras él la penetraba una y otra vez. Elena empezó a ver las estrellas cuando oyó Damon de gruñidos. Todo su ser se sentía como si estuviera subiendo una vez más, y podía sentir su liberación ascendente.

"Déjalo ir, baby", Damon le dijo al oído.

"Oh, Dios mío!" Elena gritó, sintiéndose explotar una vez más, y ella sintió que su cuerpo, mente y alma, flotando lentamente hacia abajo a la tierra. Damon siguió inmediatamente, y Elena sintió que lo dejen en libertad a sí mismo dentro de ella. Inclinándose por última vez, Damon tomó el rostro de Elena y la llevó a sus labios a los de ella. Elena sintió que todo su cuerpo temblar de deseo cuando los labios de Damon moldeados contra la de ella, y cuando él se apartó, Elena gimió interiormente por la pérdida de contacto.

"Oh, Dios mío", Elena jadeaba, y Damon lentamente bajó de ella.

"¿Estás bien?" -le preguntó con suavidad, y Elena asintió.

"Mejor que nunca", sonrió, y al igual que Elena fue a sentar a su lado, la puerta se estrelló.

Elena se disparó en la cama, y Damon rápidamente se puso de pie, y Elena le entregó su camiseta. Elena corrió a su armario y se deslizó sobre unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta. Elena dijo Damon para estar aquí, y él negó con la cabeza.

"Elena, yo estoy contigo," dijo en voz baja, y Elena puso los ojos.

"No, no lo eres," dijo entre dientes: "Es probable que Jeremy. Yo no quería que él para hacer preguntas que no estamos preparados para responder"

Elena no esperó a Damon de responder mientras se deslizaba a través de su puerta. Sin pensarlo, Elena corrió por las escaleras, y cuando vio la cara de Jeremy, suspiró con alivio.

"Jer, gracias a Dios", sonrió, y cuando ella se movió un poco más abajo de las escaleras, Elena vio a Anna y Ben, cerca de la puerta.

"Anna? Ben? ¿Qué está pasando?" -preguntó Jeremy, que estaba de pie junto a Anna, y en la puerta, con la mano en el pomo, era Ben.

"Hola, Elena," Ben movió torpemente, y Elena le devolvió la sonrisa, igual de torpe. Después de anoche en la fiesta, ella no sabía exactamente cómo actuar en torno a él nunca más. "Sólo vine a dejar Jer", dijo.

"¿Dónde diablos estabas anoche?" Elena rompió, entrecerrando los ojos en Jeremy, que se tragó.

"Los recogí fuera de un bar de esta mañana," Ben suspiró, y Elena lo miró. Su mirada era pura calma.

"Jer", Elena suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza con decepción: "¿Qué diablos estabas pensando?"

"No lo sé", dijo. "Pero en este momento, me gustaría dormir un poco."

"Sí, tenemos que ir", dijo Ben a Anna, quien asintió con la cabeza, y Elena vio que él la miraba de nuevo.

"Gracias por traerme a casa, Ben," dijo Jeremy, y Ben asintió. Elena miró a Ben, y él sonreía.

"Nos vemos luego, chicos," Elena dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para ir arriba.

"Elena",

Elena se quedó inmóvil, la voz de Ben la que llama.

"¿Sí?" -preguntó ella, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo.

"¿Puedo hablar con usted?" -preguntó, y Elena quería desesperadamente a declinar. Pero ella le debía una explicación.

"Sí, claro", asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia abajo. Ben salió, haciendo un gesto de Elena que le siguiera, y cuando estaban fuera, Elena cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Yo sólo quería disculparme por lo de anoche. ¿Qué pasó en la fiesta,"

Elena parpadeó, recordando perfectamente.

"Está bien", dijo ella, mirando hacia el suelo.

¿Era realmente?

"Todavía podemos ser amigos, si quieres," le ofreció. En la parte posterior de la cabeza, sabía que una amistad con él era exactamente lo que él no tenía por qué, dada la forma en que sentía por ella.

"Me gustaría que," Ben sonrió y Elena trató de mostrar un poco de alivio, pero ella se sentía más culpable embalaje sobre sus hombros.

"Cool", dijo Elena, y Anna y Jeremy salió.

"¿Estamos listos?" -Preguntó Anna y Ben asintió.

"Nos vemos dos alrededor," Ben movió mientras él y Anna se acercó a su coche y desapareció. Elena dio un paso atrás en el interior de su casa, y Jeremy siguió.

"¿Por qué el coche de Damon estacionado en el frente?" -preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta.

Damn. Se olvidó por completo de su coche!

Elena se dio la vuelta, y Jeremy se la miraba con recelo.

"Se detuvo por la noche", admitió Elena.

"¿Por qué?"

"No me sentía bien", mintió.

"Así que Damon llegó al rescate", dijo Jeremy y Elena se miró las manos.

"Están los dos juntos de nuevo o algo así?" -preguntó, y Elena se mordió el labio.

"No estoy seguro", dijo, a pesar de que así lo hizo, si anoche y esta mañana eran indicios.

"Vamos, Elena. O se está o no está." Jeremy se burló, y Elena suspiró.

"Está bien. Sí, somos", dijo con enojo.

"Por Dios, ¿por qué estás tan mal humor?" Preguntó Jeremy, frunciendo el ceño.

"Debido a que mi hermano pequeño acaba de llegar a casa cuando yo estaba preocupado que estaba toda la noche, y ahora me está interrogando en mi relación, lo cual es realmente no es asunto suyo", dijo Elena y Jeremy se echó a reír.

"Elena?"

Elena se dio la vuelta, viendo Damon viene abajo.

"Yo venía de nuevo", le dijo, molesto porque había venido abajo. Pero, ya que Jeremy sabía lo que había que perder?

"Espera un minuto," dijo Jeremy y Elena lo miró. Al instante, sus ojos se abrieron mientras jadeaba.

"Tú-? Hicisteis"

"Maldita sea, Jer. Esto es asunto tuyo", replicó Elena y Jeremy frunció la nariz con disgusto.

"Bien, bien. No quiero ni saber. Me vuelvo a la cama", dijo Jeremy, pasando por delante Elena y subir las escaleras.

"¿Quién fue?" Damon preguntó, señalando a la puerta principal.

"Oh, sólo algunos de los amigos de Jer", dijo.

"Ah", dijo Damon.

"Sí," Elena suspiró, mirando a su alrededor. ¿Qué hora era? Seguramente no fue más allá de 10. Se habían despertado muy temprano.

"¿Quieres ir a tomar algo de desayuno?" -preguntó, y el estómago de Elena gruñó.

"Tomaré eso como un sí", Damon se rió entre dientes.

"Claro", asintió Elena.

* * *

Fue nueve y cuarenta y cinco minutos como Elena se sentó frente a Damon a Perkins.

"Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que he estado en uno de ellos," Elena se rió entre dientes mientras miraba alrededor.

"Lo mismo", asintió Damon. "Probablemente tres años. Solíamos ir todos los domingos, ¿recuerdas?" le recordó, y Elena asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

"Sí, lo creo." ella dijo.

"Echo de menos eso." -dijo, y Elena se mordió el labio.

"Yo también", le dijo.

"Así que, ¿dónde estaba Jeremy?" Preguntó Damon y Elena suspiró.

"Ben y Anna le tomó fuera de un bar anoche,"

"Ben?" Damon frunció el ceño, y Elena tragó.

Ella no quería hablar de él. Damon, sin duda, dar a Ben una oportunidad. Especialmente una vez que se enteró de que él era el único que estaba con ella en la fiesta de anoche.

"Ben. Él era el hombre que estaba con Elías en la fiesta de anoche." Ella se lo dijo.

"Ah, Ben. Parecía muy tomada por última vez la noche", Damon frunció el ceño, y Elena parpadeó.

"¿Qué?" -preguntó ella.

"Cuando él le dio un beso." Damon dijo, con los ojos ardiendo en Elena.

"Oh, eso," Elena se miró las manos. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? Nunca iba a ir a ninguna parte entre ella y Ben. ¿No Damon sabe que, sobre todo después de lo que había sucedido entre los dos de ellos la noche anterior?

"Damon, no es así.-Ben"

"Es claramente interesado en ti", le espetó.

"Pero no estoy interesada en él." Elena se burló mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Además, él es amigo de Jeremy. Yo no iría allí. ¿De verdad crees que yo estaría interesado en nadie más que usted, especialmente después de anoche?" Elena sintió que sus mejillas rubor como ella mencionó su noche juntos.

Damon sonrió, y Elena dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"¿Tienes idea de lo increíble que fue ayer por la noche?" -preguntó, y Elena levantó la vista para ver a los ojos de Damon intensamente sobre ella.

"En realidad, lo hago porque era bastante sorprendente para mí también", dijo ella, ruborizándose.

"Conocido", Damon sonrió, y Elena tomó un sorbo de leche.

"Así que, ¿dónde está Ryan?" Preguntó Damon y Elena respiró hondo.

"Meredith fue dado de alta ayer. Ella vino y se lo llevó." -dijo suavemente. Elena no quería que se le recuerde. Pero Damon seguramente no tenía la intención de causar nada por mencionarlo.

"Oh", dijo Damon, y Elena lo miró.

"Aquí están los panqueques de arándanos, señorita", un camarero morena dijo mientras se agachaba y se la dio Elena su plato.

"Gracias," dijo, mientras dejaba en la mesa delante de ella.

"Y aquí están los gofres, señor." Damon le dio al camarero una sonrisa forzada que no alcanzó sus ojos cuando tomó el plato de él.

"Gracias", dijo.

"Hay algo más que podría conseguir que los chicos?" El camarero preguntó mientras miraba a Damon y Elena.

"No, estamos bien, gracias", dijo Damon, sin mirar al camarero. Inmediatamente, el camarero se alejó, y Elena podría haber jurado que oyó murmurar algo como él.

"Entonces, ¿vas a dejar tu trabajo, ahora que usted no necesita dinero?" Damon se preguntó y Elena miró hacia arriba.

"¿Por qué dejar de fumar? Todavía necesito dinero, Damon. ¿Tengo que pagar mis cuentas." , le dijo.

"Bueno, me di cuenta desde que estuvimos juntos de nuevo que te gustaría volver a mi casa con Jer"

"Oh." Dijo Elena. Fueron de nuevo juntos? Sería difícil no ser, después de la noche anterior.

"No veo por qué, quiero decir, que no hemos escuchado nada de nadie", dijo Elena, y la mandíbula de Damon se puso tenso.

"Así que vamos a fingir como si nunca hubiera pasado? Al igual que su vida no está en peligro nunca más?" dijo entre dientes. "El hecho de que usted no ha oído hablar de los incendios o asesinatos no quiere decir que sólo están renunciando, Elena. Ellos podrían estar esperando a la huelga cuando usted está en su más vulnerables."

Elena lo consideró. Estaba en lo cierto. Pero nada importante había ocurrido en los últimos días.

"¿Cuándo fue la fecha límite para que le digas a esa persona que Ryan era?" Preguntó Damon y Elena pensó.

"En un par de días." -dijo en voz baja.

"Así que por eso no hemos oído nada", concluyó Damon. "Esto no ha terminado todavía, y cuando lo hace, Elena." Damon frunció el ceño. "Por favor, no subestime ellos y sólo regresar a casa de mi."

"Damon, yo-"

"Por favor, Elena. Quiero saber que tú y Jeremy son seguros, y la única manera de asegurarse de que es para ustedes estar de vuelta en mi casa. Usted no tiene idea de lo preocupada que estaba por el pasado unos días sobre ti ". , le dijo.

"¿En serio?" susurró, sorprendido. Incluso después de haber terminado las cosas entre ellos, Damon todavía se preocupaba?

"Por supuesto que lo estaba. Te amo, Elena." -dijo, y Elena lo miró a los cálidos ojos de cristal. "Y es porque te quiero que constantemente se preocupen por su seguridad. Yo no sé lo que haría si algo llegara a suceder a usted."

Elena sintió que las lágrimas nublaban sus ojos mientras sonreía. Él era tan dulce a veces, y sólo se derretía su corazón lo mucho que parecía que se preocupan por ella. Incluso si le molestaba a veces, aún se preocupaba por ella y todavía quería que ella fuera segura.

Debido a que la amaba.

Y eso fue suficiente para convencerla.

"Está bien", le dijo.

"¿Qué?" Damon respiró con incredulidad.

"Vamos a volver con ti", le dijo.

* * *

Era casi seis reloj o 'como Elena y Jeremy se fijan sus maletas en el vestíbulo de Damon. El lugar se veía exactamente como Elena había recordado.

Jeremy había despedido a sí mismo a su habitación, y Elena miró a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar alguna diferencia. ¿Por qué? Sólo sería recordarle su estúpido error.

Pero no fue realmente estúpido, pensó Elena. Damon se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella a causa de ella. Y probablemente no tendría que superar su miedo a la intimidad, tan pronto como lo había hecho si ella nunca se fue.

"Voy a preparar la cena," dijo, y Elena lo siguió hacia el balcón mientras se volvía a la parrilla.

"Por lo tanto, esté asando para nosotros", Elena sonrió mientras saltó sobre el banco de piedra. Damon se rió entre dientes.

"Parece que sí", dijo, y Elena se agachó y vio a su curva de los labios en una sonrisa.

"Maravilloso", se rió. "¿Qué estás asando, Salvatore?"

"Oh, sólo espera. Yo ya vuelvo." dijo mientras caminaba hacia la casa.

Cuando Damon regresó unos pocos minutos más tarde, Elena vio llevando un paquete de lo que parecían filetes y los puso sobre la mesa.

"Así que usted está asar carnes", dijo.

"Uh-huh", dijo Damon mientras se acercaba a Elena y sacó una caja detrás de él.

"¿Qué es esto?" Elena preguntó mientras se saltó del banco y tomó la caja de él. Era una caja de terciopelo negro precioso, con una cinta blanca atada alrededor de ella. Parecía caro.

"Un muy tarde regalo de cumpleaños." Damon dijo, ya pesar de su sonrisa, Elena no confundir el rastro de nerviosismo en su voz. "Yo había comprado para usted en su cumpleaños, pero no pude encontrar cuando fui a llevarlo al bar esa noche. Me encontré cuando yo estaba buscando algo que el otro día, y me lo puso en el caso . "

Elena desenvolvió con cuidado el arco y abrió la tapa. Y cuando vio lo que había dentro de la caja, se quedó sin aliento.

Un colgante de plata hermoso yacía en una delicada pieza de espuma. Y como Elena sacó de la caja, se dio cuenta de que era la forma de dos corazones abiertos, y en los bordes del primer corazón, había pequeñas alas angelicales que estaban llenos de diamantes.

"Oh, Dios mío. Es hermoso," Elena suspiró cuando sus ojos empezaron a agua. "Sin embargo, Damon, esto es demasiado para un regalo de cumpleaños.", Sacudió la cabeza con asombro. Es absolutamente absurdo. Sin duda, los diamantes eran reales, y Elena no podían comprender por qué demonios Damon había gastado tanto dinero en un regalo para ella. A continuación, se habían hecho más que empezar reconexión, y él le había comprado un collar de diamantes?

"No, no lo es. Considéralo una disculpa si es necesario," dijo en voz baja, y Elena lo miró a los ojos. Ellos brillaban con pesar y la esperanza.

"Gracias," dijo en voz baja, y Damon sonrió cálidamente.

"¿Lo harías?" -preguntó, sosteniendo el collar.

"Por supuesto", dijo, y Elena se dio la vuelta mientras recogía su cabello y barrió todo a un lado. Damon llegó frente a ella con la cadena y Elena se miró el pecho en el colgante. Fue absolutamente hermoso. Cuando terminó, Elena se dio la vuelta.

"¿Cómo se ve?" -preguntó ella.

"Perfecto," dijo Damon y Elena miró a los ojos cálidos. "Al igual que usted."

Eso fue todo.

Elena arrojó a Damon, que enterró sus manos en su pelo mientras sus labios se estrellaron en la suya. Elena sintió las manos de Damon se mueven hasta la cintura y tire de ella contra él, y ella gimió en su boca.

"Elena", susurró, y Elena sintió que todo su ser estremecimiento de alegría. Le encantaba cuando dijo su nombre así. Era casi como una súplica o una oración.

"Si a usted le gustaría cenar antes de que oscurezca, entonces debemos parar antes las cosas se ponen demasiado pesado", dijo contra sus labios, y Elena se apartó. Damon apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

"¿Por qué parece que siempre me sorprende?" Elena se preguntó.

"Porque es fácil sorprender a alguien que amas", susurró. "Debería obtener los filetes de ir," Damon dijo mientras besaba su frente, y Elena parpadeó cuando él se alejó de ella y se coloca los filetes en la parrilla.

* * *

"Maldita sea, se cocina un filete malo." Jeremy dijo mientras tomaba un bocado de carne. El cielo era de un azul casi negro, y Elena, Damon y Jeremy se sentó en el interior de la mesa comiendo. Se había comenzado a tormenta, por lo que no podía comer fuera como habían planeado.

"Gracias", sonrió Damon.

"Oh, eso es un bonito collar, Elena", dijo Jeremy, señalando su colgante y Elena asintió.

"Gracias, Damon lo dio a mí", sonrió, y Jeremy se volvió hacia Damon.

"Bueno, eso es fantasía." Jeremy se burlaba.

"Fue un regalo de cumpleaños", dijo Damon mientras tomaba un trago de agua.

"Su cumpleaños fue una semana y media atrás," dijo Jeremy.

"Bueno, fue un regalo tardío. Él no podía encontrarlo cuando fue a buscarlo esa noche." Elena dijo Jeremy, con la esperanza de que iba a dejarlo solo. Estaba siendo grosero, y Elena no le gustó. Sobre todo porque Damon les ofrecía un lugar para quedarse.

"Ah," dijo Jeremy, tomando otro bocado de carne.

"Elena, Anna quería que me pregunto si estaría dispuesto a ayudarla mañana planta después de bajarse de la obra." Jeremy preguntó.

"Oh, creo que pude." ella dijo. Anna parecía una buena chica. Eran de la misma edad, por lo que era fácil llevarse bien. Además, tenía un poco de tiempo libre en sus manos.

"¿Quién es Anna?" Preguntó Damon, con el ceño fruncido.

"La hermana de Ben." Jeremy dijo, mirando a Damon, quien ha mandíbula se tensó.

"Ah", dijo, y Elena se miró las manos. Podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella.

"Muy bien, le diré que te ayude." Dijo Jeremy. "Es Damon va a dejarte, o quieres Ben para que lo recoja?"

"Voy a dejarla," Damon dijo antes Elena pudiera responder. Por supuesto, Damon estaba celoso.

Él no tiene ninguna razón de ser.

"Muy bien," dijo Jeremy, levantándose con su plato.

* * *

Los ojos de Elena se abrieron, y ella miró a su alrededor, parpadeando. Reconoció la habitación que había ocupado, mientras que aquí en Damon.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?" -preguntó adormilada.

"Te quedaste dormido en el sofá mientras estábamos viendo la televisión", le dijo mientras él la dejó en su cama.

"Buenas noches," dijo, inclinándose para besarle la frente.

Una sacudida fuerte de un trueno rasgó el cielo, y Elena gritó, ahora completamente despierto.

"¿Qué fue eso?" -preguntó ella, su pecho rápidamente latir.

"Fue el trueno", Damon le dijo. "Está bien. Estás a salvo."

"Oh", murmuró, frunciendo el ceño.

"Buenas noches", dijo Damon, y cuando él se movió para salir, Elena agarró del brazo.

"Stay", murmuró, y Damon se dio la vuelta.

"Aquí", dijo, y Elena sintió que la levantó en el aire.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Elena preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor en la oscuridad, sin reconocer la habitación que se in

"Mi habitación", dijo Damon.

"Oh", asintió con la cabeza, y vio que Damon se deslizó a su lado.

"¿Qué estás-?" -preguntó ella, pero Damon negó con la cabeza mientras acariciaba su rostro.

"Sleep", dijo en voz baja, y Elena cerró los ojos.

"No me dejes", murmuró al sentir sueño superar ella, sin escuchar la respuesta de Damon.

* * *

**AN:** POR FAVOR favorito / seguir. Oh, y _**reviste**_ por favor :) Me motiva a actualizar más!

**PS:** Mira mis otras historias fanfiction TVD / DE**_ Mordido: Las marcadas_**, es secuelas, _**Mordido: el Cazado**_ y _**Mordido: El guardadas,**_ _**Espejos**_, _**El otro lado de mí**_, _**cruzados estrella**_, **_Secretos y mentiras_**, y **_la Tentación_**. Yo realmente lo apreciaría :) Estas historias no se traducen y son actualmente sólo está disponible para leer en Inglés.

**PPS:** Sígueme en Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	24. Veintitres

**CAPÍTULO 23:**

El sol atravesó los ojos de Elena mientras se estiraba en la cama de Damon. Era un hermoso día, y un hombre hermoso estaba a su lado, sonriendo.

"Podría acostumbrarme a esto", Elena sonrió tímidamente mientras miraba esos ojos azules y cristalinas que ella amaba.

"Puedo ver eso", dijo Damon secamente mientras agarraba la mano de Elena y se la llevó a los labios.

"¡Ah, Damon, que hace cosquillas!" Elena se rió, y otra mano de Damon lentamente trazó su camino hasta la pierna, el envío de los fuegos artificiales a través de toda su sangre.

"Damon"

"Elena", Jeremy llamó, y Elena se sentó, sesión de besos de Damon olvidado.

"¿Sí?"

"Voy a salir con unos amigos."

"Está bien." Elena respondió en manos de Damon se deslizaron por su pierna, una vez más. "Llámame cuando Damon-, para!" Elena se echó a reír. "Llámame cuando llegues allí," ella gritó.

"Sí," respondió Jeremy, y de repente la cabeza cerrada la puerta principal.

"Debería levantarse y prepararse para el trabajo," Elena suspiró mientras pasó las piernas por encima del borde de la cama.  
"Elena", gimió Damon. "Por favor"

"Por mucho que yo quiero, yo no me voy a sentar con ustedes toda la mañana. Tengo un trabajo." Elena dijo mientras salía de la habitación de Damon y en la sala de huéspedes donde estaba su equipaje. Agarrando un top y pantalones amarillos, Elena se las puso y se dirigió a la habitación de Damon.

"No es por eso que estoy molesto, y lo sabes", Damon rompió y Elena puso los ojos. ¿Alguna vez darle un descanso?

"Damon"

"Elena", dijo mientras se deslizaba de la cama y se acercó a pararse frente a ella. Elena cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras miraba a Damon. Se obligó a no mirar a los ojos o el pecho. Los dos estaban muy molestos.

"¿Por qué no dejas que me ocupe de ti?" Preguntó Damon y Elena escuchó la vulnerabilidad en su voz.

"No es eso", suspiró Elena. "Sólo necesito un poco de independencia. He vivido durante tres años aquí, cuidando de mí mismo. Llame a un hábito, pero es difícil de dejar todo y dejar que me lloverán las cosas. Yo no soy esa clase de chica y Me siento como si me acaba de dejar de tomar el cuidado de mí así ", explicó Elena, el aliento escapando con cada palabra. El rostro de Damon cayó, y Elena sacudió la cabeza.

"Mira, voy a pensar en ello." decidió. "Te dije que lo haría. Y si es un gran problema para usted, por favor, confía en mí cuando digo esto."

Damon estudió su rostro por un momento, y Elena contuvo la respiración, esperando una respuesta. Damon asintió, y una vez que estuvo seguro de que él la entendía, ella fue a prepararse para el trabajo.

Elena entró Smith exactamente a las once en punto. Tenía la esperanza de que Elías no localizarla, por lo que rápidamente se trasladó a través de la multitud de clientes y se dirigió al mostrador. Vanessa estaba contando consejos y el almacenamiento de la caja registradora.

"Hey," dijo Elena.

"Oh, Dios", Vanessa chilló, llevó la mano al pecho. "No me hagas eso, Elena", se rió, el alivio que se avecina en su voz.

"Lo siento", Elena sonrió disculpándose. No había querido asustar a Vanessa.

"Está bien." Vanessa agitó la mano en despedida. "Por favor, no hacerlo de nuevo."

Elena asintió y tomó la plataforma mientras se puso a trabajar.

* * *

Era reloj cerca de tres o 'cuando Elena dejó su delantal de nuevo bajo el mostrador. Ella había estado reflexionando sobre todo lo que Damon le había dicho esta mañana. Ella sabía dónde venía, con el deseo de cuidar de ella. Sin embargo, Elena no quería simplemente renunciar a su trabajo. Era un trabajo que paga decente, y le gustó, para ser honesto.

Pero las palabras de Damon mantienen flotando de nuevo, y Elena decidieron que tenía razón en algunos niveles. Ella Elena miró a su alrededor.

"¿Dónde está Elías?" , se preguntó. No lo había visto en todo el día, y era raro que él no estaba en la actualidad. Siempre estaba in Esperemos que nada malo había ocurrido.

"No está aquí", Vanessa suspiró mientras abastecido el dispensador de servilletas.

"Puedo ver eso", dijo Elena con sequedad.

"Es inusual que no es hoy en día", observó Vanessa, y Elena estuvo de acuerdo.

"Bueno, voy a salir", dijo Elena, y Vanessa saludó. Ella había considerado seriamente hablar con Elías de su trabajo, pero ya que él era MIA, no podía.

El coche de Damon estaba esperando mientras entraba en el aire libre. Ella suspiró mientras subía pulg

"Hey," dijo Damon, rechazando la radio mientras se fusionó a la calle. "¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?"

"Muy bien", le dijo Elena. "Nada nuevo"

"¿Y dónde está Anna?" Preguntó Damon, su voz ribete de ira.

Elena sabía que quería decir que era Anna porque no se sentía cómoda con su ser a Ben. Lo que dejó la dejó ir a su casa, ella estaba bien con.

"Simplemente tome esta salida aquí", dijo Elena mientras miraba el mapa en su teléfono, y Damon giró a la izquierda y hacia la autopista.

"Muchísimas gracias por ayudarme, Elena," Anna suspiró mientras abría la puerta principal. Elena asintió con la cabeza mientras entraba en su casa. El lugar era un pequeño y acogedor lugar pequeño. Tenía decenas de cuadros colgados en las paredes, y Elena sonrió al reconocer Ben y Ana en una foto de cuatro. Las otras dos personas Elena supone eran sus padres. Anna era la viva imagen de su madre.

"No hay problema", sonrió Elena. "Estoy feliz de ayudar."

"Por lo menos hay alguien," Anna se burló, y justo en ese momento, Ben venía de vuelta de la esquina.

"Bueno, yo no soy un" sembrador ", ni una fuerza de trabajo", sonrió, y Anna se dio la vuelta y le dio un golpe en el brazo. Elena sonrió. La forma en que Anna y Ben interactuaron había recordado a ella y Jeremy. ¿Era eso lo que parecía que el mundo exterior? Tenía la esperanza de que sí.

"Y tú también eres una persona molesta", se rió Anna.

"Hola, Elena," Ben hizo un gesto, y Elena le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¿Vamos?" Anna sonrió Elena.

* * *

Elena se sentó en la hierba en el frente, acariciando una cama suave de suciedad. Anna le había regalado una caja de margaritas para plantar en el suelo. Elena amaba margaritas. Su madre también los había amado. Era la flor favorita de su madre.

El sol caía sobre ellos, y Elena se limpió una gota de sudor de la frente de. Anna estaba ya en su tercera caja, y Elena estaba empezando su segundo.

"Por Dios, eres rápido," Elena se echó a reír, y Anna se volvió a mirarla.

"He estado en esto por un tiempo", se encogió de hombros Anna. "Después de mi ataque, mis padres me echaron en la terapia. Lo odiaba. No podía soportar para sentarse allí y decirle a un extraño historia de mi vida. Yo no confío en nadie entonces, y sólo salieron de la oficina, "

"Sin embargo, el paso del tiempo, he aprendido a ajustar, y luego me gustó. Melinda, mi terapeuta me recomendó que meto en algo para una afición, y vi que tenía un hermoso jardín interior. Ella me habló de su pasión por la jardinería, y he estado en él desde entonces "

Elena recordó que Ben había mencionado que Anna había experimentado una situación similar a la suya. Elena se preguntó cuántos años Anna fue cuando ella había ido a través de él.

"Yo tenía dieciséis años," Anna dice en voz baja. "Fue ... horrible. Mi novio, Noah, estaba borracho, y él-"  
Elena no necesitaba Anna para continuar. Ella sabía cómo terminó.

"¿Tú?" Anna se preguntó, y Elena lo miró a los ojos cálidos de Anna. Parecía como si ella le llamó la intrusión, pero ella negó que fuera así.

"Yo tenía diecisiete años", dijo Elena suavemente mientras pasaba sus manos por sus muslos. Fue algo reconfortante. "Fue después de mi graduación, estaba caminando a casa, y-Bueno, puedo adivinar el resto," suspiró Elena.

"Sí," Anna asintió, y Elena miró el cuadro de margaritas.

"Terminé embarazada", le espetó. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué dijo eso?

"¿Qué?" Los ojos de Anna dispararon fuera de sus órbitas. "¿Recibió un aborto?

Demasiado tarde para tomar de nuevo, Elena.

Elena sacudió la cabeza. "Tuve a mi bebé, y yo le regalé," tragado Elena. "Fue lo mejor para él, y no podía ser la madre que necesitaba tan desesperadamente."

"Oh, Dios mío," Anna suspiró, la simpatía que refleja en sus ojos marrones. "Lo siento, Elena. No me puedo imaginar todo lo que debe de haber ido a través de"

Elena sonrió. "Gracias, Anna,"

El resto del tiempo se llenó de una pequeña charla, y Elena y Ana intercambió los nombres de sus bandas favoritas y programas. Resultó que tenían más en común de lo que sabían.

Reloj Six o 'rodó rápido y Elena miró hacia el cielo oscuro.

"Creo que podemos hacer", dijo Anna mientras se sacudió las manos.

"Muy bien," Elena saltó desde el piso. Sus piernas estaban tan adoloridos después de estar sentado por mucho tiempo. Ella seguramente necesitaría un buen baño en la bañera.

"Hey, eso es un collar bonito!" Anna sonrió mientras señalaba con el colgante de Elena. Miró hacia abajo y puso en sus manos. "¿De dónde sacaste eso?"

"Fue un regalo de mi novio," Elena sonrió al pensar en Damon. Todavía se contuvo desmayo con regocijo mientras refrito anoche en su mente.

"Es muy bonito", sonrió Anna.

"Gracias", Elena regresó la sonrisa de Anna.

"¡Va a llover. Estáis terminado todavía?"

Elena se giró para ver a Ben que se acercaban.

"Sí, sólo estamos limpiando," Anna asintió con la cabeza mientras se agachaba a recoger las cajas vacías. Elena refleja sus acciones.

"¿Es necesario un viaje a casa, Elena?" -Preguntó Anna, y Elena se enderezó. Damon estaba probablemente esperando a recogerla, pero un paseo con Anna no lo mataría. Elena le gusta Anna, pero no es así.

"Claro", asintió con la cabeza. "Gracias"

"No hay problema", sonrió Anna. "Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que se sentó aquí conmigo durante cuatro horas, y la plantaste."

"Se ven bien, hermanita," dijo Ben, admirando las plantas.

"Por supuesto que sí. Elena me ayudó", se burló Anna.

"Hey, Anna es el verdadero autor intelectual aquí", Elena sacudió la cabeza. Anna sabía qué hacer, y Elena había estado tan lejos. Anna merecía cada cantidad de crédito. Elena no lo aceptaría.

"Hey, Elena, ¿puedo hablar contigo?" -Preguntó Ben y Elena parpadeó. ¿Qué quería?

Ben miró a Anna, y Elena trazó su mirada.

"Oh, lo siento," se burló Anna. "Se supone que debo ir?"

"Sí," Ben asintió. Sin embargo, Anna se quedó en su lugar, sonriendo, y Ben rodó los ojos mientras sacaba Elena a la parte posterior de la casa.

"Por lo tanto, es Jer bien?" Ben le preguntó.

Elena asintió. "Él está con unos amigos en este momento." Ella sabía que no estaba tirando de ella por hablar de su hermano.

"Eso es bueno. Entonces, ¿cómo estás?"

"Mira, Ben, sé que usted no está con ganas de hacer algo todo el 'charla', y, francamente, estoy horrible en ella, así que ¿podría acaba de cortar por lo sano?" Elena le rogó. No podía soportar su mucho más tiempo. El estancamiento era molesto tanto.

"Elena, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti", admitió Ben y Elena cerró los ojos en el dolor. ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto?

"Ben, yo-"

"Ya lo sé, Elena," Ben rompió, y Elena se estremeció. Ben debe haber notado, porque su voz se hizo más suave. "Yo sé que ustedes dos están juntos. Jeremy me dijo. Y no me digas que podemos ser amigos. Porque yo no puedo ser tu amigo, no cuando sé que estás con algún otro chico cuando me siento de esta mismo por ti ", le dijo.

"Entiendo", Elena asintió con la cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo. Ella sabía que esto era lo mejor.

"Pero, antes de irme," dijo en voz baja, y Elena lo miró. Los ojos de Ben brillaban con varias emociones diferentes, pero el que se destacó que Elena era la más deseo. "Déjame hacer una cosa"

Elena vio que Ben caminó lentamente hacia ella, y se puso de pie frente a ella, inclinándose mientras sus labios suavemente rozaron los de ella. Elena sintió las manos calientes de Ben Copa su cara, y de repente se sintió abrumado por la culpa cuando sus labios se apretaron suavemente contra los suyos. Al instante, los brazos de Ben atados por la cintura de Elena y Elena no sabía qué hacer. Ella no quería responder, porque entonces Ben se tiene una idea equivocada.

"Elena",

"Ben, parada," Elena negó con la cabeza mientras se alejaba. No podía hacer esto. Ella no podía darle lo que quería, incluso como regalo de despedida. Ella no más dolor podría causar. Él no se lo merecía.

"Lo siento," Ben suspiró mientras pasaba una mano por el pelo. "Adiós," Ben sonrió mientras besaba su frente.

Elena levantó la vista y se alejaba de Ben estaba en su punto de vista.

"Lo siento por mi hermano", dijo Anna mientras rodaba los ojos. "Puede ser un poco de plagas tales molesto"

"Está bien," Elena sacudió la cabeza. "Él se merece algo mejor que yo. Además, yo estoy enamorada de mi novio", admitió.

"Oh," chilló Anna. "Dime más, dime más", cantó, y Elena se echó a reír.

"Él es un gran chico", dijo Elena, con el corazón henchido de alegría al pensar en Damon. Y fue entonces cuando Elena se dio cuenta de que no habría nadie más para ella. Sólo Damon.

"¿Está caliente?" Anna sonrió, y Elena le lanzó una mirada mientras le sonreía. "Sólo me estoy asegurando de que no estás saliendo con un vago", levantó las manos en defensa.

"Lo sé", sonrió Elena. Anna sólo puede haber sido introducido en ella en los últimos días, pero ella ya estaba actuando como si estuviera hablando con Caroline y Bonnie.

Elena sonrió mientras sacaba su teléfono y mostró Anna una foto de ella y Damon en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Estaba borracha, pero ella sabía que Caroline había colado la imagen.

"Maldita sea," Anna suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. "Se está tirando a caliente como el infierno,"

"Hey," se rió Elena.

"Ustedes dos se ven muy bien juntos", sonrió Anna.

"Gracias", sonrió Elena.

"Ha-?" Anna se preguntó, y Elena se mordió el labio.

"Ooh, tienes que malo, muchacha," se rió Anna.

De repente, su teléfono estalló, y el nombre de Jeremy cruzó por la pantalla.

**_De Jeremy: Elena, necesito que vengas a recogerme. Mis amigos se emborracharon y yo no quería que conducir con ellos. Estoy en la Plaza del Teatro Park._**

Elena suspiró. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Jeremy allí?

"¿Qué es?" -Preguntó Anna.

"Jeremy ha abandonado. Sus amigos se emborracharon y él me tiene que buscarlo."

"¿Dónde está?"

"Algunos teatro llamado Square Park", dijo Elena.

"Muy bien", dijo Anna mientras agarraba sus llaves. "Vamos,"

* * *

Un trueno resonó a lo lejos como Anna detuvo en un estacionamiento adjunto a Park Square Theatre.

"Maldita sea, Jer, contestar el teléfono," resopló Elena. Ella había estado tratando de llamar a los últimos tres minutos. Él no contestaba.

"¿Está seguro de que está aquí?" Anna preguntó mientras ella se agachó y miró por la ventana. El edificio parecía abandonado. Se deletrea problema.

"Él no me mentiría", dijo Elena, y ella no quería sonar como acusador como ella. Ella sabía lo que significaba Anna.

"Me dijo 'Park Plaza del Teatro'." Elena se encogió de hombros mientras revisaba el texto de nuevo. De repente se encontró desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad. "Iré a buscarlo. Usted puede ir, estoy seguro de que esté aquí", dijo Elena.

"¿Está seguro?" Anna parpadeó y miró a Elena como si fuera un loco.

"Sí, estoy seguro. Voy a llamar a Damon a dar un paseo. Usted no tiene que esperar. No sé cuánto tiempo vamos a estar. Gracias por el paseo, Anna. Nos vemos después, "Elena dijo mientras saltaba del coche de plata que Anna y Ben compartidos.

"Está bien. Nos vemos, Elena." Anna hizo un gesto mientras se ponía en el tráfico.

Elena miró hacia el edificio de ladrillo. Jeremy mejor no estar jugando con ella. Elena rápidamente sacó su teléfono y vio que tenía dos bares. La decisión de que puede que no haya servicio en el interior del edificio, que escribió un mensaje a Damon.

**_P_**_**a**_**_ra Damon: Hola, estoy en el parque de la plaza del Teatro. Jeremías llamó a dar un paseo. Anna me dejó. Le dije que no quede. Te llamaré cuando lo encuentre._**

**_I Love you._**

* * *

Elena entró en el edificio, y nadie Temía estar alrededor. Era de noche, y la segunda que Elena cierra la puerta, las luces parpadeaba, sorprendiéndola. Maldición, era un paranoico.

"¿Hola?" gritó mientras caminaba alrededor. "Jeremy?"

El vestíbulo principal tenía un puesto de comida, y Elena se preguntó cuando este lugar cerrado. Parecía que no había sido ocupado en las últimas semanas, tal vez meses.

Elena entró en la sala, que estaba iluminado tenuemente mientras vagaba por los pasillos. El escenario era enorme, y miró a su alrededor para cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle que Jeremy estaba aquí.

"Jer?" volvió a llamar, tragando su voz.

"Elena?" Llamó, y Elena suspiró, cubos de alivio de derrame fuera de ella.

¡Gracias a Dios!

"Jeremías, ¿dónde estás?" -gritó, corriendo a través de las filas de asientos. Había oído su voz. Ella sabía que tenía.

Elena saltó al escenario, al oír la voz de Jeremy otra vez. Maldita sea, ¿dónde estaba?

Como Elena entró en el fondo del escenario, ella sintió frío de repente. De inmediato se abrazó a sí misma en un intento de entrar en calor. Como oyó algo que sonaba como Jeremy otra vez, ella corrió. Sin embargo, como Elena entró en otra habitación, oyó un chasquido misterioso. ¿Era eso una?

"No te muevas".

Elena quería tan mal que dar la vuelta, pero cada célula de su cuerpo le decía que se quede quieto. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba Jeremy?

"Date la vuelta".

Elena tragó saliva y empezó a temblar mientras lentamente se dio la vuelta, y cuando lo hizo, se encontró cara a cara con una pistola.

Oh, dios. No, no, no, no, no, no.

La respiración de Elena atrapado en su garganta. Estaba cara a cara con la muerte. No quería morir. Sus ojos borrosos de inmediato, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

"Por favor", dijo sollozando, su visión de convertirse en borrosa mientras tomaba un aspecto del extraño. Llevaba ropa oscura, y como ella, llevaba una sudadera con capucha negro. Sin embargo, la capucha estaba, a diferencia de la de ella. Levantó el arma superior, y Elena se estremeció de miedo.

"¿Dónde está mi hermano?" Ella preguntó. Jeremy no estaba aquí. Fue una trampa.

No jodas, Sherlock.

"Fue tan fácil deshacerse de él", susurró la voz del extraño.

"¿Quién eres tú?" -preguntó ella. Necesitaba saber quién había hecho daño Jeremy. Aunque murió en ese mismo momento, ella tendría que morir sabiendo que lo había lastimado, y mucho menos que la mató.

"Oh, vamos. ¿No me reconoces, Elena?" La voz se burló, y Elena era demasiado miedo hasta de pensar.

"No? Bueno. Supongo que me siento generoso hoy", dijo el hombre mientras bajaba la capucha.

Elena sintió que todo el oxígeno abandonar su cuerpo mientras ella se quedó sin aliento.

"Kol". Elena tragó.

"Bueno, hola, cariño. Me extrañaste?"

* * *

**AN:** POR FAVOR favorito / seguir. Oh, y _**reviste**_ por favor :) Me motiva a actualizar más!

**PS:** Mira mis otras historias fanfiction TVD / DE**_ Mordido: Las marcadas_**, es secuelas, _**Mordido: el Cazado**_ y _**Mordido: El guardadas,**_ _**Espejos**_, _**El otro lado de mí**_, _**cruzados estrella**_, **_Secretos y mentiras_**, y **_la Tentación_**. Yo realmente lo apreciaría :) Estas historias no se traducen y son actualmente sólo está disponible para leer en Inglés.

**PPS:** Sígueme en Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	25. Veinticuatro

**CAPÍTULO 24:**

"Estás vivo," Elena suspiró, sacudiendo inmensamente. Kol Mikaelson se paró frente a ella, vivos y en la carne. Nervios de Elena se puso de pie en estado de alerta. ¿Cómo fue que aun con vida? Ella había pensado que había desangrado de la herida de cuchillo. ¿Quién le ayudó a salir.

"Eso parece," Kol suspiró mientras sostenía el arma en su cara. "Cualquier otra cosa que no estás entendiendo?"

"¿Cómo?"

"Tengo mis maneras, Elena." Kol dijo en voz baja, y Elena tragó.

"¿Te gustó el regalo?" sonrió. "La sangre de tu hermano?"

La propia sangre de Elena le heló ante la mención de ello.

"¿Cómo lo conseguiste?" Elena rompió. Seguramente Kol no estaba trabajando solo. Los mensajes de correo electrónico sólo lo demostraron. Y el hecho de que él era aún vivo.

"Oh, yo tengo muchas maneras de conseguir lo que quiero. Y mucha gente que los haga por mí." Kol burló. "Tu hermano Jeremy se junta con la gente equivocada, Elena."

Jeremy.

"¿Dónde está mi hermano?" Elena susurró. Si algo le sucedía a Jeremy.

"Oh, vamos," se burló Kol. "Él está a cargo de,"

Un arroyo venía de alguna parte, y Kol dio la vuelta. Elena tuvo la oportunidad de correr. Corrió tan rápido y tan tranquilo como le fuera posible, agachándose detrás de una puerta del escenario oculto.

"Elena" La voz de Kol-rugió, y sonó un disparo.

"Yo sé que estás aquí", dijo Kol, su voz ártico. "Si quieres ver a tu hermano, entonces le sugiero que vengas aquí por la cuenta de tres." Jeremy está vivo?

El estómago de Elena se revolvió cuando oyó Kol comienza la cuenta atrás. Se llevó la mano a la boca, y ella había rogado que no iba a vomitar. No podía permitirse el lujo. No cuando su vida y Jeremy estaban en esta cantidad de riesgo.

"Dos," Kol entre dientes, y Elena se levantó lentamente sus manos en el aire mientras salía del escenario.

"Ah, maravilloso," Kol sonrió, y Elena vio que levantaba el arma una vez más.

"P-Por favor, n-no DDO esto", le rogó, con la cara adhesiva de lágrimas.

"Oh, cariño. Ya está hecho," Kol rió oscuramente mientras rodeaba Elena. Ella giró la segunda que estaba fuera de su vista.

"¿Por qué d-haciendo esto?" -preguntó ella. Necesitaba saber por qué Kol había traicionado.

"Oh, hay muchas razones que un bueno como cualquier otro para alistarse en el Proyecto Eliminar Elena Gilbert," él dijo sin expresión, y Elena tragó. "Pero la mía, sin embargo, es mucho más complicado."

"El segundo que me enteré de quién eras en realidad, yo no sabía qué hacer con él. Eras una pequeña puta sucia, conseguir violada y embarazada después de su baile de graduación." Kol colmillos. "Qué lástima. Porque,"  
"Sin embargo, pronto me di cuenta de que nunca volverías mis sentimientos, y yo pensé, '¿sabes qué? Al diablo.'" Kol se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. "Por lo menos él estaría feliz de saber que era la de acabar con Elena Gilbert."

"¿A quién trabajas?" Elena susurró.

Kol levantó el arma. "Usted no consigue hacer preguntas!" ladró, y Elena tragó saliva cuando sintió las lágrimas primavera de nuevo. Ella tendría que estar aquí, esperando a Kol apretar el gatillo.

"Kol", tragó Elena. "Escúchame, por favor. No sé lo que usted está ofreciendo, pero si realmente se preocupaba por mí, en absoluto, y no fue sólo un gran mentira, entonces por favor, no tire el gatillo."

Los ojos de Kol brillaron con vacilación, y Elena pensó que estaba considerando su oferta. Sin embargo, cuando Kol negó con la cabeza, la respiración de Elena atrapado en su garganta.

"Ves, por eso lo hice. ¿Crees que es todo acerca de ti, Elena. Pero no lo es. Otras personas tienen sentimientos, y que no le importa un comino acerca de ellos. Es por eso que he recibido de ti, y eso es por eso no me importa cuando hago esto, "

Un disparo sonó de nuevo, y Elena cayó de rodillas, aullando de dolor. La bala impactó directamente en su pantorrilla. No podía creer que Kol había sacado en realidad el gatillo. Ella sabía que si realmente iba a, que no la habría matado.

"No creo que tenga ningún poder sobre mí, Elena." Kol entre dientes, y Elena sintió que sus nervios de dolor en el pie de Kol rápidamente pateó. Vete a la mierda! Me dolió como una perra, y Elena se atragantó con su aliento. Ella comenzó a desaparecer cuando oyó reír siniestra de Kol.

"Say goodbye, Elena Gilbert." dijo mientras Elena oyó otro chasquido.  
Cerró los ojos, las lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro por última vez.

Todo el mundo que Elena amaba le vino a la mente, y ella cerró los ojos con más fuerza. Los amo a todos, tanto ... Ryan, Jeremy, Damon, Jenna, Caroline, Bonnie, todo el mundo lo escuchó. Ella sabía que tenía.

Adiós, susurró.  
Elena oyó el arma que se tiró al suelo, y poco a poco se dio la vuelta en su lado a pesar del dolor. Elena abrió lentamente sus ojos cansados, y vio a Damon en la cima de Kol, golpeándolo y puñetazos. Gritos de dolor de Kol resonaron por todo el auditorio, y Elena sonrió.

"Damon", suspiró ella. Él estaba allí. Él la salvó.

Ojos azules perforaban su cuenta, y de repente, Kol estaba en la cima de Damon.

"¡No!" Elena gritó y trató de alcanzar el arma, pero su brazo no fue lo suficientemente largo. Ella se acercó más, y cuando ella agarró el arma, ella dejó escapar el aliento contenido. Damon le gritó algo a ella, pero cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia él, ella le arrojó el arma, y todo se desvaneció a negro.

* * *

_"Elena", Damon respiró. Estaba de pie junto a ella, en un campo de rosas._

_"¿Qué?" Ella se rió. Damon llevaba una sonrisa brillante, y él la miró como si fuera todo su mundo._

_Al menos, eso es lo que ella había esperado._

_"Quiero mostrarte algo", dijo Damon y Elena asintió._

_"¿Qué?"_

_"Cierra los ojos", dijo Damon suavemente, y Elena suspiró felizmente mientras cerraba los ojos._

_Sintió la mano de Damon se deslizó en la suya, y el estómago de Elena agitaba. Se sentía bien en el mundo cada vez que estaba cerca de Damon, pero cuando él le tomó la mano ... se sentía como si estuviera en la cima del mundo._

_"Damon"_  
_"No hablar", Elena podía oír su sonrisa. Damon y sus secretos._

_"Muy bien, abre los ojos"_

_Elena parpadeó, y cuando vio lo que estaba delante de ella, se quedó sin aliento._

_El patio trasero de la casa de Damon estaba irreconocible mientras miraba alrededor. Luces blancas brillantes colgados de una cuerda a lo largo de los árboles y faroles se encendieron en todas partes, los colores pastel que ilumina el cielo nocturno. El suelo estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosa, rojo sangre, hermosos._

_"Oh, Dios mío, Damon," ella respiró, las lágrimas nublando sus ojos cuando se volvió para mirar a Damon._

_"¿Cómo lo hiciste-?"_

_"Jeremy ayudó", Damon se encogió de hombros, sonrió él. "Pensé que te debía una disculpa después de todo", dijo, y Elena gritó a moco tendido._

_"Te amo, por lo tanto," le susurró al oído. Brazos de Damon envuelto alrededor de la cintura de Elena, y ella sintió su erección en su vientre._

_"Lo sé", le dijo. "Porque Te amo más de lo que podrías conocer"_

_Elena cayó encima de Damon, y ella lo besó con avidez. Sólo volvió su pasión cuando llegó a su espalda para desabrochar su vestido._

* * *

"Elena",

Jeremy está vivo!

La voz de Jeremy llama desde lejos, y Elena quería responder, pero no pudo.

"Elena, lo siento mucho, que te pasó", su voz se quebró, y Elena quería desesperadamente para alcanzar y sostener su mano. Ella no podía soportar oír su voz angustiada. No fue su culpa. Él tenía que saber eso!

Pero el sueño la llevó bajo.

* * *

"¿Cómo sucedió esto?" Elena escuchó silbidos Caroline.

"Jeremy le envió un mensaje a recogerlo en la Plaza del Teatro Park, y que era una trampa. Kol la estaba esperando." La voz de Damon gruñó.

"Ella está bien, Damon, que está viva", dijo Caroline suavemente, y Elena escuchó su sonrisa.

"Lo sé. Estaba tan preocupado por ella."

* * *

"Cuándo va a despertar?"

"Bueno, el Sr. Salvatore, Elena debe descansar tanto como sea posible. No te puedo dar una respuesta exacta todavía."

Elena quería despertar a Damon, despierta y le dice que ella está bien, que está viva.

"Ya han pasado cuatro días." Damon silbó.

* * *

"¿Cómo está?" Sonó la voz de Jenna, la preocupación en el interior atado de sus palabras.

"Ella está todavía fuera, Jenna," la voz de Damon dijo Jenna.

"Dios, ¿qué estaba pensando?" Jenna se burlaba.

"Ella no estaba. Ella pensó que estaba ayudando a Jeremy."

"Maldita sea, si yo recibí un mensaje de que ella me dijo que ir a un edificio abandonado, no tendría tan sólo entramos justo ahí, solo. Sobre todo después de saber que-"

"Ella no lo sabe, Jenna." Damon rompió.

¿Saber qué?

* * *

"Jeremy nos dijo que ella estaba en el hospital." Dijo la voz de Ben en voz baja. "Sólo queríamos pasar por aquí y ver a su"

"Bueno, no está claramente consciente," replicó Damon.

"Damon," La voz de Caroline era afilada.

"Bueno, ¿podrías decirle que paramos por el camino?" -Preguntó Anna.

Los ojos de Elena se abrieron, y ella está cegado por el sol. Un monitor emite un sonido en el fondo, y se mueve el brazo para apagar el sonido. Ella ha estado esperando para romper la cosa desde que escuchó hace cuatro días y contando.

"Gracias a Dios", suspiró ella, y cuando ella movió sus piernas, sintió algo pesado sobre ellos.

Jadeo "Elena", de Damon sorprendió Elena, y ella sonrió.

"Hola," dijo con voz ronca.

"Gracias a Dios", Damon suspiró con alivio, gratitud en sus ojos azules. "Nunca pensé que te gustaría despertar," quebró la voz y Elena quería besarle la preocupación de distancia. Ella no era capaz de sentarse, por desgracia.

"Lo siento mucho haberte preocupado," Elena se echó a llorar. Damon inmediatamente agarró su mano y se la llevó a los labios.

"Está bien", sonrió. "Estás a salvo, estás vivo, y eres-"

Los ojos de Damon oscurecerán, y Elena tragó.

¿Qué estaba pasando con él?

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Elena, frunciendo el ceño mientras examinaba el rostro de Damon busca de alguna señal o reconocimiento.

"Elena, hay algo que usted debe saber"

Llamaron a la puerta, y Elena y Damon levantó la vista para ver a un médico varón entra en la habitación. Elena lo reconoció como el mismo hombre que se hizo cargo de Meredith.

"Bueno, estás despierto", suspiró, y Elena asintió.

Obviamente.

"Que pase arriba," dijo el doctor, y Elena frunció el ceño.

Enviar quien pasa? Quien?

"Damon, ¿cuál es g-?" Elena se volvió hacia Damon, preocupación que florece en el estómago. ¿Qué diablos fue todo el jaleo. Lo único que Damon hizo fue apretar su mano.

"Miss Gilbert, ¿sabes dónde está?"

"Hospital de Richmond,"

"Y te acuerdas de lo que pasó en que usted trajo?"

Elena frunció el ceño. Kol, el arma, el tiro, la lucha.

"Sí," Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Podría decirme en qué año estamos?" -preguntó el médico mientras se paseaba por la habitación.

"2012. Octubre", dijo.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Marie Elena Gilbert," ella suspiró.

"Está claro". el doctor murmuró con una enfermera, quien asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó Elena, nerviosa.

"Miss Gilbert, has estado en el hospital durante casi una semana y media." Dijo el doctor. "Usted sufrió una conmoción cerebral y la hemorragia grave en la pierna izquierda. Además, eres costillas magulladas. Quebrantada."

"O bien", dijo Elena.

"Sin embargo, aunque se examinó su cuerpo, encontramos algunos ... sorprendente noticia de que es posible que desee saber"

"Fuera de Robert, señor." Una mujer se acercó a notificar al médico, quien asintió con la cabeza.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué encontraron? Y ¿Quién demonios era Robert?

"Excelente. Hazlo pasar"

Elena se preparó para esta persona misteriosa de entrar en su habitación, y cuando vio que entró en su habitación, su boca se abrió. Nada podría haber preparado para esto.

"Ah, señorita Gilbert".

Elena levantó la vista para ver al Dr. Ottavi, y su cerebro fuzzed. Robert Ottavi. Ella debería haber sabido.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí?

"Dr. Ottavi", suspiró ella. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

La cara de Dr. Ottavi frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia el otro médico. "Ella no lo sabe?"

"Estábamos a punto de decirle," susurró el doctor.

"Ah, bueno," Dr. Ottavi aclaró la garganta mientras le sonreía cálidamente a Elena.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Elena rompió, enfermarse con la ansiedad y la impaciencia.

"Felicitaciones, señorita Gilbert". Dr. Ottavi intenta una sonrisa. "Estás embarazada".

* * *

**AN:** POR FAVOR favorito / seguir. Oh, y _**reviste**_ por favor :) Me motiva a actualizar más!

**PS:** Mira mis otras historias fanfiction TVD / DE**_ Mordido: Las marcadas_**, es secuelas, _**Mordido: el Cazado**_ y _**Mordido: El guardadas,**_ _**Espejos**_, _**El otro lado de mí**_, _**cruzados estrella**_, **_Secretos y mentiras_**, y **_la Tentación_**. Yo realmente lo apreciaría :) Estas historias no se traducen y son actualmente sólo está disponible para leer en Inglés.

**PPS:** Sígueme en Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	26. Veinticinco

**CAPÍTULO 25:**

Los ojos de Elena se abrieron.

"¿Qué?" Ella chilló, con la voz quebrada. No, no estaba embarazada, ella-

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Elena se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que ella y Damon había estado juntos unas cuantas veces, y cada vez, estaban tan atrapados en el momento, y que no había utilizado ningún anticonceptivos.

"Elena",

Elena se volvió para ver la expresión de los ojos muy abiertos de Damon. Sus ojos estaban enviando su mensaje secreto.

"Oh, Dios", suspiró ella. No estaba preparado para esto. No podía ser madre! No estaba preparada la última vez, y ella seguro que no estaba listo este momento. La mano de Elena voló hacia su estómago y tragó.

"Te damos dos algún tiempo", dijo el Dr. Ottavi.

El cierre de la puerta era como fuegos artificiales a Elena. Fuerte y sensible.

"Oh, Dios, oh, Dios, oh, Dios-" Elena empezó a respirar con dificultad.

¿Cuál fue la reacción de Damon?

"Elena, necesito que se calme", dijo, tomando su mano y frotarlo.

"Cálmate?" Ella gruñó. "Damon, no puedo calmarme, no después de eso!" Elena gritó. ¿Cómo en el infierno?

"Jesús, Elena, estás embarazada. No se esfuerce demasiado," susurró Damon.

Y el elefante en la habitación dejó escapar un rugido poderoso.

"No puedo ser-" Elena sollozaba. "Yo no soy, no soy-"

"Elena" Damon quebró, y cuando Elena se volvió hacia él, le tomó la cara entre las manos.

"Escúchame. Sé que usted está probablemente asustado-"

"¿Asustado?" se quedó sin aliento. "Estoy aterrado!"

"Sé que su terror." Dijo Damon. "Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. Éramos tontos y no usar ningún tipo de protección, por lo que estamos pagando el precio por ello."

El corazón de Elena apretó como palabras Damon hundidos pulg

Pagar el precio?

¿Estaba molesto?

"¿Estás enojado?" -susurró, mirando con temor en los ojos azules y cristalinas.

"No," Damon negó con la cabeza. "Puede que no haya estado dispuesto a escuchar las noticias, pero no me molesta. Creo que podemos hacer esto, Elena."

"¿En serio?" chilló. "Uno quiere quedarse con el bebé? Después de todo lo que ha pasado, después de todo la mierda que he traído a tu vida?"

"Yo soy. Y no me importa todo eso, Elena. No podía dar un carajo todo lo que has traído a mi vida. Siempre que vienen junto con él, me iría con mucho gusto por todo eso otra vez todo el tiempo que te dan al final. "

Dulces palabras de Damon Elena tomaron por sorpresa. Damon fue, básicamente, ofreciendo a su familia, una familia con él. Y eso era mucho más que Elena nunca había soñado. Una familia, un marido. A casa. Sin embargo, Elena sabía que estaba dañado bienes no importa lo que dijo Damon, y era el hecho de que seguía frecuentando ella.

"No sé si puedo hacer esto, Damon," susurró.

"No digas eso", Damon dice en voz baja, pero su voz es aguda. "Elena, te vi con Ryan. Eras un natural. No hay duda en mi mente que no podía ser madre." , le dijo.

"Damon", Elena se atragantó, y Damon besó con todo lo que tenía. Elena había perdido a su hechizo sobre ella, y ella lo sintió tocarle la cara con ternura mientras el beso se hizo más profundo. Él se rompió rápidamente, apoyando la frente contra la de ella.

"Quiero que nuestro hijo", Damon respiró, y de repente Elena se retorció al sentir la mano del resto de Damon sobre su estómago. "Te quiero," le besó en la frente con suavidad. "Quiero que estemos." él se apartó y la miró a los ojos. Todas Elena vio fue su amor brillando en sus órbitas. "Para siempre".

"Te amo, Elena", dice. "Y quiero, cuerpo, mente, y alma. Quiero despertar a tu lado cada mañana para el resto de mi vida, y quiero tenerte en mis brazos todas las noches. Quiero oír reír a la recuerdos que hacemos, y quiero consolarte cuando estás asustado o triste. Quiero darle sus sueños, Elena. y quiero darle mi ".

Sentidas palabras de Damon se vierten en el corazón de Elena, Damon y el pulgar de la mano para enjugar una lágrima perdida.

"Damon"

"Elena", Damon respiraba cuando llegó detrás de él y agarró una caja de terciopelo sobre la mesa. "Por favor, me harías el honor, y me case."

La boca de Elena cayó con tanta fuerza a la planta que estaba segura de que había caído en el piso.

Casarse?

"Damon-" Elena sonrió entre lágrimas.

"No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo debido a la circunstancia, Elena. Te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo porque estoy enamorado de ti." -dijo, su voz suave y vulnerable.

Elena intentó th tan difícil convencerse de que pensar en ello, pensar lógicamente. Pero ella no podía.

Así que ella asintió con la cabeza.

Damon sonrió con una sonrisa tan amplia que Elena estaba seguro de que nunca había sonreído así antes. Vio como él hizo estallar la caja abierta y deslizó el anillo de oro en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. Se ajustaba perfectamente, como zapato de cristal de Cenicienta.

"Sí," dijo entre lágrimas de alegría. "Sí, me casaré contigo"

Damon se puso de pie, tirando de ella al ras contra él. Elena habría gritado de dolor, pero ella no sentía. Damon era su encanto mágico, quitando el dolor y la alimentación de su felicidad. Ella le echó los brazos sobre su cuello, tirando de su pelo entre sus dedos.

"Te amo tanto", susurró, y Damon gimió.

"Tenemos que parar", dijo, alejándose. Elena estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué había sacado de distancia, pero un golpe en la puerta sonó.

"Están los dos listos?" La voz del doctor Ottavi llama.

"Sí,"

* * *

"Bueno, la señorita Gilbert," Dr. Ottavi dijo mientras se levantaba. "Estoy ansioso de ver a los dos en un par de semanas. Mantenerse a salvo y felicitamos a los dos,"

Elena hizo un gesto con el Dr. Ottavi, y justo cuando ella se volvió hacia Damon, el otro médico, el Dr. Wellings, intervino

"¿Estás listo para salir de aquí, señorita Gilbert?"

* * *

Elena fue acunado en los brazos de Damon mientras estaban en el ascensor en el camino a su apartamento. Elena se retorció en las garras de Damon, con ganas de bajar.

"Por favor, me puso," preguntó.  
"¿Qué, no te gusta estar en los brazos de su prometido?" Damon sonrió, y Elena se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

"Sólo quiero sentir mis pies." -dijo, sonriendo-.

"Muy bien", dijo Damon, y se inclinó para establecer Elena en el suelo.

"Gracias, dijo.

Damon asintió con la cabeza, y una vez que el ascensor marcó su llegada, las puertas se abrieron.

Elena de inmediato tomó la oportunidad y se lanzó a Damon, aplastándolo contra la pared de su sala de estar. Se pasó las manos a lo largo de sus bíceps, y arañó el pecho a través de su camisa.

"Whoa, Elena," Damon negó con la cabeza. "Stop".

Elena se quedó helado. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué?" Damon se burló. "Porque aún estás herido."

"¿No quieres que tu novia te bese?" ronroneó, y los ojos de Damon se ensombreció.

"Sólo quiero que sea seguro", dijo en voz baja. "Ella está embarazada de nuestro hijo."

"Entonces la besó de nuevo," gruñó. "O ella va a despreciar por la noche."

Damon dudó, y una vez que los labios de Elena se cernía sobre Damon lo perdió. Sus labios se estrellaron en los de ella, y poco a poco y con cuidado la recogieron por su trasero, y Elena inmediatamente cooperaron con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

"Eso está mejor", Elena gimió cuando Damon le empujó contra la puerta.

"Dios, Elena," sopló al sentir su excitación empujar el vientre. "Tú me vuelves loco, ¿lo sabías?"

"Lo hago, porque haces lo mismo para mí", ronroneó.

Damon inmediatamente empujó a sí mismo en contra de Elena, y ella gimió mientras sus costillas le dolían.

"Mierda", Damon quebró mientras se separaba de Elena. "Esto es lo que estoy hablando." , le dijo. "Ponte en la cama."

Elena frunció el ceño. Si ella no hubiera gimió, todavía estarían encerrados en un abrazo.

"Elena", susurró.

"Ven a la cama conmigo", le rogó, y Damon vaciló.

"Muy bien", asintió. Damon Elena cogió en sus brazos mientras se dirigía a su habitación y la dejó en la cama de felpa. Damon sacó las mantas y las arrojó sobre el cuerpo de Elena.

Damon besó en la frente y se dirigió al otro lado de la cama. Elena sintió que el fregadero colchón Damon subió a su lado, y de inmediato sintió que su mano se extendió a lo largo de su estómago.

"Te amo," susurró. Elena puso su mano sobre la suya. "Te amo, también", respondió ella, y ella sintió que las lágrimas de alegría cuando el sueño la consumía.

* * *

**AN:** POR FAVOR favorito / seguir. Oh, y _**reviste**_ por favor :) Me motiva a actualizar más!

**PS:** Mira mis otras historias fanfiction TVD / DE**_ Mordido: Las marcadas_**, es secuelas, _**Mordido: el Cazado**_ y _**Mordido: El guardadas,**_ _**Espejos**_, _**El otro lado de mí**_, _**cruzados estrella**_, **_Secretos y mentiras_**, y **_la Tentación_**. Yo realmente lo apreciaría :) Estas historias no se traducen y son actualmente sólo está disponible para leer en Inglés.

**PPS:** Sígueme en Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	27. Veintiseis

**CAPÍTULO 26:**

Elena inmediatamente se disparó.

"¿Dónde está Jeremy?" -preguntó Damon frenéticamente, que estaba apoyado en la pared en la cama, mirándola.

Ella acababa de recordar todo lo que había sucedido cuando ella fue a buscar a Jeremy en el teatro, sólo para descubrir que Kol había robado el teléfono de Jeremy, y posiblemente el propio Jeremy.

"Elena, relajar," Damon extendió su mano sobre sus labios. Elena miró con el ceño fruncido. "Jer está bien,"

"Damon, me dice," ella exigió.

"Elena, deja de trabajar en exceso a ti mismo", le espetó, y Elena se estremeció. Estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué estaba siendo tan exigente, pero entonces recordó por qué.

"Por favor, dígame," dijo suavemente, calmando.

"Está bien", Damon repite con cuidado, y Elena dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Gracias a Dios.

"¿Dónde está?"

En ese momento, Elena escuchó el sonido familiar de la puerta arrastrando los pies abiertos, y ella salió a gatas de la cama para ir a ver quién era, la esperanza de Dios que era su hermano.

"Jeremy" se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a él caminando a casa de Damon. Ella le echó los brazos alrededor de él y de inmediato se puso a llorar. Estaba tan abrumado con todo lo que había sucedido la semana pasada, y Elena estaba seguro de que no volvería a ver a su hermano.

"Guau, eres emocional," Jeremy rió entre dientes mientras volvía abrazo de Elena.

"Bueno, yo pensé que nunca volvería a verte," ella respiró como Jeremy acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

"Entiendo", asintió con la cabeza.

"Lo que sucedió la noche en que Kol me atacó?" Elena preguntó Jeremy desesperadamente, ignorando la sangre que de pronto se le heló en recuerdo de aquella noche. Quería respuestas. Ella había estado enferma de preocupación después de darse cuenta de que Kol tenía el teléfono de Jeremy esa noche.

"Bueno, yo estaba con mis amigos, y yo puse mi teléfono en una repisa en algún bar. Nos emborrachamos, y cuando fui a por ella, ya no estaba." Jeremy dice con pesar. "Lo siento mucho, Elena, que era mi culpa"

"No digas eso, Jer!" Elena sacudió la cabeza. "¿Cómo es posible ser tu culpa?"  
"Porque si no me hubiera bebido mucho, entonces no se habría llevado a mi teléfono." , dice.

"No, escucha," dijo Elena, Jeremy implorando a escucharla. "Lo Kol hizo a mí, no fue tu culpa." , le dijo.

"Elena-"

"Dilo", le espetó.

Jeremy se burlaba, pero repitió sus palabras.

"Lo Kol hizo a mí, no fue tu culpa", se rió entre dientes, y Elena se dio una palmada en el brazo.

"Ass", murmuró alegremente, y Jeremy retrocedió, fingiendo dolor. "Eso no es gracioso"

"Aw, vamos, Elena," se rió Jeremy. "Fue, al menos un poco gracioso"

Elena puso los ojos en su hermano.

"Entonces, ¿qué me he perdido con la pareja feliz?" Jeremy le preguntó con indiferencia, y Elena tragó visiblemente. ¿Debería decirle? Por supuesto, porque él se molesta y duele si ella decidió esperar hasta que fuera evidente.

"Bueno, sólo despertamos", se estancó Elena. "Y estamos contentos de verte"

"Corta el rollo, Elena. Sé que algo pasa. Estás actuando raro." dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

Elena tragó saliva y parpadeó rápidamente.

"Jeremías, ¿por qué no te sientas?"

¿Se puede ser más cliché?

Elena plomo Jeremy al sofá y cuando él la miró expectante mientras se sentaba, ella sintió que su fracaso estómago.

"Mierda", juró, con la mano a la boca. Elena se puso de pie y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño.

Casi lo hizo mientras caía de rodillas frente a la taza del baño. Su estómago se deposita en el recipiente de porcelana, y Elena tosió.

"Elena", la voz de Damon llegó desde la puerta, y pronto, su pelo se levantó fuera de su espalda.

"Está bien, Elena," Damon calmó mientras se frotaba la espalda.

Elena tragó saliva, y una vez que ella estaba casi segura de que su estómago se había trasladado a las aguas tranquilas, se puso de pie con la ayuda de Damon.

Elena hizo su camino de regreso a la sala, seguido por Damon, quien le tomó la mano en apoyo.

"Este es tu forma de decirme que estás embarazada?" Jeremy dijo en broma, y Elena se miró las manos.

Clavado, Jer.

"Espera, que estás realmente embarazada?"

Elena miró a los ojos castaños de Jeremy, y ella asintió con la cabeza, su visión se nubló.

"Oh, Dios mío", susurró Jeremy. "¿Cómo?"

Elena puso los ojos. Deja a JER para hacer la luz de un momento delicado.

"Creo que sabes la respuesta a eso, Jer", replicó ella.

"Bueno, ¿puedo felicitarle?" -preguntó, y Elena asintió.

"Mostrar él, Elena," Damon animó, y Elena se miró la mano.

Ella sostuvo a Jeremy, cuyas cejas levantada inmediatamente en estado de shock total.

"Wow," dijo con voz entrecortada. "¿Estás embarazada y estás comprometido?"

Elena asintió con la cabeza, una oleada de emoción inundación sobre ella.

"No puedo creer esto", Jeremy sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. "Mi hermana es un adulto,"

Elena se burló, con la esperanza de atraer a unos de sus recuerdos.

"Deja, me haces llorar", sonrió.

"Así que, ¿sabes lo que tienes?" Jeremy le preguntó de repente, y Elena sacudió la cabeza.

"Es demasiado pronto para decirlo, así que vamos a volver en pocas semanas." Dijo Elena.

"Ah," asintió Jeremy.

"Mierda", Elena juró, golpeando su mano contra su frente.

"¿Qué hora es?" -preguntó ella. Tenía que ir a trabajar.

"Diez treinta y tres." Damon dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono.

"Tengo que ir a trabajar", Elena se levantó del sofá al instante, corriendo para prepararse.

"¿Es una broma, ¿verdad?" Jeremy se burlaba. "Dime que ella está bromeando," miró a Damon, quien estaba con los ojos abiertos y con rabia.

"Me gustaría que ella era", dijo entre dientes, y Elena oyó la siguen en la habitación de invitados.

"Usted no va a funcionar", le dijo.

"Sí, lo soy," Ella dejó caer la ropa que había en sus manos sobre la cama. "Kol está bajo custodia, y estoy vivo", se encogió de hombros. "Todo está bien"

"Elena, usted todavía está en recuperación, y que está embarazada", replicó Damon.

"Yo no soy, incluso tres semanas, Damon," se burló Elena. Esa fue una razón estúpida dado que ella no era tan avanzado. "Y me siento bien", le dijo.

"Elena-"

"En este caso, ¿qué hay de esto", ofreció Elena. "Deja que yo me voy a trabajar-"

"No ¿Qué tal?" Él replicó.

"-Si me doy de baja."  
Damon serio parecía estar considerando esto, y Elena suspiró de alivio. No quería renunciar a su trabajo, pero Damon tenía un punto. Pronto, ella estaría visiblemente embarazada, y en realidad, no estaba segura de que su trabajo le permitiría la licencia de maternidad.

Damon dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación.

"Bien", le espetó. "Prepárate, te llevaré"

* * *

Fue alrededor de dos años cuando Elena se apoyó en el mostrador de Smith, esperando a Elías que entras por la puerta. Él no estaba allí de nuevo, y oró que iba a entrar por la puerta pronto.

"Oye, soñar despierto?" La voz de Vanessa llegó desde el lado, y Elena la miró.

"Sólo estoy esperando a Elías que regresara," ella suspiró mientras se empujó fuera del mostrador. No se veía como Elías vendría pronto, y mucho menos hoy.

"Oh," Vanessa asintió, y Elena asintió.

"Buenos días, Vanessa,"

Elena volvió ante el sonido de su voz, aliviado.

"Elías", sonrió. De repente se sintió culpable atropellado mientras ella lo miró a los ojos cálidos de Elías. No quería que lo dejara por renunciar.

"Elena", asintió con una sonrisa. "Es bueno ver que está de vuelta y el baile"

Elena se quedó helado. ¿Cómo Elías sabía que había sido herido?

Elías, sin embargo, parecía haber cogido su error, mientras se enderezaba y se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Cómo supiste que yo-?"

"Las noticias vuelan alrededor, Elena", dijo Elías. "Especialmente cuando tienes conexiones hacia el hospital."

"Ah," asintió Elena.

"Bueno, tengo que volver al trabajo", suspiró Elías. "Ladies". le hizo una seña a Vanessa y Elena. Vanessa hizo un gesto hacia él, y Elena le dedicó una sonrisa. Elías se volvió hacia su oficina.

"Oh, Elías," Elena levantó la mano, y Elías se dio la vuelta.

"Sí, ¿qué es, Elena?"

"¿Podemos hablar?"

* * *

"Estás renunciar?" Pidió a Elías, parpadeando.

Estaban sentados en su oficina en la parte trasera del restaurante, y Elena se sentó frente a él.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. El silencio se había deslizado en ella. Boy, que se sentía muy culpable.

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué?"

Tú eres mi jefe. Por supuesto, usted tiene el derecho a hacerlo.

"Estoy, eh, hace poco frente a algunos problemas personales, y necesito algo de tiempo para ordenar todo", dijo. Sonaba como la peor excusa en el libro, pero era cierto. Todo había abrumado, Damon, el embarazo, la situación Jeremy / Kol.

"Oh, bueno, lo siento mucho escuchar eso," suspiró Elías. "Te echaremos de menos aquí, en Smith," suspiró tristemente ..

"Y voy a perder aquí también", admitió Elena mientras asentía.

"Usted ha sido un excelente empleado, Elena," Elías dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Le tendió la mano a Elena, que roe a sus pies, así, tomando su mano.

"Gracias, Elías." ella dijo.

"Bueno, suerte con sus esfuerzos personales", dijo Elías, y Elena saludó al salir de su oficina.

* * *

Eran las tres de reloj o ', y Elena acababa de decir a Vanessa la noticia.

"Dios, esto es una mierda que te vas", Vanessa se quejó con molestia mientras se golpeó una toalla húmeda sobre el mostrador de mármol.

"Si. He estado lidiando con algunos problemas personales", suspiró Elena. Le gustaba Vanessa, pero si se supo a Elías acerca de por qué estaba realmente renuncia, se sentiría un millón de veces peor para parecer como un mentiroso.

"Bueno, deberíamos lugar de reunión en algún momento", sonrió Vanessa. "Tal vez el almuerzo?"

Elena tuvo que admitir que los esfuerzos de Vanessa fueron inspiradoras. Ella asintió con la cabeza, a pesar de que probablemente no tendría la oportunidad de ponerse al día.

"Yo te veré por ahí, Elena," Vanessa Elena envuelto en un abrazo inesperado, y Elena de inmediato hizo una nota para asegurarse de que iba a ponerse al día con Vanessa algún día pronto.

Como Elena salió del bar, ella sintió que su teléfono vibre en su bolso. Si lo hace, ella lo miró.

**_DESCONOCIDO: Nos vemos en Maymont Park, con nuestro hijo. Voy a estar esperando que a las 7 de esta noche. Si no apareces, te haré daño a todos los que alguna vez has importaba._**

**_No creas que no lo haré._**

Elena tragó. Sabía que tenía que reunirse con él, sólo para estar seguro de que nadie vendría a daño. Después de lo que pasó con Jeremy, ella no iba a ser ratón de esta persona en sus juegos más. Ella no iba a sentarse y esperar a que más vidas se amenazadas, o peor aún, la pérdida. Necesitaba saber que había sido atormentando desde hace un mes y medio. Y nada iba a detenerla. Ella no podía decirle a Damon, sin embargo. Elena suspiró, pesas de estrés y ansiedad apilando encima de ella. ¿Cómo demonios iba a llegar a Maymont esta noche?

* * *

"Hola," Damon sonrió mientras Elena se metió en el asiento del copiloto de su coche.

"Hola," dijo, tratando desesperadamente de parecer tan indiferente como sea posible.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Damon y Elena tragó.

Piensa, estúpido!

"Yo soy. Hablé con Elías", dijo. Era el único que sabía que Damon podría cambiar también temas.

"¿Y?"

"Y me resigné. Estaba molesto, sin embargo, que se esperaba", se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, en realidad no importa. Nunca me gustó el chico", Damon se burló mientras salía del aparcamiento.

El viaje a casa estaba en silencio mientras Elena reflexionó sobre el mensaje que se estaba quemando un agujero en su teléfono. ¿Qué debe hacer? ¿Cómo podía irme sin decirle nada Damon?

Una idea acababa de estallar en su cabeza mientras Damon entró en el apartamento.

* * *

"¿Hola?"

"Hola, Anna?" Preguntó Elena. Ella era la única persona que podía ayudarla. Jeremy no tenía coche, Damon no la dejó ir, y él será capaz de encontrar fácilmente si ella tomó un autobús.

"¿Qué pasa?" -Preguntó Anna.

"Escucha," Elena suspiró, no quería hacer una pequeña charla. "Necesito tu ayuda".

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" -Preguntó Anna.

"¿Me puede dar un ascensor a Maymont parque esta noche a eso de las 6:30? Es importante", dijo Elena Anna a través del teléfono.

"Claro", dijo Anna.

"Una cosa más", dijo Elena. Era la cosa más importante, aparte de transporte.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Por favor, no le digas a mi hermano ni a nadie que yo he llamado", declaró Elena.

Le tomó un momento hasta que Anna estaba de acuerdo.

"Está bien." suspiró. "Seis y media?" -Preguntó Anna.

"Seis y media," asintió Elena. "Yo mandaré un mensaje electrónico de Damon."

"Está bien. Nos vemos luego", dijo Anna.

"Adiós", dijo Elena, y colgó.

Se estableció el plan. Ahora el único problema que podría arruinar todo?

Damon no podía encontrar información sobre él.

* * *

Eran las cuatro y media, y Elena se paseaba por la habitación de invitados, pasando sus manos a través de sus rizos de chocolate. ¿Cómo diablos podía escapar Damon?

"Elena", Jeremy llamó a su puerta, y Elena se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

"¿Sí?"

"Voy a salir con unos amigos, y te prometo que no voy a emborrachar", bromeó, pero Elena aún se sentía un moretón en su corazón.

"Muy bien. Tenga cuidado, Jer," Elena dijo mientras abrazaba a Jeremy. "Te amo", dijo ella contra su cuello, y Jeremy se echó hacia atrás.

"Hey, estás llorando", dijo en voz baja mientras su pulgar rozó sus mejillas, pegajoso de lágrimas.

"No es nada, estoy bien", Elena sacudió la cabeza. Jeremy no podía saber tampoco. Casi se voló todo. Tenía que hacerse con el control de sus emociones, pero el embarazo era patear pulg

Síntomas Damn.

"¿Está usted s-?"

"Sí", asintió Elena. "Diviértete con tus amigos, Jer"

* * *

Era casi seis años cuando Elena miró a su teléfono.

**_Ana: Hola, Elena, surgió algo y yo no soy capaz de darle un paseo. Ben podía sin embargo._**

Elena frunció el ceño mientras leía el mensaje. Estar a solas con Ben en un coche durante casi media hora no parecía muy atractivo para ella. Sin embargo, no tenía otras opciones.

**_Yo: Muy bien. Eso está bien. Dile gracias._**

En ese momento, una idea de cómo no dejar que Damon saber acerca de todo esto le vino a la mente.

* * *

Elena se sentó en la sala, descansando en el sofá de cuero de Damon. Estaba fuera preparando la cena comenzó, y Elena se mordía las uñas, como resultado de su creciente ansiedad.

"Damon", dijo de pronto.

"¿Sí?" -preguntó mientras caminaba para tomar algunas provisiones de la cocina.

"Caroline llamada. Ella ha tenido una emergencia y necesita que vaya terminado. Sé que estás preocupado por mí, pero Damon, ella me necesita." mintió. Sonaba muy rara, pero es de esperar, era creíble.

"Oh, ¿qué pasó?" Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Esta fue la parte que más la preocupa. Su coartada.

"Alguien trató de sacar un arma de fuego sobre sus compañeros de trabajo a ella ya, y está volviendo loco", dijo Elena.

"Bueno, ¿puedes esperar?" hizo un gesto a la parrilla exterior. "Te llevaré en"

NO!

"No, está bien. Bonnie se ofreció a recogerme. Volveremos pronto." , le dijo.

Hasta ahora, todo bien.

"Muy bien," dijo Damon suavemente, y Elena detectó un rastro de escepticismo en su voz. "Llámame cuando llegues, ¿de acuerdo?" , dijo.

Elena asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba a su teléfono. Eran casi las seis veinte años cuando miraba a su teléfono. Tenía que llegar abajo lo antes posible con el fin de llegar a maymont en el tiempo antes de que él apareciera. Ben no podía saber nada.

* * *

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban a Elena cuando ella se agachó hacia el aire libre. El coche de Ben estaba esperando en la acera, y ella corrió hacia él.

"Muchas gracias por hacer esto, Ben," Elena le sonrió mientras se deslizaba en el asiento delantero del coche de plata de Ben.

"No hay problema", dijo, y Elena sabía que todavía estaba molesto por lo que había sucedido la última vez que se vieron.

Ben se alejó, y Elena esperaba que no sería la última vez que vería a edificio de apartamentos de Damon.

* * *

Eran las seis y cincuenta y tres, cuando Ben detuvo a un lado de la acera. El parque fue demolido por completo, a excepción de patio de recreo. El fuego había realmente hizo un número en él.

"Gracias de nuevo, Ben," Elena dijo mientras salía de su coche y en el temporal de lluvia.

"Claro", dijo. "¿Vas a estar bien aquí?"

Elena asintió. "Gracias de nuevo", sonrió.

Ben hizo un gesto como Elena cerró la puerta de su coche. Vio como luces traseras de Ben desapareció en la noche.

* * *

Dos minutos enteros pasaron, y Elena se sentó en un columpio, jugueteando con sus pulgares mientras esperaba a que llegara.

Ella sabía que estaba arriesgando su vida, por no hablar de la vida de su bebé, a saber la verdad. Ella, sin embargo, se había pegado un cuchillo en la bota, envuelto en uno de los calcetines de Damon en caso de una emergencia.

Cuando estaba a punto de dar vueltas, en busca de alguna señal de vida, un SUV negro se detuvo junto a la acera, y Elena tragó mientras se levantaba.

Esto fue todo. Después de tres años, los recuerdos de esa noche tendrían una cara de su atacante. Después de tres años, ella finalmente conocer la verdad.

Elena se acercó al hombre, que estaba vestido con una sudadera con capucha oscura, a juego de la SUV. No podía ver su cara debido a la tormenta, pero él la oyó acercarse a él.

"Bien, bien", dijo.

Elena lo miró a los ojos de su atacante.

"¿Quién eres tú?" -preguntó ella, con voz temblorosa.

"Pues bien, dado que no puedes identificar, supongo que no te lo ha dicho."

¿Quién no ha dicho su qué?

Elena se quedó boquiabierto al hombre frente a ella, esperando.

"Damon no me mencionó?" -preguntó, sonriendo.

¿Por qué Damon?

"No," dijo Elena, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras retrocedía.

No fue posible. Ni siquiera la conocía.

"Oh, sí." El hombre se echó a reír.

"Soy el hermano Stefan. Damon. Me alegro de que por fin reunirse después de tres años, Elena Gilbert."

Elena siguió una copia de seguridad.

"No," susurró ella. No, él no era el hermano de su prometido. Él no era el que había asaltado hace tres años, él no era el padre de Ryan. No podía ser.

"Oh, ya te he dicho," Stefan sonrió siniestramente. "Es cierto, Elena. ¿No ves el parecido?"

Elena miró a través de la lluvia, y cuando ella tomó en funciones de Stefan, ella se quedó sin aliento.

Parecía Damon. No basta con ser gemelos, pero lo suficiente para ser biológicamente relacionados. Mientras los ojos de Damon eran un azul cristalino, Stefan eran de color verde que han sido cálido que ella no sabía lo que habían estado escondidos en sus profundidades.

"¿Cómo-?" Preguntó Elena, sacudiendo la cabeza. Había venido aquí en busca de respuestas, pero lo único que estaba haciendo era más preguntas. Nada de esto tenía sentido.

"Cuando Katherine fue esa noche, ¿sabes dónde se fue?" Preguntó Stefan y Elena frunció el ceño.

¿Cómo sabía que Katherine, por no hablar de que había dejado la fiesta de graduación?

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Elena respiró.

"No importa," Stefan sacudió la cabeza. "Sólo tienes que responder a la pregunta."

"No, no lo hago. ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?"

Stefan rió. "Bueno, no lo haría. Es por eso que voy a decir", dijo.

"Katherine se fue porque le pedí que. Ella había estado ayudando a planear toda la noche fuera."

Espera, ¿qué?

"Tú planeaste esto?" Elena se quedó sin aliento, horrorizada. ¿Qué tipo de monstruo habría planear violación a alguien?

"Yo", Stefan asintió. "Sin embargo, en mal estado todo por quedar embarazada", le espetó.

Elena se burlaba, horrorizado por su total falta de sensibilidad. "Metí la pata? Tú fuiste el que me violó y me dejó embarazada! Yo no quería un bebé!" le gritó a él.

"Bueno, yo tampoco", dijo. "Sin embargo, he cambiado de opinión."

"Si crees que voy a dejar que usted pone una mano sobre mi hijo"

"Su hijo?" Stefan se burlaba. "Nuestro hijo."

"Su hijo?" Elena se burló, sus lágrimas mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia. "Yo lo traje a este mundo, y me aseguré de que tenía una familia estable y cariñosa. Lo más importante es que nunca jamás ni un pelo en la cabeza", dijo entre dientes. "No llegas a tu hijo llame! Nunca será tu hijo"

"Pero él es, Elena", dijo Stefan. "Él es,"

De la nada, la parte posterior de la mano de Stefan duramente mordió en la mejilla, y Elena se cayó en el dolor.

Sus gemidos llenaban el aire, y de repente el pie de Stefan levantaron para lanzar su estómago, pero Elena se apiñaban en una bola, protegiendo el estómago. Het pies de Stefan brazos amargamente, y Elena en silencio gracias a Dios que él no golpeó su estómago.

"Oh, ¿qué es esto?" Stefan preguntó mientras se inclinaba para Elena, con sus ojos de color verde oscuro y demencial. "¿Por qué no quieres que me golpeó el estómago?"

Elena lo miró mientras fruncía el ceño, su labio inferior temblaba mientras trataba de entender. De repente, los ojos de Stefan se abrieron, y Elena se inmovilizaron en el suelo mientras colocaba su mano sucia sobre su estómago.

"Lo entiendo," suspiró Stefan. "Estás embarazada"

Elena no dijo nada cuando ella le dio una patada en el brazo. No podía soportar que sus manos sobre ella, y mucho menos a su bebé. Stefan se burló mientras se levantaba.

"Usted putita sucia", que hervía. "Usted simplemente no puede aprender a usar un condón maldita con nosotros Salvatore, ¿puedes?"

La respiración de Elena la abandonó tan frías palabras de Stefan hundidos pulg

Estaba en lo cierto.

Ella era una puta.

Elena sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

Como el infierno, él tenía razón.

Stefan pateó tan rápido en el estómago que no tenía tiempo para protegerlo. Ella gritó de dolor, la afilada hoja del cuchillo de repente cortar el tobillo.

"¿Qué es esto?" Stefan preguntó, inclinándose hacia abajo y llegar a la bota. Ya era demasiado tarde. El calcetín se había echado un vistazo a través, y el pequeño hilo de esperanza que sostuvo desesperadamente en ahora se ha ido.

"Oh, tu coraje es admirable," Stefan dijo mientras tomaba el cuchillo. Elena gimió. "Usted no va a necesitar esto"

Elena gritó cuando la mano de Stefan se trasladó a la parte baja del estómago, y cuando la mano se frotó el centro, ella gritó de terror absoluto.

"Consiga sus malditas manos de encima!"

Elena Stefan miró a su alrededor con los ojos borrosos, y al ver a Damon de pie cerca de la acera, hirviendo de furia, ella casi lloró de alivio.

Damon.

Damon estaba allí.

Espera.

¿Cómo fue Damon allí? Ella no le había dicho. Ella se aseguró de ello. Ella no estaría allí si ella tenía.

"Hola, hermano", dijo Stefan con calma cuando se volvió para enfrentarse a Damon.

"Cuánto tiempo sin ver", sonrió. "Veo que los dos tenemos el mismo gusto. Filthy, putas sucias."

Elena vio que Damon y Stefan se abalanzó sobre él luchó hasta el suelo. Damon golpeó y golpeó y golpeó Stefan, y pronto, el rostro de Stefan estaba rojo de sangre, y estaba inconsciente. Damon se puso de pie, respirando con dificultad mientras se movía a Elena en un apuro, que se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió que sus ojos se cerraron sobre ella.

"Elena" Él gritó con desesperación mientras caía de rodillas a su lado. "Elena, mírame", él negó con la cabeza mientras se tomó la cara. "Elena, mírame", susurró mientras él la tomó en sus brazos suavemente. "Por favor, Elena. Te quiero. No me dejes"

"Damon ..." Elena tosió.

Y la oscuridad se cernía sobre ella.

* * *

**AN:** POR FAVOR favorito / seguir. Oh, y _**reviste**_ por favor :) Me motiva a actualizar más!

**PS:** Mira mis otras historias fanfiction TVD / DE**_ Mordido: Las marcadas_**, es secuelas, _**Mordido: el Cazado**_ y _**Mordido: El guardadas,**_ _**Espejos**_, _**El otro lado de mí**_, _**cruzados estrella**_, **_Secretos y mentiras_**, y **_la Tentación_**. Yo realmente lo apreciaría :) Estas historias no se traducen y son actualmente sólo está disponible para leer en Inglés.

**PPS:** Sígueme en Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	28. Veintisiete

**CAPÍTULO 27:**

Los ojos de Elena se abrieron de golpe. ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Su cuerpo se llenó de temor cuando reconoció la habitación en Richmond General. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí? Elena miró a la pizarra en la pared, y cuando leyó sus heridas, los recuerdos pilled en ella.

Maymont. Stefan. Las patadas. Él abofetearla. Damon aparecer. Damon.

¿Dónde estaba?

Elena miró a su alrededor y suspiró de alivio cuando vio a Damon mirando por la ventana. Se parecía a la perfección mientras estaba allí. Lo único que amenaza este hecho fue la expresión de angustia en su rostro.

"Damon", Elena se atragantó, y de inmediato, con la cabeza bruscamente hacia ella, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

"Elena", su voz se quebró mientras él se acercó a ella. "¿Dónde está Stefan?" Ella preguntó, mirando a su alrededor. "Lo que h-sucedido?"

"Stefan se ha ido, Elena," sonrió Damon. "Está bajo custodia, y que se ha ido. Él ya no será ningún daño otra vez,"

Los ojos de Elena se llenó de lágrimas de alivio cuando tomó las palabras de Damon. Stefan se había ido. Él no le haría daño, sus seres queridos, o su hijo. Alguna vez.

"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?" Elena se preguntó.

"Tres días", dijo Damon.

De repente, todo lo que Stefan le había dicho vino inundando interactivo

"Damon, Stefan-"

"Lo sé. Estaba en la comisaría con él. Me dijo todo, incluyendo el bit de Katherine. ¿Cómo lo planeó," la voz de Damon era ártico como él frunció el ceño. "Él quería que yo le ofrezca de garantía, el culo,"

"¿Cómo pudo siquiera sabía acerca de mí? De que estaba embarazada después?"

"No lo sé, supongo que es uno de los pequeños misterios de la vida," los ojos de Damon brillaban con pesar.

"La policía nos permiten bajar - una vez que haya recuperado por completo-para hablar con él y obtener algunas respuestas", Damon le dijo, y tragó. Damon le tomó la mano entre las suyas.

"Voy a estar ahí contigo, Elena," le dijo. "Ustedes dos no están dejando mi vista otra vez", dijo, y cuando Elena frunció el ceño en confusión, Damon puso la mano sobre su vientre.

"Usted tomó una gran cantidad de riesgos y las tripas para ir y enfrentarlo", dijo Damon. "Pero no vuelvas a hacer algo así otra vez, Elena," dijo sombríamente.

Elena asintió y apoyó la mano sobre la de Damon de acuerdo. Las lágrimas se hincharon en sus ojos. "No lo haré."

"Bien", sonrió Damon.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Elena se preguntó.

"Por supuesto", Damon asintió mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

"¿Cómo supiste que estaba en Maymont?"

Damon suspiró. "Pues bien, en su prisa por salir de la casa, se le olvidó el teléfono," Damon sacó el teléfono de Elena, y ella parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Cómo se las olvida su teléfono?

"Caroline llamó a unos quince minutos después de que te fuiste, así que me respondió, pensando que ella era probablemente preguntándose dónde estaba." Damon suspiró. "Cuando le dije que había olvidado su teléfono y estaban en camino a su oficina, ella no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. Ella se sorprendió al saber que ibas a venir a visitarla. Así, no pasó mucho me llevó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que había mentido a mí, y justo en ese momento, Jeremy me llamó y me dijo que Ben le había llamado para decirle que se te deja en Maymont esa noche para conocer a alguien. No pasó mucho tiempo de averiguar quién ".

Elena tragó mientras tomaba en cada nivel de detalle y la descripción que Damon había suministrado. Se sentía tan culpable por mentir a él, pero tenía que terminar todo el asunto de una vez por todas.

"Elena, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo preocupada que estaba?" Damon dijo que después de momentos de silencio, su tono helado.

"Lo siento, Damon," Elena lloraba, sus ojos la puesta en común de lágrimas. "Sé que usted probablemente querrá encerrarme lejos, así que no voy a sacar algo como esto nunca más," dijo ella rápidamente, y Damon levantó la mano.

"Tan atractivo como la idea suena, yo no voy a hacerlo. Sin embargo, no darse cuenta de que esta es la segunda vez que has estado aquí en la última semana porque había que sacrificarse para salvar a todo el mundo?"

Elena asintió.

"Basta tratando de ser el héroe, Elena", advirtió Damon. "¿Lo tienes? Hay demasiado en riesgo ahora, sobre todo ahora que está embarazada."

Elena asintió, y Damon se inclinó y le besó la frente con suavidad.

* * *

_**Dos semanas más tarde**_

Elena se sentó en la sala de espera en la estación de policía, jugueteando nerviosamente con sus manos. Sus nervios estaban en alerta máxima, pero teniendo en cuenta que Damon estaba sosteniendo su mano, podía hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

"Miss Gilbert," Elena levantó la vista para ver a un joven mirándola. Iba vestido con un uniforme y parecía un guarda del parque.

Damon inmediatamente se puso de pie y se volvió a tender la mano a Elena a tomar.

Elena tomó la mano mientras lentamente se puso de pie. Su estómago se había convertido en un bulto de tamaño decente, y una vez que había llegado a sus pies, Elena había frotado con amor. Estaba sorprendida de cuán avanzado apareció, ya no era más que cerca de cuatro semanas de embarazo.

"Sígueme", dijo el hombre, sosteniendo un anillo que contenía varias llaves gigantes en él.

* * *

Cuando el guardia abrió la prisión de la sala de reuniones donde recibiría respuestas a sus preguntas, Elena tomó una respiración pesada. De pronto, el guardia se apartó para dejar que Elena y Damon pulg Ella miró de nuevo a Damon.

"Todo va a estar bien." Damon dijo mientras se frotaba la espalda de Elena confortablemente.

"Yo sé que así será", dijo Elena en voz baja, sonriendo a Damon en el aprecio.

"Ve, entra" El guardia les dijo. "Voy a estar afuera."

Elena asintió, y juntos, ella y Damon entró en la habitación.

"Bueno, bueno", la voz fría de Stefan reconoció como lo vieron. Stefan estaba vestido con el traje naranja de costumbre, con las manos atadas a la espalda con esposas de metal. "Parece que las felicitaciones están en orden", señaló el estómago de Elena, que estaba acariciando suavemente.

"Stefan", dijo Damon, su voz tan ártico que Elena casi no la reconoció.

"¿A qué le debo el placer de?" Stefan dijo en un tono sarcástico.

"Stefan", Elena asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento. "Tenemos que hablar".

Stefan suspiró. "No voy a decir nada si no estamos solos", Elena frunció el ceño, y luego trazó lentamente su mirada hacia Damon.

"Si se piensa por un segundo que voy a dejarla-" Damon silbó.

Stefan suspiró mientras se recostaba en su silla. "Bueno, entonces, supongo que nunca se sabe lo que yo hago"

"Está bien", dijo Elena Damon con suavidad-. "Voy a estar bien." Necesitaba esta parte solo.

Damon entrecerró los ojos a Elena en la confusión.

"Tengo que hacer esto, Damon," susurró, y Damon asintió con la cabeza en señal de derrota.

"Voy a estar afuera", le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la besó suavemente.

Elena observó alejaba de Damon hasta que salió de la habitación.

Una vez que se convenció a sí misma de que estaba bien, ella se volvió hacia Stefan.

"¿Qué quieres saber?" suspiró.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Elena.

"¿Por qué ...?"

"¿Por qué en nombre de Dios, qué has hecho esto? ¿Qué he hecho yo para ti? Nunca he conocido a usted," dijo entre dientes.

"Porque sabía que me ponía a Damon al hacerlo. Es una larga lista de razones, Elena, pero sobre todo porque no puedo soportar ver a mi hermano feliz."

Elena parpadeó. "¿Qué ha hecho para usted?"

"Cuando mi madre se fue Damon y mi padre, ella se arrepintió de inmediato. Trató de volver con él, pero mi padre era demasiado orgulloso para permitir que la mujer que salió con él de nuevo en su casa. A través de los años, mi madre y He luchado toda la vida porque ella optó por abandonar lo que tenía ".

"¿Cómo es que la culpa de Damon?" Elena susurró. "No le digas a tu madre a abandonar a su padre, Stefan. Ella hizo esa elección todo por su cuenta. ¿Y tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que le había hecho daño al hacerlo?"

Damon había estado en una pérdida desde que su madre se había ido. Nunca hablaba de esa parte de su vida, pero Elena sabía que no era sólo una cosita que podía volar fuera.

"Él tuvo la mejor parte del trato", dijo Stefan simplemente. "" Él tiene el dinero, la vida, la felicidad "

Elena se burlaba. "Damon no era feliz en esa casa, Stefan," replicó Elena. Si esta fue una de las razones de Stefan, entonces era un pobre. Damon vivía en esa casa toda su vida y que nunca había sido feliz en ella.

"Tal vez no," se encogió de Stefan. "Sin embargo, confía en mí cuando digo esto," dijo, inclinándose pulg Elena inconscientemente se alejó. "Se puso la mejor parte."

"Así que lo hiciste porque estabas celoso de él?"

"Sí", asintió Stefan. "Sabes, me sorprende que no me reconociste. Seguramente, usted ha sabido que tenía un hermano."

Elena sacudió la cabeza. "Cuando tú y tu madre se fue, Damon fue totalmente afectado por él. Él no habló alguna vez de ti. Yo sabía que tenía un hermano, pero él me dijo que su padre había derribado todas las fotos de usted y su madre en la casa después de dos a la izquierda. Y además, lo que un niño de cinco años de edad, parece que es muy diferente a sí mismo a los veinte y tantos años ".

"Es cierto," estuvo de acuerdo Stefan. "Supongo que me he subestimado a mi hermano."

"¿De dónde Kol en todo esto?" Preguntó Elena.

Stefan se burlaba. "Kol. Bueno, estaca era sólo un accidente feliz. Y en caso de que no supiera ya, sus sentimientos por ti son genuinos, sin embargo, cuando usted continuó rechazarlo, él dio para arriba en usted y se acercó a la oscuridad lado. "

"¿Cómo lo hizo salir del club?" Elena frunció el ceño. "Damon lo apuñaló, pero que estaba vivo y en la carne, en el teatro, el otro día."

"Con un poco de ayuda de su hermano," dijo Stefan.

"Espera, Kol tiene un hermano?" Elena se quedó sin aliento.

Stefan asintió. "Él lo hace. De hecho, es su antiguo jefe, Elías Smith."

Elena parpadeó. Eso era imposible.

"No, estás equivocado." Ella se burlaba. "El apellido de Elías Smith, y de Kol es Mikaelson."

"Bueno, sus padres se divorciaron y su madre se volvió a casar, y Elías tomó el nombre de su padrastro." Stefan explicó.

"Bueno, independientemente, Elías no ayuda Kol si era consciente de lo que había hecho." Elena se burlaba ..

"No?" Stefan levantó una ceja. "Si Jeremy era Kol en esa situación, no le ayudaría a su hermano, que se estaba muriendo lentamente de la pérdida de sangre?"

Elena se quedó sin aliento. Elías estaba en esto también.

¿Quién más había traicionado? La lista fue creciendo tan rápido.

"Bueno, Elías no estaba en esto, si es eso lo que estás pensando," Stefan sacudió la cabeza. "Él no sabía nada de su relación con Kol. Él sólo ayudó a su hermano herido."

"Hablando de hermanos", Elena se enderezó. "¿Cómo demonios has sacado la sangre de mi hermano? Por no hablar de esa cantidad?"

"Una noche, vi Jeremy había estado saliendo con sus amigos. Recuerdo Kol diciendo que tenía un hermano pequeño llamado Jeremy." Stefan se encogió de hombros. "Por lo tanto, pasamos el rato, festejamos duro, y cuando se había desmayado por la cantidad de alcohol, que se coló jeringas de su sangre"

"¿Tiene usted alguna idea de lo jodido y retorcido que suena?" Elena preguntó con amargura.

"Nunca he pedido su opinión, cariño," Stefan suspiró y se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla.

"Dos preguntas más, entonces tengo que irme. No soporto verte nunca más."

"Excelente," Stefan se sentó sonriendo.

"¿Cómo te enteraste de todo sobre mí?" Preguntó en voz baja. Esta había sido una de las preguntas que había sido más nervioso.

"Cuando me enteré de su nombre, que no era demasiado difícil de averiguar todo sobre usted. Dónde vivías, los miembros de su familia, en el que trabajó, su historial médico. Soy un hombre muy poderoso, Elena. Tengo conexiones en todas partes ".

"Así fue como se enteró de Jeremy, y le ofreció su amistad," respiró Elena. Todo tenía sentido.

"Bueno, mira quién está listo," gruñó Stefan. "De todos modos, me enteré de que nuestro hijo cuando me fui a través de sus registros médicos. Usted fue admitido en el Centro de la maternidad en el Richmond general el 28 de Dic de 2008 a las 05:30 de la noche, y a las 10:58, que había dado a luz a un niño. Se había dicho que le había dado en adopción, así que su información trazada a partir de ahí, es decir, Meredith, "

"¿Qué estaba haciendo Katherine con usted?" Preguntó Elena.

"Razones de Katherine para ayudar, sinceramente, no estoy seguro de lo que eran por completo. Sin embargo, sé que ella estaba feliz de que me ayude."

"¿Por qué se fue?"

"Porque yo le dije que." Él dijo simplemente.

"Si usted dice que planeó esto, ¿piensa en mí salir de la ciudad?" Preguntó Elena.

"Al principio no, no. Sin embargo, cuando Katherine me dijo que te habías ido, me di cuenta que eso era una bendición, ya que Damon fue claramente perjudicado por su salida. Y por eso, me di cuenta de que tenía mucho sentido por qué te fuiste. ¿Por qué quieres vivir en los fantasmas de su pasado oscuro? "

"Por lo tanto, todo esto era sólo para volver a Damon", dijo Elena.

"Sí", asintió Stefan.

"No lo creo." Elena gruñó. "¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso a su propio hermano, y mucho menos a un completo extraño?"

"Una vez más, perjudicando a usted significó hacerle daño." Stefan se encogió de hombros.

"Miss Gilbert,"

Un golpe vino de la puerta, y Elena se dio la vuelta para ver el protector de pie en el marco de la puerta.

"Sí," Elena asintió y se puso de pie.

"Gracias," dijo Elena con Stefan, quien levantó las cejas.

"¿Para qué?" se burló.

Elena suspiró. "Esto puede haber sido todo el infierno y de regreso, pero, sinceramente, no creo que me gustaría estar con Damon si no hubiera pasado, y tengo un hijo hermoso, gracias a ustedes que se garantizará una vida maravillosa y seguro, lejos de mientras que te pudras en el infierno ".

Elena no esperó a oír la respuesta de Stefan que ella salió de la habitación y corrió a los brazos de Damon.

* * *

**_09 2012-una semana después_**

Elena se sentó en la oficina del Dr. Robert Ottavi, jugueteando con sus pulgares. Hoy era el día de su cita. Damon se sentó a su lado, y como la rodilla de Elena saltó varias veces, Damon puso su mano sobre él, frotando tiernamente.

"Está bien, Elena," le dijo. "Cálmate",

Elena no podía. Estaba nerviosa y emocionada y asustada, todo a la vez. Estaba ansiosa por ver a su bebé, y cuando sintió la mano del resto de Damon en su estómago, que era ahora un golpe visible, se quedó sin aliento.

Maldita sea, su toque hizo maravillas con ella. Sobre todo ahora que las hormonas estaban pateando a toda marcha junto con el embarazo.

"No me toques", Elena silbó entre dientes.

Damon inmediatamente retiró la mano. "¿Por qué no?"

"Porque", dijo Elena en voz baja. "No puedo controlarme a mí mismo, y estás touch me está volviendo loco", admitió.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Damon y Elena oyó un sentido de interés en su voz.

Elena asintió. La mano de Damon extendió derecha sobre su estómago otra vez, y justo cuando estaba a punto de gritar, puerta del Dr. Ottavi abrió.

"Bueno, el Sr. Salvatore, la Sra. Gilbert," suspiró. Elena se levantó, y Damon se puso de pie también. "¿Estás listo?"

* * *

Elena se sentó en la cama de metal en la oficina del Dr. Ottavi, expone su estómago. La mano de Damon lo acarició como Dr. Ottavi preparó sus máquinas. Elena quería tan mal darle una patada en el que había hecho daño si continuaba.

"Muy bien," Dr. Ottavi sonrió mientras se acercaba con un tubo de ungüento. "¿Estás listo para ver a su bebé?"

Elena asintió con entusiasmo, y Damon le tomó la mano entre las suyas. Elena abrió la boca como el ungüento fresco entró en contacto con la piel. Maldita sea, que estaba fría. Elena vio como Dr. Ottavi extiende el gel sobre su barriga. Él murmuró una disculpa, y Elena vio cuando miró detrás de ella.

"Oh, Dios mío", sopló, y Elena sintió que su estado de ánimo y el estómago turno sur.

"¿Qué?" Ella se quedó sin aliento. Nada iba a su manera. ¿Y si ella tenía ... No. Elena no pensaría así. Justo cuando sus oscuros pensamientos volvían, Dr. Ottavi se aclaró la garganta.

"Nada de lo que está mal." dijo en voz baja, y Elena dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Sin embargo, hay algo que ustedes dos deberían ver."  
Los ojos de Elena nunca abandonaron Dr. Ottavi mientras se levantaba y se dio el monitor de modo que Elena pudiera verlo así. Y cuando lo hizo, se quedó sin aliento.

Dos pequeños círculos negros fueron al frente y centro en el monitor, y Elena sintió que su aliento le abandonó.

"Felicitaciones", sonrió el Dr. Ottavi. "Como puede ver, usted está esperando gemelos"

Elena parpadeó. Twins?

"Eso explicaría el peso extra." Dijo el Dr. Ottavi. "En este momento, usted es el doble del tamaño de una mujer embarazada que está llevando a un niño a las cinco semanas. Y ya que eres tan sólo tres semanas a lo largo, es definitivamente gemelos."

No podía creerlo. Ella seguía mirando a sus bebés en el monitor a través de sus lágrimas.

"Te voy a dar dos por minuto," Dr. Ottavi excusó y salió de la habitación.

"Oh, Dios mío", Elena respiró cuando estaban solos.

"Gemelos", Damon asintió, y de repente se inclinó para besarla.

"¿No estás enojado?" Ella preguntó, alejándose de él para evaluar su rostro.

Damon se burló. "¿Por qué diablos iba yo a estar enojado?"

"Debido a que está recibiendo más de lo que esperaba", dijo Elena, haciendo un gesto hacia su barriga.

"Me estoy poniendo todo lo que he querido, gracias a ustedes", dijo mientras besaba su frente. "Y, sí, los gemelos podrían ser un poco complicado, pero vamos a hacerlo. Y hay más de ti de esta manera, más que amar." él le sonrió mientras se frotaba su panza.

"Damon"

"Elena, confía en mí." puso el dedo en los labios. "Vamos a Survie. Siempre y cuando estamos juntos, siempre vamos a sobrevivir."

Elena no podía discutir con esa lógica.

Así que ella le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Damon mientras se estrelló sus labios sobre los de él, sin importarle en nada más que él y sus hijos.

* * *

**_Noviembre de 2012 - dos meses después_**

"Damon, ¿a dónde vamos?" Elena le preguntó con impaciencia mientras se sentaba en el asiento del pasajero de su Camaro.

"Si te lo dijera, entonces no sería un secreto," Damon sonrió mientras se coló una mirada a ella.

Elena dio por vencido. Damon estaba siendo tan enigmática hoy, y no tenía idea de lo que estaba planeando.

Justo cuando ella suspiró, Elena advirtió que Damon había tirado delante de un elegante portón blanco. ¿Dónde en el que, Graceland?

Damon dio un puñetazo en un código, y la puerta se abrió hacia delante, chillando mientras lo hacía. Damon conducía por una calle larga y Elena bajó la ventanilla y sacó la cabeza por la ventana, sintiendo el viento acaricia su cara mientras ella gritaba de emoción. Fue tan emocionante, y Elena miró la hilera de árboles que se cernían sobre ellos.

Al igual que Elena estaba a punto de tirar la cabeza hacia atrás en la ventana, comenzó a notar que Damon se había convertido en un barrio residencial de mansiones que parecía caro. Las casas que sólo podía soñar con vivir en un solo día.

Damon repente se detuvo en un camino largo que se extendía fuera de una crema de color casa de aspecto moderno. Elena se quedó sin aliento. Fue absolutamente impresionante.

"Estamos aquí", dijo, y Elena notó una sensación de desconfianza en sus palabras.

"¿Dónde está aquí?'' Preguntó Elena, volviéndose hacia Damon.

"Lo que se espera que sea nuestra nueva casa", dijo Elena, quien se quedó sin aliento.

"Usted compró una casa?" Ella chilló, mirando hacia atrás en la mansión extravagante.

"Todavía no", dijo Damon y Elena se volvió hacia él. "Sólo ha sido puesto para arriba en el mercado. Es una gran cosa, y quiero tomarlo y comprarlo por nosotros", le dijo, y Elena sacudió la cabeza con sorpresa.

"Damon, ¿por qué estás buscando una casa?" Ella preguntó. "No lo necesito."

La mano de Damon repente le acarició la hinchazón del estómago, y Elena se quedó sin aliento ante el contacto.

"Vamos a tener gemelos, Elena," dijo, con un toque de emoción y asombro en su voz. "Mi desván no puede contener todos nosotros, y que es demasiado pequeño para una familia, de todos modos. Era más de un piso de soltero", se encogió de hombros.

"Damon-" Elena comenzó a protestar.

"Yo quiero esto, Elena." dijo en voz baja. "Quiero vivir con ustedes en esta hermosa casa, y quiero criar a nuestros hijos aquí, verlos crecer en esta casa, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ustedes aquí", dijo.

Las lágrimas aunando los ojos de Elena mientras miraba ricos azules de Damon.

"Muy bien," Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Está bien?" -preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño.

"Comprar la casa", dijo.

"Usted no quiere verlo por primera vez?" Él le preguntó.

"Todavía podemos entrar y mirar a su alrededor, pero si usted lo quiere, Damon, que podemos tener. Quiero hacer que sus sueños se hagan realidad, también, ya sabes," ella sonrió hacia él, el hombre que estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado.

"Elena-"

"Confío en ti, Damon, y yo no tengo que mirar el interior de saber que me encanta ya," ella sonrió mientras cambiaba a cara Damon.

"¿Está seguro?" , se preguntó.

"Más seguro de lo que puedo ser", sonrió.

"Muy bien", asintió mientras saltaba fuera de su puerta y caminó alrededor de abrir Elena. Él extendió la mano hacia ella y Elena salió del coche, frotándose el estómago hinchado, de pie en el camino de entrada.

"Te amo, Elena Gilbert," dijo Damon con ella. "Tú sabes, ¿verdad?"

Elena se rió cuando ella levantó su dedo anular.

"Sí. Hago."

* * *

**_3 de junio de 2013-6:10 A.M._**

"Elena, usted puede hacerlo", dijo Damon al lado de su esposa. Elena miró a través de las lágrimas de la cama del hospital. Estaba tan asustada, pero ella sabía que mientras Damon estaba a su lado sosteniendo su mano, podía conquistar lo imposible.

Era el gran día. Ella estaba en la cama de un hospital en el centro de maternidad, luchando por llevar a sus hijos al mundo.

"Sólo un poco más, la Sra. Salvatore," Dr. Ottavi instrucciones y Elena gritó de dolor mientras trataba de empujar a su primer bebé.

"Es un niño", el Dr. Ottavi anunció como un grito desgarrador rompió el aire.

Elena dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Lo había hecho. Ella había llevado y el hijo de Damon en el mundo. Uno menos. Uno más para ir.

"Damon, quiero verlo", sollozó Elena.

"Elena, todavía tiene uno más para empujar a cabo."

"Muy bien, el segundo va a venir", dijo el Dr. Ottavi, consiguiendo en su posición.

"Vamos, Elena. Está bien, sólo apretar mi mano." Damon ofrece como Elena hizo exactamente eso. Ella gritó de dolor cuando ella empujó, empujó a ver a su segundo bebé.

Un segundo grito atravesó la atmósfera, y el Dr. Ottavi rió.

"Es una niña"

Elena sintió que su corazón se expanda mientras suspiraba. Ella había hecho oficialmente.

"Damon"

Damon instante le pasó a su hijo, y Elena lo tomó en sus manos débiles.

Era la viva imagen de Damon. Cuando abrió los ojos, Elena vio que los ojos de cristal azul brillante en ella. Su cabeza frágil y delicada fue cubierto por mechones de cabello negro.

"Se ve exactamente como tú," Elena se rió entre lágrimas.

"Es perfecto", Damon aceptó con una sonrisa.

"¿Está siendo arrogante, el Sr. Salvatore?" Preguntó Elena, sonriendo hacia él.

"Es una de mis marcas", se encogió de hombros Damon.

Eso era.

"¿Qué vas a llamarlo?" Preguntó Damon, y ella de repente zapping en el tiempo a cuando la mano acaba de dar a luz a Ryan y Jeremy le había hecho esa pregunta exacta, el derecho a la T.

"No lo sé todavía", ella negó con la cabeza, con la esperanza de sacudir de sus recuerdos agridulces también.

"Bueno, creo que rápido", dijo. "Porque tenemos una hija de nombre también"

Elena miró hacia arriba, y en los brazos de Damon, era su hermosa hija. Elena sabía exactamente lo que iba a llamarla.

"Miranda".

Damon la miró, con las cejas levantadas.

"Miranda Brianna Salvatore."

Damon asintió.

"Es perfecto", estuvo de acuerdo. "Al igual que usted,"

Elena le sonrió.

"No me hagas llorar", le dijo entre lágrimas.

"Ya estás llorando, Elena", dijo riendo.

"No me hagas llorar más de lo que ya estoy." se corrigió.

"Muy bien", dijo. "Lo siento por ser el marido atento."

Elena se burlaba. Damon fue un puñado.

"Daniel Greyson Salvatore", dijo Elena.

"Otra opción perfecta, Sra. Salvatore," Damon sonrió, y Elena se ruborizó.

"Gracias, señor Salvatore," Ella se rió.

Y todo estaba bien en el mundo.

* * *

**AN:** POR FAVOR favorito / seguir. Oh, y _**reviste**_ por favor :) Me motiva a actualizar más!

**PS:** Mira mis otras historias fanfiction TVD / DE**_ Mordido: Las marcadas_**, es secuelas, _**Mordido: el Cazado**_ y _**Mordido: El guardadas,**_ _**Espejos**_, _**El otro lado de mí**_, _**cruzados estrella**_, **_Secretos y mentiras_**, y **_la Tentación_**. Yo realmente lo apreciaría :) Estas historias no se traducen y son actualmente sólo está disponible para leer en Inglés.

**PPS:** Sígueme en Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	29. Epilogo

**CAPÍTULO 28:**

_Diciembre 2012_

Elena estaba de pie en la sala de estar del lugar que había estado llamando a casa durante los últimos tres años. Las paredes eran ahora un blanco cremoso, y los muebles que había ocupado la casa era ahora un recuerdo distante como Elena miró a la habitación vacía.

Hoy, ella se movía con Damon, hoy, ella estaba dejando de lado el capítulo que habían sido los últimos tres años de su vida.

Era difícil de comprender. No hace ni cuatro meses que había estado sola, cheque viva a la cheque, trabajando como camarera en un club de striptease. Ahora, ella estaba comprometida, y para su mejor amiga.

Elena sonrió para sus adentros. ¿Cómo tuvo la única persona que nunca había imaginado tener un futuro con una mujer, sea la única persona que estaba empezando un futuro?

El destino tenía una manera loca de trabajar.

"El recordar el pasado sobre los tiempos de los viejos tiempos?"

Ella no tuvo que dar la vuelta para saber que Damon estaba justo detrás de ella. Era como si su cuerpo tenía algún radar o detector implantado cuando se trataba de Damon. Podría estar con los ojos vendados en la oscuridad de la noche y todavía lo encuentra.

Elena sonrió al sentir su abrigo brazos alrededor de su cintura,

"No hay mucho para recordar aquí", recordó. Su tiempo en Richmond había sido muy mecánico. Ella había desarrollado un gusto a su casa, pero no había pensado en él como "en casa".

El hogar es donde está el corazón.

"No puedo pensar en una cosa," Damon suspiró con voz ronca en su oído, causando chispas de deseo de encender en su sangre. Inmediatamente, como si estuviera viendo en un flashback, se le recordó la noche que habían pasado juntos después de la celebración de días festivos que Elías echó.

"Sabes, cuando me imaginaba mi futuro después de la secundaria, yo ni siquiera comprendo la idea del matrimonio, y mucho menos una familia", dijo Damon y Elena se dio la vuelta, la curiosidad activa.

"Después de la secundaria, había sido el tipo de persona a la cama con una mujer tras otra. No me molesté en saber sus nombres. No me importaba. Yo no quería a la atención. Nunca pensé en nada más que sólo una pareja sexual en la mujer porque no quería nada más que eso. Hasta que volvió a entrar en mi vida "

"Todo en ti me había pensando. Pensando en lo que hubiera pasado si no hubieras salido de la ciudad. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiera actuado igual en mis sentimientos por ti en ese entonces."

"No tienes idea de la cantidad de cosas que lamento con usted, Elena," dijo en voz baja, y Elena cerró los ojos.

"Damon, me escucha." Elena dijo firmemente mientras ella tomó su mano entre las suyas.

"Nada es tu culpa", insistió. "Me alegro de que mi vida se ha convertido de esta manera. Y a pesar de la forma en que estoy seguro de que se sentía después de haber dejado la ciudad sin que le dice, no creo que estaríamos aquí, están aquí en mi apartamento, si no me hubiera ido ".

Elena miró a los hermosos océanos azules que llenaron los ojos de Damon, y en ellos, vio acuerdo.

"Estoy de acuerdo", asintió con la cabeza mientras hablaba en voz baja.

De repente, una idea vino a la mente de Elena. Tenía que asegurarse de una vez por todas.

"¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste en el funeral de mi padre?"

Damon se tensó inmediatamente y Elena sospechaba que él era cuidadoso para discutir un tema tan delicado para ella. Cuando Damon hizo ninguna señal de respuesta, Elena continuó.

"Tú dijiste: 'Elena, eres más fuerte de lo que nadie que yo haya conocido. Puede sobrevivir lo imposible", "

"Recuerdo. Escribí que en su anuario a finales del primer año en la escuela secundaria", dijo Damon suavemente, y Elena asintió.

"Cuando estaba en el hospital la noche que Ryan nació, yo estaba tan asustada. Estaba completamente solo. Yo no tenía ninguna familia o amigos en la ciudad en el momento, a excepción de Meredith, que estaba de guardia." Elena explicó, y Damon parpadeó mientras escuchaba a ella. "Pero, ¿sabes qué, Damon? Puede que no ha habido nadie allí conmigo físicamente, pero no había oneperson que estaba allí para mí, incluso si no lo saben en el momento",

Cuando Elena vio la incredulidad en los ojos de Damon, ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Usted", suspiró ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "No tienes idea de lo mucho que me ayudó a sobrevivir esa noche. Sus palabras vinieron a mí, y eran la única cosa que realmente me había mantenido adelante"

Como ella lo miró, Damon tragó, y Elena vio el escepticismo en sus ojos.

"¿No ves que Damon? Usted no hizo nada excepto ayudarme a conseguir a través de uno de los obstáculos más difíciles de mi vida." Elena confesó. "Puede que haya salido de la ciudad, pero la única persona que desearía no tener que salir, era que"

"No tenía ni idea", Damon respiró, y Elena sonrió con nostalgia.

"Ahora, lo hace", dijo.

"Chicos," la voz de Damon amigo Alaric vinieron de afuera. "La camioneta está cargada. ¿Estás listo?"

Cuando Elena se había mencionado durante una noche con Ric y Jenna que había estado planeando vender su casa, Alaric se había ofrecido a ayudarle con la mudanza. Era dueño de una empresa de mudanzas, que había aprendido, y que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo todo de forma gratuita.

"Vamos a estar a la derecha," gritó Damon.

"¿Estás listo para dejar que los recuerdos que ha hecho de este lugar vas?" Damon le preguntó en voz baja mientras Elena miró alrededor de la casa por última vez.

Unos momentos más tarde, Elena se volvió hacia él, sonriendo.

"Yo soy. Los recuerdos que he hecho en esta casa son no tan importantes o tan especiales como los que espero hacer con ustedes"

Damon sacudió la cabeza. "No es necesario esperar, Elena", dijo mientras tomaba su mano, que se puso su anillo de compromiso. "La misión de mi vida es para hacerte feliz"

En ese momento, Elena se echó a llorar de alegría. Ella le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Damon y lo besó con toda voluntad de su cuerpo. El contacto envió persianas de cordón electricidad a través de sus venas mientras sentía Damon tirar contra él. Cuando Elena se trasladó a desabrocharse el botón superior de la camisa, la voz de Alaric sonó de nuevo.  
"No me importa si los dos están teniendo relaciones sexuales. Si no está aquí, en los próximos diez segundos, usted está caminando de nuevo a la casa"

En la ira en la voz de Alaric, Damon se apartó y apoyó su frente contra la de Elena.

"Hay que ir", susurró. "Antes de que Alaric tiene un berrinche."

Elena asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. "No queremos que eso suceda, ¿verdad?"

* * *

_Una semana más tarde, 13 de diciembre_

"Elena, baja aquí!"

Elena se quedó sin aliento cuando ella se paró frente a la alta y elegante espejo en el cuarto de baño en la casa de los padres de Damon. El vestido que fluía por su cuerpo hasta el suelo debajo de ella era simplemente la más impresionante y hermoso vestido que había visto en toda su vida. De hecho, era muy impresionante y hermosa para ser real, Elena concluyó. Y Damon había estado doliendo y pidiendo a verla en él antes de la boda ...

Hace tres semanas

"Vamos, Elena," Damon se quejó: "Sólo una vez"

Elena sacudió la cabeza mientras se levantaba del sofá. "¿No has oído? Es mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia en su vestido antes de la boda."

Damon se burló.

¿Era todo una broma con él?

"¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?" , se preguntó.

"Podríamos divorciarnos, podríamos-"

"Te voy a dejar ahí", dijo Damon mientras se levantaba del sofá y caminó hasta ella era justo delante de ella. "Yo no habría pensado en pedirle que se casara conmigo si yo hubiera pensado por un segundo que podría terminar en divorcio", dijo fríamente, aunque Elena sabía que quería tranquilizarla.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" -le preguntó en voz baja.

"Porque Te quiero demasiado como para querer siempre estar separado de ti otra vez", dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla. "He estado allí dos veces." dijo con amargura. "No quiero tener que soportar un tercio."

"Eres tan seguros de nosotros", evaluó.

"Estoy seguro de nada si yo creo en ella", le dijo, y convino Elena

"Yo creo en nosotros, también", sonrió.

"Elena"

Cortezas duras de Caroline Elena arrancaron de su memoria, y ella suspiró mientras se abría camino por las escaleras.

"Oh, Dios mío,"

Ocho jadeos llenaron el aire, y Elena se miraron a sus damas de honor, que llevaban largos vestidos de seda color vino, que eran absolutamente precioso.

Caroline, Bonnie, Jenna, Lexi, Rebeca, Rosa, Vanessa y Ana se pusieron de pie, mirándola con incredulidad.

"¿Qué?" Elena entró en pánico. "¿Se ve mal?"

Ocho cabezas sincronizadas estrecharon con entusiasmo, y Elena parpadeó como Jenna, su dama de honor, dio un paso adelante.

"Elena, te ves absolutamente hermosa", dijo ella, sus ojos verdes brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas. "Damon se dejará sin aliento cuando te vea,"

En la mención de Damon, Elena sintió enrojecer la piel. Cualquier mención de la idea de que su pronto-a-ser marido acaba de hacer su enjambre estómago con mariposas. De pronto, Elena tuvo un pensamiento persistente. ¿Se parece grande su estómago? ¿Se empaña su imagen?

"Mi estómago, doesnt-?" se preguntó vacilante.

"Elena, la miel, que siempre ha tenido tanto miedo de lo que la gente piensa de ti, lo que pensaba de sí mismo. Pero por favor, créanme cuando les digo que no hay nada malo en la forma de ver en estos momentos. No cambiaría un pelo en la cabeza, y tampoco lo haría Damon ".

"Sí, en todo caso, el vestido se complementa con el estómago", dijo Caroline, que se adelanta. "Eres hermosa, Elena,"

Ante esas palabras, Elena sonrió con nostalgia, lágrimas de alegría trepando. Inmediatamente, Caroline corrió a abrazarla, seguido por cada uno de los amigos de Elena.

"Te amo chicos", Elena se rió entre lágrimas.

"Nosotros también te queremos", dijo Jenna mientras se alejaba. "Ahora. Tenemos una boda que atender."

* * *

Damon no podía esperar a ver lo hermosa Elena miró a su vestido. Había estado con ganas de verla en él desde que había compartido la noticia de que Caroline y Bonnie le habían arrastrado a David nupcial a escoger el vestido perfecto. Elena podría estar usando un saco de patatas y aún pensaría que ella se veía hermosa. Mientras ella iba a caminar por ese pasillo y le permitirá deslizar el anillo en su dedo.

Pronto, el himno de la marcha nupcial se cernía en el aire, y Damon miró a los invitados se levantan como las puertas de madera de la capilla se abrieron, revelando las damas de honor y sus parejas.

En primer lugar para caminar por la alfombra roja de terciopelo era Caroline, en su brazo era Tyler Lockwood. Damon había recordado que durante toda la secundaria, Tyler había siempre tenía algo para Caroline. Había llegado muy muy evidente durante los juegos de fútbol, cuando Caroline lo miraba. Incluso les había costado un juego porque estaba demasiado enamorado de ella. Él estaba feliz de verlos juntos. Sabiendo que él y la relación de Elena había traído otras juntas fue una sensación de bienvenida con alegría.

Bonnie y Jeremy eran poco detrás de ellos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Elena había mencionado que Jeremy estaba en Bonnie, y se veía cada pedacito de ella mientras él y Bonnie paseó por la alfombra.

Algunas personas que Damon reconoce como de Elena ex compañeros de trabajo se dirigieron por el pasillo con un tipo. Entonces, cuando Jenna y Alaric entraron, Damon se enderezó. Ella iba a venir pronto.

Damon vio que Jeremy salió de su lugar en el grupo y se dirigió a la entrada principal. Antes de darse cuenta, Damon sintió un fuerte agarre en su hombro. miró hacia arriba para ver a Ric le sonreía, y cuando Ric articuló "Ahí está", Damon volvió la cabeza hacia la entrada.

Podría haber muerto en ese mismo momento y ser perfectamente feliz. Elena era absolutamente impresionante. Toda la ciudad de París no podía compararse con su belleza. Demonios, todo el universo no podía compararse con su belleza. Elena tenía una forma rara de la belleza, que era tan subestimada y casi irreal. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para mantenerse amigo de ella desde que tenía once años, y no actúa sobre los sentimientos que estaba seguro fueron enterrados en algún lugar profundo dentro de su miedo al compromiso y el amor, él no lo sabía. Nunca se sabe, o entender, que la justificación.

Cuando el chocolate doe ojos de Elena se encontraron, Damon se sentía como si estuviera mirando al sol. Su belleza lanzó un calor por encima de él, y él sintió que no podía vivir sin ella. La necesitaba para vivir. Mientras seguía mirando a los ojos, Damon sintió derretir. Ella era la perfección. Ella era la Mona Lisa. El Océano Atlántico. La Luna. Su radiante luz era demasiado fuerte y demasiado buena para él.

Pero, de alguna manera, de alguna manera, lo había elegido.

Como Elena caminó a través de las puertas del salón de la iglesia, que no registró que había alrededor de un par de cientos de personas la miraban, esperando a caminar por el pasillo y la promesa de amar al hombre de sus sueños para siempre. Ella no registró su hermano en el brazo, o Meredith detrás de ella, sosteniendo su vestido. Ella sólo registró ese hermoso hombre no cinco metros delante de ella. A medida que se miraron a los ojos, Elena sintió que toda su vida se convierten cumplido. Ella estaba a punto de ser capaz de mirar a los ojos por el resto de su vida. Ella estaba a punto de ser capaz de despertar a su lado en la mañana, y para dormir junto a él todas las noches.

"Elena, tienes que ir"

Susurro de Jeremy desde atrás sobresaltada Elena, y pronto, vio a varias expresiones de la cara confusas cruzan las de sus invitados, y lentamente se dirigió por el pasillo.

Con cada segundo que Elena se acercó a él, Damon se sentía como si estuviera cerrando la puerta a su antigua vida, listo para abrir la puerta con Elena para su futuro juntos.

En lo que pareció una eternidad, Elena se puso delante de él, y Jeremy entregó la mano de Elena de Damon.

"Cuida de mi hermana", dijo con firmeza, y antes de que Jeremy tenía la oportunidad de alejarse, Damon podría haber jurado que había visto lágrimas en los ojos. Damon se volvió hacia la mujer que era su razón de ser. Sus ojos muestran con contenido absoluto.

Muy pronto, la voz del ministro resonó en las paredes como el piano calmó.

"Queridos amigos y familia, nos hemos reunido aquí hoy para presenciar y celebrar la unión de Damon Salvatore y Elena Gilbert en el matrimonio. A través de su tiempo juntos, han dado cuenta de que sus sueños personales, esperanzas y metas son más asequibles y más significativa a través del esfuerzo conjunto y el apoyo mutuo previsto en el amor, el compromiso y la familia, y por lo que han decidido vivir juntos como marido y mujer ".

Damon casi no registró nada de lo que él había dicho. Todo lo que podía pensar era Elena.

"El verdadero matrimonio comienza mucho antes del día de la boda, y los esfuerzos de matrimonio continúe más allá de final de la ceremonia. Un breve momento en el tiempo y el movimiento de la pluma es todo lo que se requiere para crear el vínculo jurídico del matrimonio, pero se necesita un curso de la vida del amor, el compromiso, y el compromiso de hacer del matrimonio duradero y eterno. Hoy usted declara su compromiso con el otro antes que los amigos y la familia, sus ayeres eran el camino a este momento, y su viaje a un futuro de convivencia se vuelve un poco más claro con cada nuevo día ".

"Ahora, usted puede leer sus votos."

Damon se aclaró la garganta.

"Elena", dijo en voz alta. "Nos conocemos el uno al otro, confiar en los demás, y confió en el otro durante diez años. Para cuatro de esos años, me había encontrado a mí mismo preguntándome:" ¿Qué pasaría si? "Cuando se trataba de ti. ¿Qué pasa si te lo hubiera dicho cómo me sentía? ¿Y si te sientes de la misma manera? ¿Y si todo estaba en mi cabeza? Pero ya no. Ahora, lo sé. Sé que yo era un idiota por no actuar sobre mis sentimientos hace cuatro años. Sé que dejarte ir, fue el peor error de mi vida, y no voy a arrepentir por la razón que encontramos nuestro camino de regreso a los demás, y nos encontramos hoy aquí porque de ella. Antes, yo no quería que el matrimonio . Yo no quería una familia. Cuando llegaste a mi vida, me encontré yendo en contra de mis pensamientos al pensar en qué tipo de futuro que podría tener. Sabía que iba a ser un camino difícil, pero sé que tú lo vales. Eres mi mejor amigo. Tú me conoces mejor que nadie. Eres más fuerte de lo que nadie que yo haya conocido. Puede sobrevivir lo imposible ", Damon hizo un guiño a Elena, y sus mejillas inmediatamente flameado . "Usted tiene compasión por la gente como ningún otro, y que está dispuesto a ir hasta los confines de la tierra para proteger a sus seres queridos y diciendo eso, te prometo esto:. Te prometo fuerza sin fin que puede contar con cuando usted está débil. Seré tu música cuando no se oye, el sol cuando no se puede ver, o su perfume cuando no se puede oler. Usted nunca tendrá que mirar más allá de mí. Seré tu días y noches en las que necesita las llenaron, la chispa de la vida en la oscuridad, su esperanza cuando estás abajo y hacia fuera. "

Prometo amarte, cuidarte, reír contigo, a llorar contigo y sonreír con usted a medida que hacemos recuerdos eternos. Eres pérdida es mi pérdida. Tus sueños son mis sueños. Tu felicidad es mi felicidad, y te prometo darte todo lo que quieres en la vida, y te prometo darte yo, para siempre. "

Elena casi pierde el aliento cuando ella tomó las palabras de Damon. Sus ojos eran ahora charcos de lágrimas mientras se aclaró la garganta.

"Damon", sonrió entre lágrimas. "No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti. Eres mi casa. Has sido mi casa durante diez años. Cuando me enfrento a un reto en la vida, usted es la razón por la que el triunfo. Su amor y apoyo de mi Identificación del ahorro gracia, y sin ella, no sería la persona que soy hoy. I no estaría en una iglesia, prometiendo mi corazón y mi alma a nadie más que a ti. Estás ahí cuando no estás. Que haya me ayudó de manera que no sabes Usted ha estado allí para mí cuando yo no te merezco. Usted ha estado allí para mí para decirme si voy a meter la pata, y usted está allí para. asegurarse de que estoy a salvo y seguro. Tú eres mi todo y yo te doy mi promesa de amor para siempre. Prometo seguirte mientras te persigue sus sueños y metas, y prometo estar a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas. Podemos estar atrapados en una tormenta, pero juntos, encontraremos refugio ".

Como Damon la miró, Elena sintió como si ella era la chica más afortunada del universo entero. Elena estaba a punto de boca algo para él cuando surgió la voz del oficiante. De repente, Damon se volvió y vio a Elena Caroline corriendo hacia ellos con una almohada de terciopelo. En la parte superior de la almohada, se dio cuenta de sus alianzas de boda.

"Los anillos de boda se hacen preciosos por nuestro uso de ellos." El oficiante recitó mientras ella y Damon tomó el anillo del otro en sus manos. "Sus anillos dicen que incluso en su singularidad ha optado por vincularse juntos. Que estos anillos también ser un signo de que el amor tiene sustancia y alma, un presente y un pasado, y que, a pesar de sus dolores ocasionales, amor es un círculo de felicidad, asombro y deleite. Que estos anillos recordarles siempre de los votos que ha tomado hoy aquí ".

La voz de Damon recitó cristalina mientras tomaba la mano de Elena en la suya. "Te doy este anillo, que te doy todo lo que soy y acepto de ti, todo lo que eres."

Elena sintió que Damon diapositiva en la hermosa banda de oro, con una piedra de diamante brillante cifrado. Ella habría sido perfectamente feliz si él le hubiera dado un anillo de caramelo. No importaba lo que había en el precio. No importaba lo que había en el significado del anillo.

"Te doy este anillo", dijo Elena mientras tomaba la mano de Damon en la suya y deslizó el anillo en su dedo. "Como símbolo de mi amor por ti, y como símbolo de nuestra para siempre."

Elena vio como el oficiar sonrió. "Y ahora, por el poder que me confiere el Estado de Virginia, por la presente declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia."

Damon ni siquiera respirar hasta que sus manos ahuecadas alrededor de la cara de Elena. La besó como si no hubiera un mañana. La besó como si fuera la última vez.

Pero no fue así.

Tenían mil besos más para ser parte.

Elena sintió que su estómago se eleva hasta el cielo cuando los labios de Damon abrieron contra el suyo. Su toque dejó rastros de llamas en su sangre, y que iba por debajo. Vagamente, había oído el estallido de aplausos de los invitados. Damon se apartó y apoyó la cabeza en la frente.

"Hola", le sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

"Hola", se rió Elena.

"Señoras y señores", anunció el oficiante, y Damon y Elena se volvió hacia los huéspedes. "Me presento por primera vez, el Sr. y la Sra. Elena y Damon Salvatore!"

* * *

_Tres años después_

Elena estaba tranquilamente en la hierba verde de peluche en la parte trasera junto a la piscina. Trazó los patrones de las nubes con sus ojos, y sonrió cuando vio un objeto oculto entre ellos. Le recordaba de su infancia, en un momento en que ella y Damon había dejado fuera y vimos las nubes. A su lado estaba su hija, y Elena sonrió felizmente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Miranda.

"Mami, ¿qué dosis?" Preguntó pequeña voz de Miranda mientras señalaba hacia el cielo.

"Esas son las nubes", dijo Elena en voz baja. "Son bastante, ¿no?"

"No es tan bonita como mamá."

Elena levantó la vista para ver a Damon llevar Daniel, la sonrisa hermosa y familiar en su rostro.

"Yo no sé nada de eso", dijo Elena, sonrojándose.

"Elena, no se quede corto," Damon regañó suavemente.

"Yo no lo soy," Elena sacudió la cabeza. "Creo que son difíciles de competir con."

"Elena, el cielo no es tan hermosa como tú," dijo Damon y Elena sacudió la cabeza.

"Eres muy dulce," ella le sonrió.

"¿Qué piensa usted?" Damon preguntó Miranda. "Es mamá más bonita que las nubes?"

Miranda asintió con ansiedad mientras saltaba arriba y abajo. "Mami pwettier que el sol!"

"Ver", sonrió Damon. "Su propia hija no está de acuerdo con usted"

"¡Mamá!" Daniel gritó deliciosamente, de repente gritando para salir de las manos de Damon. Damon dejó Daniel en el suelo blando, y Elena vio contoneo hacia ella. De repente, él la tomó por sorpresa al saltar encima de ella hinchado estómago.

"Hola, cariño", sonrió Elena. Nunca había sido tan feliz en toda su vida.

"Hey, fácil con mamá" tranquilo pero con autoridad dijo la voz de Damon. "Ella es frágil en este momento"

Elena puso los ojos. Damon el marido sobreprotector.

"Estoy bien, Damon," dijo ella.

"Estás embarazada de cinco meses, Elena," Damon negó con la cabeza. "Usted es frágil"

Elena no esperaba otro bebé tan pronto. Ella había sido sorprendido, pero encantado. Ella siempre había querido una gran familia.

"Están Caroline y Tyler siguen llegando a la playa mañana?" Preguntó Damon y Elena asintió.

No mucho después de Elena y Damon habían atado el nudo, Caroline había anunciado su compromiso con su novia de la secundaria, Tyler Lockwood. Se habían casado en pocos meses, luna de miel a Miami, y Caroline estaba encantado de volver embarazada. Ella también había estado esperando gemelos.

"Y se están llevando Ethan y Sarah?" Preguntó Damon.

"Eso espero," suspiró Elena. "Va a ser duro para entretener a estos dos sin esos pequeños mocosos de Atención de:" Ella se frotó la cabeza de Daniel.

"Hey, deberíamos irnos a la feria?" Preguntó Damon y Elena se animó. Fue el cuarto de julio, y la feria estaba en la ciudad. Elena y Damon se habían hecho arreglos para ir con los niños, y Elena estaba emocionado a sí misma. Le encantaba los paseos.

"Sí," Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras se movía para levantarse. Damon extendidas mano por ella, y Elena lo tomó mientras se levantaba.

"Gracias," ella sonrió.

"Usted es muy bienvenido", sonrió Damon.

Elena tomó su mano mientras caminaban hacia el muelle.

* * *

**AN:** Sollozo! Una vez más, gracias a todos ustedes por la pervivencia de Delena hasta el final.

**AN:** POR FAVOR favorito / seguir. Oh, y _**reviste**_ por favor :) Me motiva a actualizar más!

**PS:** Mira mis otras historias fanfiction TVD / DE**_ Mordido: Las marcadas_**, es secuelas, _**Mordido: el Cazado**_ y _**Mordido: El guardadas,**_ _**Espejos**_, _**El otro lado de mí**_, _**cruzados estrella**_, **_Secretos y mentiras_**, y **_la Tentación_**. Yo realmente lo apreciaría :) Estas historias no se traducen y son actualmente sólo está disponible para leer en Inglés.

**PPS:** Sígueme en Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


End file.
